An Un-Expected Adventure
by WorldsDreamerGirl14
Summary: I don't know how this happened. But it did, I was somehow swept away into the Yu-Gi-Oh-verse. No idea how to, or whether I wanted to, get back home. Wait, let me back up and start from the…well….the start.
1. Whisked Away

**Heey! Wazzup? This is WorldsDreamerGirl14! (As you know, unless you didn't bother to check) WDG for short **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC's**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1; Whisked away

I don't know how this happened. But it did, I was somehow swept away into the Yu-Gi-Oh-verse. No idea how to, or whether I wanted to, get back home. Wait, let me back up and start from the…well….the start. Heh

My name is Naomi Williams. I am 15 years old, and I live in Australia.

I mainly love three things, my family, (broken and screwed up as it is) music, (I play the guitar and sing) and Yu-Gi-Oh.

My family consists of me, my fraternal twin sister, Hannah, and our godmother/official guardian, Bethany Ingram, and to an extent, her boyfriend Markus Finter, and his son, Zane.

Though, the only one who considers the Finters, family, is Bethany…

**(I'd like to interject to call Zane a bastard. Carry on.) **

(If you get to say something un-important, so do I. I'm older than Hannah by 15 minutes.)

I have a songbook/folder where I keep all the songs I write, it's red and yellow with black double eighth, and quarter notes all over it. It also has the guitar sheet music for songs I love, but didn't write, in it.

I have seen almost all of Yu-Gi-Oh, from season 0 to season 4, some of the abridged series but I didn't really like it. I do like the songs from it though! I have read the manga. I even have my own deck!

It was a regular Saturday evening.

I was sitting on my bed half-watching Hannah prepare for her first date with her long-time crush, Steven Marks, stifling a laugh and reading the first volume of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga.

She was pulling clothes out of the dresser and laying them out on her bed.

She paced around the room, and then jumped over to the mirror holding up a bright pink, one shoulder, sleeveless, shirt, and a pair of jean shorts with a light blue belt through the belt holes.

"What do you think?" She asked me.

I looked up from the Pharaoh challenging Ushio to money stabbing. "It's definitely you." I observed. "Believe me; Steven'll like whatever you wear."

"True….but I want it to be special, ya know?" I shook my head and went back to reading.

After looking at about ten million more outfits, Hannah finally decided on the first one, (_"Why go through all that then?" _I wondered) then went on to accessories, make-up, and her hair.

I had finished the first volume and had just started reading the second one when Hannah said, "Done! How do I look?" I stopped reading and looked at her.

Hannah was wearing the pink shirt with a purple tank-top under it. The jean shorts with the bright blue belt, orange socks and hot pink sneakers.

She had her purple watch on her left wrist and her charm-bracelet, a yellow bracelet, & a green bracelet on her right one. She had one half of a silver, heart shaped necklace that said 'Sisters' on it around her neck. Her honey-blonde hair was pulled up into a waterfall braid. She had a light amount of blue eye shadow, but it was enough to make her amber eyes pop.

In other words, she doesn't look like a Barbie doll that belongs to a six-year-old.

I put the manga down and stood up. She was two inches shorter than me.

"You look like you, and that's all anyone can ask for." Hannah smiled, understanding my seemingly backwards-compliment.

"I know, I know. You personally, wouldn't be caught dead in it." She laughed a little and walked out of our room. I guess to go to the bathroom or something.

I sat back down on my bed and, fingering my half of the necklace, which said 'Forever' on it, went back to reading.

I re-adjusted my sitting position so that I was on my knees, sitting on my heels. The Pharaoh had just beaten Kaiba when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I got up and walked out to the front door and opened it.

There stood in front of me, a boy with red hair and green eyes, he was wearing a black tee and jeans. He was also, as most people are, taller than me. "Hey Steven!"

"Hey." He walked in and I shut the door behind him.

"Hannah'll be out in a sec."

"Kay." Steven plopped on the couch.

As if on cue, Hannah came bouncing down the hallway with a smile on her face that clearly meant; 'I couldn't possibly be any happier.'

I smirked. _"That's probably what she's thinking. But I know better." _

Steven stood up. "Hey, Hannah! You look great!"

"_Well isn't he quite the sweet-talker." _

"Thanks! You look cool, yourself." I shook my head and smiled.

For the first time since she spotted Steven. Hannah turned towards me.

"Hey, Naomi, I left your birthday present on your bed!" I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Our birthday isn't until tomorrow…."

Hannah beamed. "I know that silly! But I didn't want to wait 'till tomorrow! Don't open it until midnight if you don't want to."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright then, I won't."

"Fine, we're gonna go now! Bye, sis!" Hannah hugged me, grabbed Steven's hand, and pulled him out the front door.

"Later." Steven called behind him just before he shut the door.

Oh! I should probably explain why Hannah's going to be out all night. After her date, she was gonna go to a friend's house for a slumber-party. Believe me, even though Hannah wouldn't lie to save her life, I checked it out. It's the truth!

Bethany and Markus were also out. They had decided to go on a camping trip for the weekend. That left…..Zane.

"Hey, sexy little thing" I jumped and turned around to face him.

Zane, he was at least a foot and a half taller than me. He's three years older than me. He has curly black hair and REALLY deep, icy-blue eyes. His skin is really dark, but not black….I don't know how to describe it.

His voice had a sinister ring in it. The sight of him made my blood boil.

"No need to be so jumpy. My baby-doll…" He put his face close to mine and it took all I had not to slap him. "I'm not in the mood for…_that_... tonight. But I did have a really crappy day. So…"

He grinned as my eyes widened in fear. I knew what was coming, and I braced myself for it.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the middle of the living room and shoved me to the floor. He then proceeded to kick me in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood.

After a few hours of him beating the crap outta me, he pulled me up by my collar, which was easy due to me being light-weight, and whispered; "Remember, if you tell anyone, or fight back, I'll do the same to Hannah…and worse."

He smiled cruelly, threw me to the floor and left the house. _"Probably to go brag to his buds and get drunk. That bastard…" _I struggled to sit up and growled under my breath, "You touch her, you die."

I slowly stood up, and then limped to the closet where we kept the first-aid kit and various other stuff. I bandaged my wounds and then headed back to my room.

Passing by Zane's room I spat on his door. "I may not be able to fight back, but that doesn't mean I can't show how much I hate him." I smiled a little.

I then entered my room and sat on my bed. My left wrist was majorly bruised because he had grabbed the one with my gold bracelet on it, which made more pressure than there would have been without it.

I took it off and observed it. It was a simple bracelet. It only had one decoration on it, an eye. The bracelet was from Egypt. So, you probably have an idea of what the eye looked like.

No one knows who owned it. I figured it was probably no one of importance, so I didn't pay much attention to it, plus, I really didn't care. It was a present from my mom. That's all I cared about.

I made to lay down when I noticed a small, rectangular, wrapped box on my pillow. _"Oh, that's right! Hannah said she left me a present." _I grinned, slipped my bracelet onto my other wrist, and picked it up.

It was wrapped in lime-green wrapping paper covered in turquoise little stars, with a pink ribbon covered in blue hearts tied around it. The tag said simply, 'Happy b-day sis! Luv ya!

I glanced at the digital clock on my dresser, 11:30. _"Wow, it's late" _I decided to wait for midnight to open it.

In the meantime, I decided to wrap Hannah's present.

I had gotten her three things, the first volume of the manga of her favorite anime/manga, Shugo Chara, a CD with all the songs from it on it, (Intros and ending themes included) and a pink t-shirt with a picture of Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, & Dia on it. Ikuto and Yoru were in the background. Quite frankly, they looked bored.

I went back out to the supply closet, grabbed wrapping paper, ribbon, tape, and a box, and then went back to my room, sat on the floor, and started.

First, I put the shirt in the box, folded nicely with the picture in full view, then the manga, and then the CD. I put the lid on the box and wrapped it.

The wrapping paper was pink, with blue hearts all over it, and the ribbon was lime-green with turquoise stars all over it. (See the pattern?) I put the tag on and wrote a note. 'Happy sweet sixteen, you little jumping bean. :) I love you!'

I placed it on her bed, and then looked at the time, 12:15. "Well, time to see what she got me!" Even when I was in pain, whether she knew it or not, Hannah always managed to cheer me up. If only for a little while.

I picked up the box and opened it. The first thing I pulled out was a gold-colored, heart-shaped, locket. I opened the locket and saw on one side a picture of our parents and on the other side was a picture of the two of us.

Tears welled up in my eyes but I was smiling.

The second thing I pulled out was a DVD with the entire season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh on it. "HANNAH! I FLIPPING LOVE YOU!" I screamed and almost jumped, my bruises kept me from doing so.

I looked back in the box to see if there was anything else. There was an envelope. I raised an eyebrow. _"That's weird, she hates writing cards…" _I picked it up and opened it.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head! I dropped it and this time, jumped practically across the room!

"S-S-Se-Sei-SEIYARYU!" It was a Duel Monsters card. I had been trying to get it for an insanely long time. But kept turning up nada.

"How in the hell did she find it?!" I yelled. More excited that I had been in a _really _long time.

"Wow Hannah, when you pick a present, you really pick a present!" She was the one who had gotten me almost all the manga volumes I had.

Pain shot through me and I suddenly remembered why I didn't want to do what I just did.

Calming down, I put the locket on; it was just a little shorter than my half-heart necklace, and they went perfectly together.

I changed into my pj's. An old, really big, slightly torn, grey t-shirt with a faded picture of a grizzly bear on it, and navy blue sweat pants. I hate dresses and night gowns, or really anything that doesn't cover my shins. I kept my socks and my jewelry on.

I grabbed the DVD, my Seiyaryu, and the rest of my cards, and went out to the living room. I popped the disc in the DVD player, turned the TV on, started the first episode, carefully sat on the floor, and started to edit my deck to make room for (in my opinion) the best duel monster aside from the Dark Magicians.

Can you tell what my favorite card is? Ha-ha.

I finished my deck and stuck it in my pocket. I paused the show so I could go back to my room to grab my guitar and song folder.

I went back out and, sitting Indian-style, ignoring the pain, started up the show again, and waited for the first episode to end so I could play along with the theme song. (It actually did take a while to edit my deck. I just re-started the episode so I could actually pay attention to it)

I flinched with every blow as Yugi was getting beaten up by Ushio.

I thought of Zane, and how he was beating me up constantly. _"I wish…I wish…" _I thought, looking down at my feet for a moment. _"I wish that…. I wish that I had never existed here, so that Hannah wouldn't be in danger because of me. She'd be fine and Zane would just have to go to a gym like everyone else." _Tears started to fall then, and I shook my head. "To bad that's impossible." Not noticing I was getting a headache or that my bracelet was glowing.

Yugi had just realized he was missing the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle when I started to notice my headache. But I ignored it.

"YAY! IT'S JOUNOUCHI AND HONDA!" I cheered and pumped my fist in the air but my hand went flying to my head because it suddenly felt like someone had hit it with a brick.

Just as Yugi put the final piece in, the room started spinning.

It seemed to spin faster and faster and all the while I could still hear the show playing.

Just as the Pharaoh said, "It's a shadow game." I blacked out.

* * *

"Uuugnh. What happened?" I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in an alley, and it was sometime during the day.

"How the hell did I get here?! Why aren't I still at home?!" I felt in my pocket that my deck was still there. Then I looked around me and saw my guitar case.

I opened it and sure enough, my guitar was safely tucked away inside. I closed the case and opened the front pocket, my song-folder was inside it and so was a pencil, along with my guitar picks and….the picture of my family at Epcot?!

It was from when Hannah and I were five, that summer our parents had surprised us by taking us to Disney World in America. In our attempts to look identical at the time, we were wearing the same outfit and had the same hairstyle. Somehow, people could always tell us apart!

It never occurred to us how people could tell us apart 'till we were seven. Because my hair is vanilla-bean and black, and my eyes are turquoise. Yeah, not the brightest little kids in the world. I giggled a little and zipped the picture back into the front pocket with my other things.

I walked out of the alley and looked around. "What the… this isn't my town!" I panicked a little. _"Great, so I'm lost in some city, I have no idea how I got here and I have no cash just a guitar and my dueling deck." _

I picked up my guitar case, and started walking in a random direction.

Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone, causing us both to fall over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my bad."

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

I looked at who I ran into and clapped my hand over my mouth. Because there, right in front of me, was a boy.

A boy with black hair outlined in purple, with blonde bangs and purple eyes.

"_What the f-?! I must be dreaming! There is no way I just ran into Yugi Muto!" _

"Hey, are you alright?" He said standing up.

I made a fake cough and stood up as well. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yup! My name's Yugi Muto, what's yours?" He grinned.

"Um, Naomi. Naomi Williams. Nice to meet you." I noticed he wasn't wearing the puzzle. _"So he hasn't solved it yet? I guess I must be in season zero." _

"Nice to meet you too! Hey, you wanna come see my grandpa's game shop?"

"Uh, sure." I said, smiling. _"So not only do I run into _the_ Yugi Muto, but now I get to see the Kame Game Shop?!" _

"Great! Follow me!" He turned around and started walking.

I shook my head. _"Don't act like a fan-girl and you'll be fine! This might not be so bad!"_

"Okay! Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**Okey dokey.**

**That's all for now! **

**I fear I may get killed for this but, I haven't watched the original Japanese version yet. I'm sorry!**

**Aside from not watching season five (make a note of that, people!) Naomi has seen as much as I have.**

**So, with that being said,**

**TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!**

**~WDG**


	2. Enter, Yami!

**Okay, here we go!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**La-La-La!**

* * *

Chapter 2; Enter, Yami!

My mind was reeling as I followed Yugi to go to the game shop.

"_What the heck happened?! How the hell did I get here?! How do I get home?! Wait…do I even want to go home? What if this is my wish answered? That would mean Hannah's safe! Zane wouldn't even know she exists!"_ I shut my eyes. _"That's probably it. Which raises another question, how did my wish get granted?"_

"We're here!" Yugi's voice brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and there it was. The game shop. I smiled. "Cool!" We went inside and Yugi called out. "Grandpa, I'm home!"

The walls were lined with all kinds of games and puzzles and behind the counter stood Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou. "Welcome home Yugi, who's this?" He said looking at me. I was suddenly aware that I was still in my pj's, my old and torn ones.

"This is Naomi. I kinda bumped into her on the way here." I nodded. "Nice to meet you. Actually, I think I ran into HIM." I said, laughing nervously. Even though I knew they were nice people, I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Nice to meet you too, just call me grandpa!" His gaze suddenly turned to one of sympathy. "Naomi, do you have a place to stay?" I gripped my guitar case handle harder and bit my lip as I remembered that I didn't.

"Well...I…you see…I…uh…um…no…no I don't." I admitted, looking at the floor to hide the fact that I was panicking a little. _"What am I going to do?!"_

"Well then, would you like to stay here?" I looked up, shocked. "Are you serious?!"

He nodded. "I can't very well let a young girl live on the streets, can I? Course, it won't be free. You'll need to help around the shop if you decide to stay. I'll even enroll you in school."

My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. My face lit up and I nodded. "Alright, thank you so much!"

Yugi smiled. "I'll show you your room!" I followed him up the stairs and into a really simple room. It just had a bed and a closet but I liked it. I placed my guitar on the bed and turned to face Yugi.

"Thank you again!" I smiled at him. "No problem! The bathroom's across the hall." He pointed towards it and then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I sighed and sat on the…err I guess my, bed. I got out my guitar and started strumming it a little. Not really interested in playing anything. I started to piece together everything.

"_Okay, so basically, I'm in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. If my guess is correct, the wish I made last night had something to do with it. This means, I never existed, and Bethany never met Markus, which means Hannah is safe from Zane."_ I leaned back on the bed, letting my guitar lay across my stomach.

"So now, I'm living in the same house as Yugi, and I'm gonna go to his school?!" I shot up, almost dropping my guitar. I put it back in the case. _"Aw, that means I'm gonna have to wear that uniform! Shit! That skirt is way too short! I'm gonna have to buy some leggings or something and hope I don't get into trouble for it. I wonder if Yugi knows the millennium puzzle even exists yet."_ I stood up. "This is all way to much!"

_Meanwhile, back in our world._

I was skipping as I headed back home. My date last night had been awesome! Steven had taken me to the mall and we had walked around, played in the arcade, gotten ice-cream, he even bought me a bracelet! It was a blast, afterwards the sleepover at my friend, Lizzie's; house had been fun as well.

Though, there had been a scare where I blacked out for no reason. But I had woken up a few minutes later and everything was fine. We chalked it up to me being tired.

As I turned the corner and could see my house, I couldn't help but notice that it seemed smaller. "Well that's weird." I said and I stopped skipping. _"I wonder if Naomi's opened her present yet. I can just imagine her face!" _I laughed.

I got to the front door and opened it. Bethany was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Bethany! You're home early. Where's Naomi?" She looked at me, confused. "Was I gone? Naomi who?"

"Yeah, you were on a camping trip with Markus! And what do you mean, Naomi who?" She stood up. "Hannah, my camping trip was last week, and I wasn't with anyone. And what do you mean, what do I mean? Naomi who?!"

I was starting to get nervous. _"Something's wrong, why would she forget about Naomi? Or Markus?!" _I put my hands on my hips. "Na-oh-mi! Naomi! You know black and vanilla hair? My twin sister? Slightly taller than me? Never lets Zane within five feet of me? Over-protective, Naomi Williams!"

Bethany started to look worried and went to put her hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" I pulled away. "I'm fine!" My voice was rising. "I just wanna know WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!"

I turned around and ran to my room, Zane's door was missing but I didn't care. I ran in my room and shut the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down into the fetal position. I crossed my arms on my knees and looked around my room.

Naomi's bed, dresser, posters, mangas, and other books were missing. I got up and walked to the closet. Her clothes weren't there. I panicked. "Is this a joke?! Why isn't she here? Why is all of her stuff gone?!" I started to cry.

I went to go lay on my bed when I spotted it. A package wrapped in pink wrapping paper with blue hearts, with a lime-green ribbon with turquoise stars all over it tied around it. I picked it up and looked at the tag. 'Happy sweet sixteen, you little jumping bean! :) I love you!' was written on it in Naomi's handwriting.

I stopped crying but was still shaking as I opened it. I pulled out a CD with all the songs from my favorite anime, Shugo Chara, on it, then the first volume of the Shugo Chara manga, and then a pink t-shirt with Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, & Dia on it, with Ikuto and Yoru in the background.

I started crying again and slipped the shirt on. I put the disc in my CD player and pressed play, placed the manga on my nightstand, and curled up in my bed listening to Utau sing. Still crying, and holding onto my necklace.

"_Whatever's happened to you. I'm not gonna give up until I find you!"_

_Back with Naomi, shopping for a uniform_

I was staring at the girl's uniform when I felt an odd wrench in my stomach. As if I was going to cry. The feeling disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared and I disregarded it.

"_Ugh, this is not going to be fun." _The uniform top was a bright pink with a baby blue bow and an extremely short skirt of the same color. "There is no way, I'm wearing that skirt!"

"Why not? It's just a skirt." Yugi looked confused. "Yeah, a skirt that is waaay to short." I shook my head. "I'll just find a way around it I guess."

We bought the uniform and some other clothes, enough for a week. I bought a pair of leggings to wear under the skirt. I decided on a pair that was dark purple and a pair that was black because they matched.

_The next Monday_

I walked into the classroom and instantly got the attention of my teacher. He seemed a little upset. But after I explained to him why I was wearing the leggings, "It's a modesty issue. At least I'm wearing the girls' uniform!" I said, thinking how I almost grabbed the boys' uniform.

He let it go and, after the class introduction, told me to grab the seat by Yugi. _"Thank God!" _I thought. Feeling a little guilty about half-lying about the reason I was wearing the leggings. I looked around and spotted the others, and Miho. _"So I really am in the anime?" _I guessed.

Classes went by quickly, I didn't get called on and most of the lessons were kinda interesting. Except English and math, seeing as how English is my first language and I hate math.

I learned Japanese a while ago on a whim because I was sick of reading subtitles on Anime, and once I start something, I see it through. So I'm pretty fluent in it. So, yeah, I did notice the Japanese when I bumped into Yugi.

After the end of the last class I was sitting with my chin in my hand watching Yugi play a weird game, it's a guy in a barrel and you stick little plastic swords in the slots until he jumps out. I dunno what it's called. When I saw him playing that I was surprised. _"I thought we were in the anime?!"_

"Hey, Yugi!" A random boy called, spinning a basketball. "Don't you wanna play some basketball, instead of just sitting in here?" The little guy popped out as Yugi replied. "I'm fine…Every team I join just loses anyway." I looked at Yugi and raised an eyebrow.

The guy stopped spinning the ball. "That's true…" He turned towards me. "What about you? Do you wanna play?" I shook my head. "I'm good." He walked out. "Suit yourself."

I smirked. _"I foiled his plans, not like he'd be able to look up my skirt anyway. Thank you leggings!" _ I turned back to Yugi. _"I forgot he wasn't that confident at first. Oh well. That'll change." _He was digging in his bag and then pulled out, a golden box with markings all over it. He placed it on his desk and started talking to himself.

"Inside this box is my greatest and most secret treasure! It has a riddle! This treasure 'Can be seen, but you haven't seen it yet'… What could that mean?" He started to open the box. "The answer…" He was cut off as the box was swiped out of his hands by none other than Honda.

"Heh Heh Yugi. What're you doing in here alone? It's way too dark and gloomy!" He spotted me for the first time. "Well, almost alone. Hey! This must be your treasure! 'It can be seen, you've seen it'…!?"

"_That is not how it goes." _I stood up angrily. Yugi tried to get the box back, "Honda! Give that back!" And so did I. "Give it back!" I repeated. But I'm only a few inches taller than Yugi so neither of us succeeded.

"And he passes to Jounouchi!" Honda tossed the box to Jounouchi and he caught it. "Since you're acting like a girl about it, this must be pretty valuable." I glared at him. "Hey! What do you mean by 'acting like a girl'?!" He ignored me.

"All your jumping around is getting irritating. QUIT IT,Yugi!" He grinned. "I'll teach you how to act like a man!" He raised the box higher and put his hand on his chest. "Look! I'll give you back the box…if you try with all your might to get it!" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"But I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi shouted and Jounouchi plugged his ears. Yugi calmed down and held out his hand. "Anyway, give the box back."

Honda sneered. "Not a chance!"

"So what's in the box, anyway? Only one way to find out!" Yugi started to panic. "Y…you can look, but don't lose it! It's incredibly valuable!"

Jounouchi popped open the lid. "Whaaat? That's dumb. Here, Honda." He tossed it towards him, but it was caught by a girl with short brunette hair. "Mazaki!" They exclaimed.

Yugi smiled. "Anzu!"

Without thinking, I stole her line. "If it's so dumb then give it back to Yugi!" She looked at me, confused. _"Whoops." _I thought but didn't change my expression.

Anzu shook her head. "Right, and picking on weaker people, you guys are the dumb ones!"

Jounouchi sweatdropped. "I'm not picking on the weak; I'm making Yugi a man!"

"Shut up!" I told him, surprising a girl with purple hair tied with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail.

Honda looked at her and blushed. "M-Miho!"

"Whoops, I'm sorry. That wasn't directed at you." I sweatdropped. _"What the-? We just switched to the anime?!"_

"I was surprised!" She put on a sad face. "There are so many people that I still haven't had lunch…"

Honda went next to her. "That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" He said and ran off.

"Ah! Wait! I'm coming too!" Jounouchi said and ran out with him.

Miho walked off. I felt a little bad for the two boys because I knew who they were going to run into. But I shook it off. _"They aren't your friends yet. You can't show you care until they are. Besides, they won't get hurt until later…" _The three of us walked over to Yugi's desk. Yugi sat in his chair, Anzu sat in the one in front of his sideways, elbow on his desk with her head in her hand and I grabbed a chair and placed it next to Yugi's desk, facing it.

"Impressive. They're pretty scared of you, Anzu." I nodded.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me. Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts!"

Yugi gave a sort of sheepish grin. "But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy…" Anzu put her arm down.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you! ….. I broke the silence. "By the way Yugi, what's in the box?" I pointed at it.

"Oh, right! Naomi, Anzu, you haven't seen this, right? I'll show you, but it has to stay a secret, alright?" Anzu nodded. "Okay! I'll keep it a secret!" I smiled. "Me too! Now let us see!"

He opened the box to show the Millennium Puzzle, still in pieces. "Wow! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. I nodded, it really was. "Are these parts? It's all scattered." She asked, holding a piece.

Yugi picked up two pieces. "It's a puzzle! I haven't finished it, so I don't know what shape it is yet."

"I get it! So it's something that can be seen, but you haven't seen it!" I said, pretending to just now realize it and switching to manga dialogue.

Anzu nodded. "I see!"

Yugi nodded. "Right! I live in a game shop! There are all sorts of rare and exotic games there. This was sitting in a corner gathering dust, and I found it. Now I think of this puzzle as a memento of my grandpa!"

I clapped a hand over my mouth and held back a laugh at Anzu's face. She was shocked because she now thought that Yugi's grandpa was dead. Neither of them had noticed.

Yugi then started to explain where the puzzle was from and his theory on what the markings said. I tuned him out until Yugi laughed a little. "Ha-ha! Yeah, I said to much! Eh… you must think I'm dumb…I see it in your eyes."

I shook my head. "No way!" Anzu laughed a little nervously. "Me either. So, what do you wish for?"

"No, no. That much is definitely, definitely, definitely a secret. Okay?" He said and gave a cute little wink. He then looked a little discouraged and put his head in his hand. "But the puzzle is very difficult. I've been trying for eight years and still haven't completed it. Sometimes it gets me down."

Anzu stood up. "Keep at it Yugi!" I did too. "Yeah, you'll get that wish! Whatever it is!" He grinned. "Yeah I'll keep at it!" I smiled. "_What he doesn't know is that I already know what it is. Not like I'd tell him that!" _

A little later Yugi and I were on our way out of the school grounds when he stopped and looked to our right. I did too and spotted Ushio and his fighter 'School rule obsessed' cronies. I grabbed Yugi's arm in an attempt to pull him away before Ushio noticed but it was too late.

"Wait a moment, you two!" He called. _"Crap!" _I thought as we turned around. _"Holy cow! This guy looks even taller than I imagined!" _

Ushio walked over to us. "You're Yugi Mutou and Naomi Williams, right? I nodded and Yugi replied. "Yes"

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Ushio said. "You two…have the students in your class been bullying you?" Yugi shook his head. "Nothing like that's happened to us."

Ushio glanced at my left wrist doubtfully. It was still bruised from Zane. I pulled the sleeve down. "Wait a moment, someone like you would say that. I must investigate this properly!" He gave a kind of sinister grin. "You can relax, Yugi, Naomi. From now on, I, Ushio, will be you guys' personal bodyguard!"

I glared at him. "We really haven't experienced anything like that!" I said and grabbed Yugi's arm again, pulling him away. "Excuse us!" I let go and we both started running a little.

"_Annoying bastard."_

* * *

As we reached the game shop we spotted Anzu waiting by the door. "Ah! Hi Anzu!" Yugi smiled and I waved.

Anzu waved back. "Hi! It's been a while since I came over to play, Yugi! Naomi, why are you here?" She asked, I could tell she was just curious. "I live here."

She looked surprised. "Really? That's interesting."

We went inside. "Welcome! Ah, it's Anzu!" Was the enthusiastic greeting from grandpa. "GYAAAA!" Anzu screamed and I accidentally let out a laugh. _"I actually forgot about that!" _

"H-hello! Just a second, Yugi! A while ago Yugi said you gave him a keepsake!" With each sentence she switched from talking to grandpa, to talking to Yugi, and back. All the while I was silently laughing in a corner.

"Ohh! I meant that it will someday be a keepsake!" Yugi clearly didn't realize what he just said as grandpa got a shocked look on his face.

"Anyway, Anzu, it's been a while since I saw you here…you've grown." Anzu sweatdropped because he had stared at her chest for a second. "Hehe."

Yugi headed up the stairs. "Anzu, I'm taking the puzzle up to my room! Grandpa, can you make tea?"

"Hey Yugi, didn't you give up on the puzzle?" Yugi gave a look like grandpa was nuts. "Who said anything about that?"

I walked up the stairs and into my room, not needing to hear the rest. I dropped my backpack by my bed and picked up my guitar. I started working on writing my first song in Japanese.

A while later, I was lying in my bed and I could hear Yugi working on the puzzle in his room. I closed my eyes, thinking about all the danger he was going to get into, and soon. _"Please, Pharaoh, keep him safe." _

_The next day_

We were on our way to class when Ushio stopped us and told us to follow him. "Ushio, why do you want to see us?" Ushio had a really stupid, smug smile. "Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." I clenched my fist. _"I'm sure we won't!"_

We turned a corner and I clapped my hand over my mouth and we both gasped. They were more beaten up then I remembered. "Jounouchi! Honda!" Yugi yelled and we ran over towards them.

Ushio put his arm in front of us to stop us. "What do you think? Yugi? Naomi?"

"What is this?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"I told you two, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard! That's why we're punishing these bullies!"

"No, Ushio! This is just too horrible!" We went over to them. "Jounouchi, Honda, are you alright?"

Jounouchi opened his eyes. "Yugi…Naomi….damn you….are you satisfied?"

"No way!"

I shook my head. "Why would we ask for something like this!"

Ushio came up and pushed us to the sides. "Move you two. We are not done punishing!" Yugi's eyes widened as Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the stomach. He then stood in front of him, protecting him, and I did the same. Standing a little bit in front of Yugi too.

"Stop it!" He said.

Ushio looked confused. "You two are strange. Why are you protecting these jerks? This is your chance for revenge! Punch! Kick!"

"I could never do that to my friends!" Yugi yelled.

I nodded. "Who the hell would?!"

Ushio laughed. "You guys are pretty nice, calling those punks your friends. Most people hate those who bully them."

"They weren't bullying me. Jounouchi just wanted me to be a man!" Yugi said.

"Yeah! This punishment is pointless!"

Ushio raised his eyebrow. "Well alright, by the way, you two. I'll take my payment now. My bodyguard fee is 200,000 yen! Each!"

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed. "200,000?!"

"Each?!" I yelled.

"Heh-Heh. For 200,000 you can hit them as much as you like. You won't be distracted this way. But who said it'd be cheap?"

…..

"Well? Maybe you're unsatisfied because I didn't hit them enough."

"You've done more than enough!" Yugi yelled. "If anyone's beating them up more, it's me!"

Ushio got a scary look in his eyes. A look I knew all too well. "So you've decided to beat them. Fine, have it your way. Pay me tomorrow." And with that, he walked away.

I gave up trying to pay attention to whether it was the manga or the anime.

_Later that night_

"What're we going to do?! 200,000 yen each?!" I was sitting on Yugi's bed, watching him solve the puzzle. _"It's almost finished!" _I couldn't help feeling excited. "I don't have that kind of allowance, and you don't have any money!"

I nodded. Letting him talk and concentrate, he wasn't entirely talking to me anyway. "What'll we do? What should we do?!" He stopped and stared at the puzzle for a bit, thinking. "Weird, I feel like crap, but… I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today!" He snapped a piece in. "There! Wow... perhaps….perhaps?!" He snapped another piece in, and then another and another until…

"I did it! Naomi, I did it! All that's left is to put the last piece in and it's done!" I smiled and then cringed as he reached for the last piece, but it wasn't there.

"Not here…the last part…" He stood up. "No…" I stood up as well. "Maybe you just dropped it at school! I'll go look!" He nodded and grabbed the puzzle. "I'm coming too!"

We ran out of the shop and towards the school. _"I guess there was really no point in trying to keep him from coming." _I thought as we got to the gates.

"Yo, Yugi, Naomi." We stopped. "U-Ushio" Yugi took a step back.

"You brought the bodyguard fee, right? Good."

"No!" I said and Yugi nodded. "We just left something here and came back to get it!"

"A-anyway, we can't-" Ushio cut him off."Hmm? Looks like I'll need to give you two some 'education'." Yugi's eyes widened and I looked down. Memories I really didn't want were coming up.

Ushio led us to an alley where he proceeded to beat the crap out of us both.

After a while, he kicked Yugi into the wall and kicked me in the stomach. "Alright, that's enough for now. Tomorrow will show the fruits of your 'education'." He started to walk away when I heard Jounouchi yell, "Hey!" Ushio turned around. "Huh? It's the bullies."

"Yugi! Naomi! Hang on!"

"I… I asked the puzzle…for some true friends." Yugi said, weakly. I looked over and saw Jounouchi put the last piece of the puzzle in Yugi's hand. Honda then started to talk. "Ushio, up till now I've respected you…" I shut my eyes and tuned him out.

All the memories of all the times Zane had beaten me up were flooding through my head. I was protecting Hannah then, and now….I wanted to help my friends. I cursed myself for not doing more.

As the sounds of Jounouchi, Honda, and Ushio fighting stopped, I opened my eyes again and saw Yugi put the last piece in. The puzzle started to glow and a beam of light came from the eye and touched Yugi's forehead.

I then watched as Yugi switched for the first time to the Pha-…no, he wouldn't know he's a Pharaoh yet, Yami. "Hey, Yami." He looked at me with his cold, crimson eyes. I was a bit taken aback. Even though I knew I could trust him, he was still intimidating. I smiled a little. "He-he. Don't hurt him to bad." He looked surprised for a second, then nodded. "Stay here." He ordered, then walked away.

I waited a bit and then I got up to follow him. When I got there he and Ushio had already started their shadow game. I hid behind a corner and watched as Ushio took his turn stabbing the pile of money he had on his hand. "Haha! Check it out! More than a hundred-thousand! Using more strength is fine!"

Yami smiled. "Indeed! But as the game progresses, it will become harder and harder to control your strength." They went back and forth for a while until it was Ushio's last turn. I could tell because he hesitated. Yami started talking.

"A 'Shadow game' reveals a person's true character, and determines their fate." He smiled. "Listen, Ushio! If you let your own greed control you, you won't be able to stop your hand. Yes…a dilemma, eh? Will you sacrifice your hand for money?"

I watched as Ushio got a crazy look in his eye. He raised the knife up and attacked Yami with it. I couldn't stop myself from yelling; "Watch it!" and sighing with relief as Yami jumped out of the way.

He landed and had a kinda scary grin on his face. "Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules." Ushio was sweating now. "This eye can see nothing but what is 'in your heart'! You're a greedy bully who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me and Naomi!"

Yami pointed at Ushio. "Illusion of GREED!" And I watched as Ushio started grabbing at leaves and trash saying "Money! It's money!" and laughing.

Yami turned towards me but looked back at Ushio. "Let me tell you something, if all you care about is money, the 'object of your greed' will be all that your eyes can see!" He then looked at me. "I thought I told you to stay there." I came out from around the corner. "I know, but I wanted to see which…I mean what…you were going to do."

He raised an eyebrow. He had noticed my pause. _"Oh, crap." _I thought. "Which?" He asked. I rubbed my right arm. Not really sure what to say. "Well….I kinda….knew of two different things you could've done…I wanted to see which one it was."

"How did you know that?"

I sighed. Knowing it was no use. I then told him everything. About how I was from another dimension and that he, and the others were all anime/manga characters in my world, how he did two different things in the manga and the anime, and that I had no idea how I got here.

I shut my eyes and he thought for a moment. "I see." He said. _"What's he thinking?!" _I wondered. He looked at me for a moment then turned around. "Let's go."

I opened my eyes. Shocked. _"He's not going to say anything?!" _I followed him. "You know, you're going to have to tell the others eventually." I looked down. "I know. I just….don't know how….or when I should…"

"Well, don't put it off for long."

"Alright." I looked at Yami. _"I'm amazed. He's so much more intimidating then I remember but….I also feel the most safe with him. Maybe it's because I know what all he's going to do." _I smiled and shook my head. _"I'm thinking about it too much." _

"Hey! I'm glad you're safe." He looked at me and I smiled at him. "Both of you." He looked shocked, but just turned around and kept going.

_The next morning_

"Mmmph, I finished the puzzle last night but I can't remember… Ah! That's right! The puzzle! I finished it! Hey, Naomi, did anything happen last night? I blacked out." I shook my head and looked at the ceiling like I was thinking. "Um…nope. Nothing special." I giggled.

"Yo, Yugi, Naomi." We looked up to see, "Ah! Jounouchi!"

"Hey, how're you guys' injuries?"

"We're fine, how about you?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"I feel fine! Speaking of which…Hey, Yugi! I also brought a treasure, want to see it?" I smiled. "Sure!" Yugi said.

Jounouchi smiled. "Hahaha, sorry. My treasure is 'in plain view, but you can't see it' so I can't show it to you."

I glanced at Yugi. He was trying to figure it out. "It's friendship." Jounouchi said. "Yugi, Jounouchi, and Naomi are visible, but our friendship is invisible!" Yugi looked up and I nodded.

"Yeah!" We said simultaneously. Jounouchi started to turn red. "Well, come on! We gotta get to class!" He said, his shoe came off and Yugi picked it up and ran after him. "Hey, Jounouchi! You dropped your shoe!"

I leaned against the wall, laughing. I stopped and shut my eyes. _"Thank you Pharaoh. Until the next time!" _ I opened my eyes and realized I was getting left behind. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

* * *

**Well, that's all for now!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

**How long it takes me to update really depends on what's going on in my life. **

**Right now, that's about nothing. Haha.**

**TTFN! Ta-Ta for now!**

**~WDG**


	3. The music-ruiner and the scorpion owner!

**Yay! I'm having so much fun!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC's!**

**Now that that's over with, let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 3; The music-ruiner and the crazy scorpion owner

I was humming the tune to 'Play On' as Yugi and I waited for the school bus. It had been a little over a week since I got here and I had settled myself quite nicely into things.

Yugi yawned just before the bus pulled up. As we got on I wondered what was going to happen next, the other day the 'Lying Eyes' chapter had happened. _"Shoot. There aren't any seats open. Hang on…that sounds familiar." _

My stomach gave a jolt as I heard Yugi call out. "Morning, Hanasaki!" A boy with blonde hair and glasses turned to see who had called him, and then looked away. _"If Yugi's spotted him…than that means... Ugh, yeah. The music-ruiner is on this bus." _

'_We're sorry, but the bus must make an urgent stop' _The driver said in the speaker and the bus lurched back as the bus stopped, causing Yugi and I to fall over. "AAAH! WATCH OUT!" I almost got stepped on a bazillion times and I lost track of Yugi.

By the time I could get up and get to the back of the bus, Souzouji had already handed him the tickets. "The party's in three days. But that's alright, if the tickets aren't sold out by then, you know what'll happen." I cringed as he cracked his knuckles.

I pretended I didn't know what just happened and touched Yugi's shoulder. "You all right, Yugi?"

His face showed he wasn't but he nodded and we got off the bus. I sighed. _"Looks like I can't stop this either."_

"Mornin' Yugi! Naomi!" Yugi looked up. "Hm? Ah…morning, Jounouchi." I waved. "Morning." Jounouchi noticed the look on Yugi's face. "What's got you down, Yugi?"

"Nothing! I'm fine."

"_Liar! You're not fine and neither am I!" _I thought.

"So, I've been investigating since that time and, as I thought, there is no idol at this school" I blinked. "What the… Jounouchi, you're still investigating that?!" Yugi asked, shocked. He continued. "Therefore Yugi." He made a pose, putting one foot on a desk and clenching his fist proudly. "I shall become this school's number one idol!"

I rolled my eyes. Yugi had apparently zoned out because Jounouchi practically yelled. "Yugi!"

"Ah! Huh?"

Jounouchi grabbed Yugi's shoulders. "What are you worrying about?! Tell me! I'll help you!" He stared hard at Yugi.

"Really! Everything is fine! Thanks anyway, Jounouchi." Jounouchi leaned back. Obviously satisfied. "Okay!"

I watched as Jounouchi and Honda lifted up Anzu's skirt with a plank. She punched them and I shook my head and looked over and out the window. _"Poor Yugi, he's gonna have to listen to that jerk….. I know! I'll buy a ticket! How much was it? 2,000 yen? I think I've got enough with me."_

As I waited for Yugi by the school gate, I was quietly singing.

_Trippin' out, spinning around.  
I'm underground, I fell down.  
Yeah I fell down._

_I freaking out! Where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now!  
It can't stop me now!  
Ooohh, ooOOoh._

"Hey Naomi! What's that?" I jumped and saw Yugi standing next to me, his head tilted. He still looked kinda depressed.

"Oh, nothing. It's a song someone wrote, about Alice in Wonderland. I don't even remember who! Anyway, Yugi. Um, Souzouji gave you some tickets to sell, right?" He looked at me, shocked. "You know about that?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Look, I'll buy one." He shook his head. "No! I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"You aren't asking, I'm offering."

"But…"

"But nothing, I'm going and that's final! I'm actually curious to see just how bad this guy is…"

He looked at me like I was nuts. "O-okay." He said, handing me a ticket. I gave him the money and we stopped talking about it.

_Three days later, that night._

Yugi and I were sitting on a couch in a karaoke place. Yugi was clanging some bells and Souzouji was on stage looking really pissed off. "Yugi, what the hell is this?!"

"How could you only sell one ticket?!" He grabbed Yugi by his collar.

"S-sorry, but I was really busy." I stood up and made an attempt to make Souzouji let go.

"We'll stay and listen so just put him down!" He glared at me. "Well duh! You two will stay until dawn and party with me! It will be, a 'live' of blood!"

He grabbed two sets of headphones. "First off, use these to listen to my song!" We put them on as he plugged his mic into the auxiliary port on the speakers, and then turned the volume up to maximum.

"And now, the number I'm most proud of! Here it comes!" And he started singing, if you could call it that.

He was so LOUD and so far off key I wasn't even sure it was on the scale! I couldn't even hear the words and I felt as if my head was going to explode! It went on for what seemed like forever until he stopped and started talking.

I held my head, it was throbbing and I was starting to feel sick.

"Aaaaaah, I'm getting numb. Now, before the next number, I'd like to introduce tonight's special guest!" He pulled back the curtain to reveal a very beat up Hanasaki.

My eyes widened and Yugi ran over to him. I tried to as well but I felt too sick. _"Has his 'singing' affected me this much? That's not good!" _I slipped the headphones off as I lied down and watched the scene play out before me.

"Hanasaki! I'm sorry! I made things worse!" Hanasaki opened his eyes. "Y…Yugi….don't apologize… you were just trying to help me… and anyway…" He gave a weak smile. "This is just divine punishment for trying to sell you a ticket…. I'm so sorry!"

"Hanasaki!" The puzzle started to glow, "How dare you make my friend Hanasaki suffer like this! I won't allow it!" Yugi turned around and was replaced by Yami.

Souzouji noticed the difference and took a step back, looking a little scared. "W…what happened to your eyes?! Hey, hey, hey! You wanna fight?!"

Yami pointed at him. "Heh, Heh, Souzouji I have a question for you! Are you a coward? Welllll?"

"WHAAT?!"

Yami continued. "Because if you're not, you won't run away from playing a little game with me!"

"A….a game?!"

Yami smiled. "It's called…..The game of silence! Before I explain the rules, allow me to prepare the materials." I smirked, and then regretted it highly. _"Ow. Or the 'shut up game' hehe"_

He placed to clown-looking things on the table. "This is a 'sound pierrot' toy! They were already in this karaoke room! If their sensors detect a sound, they begin to dance. The rules of the game: After the start signal, we both must keep perfectly silent. Don't even move your teeth or feet. Before we start, we'll each place a 'sound pierrot' in front of ourselves. The first person to make their pierrot move loses."

Souzouji started to slip off his sunglasses. "Alright. So, Yugi, what happens if you lose?"

"I'll give my life!" I always hated when he said that. It wasn't HIS life! Yami smiled. "But…if you lose, you'll suffer a penalty game!"

Souzouji grinned. "Interesting!"

"Game start!"

They both shut their mouths. They stayed perfectly quiet. Yami stared at Souzouji, but then his gaze switched to me, trying to keep myself quiet and not to throw up. He looked worried but switched his attention back to the game.

"_That's weird, he _never _loses focus! Well, almost never, but that was when Anzu was…." _I stopped thinking because it hurt too much. Souzouji was starting to get nervous when I passed out.

_Dream_

"_I have an idea!" I opened one eye to look at him. "Yeah?"_

_He smiled. "I've got a nickname for you! Melody! My melody!"_

_I opened the other eye and tilted my head. "Why melody? Not that I don't like it! I do and I just err…" I started to blush. _

_He started to laugh. "Because you sing beautiful melodies, and you're mine." He winked._

"_Oh! Really? Haha. Thanks! Umm…" I looked down, but he took my chin gently, turning my face to face his, and kissed my forehead. I blushed._

"_I love you, my melody…"_

I woke up to hear Souzouji yelling about his heartbeat, and Yami was shaking me at little. _"I guess he's lost."_ I started to sit up. "You know, I think he actually deserved what he got." I laughed. My head still hurt but not as much, and I didn't feel sick anymore. I looked up to see Yami look relieved. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I pointed to the music-ruiner. "No one has the right defile music so much." I stood up. "Um, we should get Hanasaki out of here, don't you think?" He nodded and we helped him stand. Then we all walked out of there.

The next evening I was sitting in my room, in my pj's, playing my guitar and singing quietly.

_I don't know what I want  
so don't ask me.  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out._

_Don't know what's down this road.  
I'm just walking.  
Trying to see through the rain coming down._

_Even though I'm not the only one  
who feels the way I do…_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know.  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on._

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

I kept playing. I didn't know that someone was listening outside my door.

At the end of the song, I crawled into bed and started thinking about that dream. _"What was that all about?" _I wondered. I tried to remember the face of the guy...but nothing came up. _"Oh well. It was just a dream after all…but that voice…"_I yawned. _"It's so…_familiar_…"_ And on that thought, I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"According to the map, it's around here…"

"Jounouchi, where is it?" Honda asked.

"Don't worry! Anyway, there's no rush!" Jounouchi looked up from the map he was holding and pointed. "Oh…it's at the end of this alley!" I frowned. _"Alleys…great….just great."_

Yugi looked worried. "Not the best part of town…."

"It's alright, as long as you don't come during the bad times. Though, they say the owner is pretty rough…"

It was two days after the 'music-ruiner' incident and Jounouchi was leading me, Honda, & Yugi to go find some shop. _"I remember this but…I forgot what he's looking for!"_ I facepalmed. _"Oh well. Guess I'll figure it out soon."_

"Here we are!" I looked up at the sign; it read 'Junky Scorpion'. I smirked and muttered. "Sounds about right…"

"What a dump!" Honda stated the obvious. Jounouchi ignored him. "Here it is…they've got what I'm looking for!" He was smiling. "Great." I said the boredom evident in my voice. "Mind telling us exactly what that is?"

"You'll see when we get in there!" I rolled my eyes. We all went inside and looked around.

"Air Muscle!" We all looked at it. _"Oh! Sneakers?! SERIOUSLY?! Wow that's…"_

He picked it up and started wagging his tongue like a puppy. "I waaant! I want them so much!"

Honda looked mad. "What the…_this_ is what you were looking for?! You brought me here to shoe-shop?!"

"But these days, having high-tech sneakers gets you a lot of street cred!" Yugi defended.

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't change the fact that he didn't have to drag us with him!" I still sounded bored. I never liked this chapter. _"I wonder when the store guy's gonna show up?"_ I turned to Jounouchi. "Why did you bring us with you, anyway?"

He was about to respond when he was interrupted by the store owner. _"Well speak of the devil."_

"Hey! Don't act like you own the place!" Jounouchi looked at him. "That item is not for sale! It's very rare and impossible to get elsewhere!"

Jounouchi started to look a little desperate. _"Bad move!"_

"Ah! You're the shop owner? You've got to sell me these shoes! I came a long way on just a rumor!"

"There are more people who want those sneakers than there are stars in the sky! But I don't sell to any punk who walks in! In order to take these sneakers…you must meet the requirements!" I facepalmed. _"Oh no…"_

"Even if you're willing to spare no expense to get what you want….I wonder if you'd give your life! Even my own sneakers…in the United States there was a murder over this very pair."

Jounouchi suddenly looked a little nervous. "Haha, that's crazy, you're quite right, good show! Are you gonna sell them to me or not?!"

"Hmmm…" The shop owner sneered. I glared at him but he either didn't notice or didn't care. "Heh heh, to see if you're worthy, how about a little game?"

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "A game?!"

The shop owner…you know what, he looks kinda like Jafar from Aladdin so I'm just gonna call him Jafar-2.

Jafar-2 reached into his sweatshirt collar and pulled out a scorpion. "With this scorpion! It's my little accessory. Still poisonous too. The genuine article! I'll put it inside the sneaker…" He made it look like he put it in.

"_Liar! He's lucky he's faking or I would have pulled Jou outta here a while ago!"_ That's what I've always called him in my head.

Jafar-2 gave an insanely sinister smile. "Now, do you have the courage to thrust your foot inside?!"

"What?!" We all exclaimed, shocked. Well…I was just pretending.

"What kinda requirement is that?! We're not masochists!" Jounouchi backed up a little, and then he stared at the shoe. "But…I've wanted these for so long!"

"Jounouchi, are you NUTS?! I yelled, my voice squeaking a little on the last word.

"Jounouchi! That game is no good!" Yugi warned. "It's too risky!"

"You can have my shoes!" Honda tried to talk him out of it. "They smell though…" I facepalmed. "Why would anyone want to have shoes that smell?" I was still half-yelling. "I don't know!"

"Then why'd you suggest it?!"

Our little argument was interrupted by Jou. "YAAAAAAAAARG! I'LL SHOW YOU A TRUE MAN!" As he very dramatically shoved his foot in.

The three of us gasped.

_Clap, clap, clap._ Jafar-2 clapped very slowly. "Very good. You pass! I didn't really put the scorpion in, just pretended too. It would've stained the sneaker. _"Why you little…!"_

"Okay! I'll sell them to you, and even though I should charge 100,000 yen, I'll halve the price just for you!"

Jounouchi somehow hugged me, Honda and Yugi, and made a peace sign. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Yugi pumped his fist into the air and Honda and I sweatdropped.

"But lemme warn you, if you wear those on the street, you might meet with some trouble." He started to walk away. "I've heard a rumor about some 'muscle hunters' who might try to steal those shoes."

I glared at him again. _"Yeah…muscle hunters YOU hired…"_

"Don't wear them on your bare feet and they'll last longer! Heh-heh." And with that, he disappeared into the back of the shop and we left.

"Man that shop owner! What a rough guy!"

Jounouchi laughed then grinned and started skipping. "Who cares?! As long as the air muscles are mine! I threw away my old holey shoes…"

Honda deadpanned. "Risking his life for a pair of shoes. It'll go down in history!"

I smirked. "You've clearly never seen it when six teenage girls all want the same pair of shoes at a sale and it's the last pair left."

I tuned out the rest as we kept going. _"Yeah, we went to the hospital for that."_ My comment about the shoe-fight was from one time when, exactly that happened, and Hannah was one of them. I got involved in an attempt to help Hannah. I got a broken nose and Hannah got a black eye. Geez, those girls were violent! It was kinda scary…

"GOT HIM!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when some punks put a tire on Jounouchi, they then proceeded to punch and kick him.

Honda and I tried to help him when we and Yugi were attacked by some other guys. Honda got a wrench to the head and Yugi got punched in the face. I got kicked in the stomach.

"Yugi! Honda! Naomi!" Jounouchi yelled before one of the guys kicked him. "Get down!" The guy yelled. "I like these shoes you're wearing!" He took said shoes off and all the thugs then continued to beat us all up.

They finished after a bit and said something. I wasn't listening and didn't bother to try to remember. I stayed face-down in an attempt to calm down before the others noticed I was shaking. I tried to stay focused on the ground but...

_Flashback_

"_Stop! Please stop! I'm begging you!" Tears were streaming down my face as Zane kept kicking me. What did I ever do to him?! He then put his foot on my chest; he pressed harder and harder until…SNAP!_

"Naomi?! Hey, Naomi! You okay?!" I looked up; Yugi was sitting next to me looking worried. I groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Was I out?"

"Yeah. But I think we all were. You just took the longest."

I sighed inwardly, thankful that I hadn't been saying anything. "You guys okay?"

They nodded. "Naomi, Yugi that was bad. I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this." Jounouchi said.

"No! It's okay!"

"It's fine!"

"Can you guys make it home alone?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi was surprised. "What about you two?!"

"Well duh." Honda said.

"Revenge!" They said in unison. We all stood up.

Jounouchi clenched his fist. "I've decided I can't go home without those sneakers!"

Honda nodded. "Let's pick a fight with them!"

"I'll come too!" Yugi said.

"So will I!" I smiled.

"We won't be a burden."

"Yugi…." Jounouchi looked shocked for a second, then nodded. "You're the man!" He smiled at me.

"Let's go!" Honda said and we all took off running.

"Yugi, Naomi! You guys don't have to get involved!"

"Watch how we fight!"

"Okay!"

I rolled my eyes. _"Eh, what the heck. I'll listen. I know how it's gonna turn out."_

When we found them at the arcade, they were playing some fighter game calling us 'chickens.'

They turned around. "Unlike you, we don't sneak up from behind!" Jounouchi said. "Now that we're facing each other…IT'S ON!" He then punched the closest guy in the face.

"Ah! S-stop!" He was lying there, trembling like a coward. _"Then again…he is."_

"Stop, really…you broke my nose!"

"Because of you…" Jounouchi lifted his foot up. "I WORE HOLES IN MY SOCKS!" He kicked the same guy in the face, and then Honda joined in and they both started punching the punks.

"You picked a fight with us ten years to early!" Jounouchi yelled. They kept beating the punks up and I heard Yugi whisper next to me, "Wow…"

They stopped and Jounouchi lifted the first guy up by his collar. "Now… Where are my shoes?"

"W…we don't have it." The guys' nose was still bleeding. "We were paid…the whole time."

"Oh?"

"We each got paid 3,000 yen, quick money to spend at the arcade. By that guy…the shop owner."

"Wha-?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. I clenched my fist and looked at Yugi. I smiled as the puzzle started to glow. Yugi was then replaced by Yami. He nodded at me and then motioned for me to follow.

* * *

We stood behind the door for a minute to hear what Jafar-2 was saying.

"Heh heh. You made me some money, my little friend. When you say you have something rare, people will give you all the money they have! These sneakers…"

I glared and Yami burst through the door, I was right behind him on his right side, arms crossed and still glaring. "I see…" Yami said, also glaring. "So you use sneakers to steal money from others."

"You little brats!" Jafar-2 yelled. "Can't you read?! We're closed!"

"Give back our friend's sneakers!" I demanded. "We know you hired those 'hunters' to steal them!"

Jafa-2 pretended to be confused. "Eh?! What do you mean? Your friend's sneakers?!" He lifted them up. "Whaaat? What's this?! I didn't know these were in my hand!"

"_Bullcrap!"_

He laughed. "Interesting. Sorry! Here, take them!" He handed one out towards us.

"Careful!" I whispered to Yami. "He put the scorpion in there!" He nodded slightly and reached his hand out. I watched as Jafar-2's grin turned to shock as Yami, instead of grabbing the sneaker, dropped coins into it.

He then pointed at Jafar-2. "It's a game! Let's test your own qualifications! But this time, there really is a scorpion inside!" He grinned. "The rules are simple. There are ten coins in the sneaker. Each of us gets to try pulling some out without getting poisoned! The one with the most coins wins!"

Jafar-2's look of fear turned to a smirk. "I'll accept your challenge on one condition; each coin is worth 100,000 yen! That's how I do business!"

Yami nodded. "Okay, each coin is worth 100k yen. However, if I win, all I want is the return of the sneakers. I'll start."

He stuck his hand in and took out a coin. "Phew, one coin." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Jafar-2 started to sweat. "Keh, I have nothing to worry about! I am the scorpions master! My turn!" He stuck his hand in. "Come on, you wouldn't bite your owners hand…" He pulled out his hand, holding one coin. "Phew, good girl."

Yami took his turn, got one coin, and then it was back to Jafar-2.

"Say… Before I take my turn, I have a question. In this game, you can do anything, as long as you reach in and pull out some coins, right?"

Yami nodded. "Yes."

"Then…" Jafar-2 reached for his back pocket. "In that case…" He pulled out a knife and stabbed the shoe dramatically. "I'LL DO IT THIS WAY! Sorry scorpion, but I've got to kill you!" He then shoved his hand into the sneaker and grabbed all of the coins.

"_What an idiot."_ I thought, smiling. _"Wow he looks….kinda nuts. But I guess he is."_

He laughed. "I am the winner! Hand over your money!"

"What makes you say that?" Yami pointed at him. "You've taken a dangerous risk! Your greed caused you to rush in and grip all the coins but…look!"

"W-what?! My hand is stuck!"

I smirked. "And I have to wonder, if the scorpion is really dead?" Jafar-2 started to panic, and I could hear the rustle of the scorpion crawling around.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He got stung.

"In a shadow game, your heart's weakness is ultimately what causes you to lose." Yami said. "You had no love for your pet, or those precious sneakers, only for money!"

* * *

"Whaaat?! You two went to get the sneakers, and found the owner poisoned?! Did you send him to the hospital?!" Jounouchi was half-yelling.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded.

"I guess we can't go there and beat him up." Honda complained. I sighed. "You'll live."

"I know that!"

"Well then, don't complain about it!"

Yugi lifted up the sneakers. "I don't know how, but one of the sneakers has a hole in it."

"Wha-?!" Jounouchi put them on and we all started walking. "Heh, Yugi, these sneakers are great! The hole is like a medal of honor!"

Yugi smiled. "Okay!"

I laughed and Honda deadpanned. "I don't get it…"

"_You don't have to! Haha!"_ I started skipping and humming 'Fireflies.'

* * *

**Okay! That's all for now! **

**I'm finishing this so late and I've had a headache all day! So you guys had better review!**

**Naomi: Please ignore her. She acts like a bitch when she tired or in pain, right now, she's both!**

**Yeah, whatever.**

**I don't own the songs mentioned in this. They belong to, in order: Carrie Underwood, (Play On) Avril Lavinge, (Alice (Underground)) Taylor Swift, (A place in this world) and Owl City, (Fireflies)**

**Okay! Bye! TTFN!**

**Naomi and WDG: Ta-Ta For Now! **


	4. What's with the watch obsession?

**Alright! Time for another chapter!**

**Naomi: Well, you've certainly cheered up!**

**Yes I have! And I have my wonderful friends to thank for that! Can't tell you their names, so I'll just call them Rose, Violet, and Daisy. **

**Naomi: That's all well and good but, don't you think you should start now?**

**Oh, right! **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC's.**

**Naomi & WDG: Game, start!**

* * *

Chapter 4; What's with the watch obsession?!

I bolted around my room getting ready. Yugi had already left and I didn't want to let anything happen to him without me trying to stop it.

I put on a pair of black jeans, a light blue tank top and a red, short-sleeved, cropped, jacket. And, as I always do, I put on my bracelet, my locket, and my half-heart necklace.

I slipped on my sneakers as I headed downstairs, through the game shop and out the door.

I really had no idea where Yugi was so I ran around trying to find him.

I stopped after a while and rested, catching my breath. I looked up and saw a huge line coming out of a shop and down an alleyway. _"Hang on a minute…is this…?"_ I scanned the line and didn't see Honda or Yugi.

"_Or, maybe not."_

"Hello, Naomi!" I winced and muttered; "I hate wishful thinking." Before turning around with a smile to face the source of the voice. "Hey Honda. What's up?"

"Everyone standing in line behind! I deeply apologize! This item, D-Shock Premium Collection, is all sold out!" The shop manager called out and everyone loudly protested.

Honda didn't seem to notice. "Well, I was waiting in that line for Miho, and I had to use the bathroom really badly, but Yugi showed up and I asked him to wait in my place while I went and that's where he is now."

I nodded. "So in other words, you have no idea whether Yugi got the watch and left, or if he is in there getting the watch, or if he is waiting for you inside to apologize for not being able to get it."

Honda suddenly registered what the shop manager said. "Oh no! You're right! What if he hasn't?!" He ran towards the shop and I followed, smirking a little.

We got inside and saw a guy wearing an orange hoodie and a blue beanie, hat, thingy and red sunglasses giving a lecture on how he was a rare watch collector and Yugi shouldn't have the watch. He then grabbed Yugi by his shirt collar. "Unforgivable! I will not forgive you!"

"Cut it out!" I said. _"Great, it's Mr. Watch-obsessed"_

"Stop it!" Honda said, putting his hand on the guy's shoulder. The guy turned his head to look at Honda. "Who're you?" He asked. "You wanna get in my way?!"

"You may be a rare collector or whatever, but you gotta obey the rules!" The guy turned and shoved Honda's hand off. "What?!"

"You heard him!" I said while Honda glared at the guy. "Hello police?" The shop manager said, the guy looked at him for a second and then ran out.

I was glaring after the guy and Honda turned to Yugi. "Sorry I'm late. You okay, Yugi?" Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Oh! Hi Naomi!" I turned to him and smiled. "Hi Yugi!"

* * *

We were all standing outside the arcade Miho was beaming and showing off her watch. "Hey. Isn't it great?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "It's the first time I've ever seen a real one!"

"Honda, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place!" I rolled my eyes. _"I really wish she'd stop referring to herself in the third person."_

"Friends really are worth having, right, Miho?" Anzu deadpanned, looking at Miho.

Miho, of course, didn't catch Anzu's tone. "Absolutely! I love you, Honda!"

"She said she loves you!" Jounouchi teased. "Aren't you glad you stood in line since early in the morning?"

A faint line of blush appeared on Honda's face and I didn't pass it up. "Oh! Someone's blushing!" I said in a sing-song voice, pointing at Honda's face.

"SHUT UP!" He started waving his arms around. "As a beatification member it's only the natural thing to do!" He turned and put his hands up. "Look at the world! People's hearts are dirtied. Purifying people's hearts is the true beautification member's job!"

At this point I tuned him out. _"Ugh. Stop ranting! It's giving me a headache. I wanna go play some games…" _I looked at the arcade door longingly.

Jounouchi and Honda got into an argument to see who would get to wear Miho's watch. I looked over at the corner that the watch-guy was hiding behind. I glared at him. _"Back off!"_ He noticed my glaring and walked off.

After a round of rock-paper-scissors, Honda got the watch.

* * *

"Man, I lost." Yugi and I were taking turns at a chance game. The kind where you insert a coin, pull the lever, and if the pictures match up, you get a ton of tokens you can use in the arcade.

"Luck's just not on my side today." Yugi smiled at me. "You'll win next time!"

I let out a laugh. "Maybe. Your turn!" I backed off and Yugi put a coin in. He pulled the lever and we watched in anticipation.

One-by-one, the three pictures lined up and a ton of tokens came out. "I did it! Look how much came out!" He turned to Honda. "Hey, hey, look, Honda!" Honda didn't respond, he was rubbing his face against Miho's watch.

Yugi waved his hand in front of Honda's eyes. "Honda?"

I snapped my fingers in his face. "Hey, Honda! Wake up!" I gave up and blew a hair out of my eyes. "It's official, he's obsessed."

I spotted a fighter game. "Hey, Yugi! Let's play that next." He smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

"Eh? Miho, you're going home already?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah. I have an early curfew." Miho replied in a weirdly cheerful voice. _"Who is cheerful about an early curfew?"_ I wondered.

Honda walked over to us. "Really? Then I'll return that…" He reached to his back pocket for the watch, but nothing was there.

"What is it?" Miho asked.

"Don't tell me…"  
"You lost it?" Jounouchi and I said in exasperated tones.

Honda started feeling all of his pockets. "No….no way! That can't be! Wait a moment….where is it?!"

I noticed Yugi looking over somewhere. I followed his gaze to newly dubbed, beanie-head. I heard him say "That's…" Before Honda yelled and took almost all of his clothes off, searching for that stupid watch.

I, being the only one who knew it was coming, didn't look at him as he searched his underwear. "HONDA, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?!" I screamed over his yelling.

He didn't get the chance to reply, because Miho slapped him and ran off yelling and crying. "Honda, you idiot, idiot, idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!"

Honda reached a hand out in her direction. "M-Miho….!"

Yugi glanced back at beanie-head. "Could it be…?" He whispered.

* * *

A while later, Honda was crawling around on the floor, still searching for Miho's watch. "Not there…not there….not there…. Not here either!" Honda stopped crawling. "Where is Miho's watch?!" He yelled.

We all ran over to him. He was on his hands and knees.

"Honda, it doesn't look like you're going to find it." Anzu said.

"You've lost it." Jounouchi sounded a bit bored.

"Just give up already!" I said. _"It's not like she's the only girl you'll ever like."_

Honda now looked like he was crying. "I can't give up!" He yelled. "It's my fault! Because of my carelessness…. Miho's D-whatever is…"

Jounouchi sighed. "Like I said, it's not D-whatever, it's D-Shock."

"Shiiiiiit!...OW!" Honda yelled as someone stepped on his hand.

We looked and saw that it was beanie-head. "Oh, sorry. I thought that was a washcloth."

Honda glared. "You bastard."

Jounouchi grabbed beanie-head by his collar. "What are you doing, punk?!"

Honda stood up. "Stop it Jounouchi." He turned around. "If you have time to play with that idiot, then please help me search for the watch instead." He walked off and beanie-head took Jounouchi's hand off his collar. "What he said." And he walked off.

I glared after him and waited for Yugi to go after him.

Honda set off the alarm by lifting up a game and Jounouchi and Anzu ran over to him.

I touched Yugi's shoulder. He looked at me and we both nodded.

We ran over to the stairwell, we looked over the railing and saw beanie-head. He held out the watch and looked up at us and smiled. He kept going and Yugi and I chased after him.

We followed him into the air conditioning room.

"Hey! Give us back our friends watch!" I yelled.

Yugi nodded. "Please give it back."

Beanie-head grinned evilly. He walked over to us and made it look like he was handing it to Yugi.

I saw through it and pushed Yugi out of the way. "Look ou-AUGH!" Beanie-head punched me in the stomach. Sometime while I was on the ground he kicked Yugi down. "Give it back! Give it back!" Yugi yelled.

"It's mine."

I growled. "If that's yours, then I'm a zebra. Give it back!" He kicked me in the face, causing my nose to bleed. "See what you get? This is mine!"

Yugi's breath sounded raspy. "It's not…"

"What? You mean it's mine!" He kicked Yugi and then me again. He laughed.

"Just obtaining a mystical item is the greatest high!" He kicked Yugi's stomach and laughed again.

He started to walk away and the puzzle started glowing. I would have smiled, but I didn't really feel like tasting my own blood at that moment. So I settled for thinking; _"Well, he's screwed."_

Yami took Yugi's place and stood up. Beanie-head tried to open the doors, but they were locked. "It's not opening! What's going on? Dammit!"

"It's game time." Yami said and beanie-head turned around. I looked around, the entire room had changed to look like the inside of a clock.

Beanie-head started to sweat and ran for Yami. "You!"

"Hey, that's dangerous!" Yami smirked as a pendulum swung down and almost hit beanie-head. I got a tissue out of my pocket and held it over my nose.

"What the hell is this?!"

"You're going to play a game with me."

"What?!"

"However, it'll be a shadow game. We'll be wagering your stolen D-Shock." Beanie-head's shocked look turned to a smirk. "Don't fuck with me, bastard." Just then, a little pigeon popped out of a little door and took the watch from beanie-head's hand.

"My…My D-Shock!"

"But it's not really yours, is it? But if you win this game, I'll acknowledge that it's yours."

"Game you say?" Beanie-head looked up from the door.

"Well? Do you accept?"

Beanie-head stood up. "I'll play any game you got!"

Yami smirked. "No need to be so angry. The rules are simple. At the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock stop watch will activate. The one who stops it closest to ten seconds wins."

"What? That's it?" Beanie-head looked a little disappointed.

Yami continued. "However, if you exceed ten seconds, the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock. You know what'll happen if you're too slow, right? Whether you do this or not, is up to you."

"Don't mock me! Of course I'm in!"

I rolled my eyes and focused on cleaning myself up. My nose had stopped bleeding, so I used another tissue to wipe the blood off of my face. When I was done, Beanie-head's hand got hit by the pendulum.

"DRAAAAGH!" Beanie-head was curling over his hand. I winced and stood up to stand next to Yami.

"Too bad." He said. "I suppose I'll be taking this after all." Yami got hold of the watch, and beanie-head grabbed Yami's wrist to stop him. "Stop! There's no way I'm giving this up! Forget this game! The D-Shock is mine!"

I smirked. "You really shouldn't have done that."

An eye appeared on Yami's forehead. "How pathetic."

The fear was obvious on beanie-head's face. "You…"

"The door of darkness….has been opened." I shivered at the terrifying look in his eyes.

Beanie-head looked at his hand, it appeared to be ripped open but instead of blood and bones, there was clockwork. He pushed his sleeve up. The watches on his arm had fused into his skin. "What is this?!" He yelled.

Yami and I started to walk away. "I…I don't like this!" Beanie-head yelled from behind us. "SAVE ME!"

When we were out of the air conditioning room, Yami turned to me. I was surprised to see concern in his usually cold, crimson, eyes. "Are you alright, Naomi?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? It's not like he broke my nose or anything, and besides…" I jerked my thumb in beanie-head's general direction. "He got what was coming to him."

He sighed and shook his head, putting the watch under the stairs and then switching back to Yugi.

* * *

"You found it?!" Honda was holding the watch, he looked like he was about to cry. "It's true! Yes! It's found!"

"So it was under the stairs?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said and I nodded.

"Why would it be there?" I shrugged. "How should we know?"

Anzu turned to Yugi. "Also, what happened to your face?"

"I'd like to joke about this, but I don't remember what happened." I hummed innocently.

Honda actually started crying. "Thank goodness! With this I can face Miho! This really is great! Thank you, Yugi, Naomi."

I bit my lip and looked at Yugi. _"I never thought of this before but, Yami changed what Yugi could remember even before they switched. I didn't know he could do that…"_ I shook my head. _"How did I miss that?!"_

"Perfume?"

"Yeah!" Miho replied. "This Sunday, Emperor department store mambo line lady perfume is specially on sale! Miho wants this!" Her excited expression turned to a pout. "But I'm sure there'll be a long line…"

I rolled my eyes. _"There she goes again. Three…two….one!"_ Honda raised his fist. "Alright, Miho! Leave this to the beautification of justice, Honda Hiroto!"

Miho's face lit back up and she clapped. "I'm so happy! Miho is so moved!"

Anzu half-facepalmed. "Well…well."

"I don't suppose they make medicine for stupidity?" Jounouchi asked.

"I wish." I sighed. "She's got him wrapped around her little finger…"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now.**

**Until the next time!**

**WDG & Naomi: Game, over! *Both fall to the floor laughing***

**~WDG**


	5. Hello, rich-boy!

**FINALLY!**

**I have been waiting for Duel Monsters to be brought in from the START!**

**And it STILL won't be a main thing until much, much, MUCH later.**

**GAAH!**

**I'm using all season 1-5 names for the monsters, if they have one and if I remember it.**

**Also, I'm starting to think that I'm the only one on this site that DOESN'T hate Anzu/Tea!**

**Seriously! What's up with that? Please prove me wrong...**

**Anyway, getting back on track…**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 5; Hello, rich-boy!

I was leaning back in my seat with my feet on my desk, my hands behind my head and my eyes shut, listening to Yugi explain duel monsters to Jounouchi, Anzu and Miho. _"Finally! Now that duel monsters has come up, I'm gonna get to try out my Seiyaryu! Well...I will eventually..."_

I smiled a little and then frowned. _"Ugh, that also means it's time for Kaiba to show up."_

"You don't mean 'childish game', you mean, 'game where you use your head'." Honda suddenly got into the conversation. I smirked, suppressing a laugh and opened my eyes to watch.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jounouchi yelled.

"As you heard. No secret meanings here!" Honda remained perfectly calm, but I had a feeling he was laughing on the inside. This time I did laugh. "Ha!"

Jounouchi glared at me for a second but turned back to Honda. "You bastard!"

Anzu interjected. "By the way, what's with the getup?" She asked, pointing at the ribbon with 'Strong beautification week' written on it. (In kanji, of course.)

"This? These cards are popular right now, right? With such a collection item, there will be those who'll obtain cards through unjust means." I deadpanned. _"Yeah, like Kaiba..."_

Anzu shrugged. "Really? Over these cards?"

"No." Yugi replied. _"Oh no."_ I sighed and closed my eyes again, not wanting to see the honest belief that people wouldn't do that in his innocent amethyst eyes.

"There are people in America who come here to buy just one card." He rose up a finger and smiled. (I know that because of memory.) "Grandpa is also a mania."

"That's it!" I opened my eyes again; Honda had put his face in Yugi's personal space bubble. "I, as a part of strong beautification week, will prevent illegal cards!" Yugi sweatdropped.

"Hey, hey! That's not really a 'beautification' person's job, right?" Jounouchi half-asked, half-teased.

"He has a point." I said. The two boys continued as if I hadn't said anything.

Honda smirked. "A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty..." I tuned him out. I did not want to hear another beautification rant again.

"Hey Naomi, have you ever played duel monsters?" Yugi asked.

I put my feet and my hands down and turned in my seat to face him. "Yeah." I smiled. "In fact, I've got my deck with me right now! I haven't gotten to play recently though." I huffed.

"That's great! We should duel sometime!" Yugi grinned.

"Yeah! Maybe we should!" The teacher walked in and I turned in my seat to pay attention and Yugi did as well. Honda, however, kept talking.

"Right, right!" The teacher said. "Mind if I interrupt?"

Honda rubbed the back of his head and sat down. "R-right." I shook my head.

"Today, let's begin by introducing a transfer student." I rolled my eyes and mentally groaned. _"Ugh. Hello, rich-boy! I need to come up with something else to call him, seeing as how rich-boy is Joe-..Err...Jounouchi's thing."_ I almost said Joey. I'm gonna have to watch that.

"I wonder what kind of kid it'll be." I heard Yugi whisper. "I hope it's a kid who likes games."

I rolled my eyes. _"Oh he likes games alright. He loves winning and fluffing his big, blue-eyed ego."_ I smirked.

"Please come in." The door opened. "He's Seto Kaiba." Kaiba walked in. I was surprised to see his season 1-5 appearance. Brown hair and icy, masked by a fake kindness, blue eyes. I gave a half-glare. Even though I knew that he isn't bad per-se, he was still gonna try to hurt Yugi and the others.

"Kaiba...you mean that...?" Miho started.

"From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu finished asking their collective thought.

"Yes, he's the heir." The teacher answered."Nice to meet you." Kaiba said. He looked at me and we both looked in different directions.

"Wonderful!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Keh. A rich spoiled brat. I can't stand those." Jounouchi scoffed. _"Close. He's not spoiled."_

Teacher scanned for a place for Kaiba to sit. "Ah! There's a space next to Yugi."

I groaned mentally. _"And subsequently, ME! Why me?!"_ I glanced at Yugi. His face lit up at the prospect of a new friend.

Kaiba walked over. "Hey!" Yugi greeted.

Kaiba bent down and picked up a card. "Duel monsters, right?" Kaiba held it towards Yugi. "Yours?"

"Thanks!" Yugi said. "Are you into games?"

"Yeah. I love them." He turned to me. "What about you?" I decided to play dumb. As annoying as Kaiba was, it wouldn't hurt to be friends with him for a little while. "Yeah! Absolutely!" I couldn't help the excitement leaking into my voice a little. "I play duel monsters as well!" He smiled; I smiled back, and he sat down.

_Later, after school._

We were all outside the school, Kaiba was in his limo and Yugi and I were talking to him through the window.

He had invited us (Yes, us. Why? I have no idea) to go visit his mansion.

"See you, Yugi, Naomi. I'll be waiting, so definitely come!"

"I'm definitely coming!"

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm coming too."

The limo drove off.

"What a great car!" Miho exclaimed.

Jounouchi scoffed.

"Hey, you two. You're getting along already?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Kaiba's going to show us his card collection!"

"Kaiba's house?! Miho wants to go too!"

"Let's all go!" Yugi suggested and we all looked at him. "I'm sure he'd be pleased! I'm sure looking forward to it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm curious about his card collection. I wanna see just how impressive it is."

Yugi grinned and nodded. "We could all duel each other!"

"_Well, I actually DO want to duel him."_ I thought.

_Even later, at Kaiba's house_

"Hey! Isn't there some law about and individual having such a large house?!" Jounouchi complained.

"Of course not!" Anzu and I said in unison. We looked at each other, she was surprised and I was faking surprise, and she giggled while I smirked.

Honda rode up on his bike, out of breath, with Miho sitting on the back. "Not a taxi, right?" Anzu teased.

Kaiba's voice came through the intercom. "Hey everyone. Glad you could make it! Please, come in!" The gates opened and we all went inside.

We reached the doors and Yugi said. "Wow!" Before the doors opened and everyone (including me) gasped.

Kaiba was standing in front of the doors and some maids were a little ways behind him with their heads bowed and holding trays.

"Everyone came?" He smiled. "I'm so pleased!"

I couldn't help but smile a little myself. _"He actually looks like a nice person! Too bad he's actually a jerk..."_ I sighed as we all headed down the hall. _"I wonder where Mokuba is."_

"What an amazing mansion!" Yugi said.

"It's no big deal."

"If this is 'no big deal' then, what would mine be?!" Jou asked, his hands behind his head.

Anzu giggle behind her hand slightly.

"Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly."

Jou grabbed Honda's collar. "Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off!"

"Hey you guys!" Anzu pushed them apart. "Can't you at least act properly here?!" I squeak-laughed.

"It's all right." Kaiba said. "It's more fun if it's lively!"

"Really?" I asked. "'Cause these two can be just annoying. 'Lively' is an understatement!" I laughed.

"Wha-Naomi!" Jou yelled at me and I ran a bit to avoid him, still laughing.

He stopped. "That polished pig...I dislike him more and more."

"Really?" Honda asked. "He's rich but not snobby, seems like a good guy!" It took every bit of self-control I had not to scoff, loudly.

* * *

Kaiba opened a blue door into a room that had trophies and cards lining the walls.

"Come, you guys. This is my card collection." He said.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed and I nodded. I had to admit, it was impressive.

I tuned out the others, looking at the cards. I knew where the conversation would end up, so I didn't care.

"_The dark magician! That he stole from that kid..."_ I mentally growled.

I kept looking around until their conversation turned to rare cards. "I don't have any." Yugi said with his hands behind his head. "What about you?" Kaiba turned to me, catching me a little off-guard. "Uh, w-well, I-I suppose. I don't...I'm not...k-kinda, yeah." I silently cursed my stuttering.

"Hey. Didn't you say earlier that your grandpa has an amazing card?" Anzu asked.

Kaiba got a gleam in his eye. "I'd definitely like to see it!" I walked over to them, now fully glaring at Kaiba from in his blind spot.

"Yugi! Show it to him right away!" Jounouchi demanded.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I rolled my eyes. _What's with them?!"_

Yugi did that thing where you press your two pointer fingers together. "Well then..."

"Thank you! I look forward to it!" Kaiba said.

_Now so much later that the sun is going down, at the game shop_

"Ho ho! My best card?"

"Grandpa, please, can you show it?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba bowed slightly. "Please, definitely show it!"

"Looks like I've got no choice! It'll be a moment." He bent down and started looking for it.

I couldn't help but feel excited. I was going to get to see THE original blue eyes white dragon! Well, one of the four. But this is the one that belongs to Yugi's grandpa!

He found it and held it out. "Here it is!"

I gasped. And I saw Kaiba tense up. I looked back at the card. _"This is so cool! It's the blue eyes white dragon! The actual card! Not just one of the copies in my world!"_

"What?! I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it" Miho exclaimed.

I sighed. "Miho, it's a card. It wouldn't be a very good one if it had clunky jewels all over it!"

"It's no different from the others." Jounouchi observed.

"Right." Honda agreed.

Grandpa sighed. "You guys don't get it."

I tuned out the explanation. _"Wait...all the cards in my world are just copies...would my deck even work here?! I hope so...I really don't want to replace any of them...I guess I should anyway, just in case."_

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving." Anzu remarked and I nodded, and then went back to thinking.

"_Ugh. I wish there was a way to know. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."_ I fingered my necklace.

"Why would a beautification member care?!" I squeak-laughed and Honda deadpanned. "True..."

"Ojii-san!" Kaiba put his briefcase on the counter. "Th-that blue eyes white dragon...Please take all these cards in a trade for it." He opened the case to reveal that it was filled with nothing but cards.

The three boys over-reacted. "Amazing!"

Grandpa held his card back. "No."

The boys over-reacted again. "That refusal was also amazing!" I smacked Jounouchi on the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"You're being too dramatic. It's annoying."

"But Honda and Yugi reacted the same way!"

I smirked. "True, but Honda is always dramatic, and Yugi was further away." Jounouchi anime-fell.

"It's a treasure filled with memory." Grandpa said to Kaiba. I ignored Jounouchi, who was ranting off about how that's not fair, and listened.

"There is no way I can part with it. Plus, truly precious treasures have your heart in them. This card too." I smiled and Jou finally shut up.

"That's why, Kaiba, you too should cherish each card in your trunk."

"You're right. I was mistaken." Kaiba closed his trunk and picked it up, walking towards the door. "I think I'll go home now." And with that, he left.

Jounouchi leaned against the counter. "Grandpa, you said something great!"

Miho hugged grandpa. "I see you in a new light!"

I was staring at the door, thinking about what grandpa said. _"Hm. Yeah."_ I shut my eyes and smiled. _"I'm not replacing Seiyaryu, or any of my other cards for that matter, for anything!"_

_Next day_

Jounouchi and Honda were sitting at the ends of a desk with the duel monsters playing field on it, holding their hands, and Yugi was explaining what to do.

"Take your cards from the pile one by one."

"Then I'll start." Honda held up a card. "Zombie, attack points 800. Of course, I place it in the graveyard field." And he did just that.

"I'm next." I smirked. "Thank you, captain obvious!"

"Shut up!" He held up his card. "Oh! Dark Dragon! Attack points 1500!" Jou pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! I win!"

"I lost!"

"Nope! Honda wins!" Yugi chirped.

"Why?!" I raised an eyebrow to Yugi and he nodded. So I explained.

"It's true that Zombie's attack and defense are weaker than the Dark Dragon. But, its field is the graveyard, so Zombie's attack points are doubled!" Yugi smiled. "Right! If you pick the right field, your card's attack points go up!"

Jounouchi stood up and threw his cards down. "Shit!"

Honda smirked. "My cards have the beautification's heart within them!"

"A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty!" Jounouchi retorted.

"Don't be a poor loser!" Honda teased.

"Yeah, it makes you look like a child." I leaned on the desk behind me.

"Good morning!" The four of us turned to see Miho and Anzu walk in. "Jounouchi and Honda have started Duel Monsters too?" Miho asked.

Anzu shrugged. "Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba."

"That's THIS guy!" Both boys said pointing to each other. "What?!" They stood up and glared at each other. I looked up at the ceiling. "I actually would like to challenge him myself someday." I whispered to myself.

Kaiba walked in. "Good morning, Yugi."

"Kaiba!"

"By the way, about the phone call last night..."

"Yeah!" Yugi started searching his bag. "I asked grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day."

"Thank you!" Kaiba said. "I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards!" I rolled my eyes. _"Right...and I'm the tooth fairy!"_

Yugi found the card and handed it to Kaiba. "Here! Blue-eyes white dragon!"

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!" Kaiba reached for his pocket and I growled mentally.

"Thanks!" He said and dropped it. "Sorry!" I watched as he switched the cards out. I looked up, yup, Jounouchi and Honda saw it.

"Here!" Kaiba said and gave the card to Yugi. "This card...it only shines when the rightful owner has it!" I rolled my eyes and went to talk to Jounouchi and Honda.

* * *

"Calling me out here. What do you want?" Jounouchi, Honda, Kaiba and I were all on the roof.

"Don't play dumb Kaiba!" Jounouchi said.

"We know you switched cards with Yugi!" Honda pointed at Kaiba.

I nodded. "So, give it back now!"

Kaiba chuckled. "How mean! There's no way I'd do that! That'd be stealing!"

"My beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust! You can't fool me!"

"Right, right, you don't _steal_ cards." I said with a sharp edge in my voice. "You beat the crap out of kids to make them _give_ them to you!" Kaiba glared at me and I smirked. "But, if you're smart, you'll give this one back to Yugi!"

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba by the collar. "There's no way he's smart! I couldn't stand this guy from the beginning!" Kaiba grinned. "You'll regret that."

Jounouchi made to punch Kaiba but one of Kaiba's bodyguards grabbed his arm and then punched Jou in the face, sending him flying. _"Jou! Wait, why are there three guards?!"_

"Jounouchi!" Honda yelled and ran over to him. "You jerk!" I screamed and I attempted to punch the guy, but he grabbed my fist and twisted my arm back in an unnatural and painful position. Then, he kneed me in the gut and threw me over next to Jou.

"You bastard!" Honda growled.

Kaiba chuckled. "I hope you don't think badly of me. Their job is to protect the next president, me." I coughed. "Like hell we won't think badly of you!" The bodyguards came over to us and started beating the boys up.

One guy thought it'd be fun to attempt to choke me to death with one hand and punch me with the other. But right then, Yugi came through the roof door and the guy 'hmphed' and threw me down. Copied the other two and put his foot on my head.

"Jounouchi! Honda! Naomi!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi! Get outta here!"

"Please listen, Yugi! These three made an unbelievable false accusation!"

"Did they say you switched my grandpa's card?" Yugi asked and Kaiba tensed. "I noticed. But, I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games!"

Kaiba grinned and Yugi continued. "But it seems I'm wrong. Give it back! You have that card right?! That card is so important to my grandpa!" Yugi walked forward and put his hands on Kaiba's arms. "That card is my grandpa's heart! Please give it back!" He pleaded.

Kaiba hit Yugi with his briefcase, sending Yugi into the fence. "Kaiba..."

"Kaiba! Back off!" The thug pressed harder on my head. "Shut up!"

"A card is a heart? Ridiculous! A card is a card! When the proper person has it, its true power is revealed. Tell your gramps this; games are not hearts!" Kaiba grinned. "You have to have to have the tenacity to win by any means!" Kaiba walked away. "I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!"

I growled. "Kaiba..." I tried to get up but the guy kicked me in the stomach, again. _"Gah! What's with you people and aiming for my stomach?!"_

A guard picked Yugi up and prepared to punch him. "It's no use boy!" He punched him. "Yugi!" I yelled and got up, kicking the guy by me before I did. Right where I knew it hurt him.

The puzzle glowed and then Yugi was replaced by Yami. "Whether it's 'no use' or not..." He stood up. "Let's find out!" I grinned. "You guys are now officially screwed!"

Yami went to go get Kaiba and I went into the room where their duel would take place and leaned against the windowsill.

They came in and used the field that Jounouchi and Honda had left set-up. They put their decks in place and I gave Yami a thumbs-up.

"Yugi, you know you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert. Think you can win?" Kaiba asked.

"_You do know you're about to accept a challenge from the king of games, right?"_ I smiled a little.

"I don't know." Yami replied. "However, this Duel Monsters game will be different from before."

"I'll look forward to it, Yugi." His eyes narrowed.

Yami raised a finger. "We'll each have 40 cards. Life point, two thousand points. You lose when you hit zero." He folded his arms again. "Game, start!"

"I'll start first." Kaiba said. "Well you can't exactly start second, can you?" I muttered.

Kaiba continued. "Level five, gargoyle! I place him on the dark forest field." He placed the card down and smoke came out of it. The ground shook. "What?!" The monster materialized, a gigantic, purple, gargoyle.

It hit its chest. "It can't be!" Kaiba looked scared.

"Didn't I tell you? 'This game would be different from all others.' I block your attack with this card." Yami placed a card down. Dark Dragon, I place it on the lake field. Battle!"

"Go, gargoyle!" The dark dragon spit out flames that engulfed the gargoyle and destroyed it. Kaiba's life points dropped to 1500.

Kaiba balled his fist. "This card...?!" The card disappeared.

"That's right. The losing card is completely destroyed. This is...a duel monsters shadow duel!"

Kaiba chuckled. "Interesting! Very interesting, Yugi! This is the ultimate game that I've been searching for!" He drew his next card. "However, this duel won't last very long it seems." He threw his card in place. "One of the strongest, rare card...Minotarus!" Attack: 1700 Defense: 1000.

"His field is the desert!" The monster materialized. "Go!" The dark dragon attacked. "It's no use! Minotarus' attack and defense are higher than the dark dragon's!" Minotarus deflected the attack and then swung his axe at the dark dragon, slicing it and destroying it. Yami's life points dropped to 1500.

"So, pull your next card! You won't find a card better than Minotarus so quickly!"

Yami drew. "Mystical Elf." He thought for a second and then placed it down. Attack: 800 Defense 2000.

Kaiba leaned forward. "If I act carelessly my life points will be lost. I'll put Minotarus in defense." He did that and then drew. "But...he pulled a good card pretty quickly. I can't use this, so let's put this aside for now." He placed it face down.

Yami contemplated his next move and drew. "The next card, Wight! This won't work!" Attack: 300 Defense: 200. So, about as useful as Kuriboh without any magic cards.

"So, here I come! It's the magic card I put down earlier!" He flipped it up. "Growth! Minotarus' attack power is further increased!" Said monster doubled in size. "Any monster you pick will be useless!" It attacked Mystical Elf and destroyed it.

Kaiba laughed. "No card you pick can beat Minotarus!" I narrowed my eyes. _"Don't be so sure."_

"Give it up, Yugi! It's over! Now...pull your last card!"

Yami reached for his deck. "Of course I'm not giving up!"

"Fine with me."

Yami drew and smiled at the card. "I also have a super powerful card in my hand. Summoned Skull!" Attack: 2500 Defense: 1200. "The field: Dark forest."

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "One of the best 5 rare cards?!" Summoned Skull attacked.

"Of course, Minotarus is no match." And of course, said monster was destroyed and Kaiba's life points dropped to 1200.

"One of my best cards...Minotarus..."

Yami smirked. "We no longer know how the game is going. There's no card you can pull."

Kaiba smiled. "That's not true. What controls the game isn't the heart, it's tenacity!" He reached for his deck, hiding the card in his hand. "My card is..." He 'drew' and smirked. "Blue-eyes white dragon!"

"So, you are after all..."

"Of course the field is the lake!" I gasped as the blue eyes materialized. "Wow..."

"Go, blue eyes white dragon!" Kaiba yelled. Yami's life points went down to 50.

Kaiba started laughing maniacally, but stopped because the blue eyes wasn't attacking. "What's going on?!" He hit the desk. "Finish him!"

The puzzle glowed and Yami pointed at Kaiba. "Kaiba, you don't get it, do you? You don't understand why Blue Eyes White Dragon doesn't attack." I smirked. "What an idiot."

"It's because your heart isn't in that card!"

Kaiba was sweating. "W-what?!"

"I can see it." Yami continued. "It's grandpa's heart in that Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"It can't be...Blue Eyes is disappearing?!"

"Its fate to fight and loyalty to grandpa is clashing. It eliminated itself as a resolution."

Kaiba stared at the card. "That's impossible! The cards possess no will of their own!" I sighed. "Clearly, they do." The card vanished and Kaiba's life points dropped to 1200.

"Think that if you want." Yami said, drawing his next card. "The card I've picked...is monster reborn!" Yami smirked and I pumped my fist in the air. "OH YES!"

"It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend."

Kaiba was shaking. "What?! That card...!"

"And of course I revive... Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Said monster appeared on the field again. "It's over Kaiba! Any card you pick is useless."

Kaiba's life points: 100. He drew. "I can't lose! Gremlin! No! This is just a weakling! Wait a moment...the field that draws the most power from a gremlin is..." He played the card. "There! Split the land!"

"What?!" Yami exclaimed. The field split and took both monsters down with it.

Kaiba laughed. "If the field is split, the duel becomes a draw!" Smoke surrounded Kaiba. "We will meet again!" The smoke cleared and he was gone.

Yami stood up. "Just as expected from one called a Duel Monsters expert. Picking that card in the end." I nodded and he picked up the Blue Eyes. "Grandpa's heart...I've retrieved it."

He looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I was waving my arms back and forth but then I folded them. "Though I am sick of people aiming for my stomach, I'm starting to wonder if it'll ever be back to its original color."

He smiled. "Well then, until the next time."

I nodded. "Yeah, later!"

Yami switched with Yugi.

"Ah! Naomi! Are you alright?!" I laughed. "Yeah I'm fine Yugi! Let's go get Jounouchi and Honda!" I walked out the door and he followed.

_Next day_

"I'm glad you found your grandpa's card!" Anzu said, walking with me, Yugi and Jounouchi.

"It's thanks to Jounouchi, Honda and Naomi." I smirked. "We didn't do anything.

Jounouchi nodded. "But just who did...?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Ya-ho!" Miho yelled, laughing. We all turned to see Miho riding on the back of Honda's bike, with him pedaling. "This is better than a taxi!"

Honda grinned like an idiot. "R-really?! W-we have something to do together!"

"Honda! Go faster!" Miho was having the time of her life. The idiot Honda closed his eye. "Hey! LOOK OUT!" I yelled but it was too late, they crashed into a pole and we all cringed and ran over to them.

"Y-you okay?" Anzu asked.

"Well that had to hurt..." I stated the obvious. Honda and Miho were unconscious with Miho on top of him. "S-so happy..." He mumbled.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "That's nice."

"Man, useless beautification guy..." Jounouchi said and we all sighed.

"Moron..."

* * *

**END!**

**Well, that's all for this chapter!**

**I just barely made it for my self-appointed due date!**

**I probably sucked at describing the duel but, I'll get more practice eventually.**

**Today is semi-colon day! **

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**

**Later!**

**~WDG**


	6. Restaurant hostage and a masked teacher

**I just realized I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter! Whoops...**

**Naomi: You really can be an idiot sometimes...**

***Glares* Shut up!**

**Naomi: No! Anyway, WDG does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**If I did, there would be less friendship speeches and I'd make Anzu/Tea more likable for some of you!**

* * *

Restaurant hostage and a masked teacher

"Hey, Anzu!" I called. "I'll get the next guy in, okay?" She smiled. "Alright! Thanks!"

I walked over to the door. If you haven't guessed it, Anzu and I were working at Burger World! Yugi and Jounouchi were at a table, and we were in the Manga then. Meaning Miho and Honda weren't there.

I bit my lip. _"I hope I'm right about who's next!"_ I waited by the doors. They opened and a guy with spiky hair and a big 777 tattooed on his forehead. _"Yup! I was right." _ I gulped and played dumb.

"Welcome! One seat? Or are you waiting for someone?" I said in a cheerful voice.

"It's just me but..." The prisoner smirked. "I'm lonely." He put a gun to my head and grabbed me with his hand over my mouth. I screamed. "Listen up!" He yelled. "Make any noise and this chick gets it!"

"Naomi!" Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu yelled.

"It's the escaped criminal!" Someone said. "AAAH!" Someone else screamed.

"All of you shut up! Heh...don't worry. I don't think I'll be staying long. I intend to eat and then get going. In the meantime, stay next to me and be quiet."

"Bastard!" My voice was muffled under his hand. "Tch! Make another sound and I'll kill you!"

My eyes widened. _"Okay! Shutting up!"_

He took the long ribbon I had tied around my wrist and used it to blindfold me. "When a human's eyesight is blocked, they become more frightened. While being muted has the opposite effect! After all...before executing a prisoner, do they mute or blindfold him?"

"_How should I know, dummy?! _I'm_ not the criminal here!"_

"Which reminds me...I was on death row you know...heh, heh."

He took me to a table and sat down, making me sit next to him. His hand was no longer over my mouth but his arm was resting behind me. "Now then...bring me whatever I want! But who should do it...The weak lookin' shrimp! Yeah, you! Everyone else, get on the floor! Take one step towards me and this chick dies!"

I bit my lip. _"So for Pete's sake DON'T COME CLOSER!"_

"Bring me some booze! And some smokes, 'Lucky Stripe'! Bring me only that brand!" He laughed.

"_Wait a sec...Weak looking shrimp? Oh, crap! That's right!"_

I stood up. "Yugi! Yugi, no! Don't do it!" I yelled. I almost said more but was cut off as I felt his fist come into contact with my jaw, knocking me over. "SHUT UP!"

"NAOMI!" I could see a faint glow, and ignoring the pain in my jaw and the taste of blood in my mouth, I smiled.

"Those who manhandle my precious Naomi will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that."

"_And, suddenly it's the anime."_

I heard a 'thunk'. The tray being set on the table, no doubt.

"Heh, here's what you ordered!" Yami said.

"Why you... did I say you could sit down?!"

"Whaaat? I just thought I'd keep you company! If you've got the guts, how about we play a little game?"

"A...g...game?!" I rolled my eyes. _"Yes, moron, a game. Now hurry up and play so Yami can beat you and I can get out of here!"_

"Hmmmm a game." I could hear him get a cigarette out of the box. "I need to have a little fun." I could tell by his voice that he had the cigarette in his mouth.

"However, the loser of this game loses his life!" Yami said.

"Interesting, what are the rules?" I could hear him start to pour his drink. "I'm listening."

"Then I shall explain the rules! You and I must stay on opposite sides of the table, but can interact...with only one restriction: we each choose one of our ten fingers, and that finger is the only one you may move. Which finger you may use is entirely up to you! So, which will you choose?"

The criminal chuckled. "Of course, I choose my right index finger. All I need to kill you is this finger on the trigger!"

"Okay." Yami said. "In that case, I will choose my right thumb."

"_This blindfold is starting to bug me!"_

"And what will you do once the game has begun?"

"Pull the trigger, of course!"

"Game start!"

The criminal laughed. "And now, GAME OVER!" There was a faint 'click'.

"Tch. I forgot that I ordered a lighter, and it's been a while since I had a smoke. As your last act, use that thumb to light my cigarette. After that, I'll kill you!"

There was a couple seconds silence.

"Here's the lighter! Take it with you to the next world!"

"Huh?!"

"Don't fire your pistol either! The recoil would definitely make the lighter fall. Plus, that alcohol is Russian vodka, 90% alcohol." Yami took my wrist and pulled me away. "Let's go, Naomi."

I took off my blindfold and turned around. The guy put down the pistol and took the lighter off of his hand. _"Okay, the manga and anime are mashed together...I GIVE UP!"_

"I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules." Yami said, an eye appearing on his forehead. "The shadow game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to become a punishment game!"

The criminal threw out his cigarette and grabbed the pistol. "You brat, how dare you feed me that crap?!"

"The door of darkness opens." The criminal fired the pistol, but instead of a bullet, fire came out of it and engulfed him. He started screaming.

I turned to Yami but it was Yugi instead. "Naomi! You're alright!" I grinned. "Yup!" _"Thanks to Yami."_

Jounouchi ran over to us with Anzu right behind. "Alright! The criminal burst into flames! I didn't get to see though..."

Anzu hugged me. "You okay? It really was bad luck that you got him."

I smiled. "Uh-huh. I'm fine."

"Good!" Anzu said, she stopped hugging me and pulled me to the side. "Did you see who saved you?" She whispered.

I blinked. "Uh, no, I didn't. You didn't see him?" She shook her head. "No, I was under a table. He sounded so cool!" She blushed and I smirked.

"I never got to eat my burger! I'm hungry!" Yugi complained. Anzu and I glanced at each other and started laughing.

Four days later

"_I can't get that nagging feeling outta my head!"_ For the past four days I had an annoying feeling that I had missed something in the back of my mind. It started right after Yami saved me in that stupid restaurant, which, by the way, I had quit working at.

"Good morning, Naomi!" I looked behind me to see Anzu and Miho catching up to me. "Good morning Miho, Anzu." I replied, smiling.

"Hey, don't you usually walk here with Yugi?" Anzu asked.

I yawned. "Yeah, but I had some things to take care of so he went ahead." I slowed down to walk with them and looked forward. _"Oh no, don't tell me..."_ Ahead of us was one of our teachers, Ms. Chouno. A couple boys and a teacher wished her good morning. _"Please, please no..."_

"Ms. Chouno is beautiful again today!" Miho observed and I winced. _"And...it's today. This is getting way out of hand; it's all out of order!"_

"Whether the teacher is pretty or not has nothing to do with us." Anzu said and I nodded. "Besides, she's not really beautiful. She wears all that make-up to cover her true ugly face." I smirked.

"What are you tal-"

"Hey, you!" The three of us looked at Ms. Chouno. She was pointing at a girl's bag. "What is that?" She asked, with fake sweetness.

"Um, it's a mascot." The girl answered.

"That's against the rules. Hand it over." Ms. Chouno snatched the little keychain mascot thing off of the girl's bag and held it up, smiling a fake sweet smile. "Be careful next time!" And then she walked through the school's gate.

Anzu shrugged and raised her hands. "Plus she's strict with the rules."

"But that's what teachers have to do, right?" Miho asked.

"Kinda, but she didn't have to take it away. She could've just told her not to bring it tomorrow." I shook my head. "It makes no sense to me. And most of the teachers just let it go unless a student breaks a really important rule."

Anzu nodded. "Ms. Chouno is trying to make them even more strict! There's a rumor that she's been making a lot of proposals."

"You're kidding!" Miho exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth. "That's just stupid!" I stated.

"I wish!" Anzu said. I glanced behind me and saw a green haired girl.

"Um, Anzu, Miho, Naomi?" We all turned to face her. "Good morning! Mayumi!" Anzu greeted. "What's wrong?" Miho asked.

"I need some advice." Mayumi replied.

Time skip, in the hallway by our classroom

"EH?! Jounouchi?!" Anzu exclaimed. Miho clapped her hand over Anzu's mouth. "No Anzu!" Miho whisper-yelled.

"SHH!"

"You're voice is too loud!" Mayumi exclaimed.

Anzu pulled Miho's hand off. "I get it, it get it but..." We all looked through the classroom doors. Honda was yelling at Jounouchi and Yugi was trying to get him to calm down.

"Hey, you! You skipped out on your cleaning duty yesterday again! As a beautification member I cannot forgive that!"

Jounouchi put his hands together. "Please forgive that! Please, Honda!" He begged. "I had something to do!"

Anzu scratched her head. "Just what do you like about Jounouchi?" She asked.

"It's hard to say what..." Mayumi replied.

Miho put her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't ask things like that, Anzu!" She got hearts in her eyes. "Love doesn't need a reason!"

I nodded and glanced back at the boys. _"I wonder...what did he have to do? Wait! I'll bet its Shizuka!"_

"It's a present!" Mayumi exclaimed, bringing me back to reality. "I'm going to give Jounouchi something he likes as a present!"

"What does he like?" Anzu wondered.

"He and Honda often talk about lewd videos!" Miho said.

"I can't give that as a present!" Mayumi argued.

"Well, then." I cut in. "Let's ask Yugi for suggestions."

I went behind the classroom door. "Yugi!" I called. "Come here for a sec!"

"What is it, Naomi?"

"Just get over here!" He tilted his head and walked over.

"What? Us too?" Jounouchi asked. "NO! Stay there! We just need Yugi!" I shut the door behind him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We need to know, what's something Jounouchi likes?" I asked us girls had formed a semi-circle in front of Yugi.

"Something Jounouchi likes?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you'd know, right?" Anzu said.

Yugi thought for a moment. "He'd probably like lewd videos!"

The girls and I anime-fell. "Not something like that!" I almost shouted. "Something a girl can give as a present!"

I was a bit surprised at Yugi's disappointed face. "And Naomi is the one giving it?"

I blinked. "Huh?" I realized what he said. "WHAT! No way! The one giving it is Mayumi, here!" I jerked my thumb towards her. _"Okay, why was he disappointed at thinking it was ME giving it to him?"_

"Hey, Naomi!"

Yugi's face lit up. _"Okay, seriously, what's going on?"_

"It's alright! Yugi wouldn't tell anyone!" I turned to Yugi. "Right?"

"If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret!" He promised.

"So, the present?" Anzu asked.

"Um, Jounouchi likes games. Maybe something from our shop?" He suggested. "Good idea! Let's go after school! Sound good, Mayumi?" I asked

She nodded. "Sure!"

Give you one guess what time I'm skipping to

"I see. A present full of feelings for the opposite sex?"

I deadpanned. _"You don't have to make it sound so creepy..."_

Grandpa folded his arms. "It's sure nice to be young."

"Hey, Anzu." I heard Mayumi whisper uneasily. "It'll be alright." Anzu whispered back. "You can trust this old man."

"Oh! I've got something good for that!" Grandpa put his fist in his palm.

"Really, grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I've told you this is how I got your grandmother." He turned around and started looking. "If I recall, it's in this box..." He rummaged in the box, causing dust to fall around him and make him cough.

"Is this really a good idea?" Miho asked.

"I think it'll be okay..." Anzu seemed a little un-sure.

"It'll be fine!" I stated.

"Oh, here it is!" We all focused our attention back to grandpa. He turned around and held out a little box. "Here it is. This is it." He blew the dust off of the top. Unfortunately, that meant it flew around the rest of us and made us cough.

Grandpa opened the box. "Here"

"A jigsaw puzzle?" Anzu asked.

"But there's nothing drawn on it." Miho observed. "It's blank."

"Yup! Send your feelings to the other person in pieces. The receiver will put the pieces together one by one. And the message will expand." Grandpa folded his arms. "It's romantic."

I smiled a little. _"I actually wouldn't mind someone doing that for me. Sending me a puzzle."_

Mayumi clasped her hands together. "That's lovely! Really lovely! Really romantic!"

"Yup, yup!"

"I'm buying this!" Mayumi exclaimed.

Grandpa closed the box. "Here, come again."

"But what kind of message should I write?" Mayumi wondered.

Grandpa chuckled. "Tomorrow's Sunday. Take your time to think about it." He handed the box to Mayumi.

Yet another time skip. To when else? Monday!

Yugi, Miho, Mayumi, Anzu and I were standing around Mayumi's desk.

"Did you write it? Did you write it?!" Miho asked, barely able to control her excitement.

Mayumi placed her bag on her desk and opened it. "Yeah." She took out the puzzle. Wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a red ribbon.

"Cute!" Miho exclaimed

"I did my best all night!"

"So what do we do?" Anzu asked.

"Probably leaving it in his desk secretly would be best." Miho suggested.

"If Jounouchi finds it he'll just start working on it in front of everyone." I pointed out.

"When that happens, I'll bring him to the roof." Yugi said.

"Okay, let's do that!"

"Yeah." Mayumi agreed and put the box in Jou's desk.

"Fantastic!" I said. "Hey guys, I'll be right back." I started walking out.

"Where are you going?" Anzu asked.

"Bathroom." I said simply and left. Completely forgetting who would be in there.

I went and was about to leave the stall when I heard her walk in. _"Oh, shoot!"_ I quickly exited, washed my hands and left.

"SHADDUP!" I heard her yell and break the mirror. Before I walked quickly back to the classroom.

After a while all of the students had filed in except for one.

"Jounouchi isn't here yet?" Anzu asked.

"Could it be he's absent today?" Miho wondered.

"No..." Mayumi looked at Jou's desk.

"Nah, I don't think so. Don't assume he's absent until class has started." Just as I said that, said boy opened the classroom door.

"Phew! I made it in time!"

"Jounouchi, you're late!" Miho scolded.

"Take your seat already. The teacher will be here soon!" Honda ordered.

Jounouchi nodded and shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat in his seat. "I stayed up watching videos last night. I went to bed late."

"Oh, lewd videos?" Honda asked.

"Don't insult me!" Jou turned a fist towards Honda. "It was Hong-Kong action!" He retorted.

"Even though you do actually watch that crap." I mumbled, just as Ms. Chouno walked in.

"Stand up. Salutation. Take seat!" Everyone did just that.

"Okay, open your textbook." Ms. Chouno ordered. Smiling like she hadn't just been throwing a temper tantrum in the bathroom.

I pulled out my textbook and waited for Jou to find the puzzle.

Everyone involved with said puzzle turned to look at Jounouchi. He had just pulled it out of his desk. "What's this?" He wondered.

"Stupid, Jounouchi! Hurry up and hide that!" Anzu whisper-yelled.

"Jounouchi, what are you doing during class?" Ms. Chouno walked over to Joey's desk. "An ayaben? What a cute bentou lunch!"

Everyone in the class except Me, Miho, Mayumi, Anzu, Jounouchi and Yugi laughed.

Jounouchi shrugged. "That's not mine."

"Not yours? But you had it, right?" I wanted to smack the smug smile off of her face.

"It was just in my desk. Someone must've put it there by accident."

"Accident? I see." She took it and went back behind her desk. She placed it on her desk. "But I always tell you: 'Don't bring things that aren't related to class.' What could this be, Jounouchi?" **(Hey! That rhymed! **_**Shut up!**_** Sorry!)**

"I already told you I don't know!"

"Really?" She ripped it open heartlessly and the puzzle pieces fell out. "Oh! A jigsaw puzzle? That's no good. You shouldn't bring a plaything!" She started putting the pieces together. "You'd probably take it out and completely lose yourself in it. Truly adverse to studying. Oh!" She raised her hands up. "How interesting! When you put the pieces together words come out! 'Ever since I met you...I've always been preoccupied...' Oh no! Is this a confession?"

Once again, everyone but Anzu, Jounouchi, Me, Mayumi, Miho, & Yugi laughed. Mayumi looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole.

Ms. Chouno smiled cruelly. "That's no good. This would be a terrible distraction. In other words, against school rules. Perhaps leading to expulsion. Who owns this? Well, to continue."

Anzu stood up. "Stop it, Ms. Chouno."

"What, Masaki?"

"That's a message, a letter. I think it's cruel to read other peoples letters."

"Cruel?" There was a flash of her hate for kids; pretty sure no one else noticed it. "But as a teacher I must know who brought this to school. And by putting the puzzle together, I will know the name."

I mentally scoffed. _"If only learning all names were that simple."_

"That...is mine."

"Ah, so it's Masaki's. Well, after class is over, go to the advisory room."

Anzu sat back down and Ms. Chouno continued the lesson.

"_Dammit! I wanted to take the blame! Ugh, once again, I haven't changed anything. This is starting to bug me."_

* * *

Yugi, Miho, Mayumi and I were waiting outside of the advisory room. I was leaning against the wall with my eyes shut, tapping my foot. _"Why is everything so out of order?! I don't know what to expect anymore! I can't just ignore it! Just how much important stuff have I changed?!"_

The door opened and Anzu walked out. I stood up and we all crowded around her slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"How'd it go?" Miho asked.

"Anzu..." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." Mayumi said.

"What did she say?" Yugi asked.

"First, this." Anzu handed the box with the puzzle inside to Mayumi.

Mayumi was surprised. "She gave it back?"

Anzu grinned. "Work hard for the rest! I also have to work hard!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You look a lot happier than I'd expect, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, not just yet anyway." She walked towards class and I followed. "Hey, Anzu! I was listening! Tell me what you're thinking!" I whispered.

"I'm going to set up a petition and make some posters!" She whispered back.

I grinned. "That's great! I take it that it's going to be about part-time jobs?"

She nodded. "Yeah, with that rule gone, I'll be free to work."

"I've got another idea, how about adding fashion?"

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, ditching the uniforms! They're really annoying. Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't say annoying, but it would be better to be allowed to wear your own style!"

"That's what I was thinking!" We giggled and entered our next class.

Next day

Jounouchi, Yugi, Miho, Anzu and I were beside a billboard and Anzu was putting a poster up. "There, this should be good!"

"You're really doing this, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"If little rules are gone, I'd be free to work!" She replied and I nodded. "And I really don't think the uniforms are necessary. So, fashion!" I smiled. _"I'd love to just be able to wear jeans rather than these stupid leggings."_

"What do you guys think about the rules?" Anzu asked.

"I think it'd be better without that." Jounouchi agreed.

"Here" Anzu held out a clipboard, grinning. "Then give me your signature!"

"Um, maybe I can help!" Yugi suggested.

"Really?" She handed a rolled up poster to Yugi. "Then put this poster up on the west tower."

"Okay!" Yugi said and started going.

"Ah, Yugi."

He stopped and turned back around.

"Thanks!" Anzu said. Yugi smiled and ran off.

"Okay, I'll go put one somewhere." I said, grabbing a poster and heading off.

* * *

Same group of people as before, standing in front of a poster all covered in mean words and various insults.

"How mean!" Miho exclaimed.

"What a petty thing to do." Jounouchi said.

"We can just redo it." Anzu took down the messed up poster.

"Harassment?" Jounouchi asked.

"Such people exist." Anzu replied, smiling. "But I'm sure everyone doesn't like the rules."

"When I find out who did this..." I muttered, apparently Yugi heard me.

"It's okay. Anzu's not upset, so you don't have to be either." I blinked and nodded.

* * *

I stared blankly at a chalk board with a math problem I had no clue how to do. _"Okay, supposed to be Anzu, but I'll take it."_

"What's wrong? Can't do it yet?" The teacher asked.

"We haven't learned this yet." I replied. "I did prepare for the lesson and this wasn't included." I told him before he could continue.

"Clearly, you didn't prepare enough. Don't waste your time doing useless things!"

I used quite a bit of self-control and replied calmly. "With all due respect sir, what I do outside of my schoolwork is not useless." Then I turned around and went back to my seat.

I really felt like slapping him. Because he turned around and tried to make Anzu solve the problem as well. Still humiliating her in front of the class.

"_Is this world TRYING to make me hurt someone?!"_

* * *

Anzu, Yugi and I were standing in the hall with a clipboard.

Two girls walked by us.

"Please give me your signature to change the rules!" The three of us bowed.

The girls completely ignored us. "HEY!" I yelled but Anzu clapped her hand over my mouth. "It's fine. We'll get other people."

I rolled my eyes and she put her hand down. _"No we won't..."_

"Come on! Let's make part time jobs and fashion allowed at school!" I said.

Ms. Chouno walked up to us. "How is it going?" She asked and took the clipboard. "Oh, you haven't gotten any?"

Anzu took it back. "I've only just started."

"If you can gather any." Ms. Chouno said confidently and walked away. I glared at her back and huffed.

* * *

"If only people would be braver and sign." Anzu sighed. We were all walking away from school.

"Anzu, haven't you heard the rumor?" Miho asked.

"What?" We stopped.

"Students that signed for the rules revision have been targeted by the Teachers." I rolled my eyes.

"But...that's not true..." Anzu said. "Who would say that?"

"The teachers, specifically Ms. Chouno. She's bound and determined for you NOT to get the signatures." I growled and stalked off. "She infuriates me!" I called behind me.

"Don't worry, I will gather the signatures and when I do, I'm sure the teachers will change their minds." Anzu said cheerfully.

I sighed. "Yeah, sure." I could hear the defeat in my voice. "Naomi!" Yugi called and ran up to me. "Why do you think Ms. Chouno said it?"

"Because I know she did. I heard her say it." Yugi's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. A sick feeling coming to my stomach. _"I hate lying. Why am I so good at it?"_

_Next day_

Anzu, Yugi and I were standing by the school's steps with the clipboard. Jounouchi and Honda were standing by the door.

"Everyone, let's change the rules together!" Anzu called to the students walking by.

She bowed. "Please"

Yugi bowed too. "Please!" He repeated.

"Please!" I didn't bow, just by lack of habit.

Three boys stopped in front of us.

"Will you give me your signature?" Anzu asked.

"Who would do that?"

"The rules are fine as they are right now!"

"No one would sign that!"

"Yup. There's no point."

"It'll just cause the teachers to target you."

"If you're not going to sign, that's fine." Anzu retorted.

"Just stay out of the way!" I said. "HEY!" The middle guy took the clipboard out of Anzu's hands.

"Look, she hasn't gotten anything!" He jeered. "Let me see!" The first guy said.

"Give that back!" Anzu yelled and tried to take it back.

"No, give it back!" Yugi tried to help but was pushed to the ground by the first guy.

"Yugi!" I yelled. "You heard them, give it back!" This resulted in a kick in the back of my knees by the third guy.

"Yugi, Naomi!" Anzu said. The middle guy took the papers off of the clipboard. "This is crap." He ripped all of the papers in half in one try.

Jounouchi ran over. "Stop it, you bastards!" He yelled.

"You're with them too?" Middle guy asked. "What a rule-breaking punk!"

"You're the one harassing them!" Jou retorted and shoved the guy down.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu called.

"That's bad, Jounouchi!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" I yelled and Jounouchi raised his fist. "I can't forgive them!" He punched the guy.

A fight broke out, three boys against me and Jou.

* * *

Ms. Chouno looked way to happy. "That's no good! Violence at this school is a major rule violation."

"It's their fault." I stated.

"But the ones who punched first were you and Jounouchi."

"It's not their fault." Anzu defended.

"Right. The one who started all of this was you, wasn't it?"

Anzu's eyes widened.

"There is no need to revise the rules, after all. There are students opposing you saying that they're fine as they are."

"No..." Anzu said.

"Miss. Masaki. Perhaps you might get expelled."

Everyone was shocked. "Why should she get expelled just for trying to change the rules? It's not like she was hurting anyone!" I defended.

Ms. Chouno smirked. "Not so much for trying to change the rules, but her doing so caused there to be violence." I glared. "I'm finished with you four. You may leave now."

We stood up and exited. Honda and Miho were waiting outside. "Okay, you're next. Come on in!" Ms. Chouno told the three punks in a far too cheerful manner. "Okay." They all walked in.

"Once I finish my report, I'll have the staff decide on a punishment." She told us.

Jounouchi scoffed and walked off, Honda followed him.

Anzu looked a little devastated and walked away. "Wait Anzu!" Miho followed after her. Yugi and I watched them for a bit. "Anzu..." He said.

"Poor girl..." I mumbled. "This is not what she expected..."

Ms. Chouno chuckled and closed the door.

"Hey, Yugi." He looked up. "Hm?"

"Let's listen in." He nodded. We opened the door a crack and watched in silence.

"Everyone, good work!" Ms. Chouno praised. "Thank you!"

"It's no big deal." The third guy said.

"We can't refuse a request from Ms. Chouno!" The middle guy agreed.

Ms. Chouno put a hand on her cheek. "That's true. Well, for this I'll erase all the incidents of rule-breaking from your records." I gritted my teeth.

The middle guy stood up. "Then, we can go?"

"Okay. But don't break any more rules! Next time you'll get expelled." She warned.

Yugi shut the door and the puzzle started to glow. Yami took control and we both walked off.

"We're getting the mirrors?" I asked.

He nodded.

I fisted. "I can't stand her! Or anyone like her for that matter!"

"People who abuse their power?" He asked.

"Them too, what I meant is that she hates kids. Remember what I said about you guys being an anime where I'm from? Well, because of that, I saw her kick a little kid who accidentally ran into her."

He smirked. "I'm not surprised."

* * *

We waited by the advisory room door for her to walk up. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed and I was standing next to him.

She walked up and he opened his eyes. "It's game time, Ms. Chouno." He walked a little closer to her, arms still crossed, me still right behind him.

"Game? What are you suddenly babbling about?" She asked.

"If I win, Anzu and the others don't get punished."

She started walking by. "I don't have time to play with you."

"If I lose..." He started.

"We'll keep quiet about you using students to interfere." I continued.

She stopped and turned around. "Just what can you be talking about?"

"And I'll do anything you say." He finished.

"Really?" She asked, suddenly interested. "A student that causes doubt to be cast upon a teacher, I suppose I'd have you expelled. But..." She pointed at me. "You have to as well." I shrugged. "Fine by me. Yami won't lose."

I waited outside the room as they began. After a few seconds I heard the mirrors shatter. I smirked. "Here we go." I whispered. I started singing under my breath.

"_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil!  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will.  
To see her is to take a sudden chill.  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil!"_

"_The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare.  
All innocent children had better beware!  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill.  
Look out for Cruella De Vil!"_

The feeling that I'd missed something came back suddenly. I rolled my eyes and then shut them. Trying to let the source rise to the surface of my mind.

'_Those who manhandle my precious Naomi will suffer.'_ I snapped open my eyes. _"Wait a minute..._PRE-" I clapped my hands over my own mouth. _"PRECIOUS WHO NOW?! Woah, woah, woah! Shouldn't that be about Anzu?! Wait...calm down girl. Probably just following the dialogue. Yeah, that's it!"_ Trying to convince myself that that was all it was did not stop me from blushing.

I shook my head and opened the door a crack. _"It. Was. Just. The. Dialogue! Yami likes Anzu!"_

"How's it going?" Yami asked Ms. Chouno. "I'm already half done."

"No! I'm going to lose!" Ms. Chouno faked being worried. She was almost done with the mirror and she didn't have her blindfold on.

She picked up the last piece and thought for a sec, before putting it in. I opened the door all the way and walked behind the chair Yami was in.

"The door of darkness has opened." He said. "Ms. Chouno. You used your position to hurt Anzu."

Her face cracked into puzzle pieces. Yami stood up and pointed to her. "You...merely wear the mask of a teacher. Under that mask...you hide your true ugly face!"

Ms. Chouno's face continued to crack. "Wh-what?!"

"Just as a mirror reflects. For the people you have hurt...feel what it is to be hurt yourself!" The eye appeared on his forehead. And all of the puzzle pieces fell off of Ms. Chouno's face to reveal one that was hideous.

She looked in her mirror and started freaking out. "My make-up! My face!" She screamed, covered her face with her hands and ran out. "That's what you get!" I yelled after her.

Yami took his blindfold off. "I told you. Break the rules and you are punished." He whispered.

I looked in his mirror and was surprised to see Yugi's face. I looked back at Yami. _"See Naomi? He got so angry at her for hurting Anzu. Now STOP IT!"_ I yelled in my head.

_Next morning_

"Ms. Chouno hasn't said anything." Jounouchi observed. "I wonder if we're in the clear."

"It's probably fine." Honda said. "As a beautification member, I think she was unreasonable."

We were all on the roof, boys sitting by the fence and girls standing. I glanced at the puzzle and then smirked. "Yeah, I think we are."

"What'd you do?" Jounouchi asked

"Me? Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a lot surer about it."

I hummed innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

"By the way Anzu, what was that jigsaw puzzle?"

Anzu sweatdropped. "S-sorry! It was just a prank."

"Just a prank.." Jou repeated.

"Mayumi confessed to a second year sempai!" Miho whispered to Anzu and I. "We can't tell him, now that she doesn't like Jounouchi!"

"That's fine!" Anzu whispered back. "He's probably better than Jounouchi."

"Way better." I agreed. _"Actually, I doubt it."_ I smirked.

* * *

**Naomi: OI! YOU YOOK TO LONG!**

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My life just got so busy this week!**

**Naomi: That's no excuse!**

**You're mean!**

**Naomi: That's the point! Now, disclaimer?**

***Glares* Yeah, the song 'Cruella De Vil' Selena Gomez version belongs to Disney. Not me.**

**Yugi: Please review!**

**Naomi and WDG: ACK! When did you get here?**

**Yugi: I just thought I could help. *Grins***

**Alright. I have a question for you, what all do you want me to do? Episode-wise, I mean?**

**Naomi: We might do all, we might not.**

**Yugi: It all depends on what you say!**

**Not for nothing but, only one person has reviewed more than once.**

**Naomi: That person is: Sasukes1wuver.**

**Yugi: Thank you for that!**

**But, I'd like to hear more about what you think!**

**Anyway, what do you think is gonna happen?**

**All: LATER!**


	7. Fortune-teller my left foot!

**Hey all! I'm back! I'll try to get this done faster but I make no promises.**

**Naomi: Maybe you should!**

**OI! I told you not to butt in this time! Anyway, thank you Death By Candy and grapejuice101 for reviewing. DBC I have a response for you at the bottom.**

**So, let's go, shall we?**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 7; Fortune-Teller, My Left Foot!

I was flipping randomly through the TV channels. I really didn't even care about watching. I was just bored.

I came across the news channel, and I saw it. A kid from my school's house was on fire. "So..." I whispered. "That's coming up, that lousy perverted phony fortune-teller!"

I didn't notice that a certain head of spiky hair, had heard what I said. _"What's she talking about?"_ He wondered.

* * *

"Get back!"

"Get back!"

"_Make me, brain-washed bitches!"_ I thought but backed up anyway.

It was two lines of just about every girl in the school, all with these weird star headbands and turquoise necklaces on. They were to either side of the creepiest looking guy I'd seen. Yes, even creepier than Kujirada. I mean, come on, at least he wasn't a pervert.

"Kokurano..." I growled under my breath.

"Master Kokurano is passing by! Open the way!" A girl with long green hair commanded. I rolled my eyes.

They all marched forwards like an army. _"My gosh, they're so devoted to him, they probably could be."_

"What is this?!" Jounouchi asked, irritated.

"You don't know?" Anzu was surprised.

Miho stepped out from behind Anzu. "It's the recently-famous boy with supernatural powers!"

"Boy with supernatural powers?" Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda repeated. I scoffed.

"Yeah, he can see into the future. And he's pretty accurate, they say." Anzu explained.

"You know how the girls are gone during lunch?" Miho asked.

I nodded. "They all go to see him to get their fortunes told."

"He was also right about a recent fire at a student's home from class A. He became famous because of that." Anzu said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe in that stuff." I looked away. _"Only one person can read the future, that's Ishizu and she's not always right."_

"Neither do I." Anzu agreed.

Jounouchi suddenly got a glint in his eyes. "I'm going to get my fortune told!" Anzu pushed his face away from hers and I smacked him in the back of the head. "He's almost always right!" He protested.

He turned to face Yugi, his eyes now with stars. "Yugi, let's go get our fortunes told!"

Yugi waved his hands in front of him. "But I really don't want to."

"Yeah!" Honda cut in. "Don't let a shady motivation like that trick you! It's absurd! As a beatification member I can't overlook it!" He picked Yugi up and walked towards where Kokurano was. "Yugi, let's go!"

"I can't breathe!"

"Wait! That's not your job as a beautification member!" Jounouchi yelled and Honda put Yugi down. "In the end you just want your fortune told too! Like your compatibility with Miho!"

"What are you saying? Bastard!" Honda walked off, pulling Yugi behind him. "W-wait!"

Jounouchi followed after him, dragging me with him. "H-hey! Why are you dragging ME into this?! Jounouchi! Let go!" He didn't until we were in Kokurano's classroom. As I decided to call it.

"_Man, this idiot."_

A girl had just gotten her fortune told about her beauty. "I'm so pleased!" She exclaimed, holding her face and beaming.

"What an amazing person..." Yugi remarked.

"Oh, brother." I rolled my eyes and just tuned out everything else until...

"It's an earthquake." A girl yelled.

I screamed a little and grabbed Yugi's arm. I wasn't exactly used to earthquakes.

It stopped. "That was a pretty big one." Jounouchi observed.

I realized that I hadn't let go of Yugi yet and did, blushing a little. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine." He smiled.

"Master Kokurano, are you alright?" A follower with short brown hair and glasses asked.

"Of course. I knew about it, after all." He reached into his...mantle? I think it's called. And pulled out a slip of paper and held it out. "This writing is of a future vision I had this morning."

Jounouchi took it. "Today there will be an earthquake." He read.

"Applaud master Kokurano!" A girl called out and all the girls did.

Jounouchi turned to Honda. "He's the real thing! It's real!" His voice brimming with excitement.

Honda rubbed the back of his head. "Of course! I never doubted him for a second!"

I rolled my eyes. "Morons, the whole lot of you." And walked out to go join Anzu and Miho for lunch.

* * *

"They're back!" Miho exclaimed, making me and Anzu look over to see the boys walking to us.

"How'd it go?" Anzu asked. "It's just harmless fun like I said, right?"

"Fool! It's the real thing!" Jounouchi retorted.

"Again with this..."

"It's true!" Jounouchi saluted. "My future is to become a policeman in Los Angeles it seems!"

At this I burst out laughing.

"What?! What's so funny?!"

"You? A policeman?! I find that hard to believe." I took a breath. "All the more proof that he's a fraud, I think."

"Are you nuts? If you had stayed you would have seen! He would have predicted your future!"

"I thought I told you, he can't tell the future. It's not possible!" I smirked. _"For him, anyway."_

"That's it! You're going to see him tomorrow! Then you'll believe!"

I smacked him. "Dummy! I told you I'm not going! And you can't make me!" I pointedly took a bite of my food. "And besides, I don't want to know my future ahead of time anyway."

Jounouchi grumbled. "But knowing your future means you can be prepared ahead of time for bad things!"

I glared hard at him. "I don't care! I don't think much WORSE things can happen to me than what ALREADY HAS!" And with that, I stormed off, fuming. _"Who does that moron think he is?!"_

"What's her problem?" I heard Jounouchi wonder right before I went through the door.

After a while, I slowed down. _"Then again, he doesn't know. None of them do...but what can I tell them? Hey, guys, I'm from a world where you're all anime characters! Oh, and by the way, I had to suffer through all kinds of torture just to keep my sister alive!"_

"Yeah, right!" I said out loud. _"And...it's not his fault...it's none of their faults that Z-...no I won't think about him. I shouldn't have blown up at Jou like that."_

I frowned. _"How did it go from me poking a little fun, to getting all sensitive? That's kinda pathetic."_ I chuckled. "Well, gotta go apologize!"

I turned around and headed back to my classroom. But by the time I got there, class was about to start, and I didn't get the chance to talk to him.

* * *

"Hey, Yugi. I'm sorry about earlier."

He smiled. "It's alright. Though...why did that make you so mad?"

I fidgeted where I stood. "I might explain someday, but...not today. Sorry."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Hey!" I said, getting an idea. "Wanna go get some ice-cream? I'll treat!"

"Sure!" We were about to walk off when Kokurano and two of his followers appeared behind us.

"Naomi Williams?" He said very creepily. We turned to face him. "What?" I asked, sharply.

"Aren't you interested in your future?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You know, you, Miho Nosaka and Anzu Mazaki are the only three girls not to have come to see me. Now, Miho can't be helped because she doesn't take life seriously, and Anzu is too close-minded to listen. But why don't you come? I'm worried."

"Hmm, how should I put this? Um...I don't believe in fortune-telling. I shape my own future, thank you."

"How rude!" One of the girls exclaimed. "You doubt master Kokurano's power?!"

"Whether or not I believe is my choice and my choice alone!" I crossed my arms. _"Besides, I've had enough of people deciding my future!"_

"I'm not getting pushed into having my fortune told! And how dare you insult my friends?!" I turned around and started walking. "Come on, Yugi."

"O-okay." He stood still.

"Oi! Come on!" I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him behind me a little. _"Man that creep!"_

Next day

"I'm all stiff!" Jounouchi complained.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked him, walking up to the boys with me and Miho. "You look terrible."

"You girls are lucky, you get to play tennis. I have to do judo! Judo!" He continued to complain.

"Yeah? Well I'd rather be doing judo! Wanna trade?" I teased.

"I wish." He replied, smirking a little. I had apologized that morning. "I'm all stiff." He started walking.

"What are you saying? Judo is the basics for being a man!" Honda blushed slightly. "It's the main pillar in a household. Gotta become stronger."

"Yeah, whatever lover-boy." I teased, walking by him with my hands behind my head.

I nearly tripped when Jounouchi suddenly yelled. "The boy with supernatural powers!"

"Ack! Not him again." I muttered, going back to stand with the others.

Jounouchi went on his knees with his hands clasped together in front of Kokurano. "What do you have to tell me?!"

Kokurano blinked. "N-no. I just had two visions. I came to tell you."

"Vision?" Anzu asked.

"You!" Kokurano pointed at Jou. "Be wary of a light coming at you."

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "W-what?!" He deadpanned. "Me? No way..."

Kokurano pointed at...me?! "Williams."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"In places you don't know, there is a man watching over you."

I shook my head. "Sure, sure."

"If you want details, come to me."

"I really don't care though. If there is some guy watching me, that makes him a stalker."

Kokurano gritted his teeth for a second. "Really?"

Jounouchi inched closer and cut in. "Master Kokurano, what is this coming light?! Could it be something ominous?!"

Miho popped up behind Kokurano. "Hey, what's under this mantle?" She tried pulling it up.

"No! Hey! Stop it! I have no business with those who mock life!"

Miho and Kokurano continued to struggle with the mantle and Jounouchi kept begging. "Master Kokurano! Tell me! Tell me!"

"How stupid." Anzu commented and walked off. "I know, right?" I shrugged and followed after her.

"Let go! Let go!"

I sighed. "Just let go of him Miho, come on."

* * *

I went by the faucets to wash my face. _"I don't really hate tennis. It's kinda fun! But I'd still rather be doing judo."_

I pouted and crossed my arms. "In places I don't know, there is a man watching over me?" I scoffed. "I actually know where he is! And he watches all of his friends. Not just me!" I looked down. "Besides, I know he likes Anzu..."

There was a green towel suddenly blindfolding me. I could hear Miho and Anzu laughing.

"Naomi! What are you doing?" I shook my head. "Miho! Stop it!" I couldn't help laughing myself.

'_Those who hurt my precious Naomi will suffer...'_ Miho took the towel off. _"But...he said that..."_

"Hey, what is it, Naomi?" Anzu asked.

"Huh?" I blinked and then smiled. "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!"

Miho pointed at my face, giggling. "You're blushing!"

"What! No I'm not!" I protested.

We were interrupted by some other girls running over. "Hey! Did you hear about what happened in the gym?!" We turned to them. "A light from the ceiling fell! Jounouchi nearly got hurt!"

"What?!" I nearly shrieked.

"There's a big ruckus about another one of master Kokurano's prophecies coming true!"

"Really?" Miho asked. "Probably just a coincidence. Right, Anzu?" She nodded. "Naomi?"

"Naomi?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah of course..." I shook my head. _"Well, since clearly I'm the target now, I may as well move the plot along."_

* * *

"Naomi, why do you suddenly want to go see Kokurano?" Yugi asked as we walked down the hall.

"Oh, no reason really. Just curiosity kicking in." I waved my hands back and forth. "Don't get me wrong, I still don't believe him!"

"Could it be..." Yugi started. "You can think of a man who's watching over you?" He asked.

"Not really...but...it wouldn't hurt to see him just once." I turned around and walked to Kokurano's classroom.

"Naomi...wait!" He followed.

"Naomi Williams. Welcome. I knew you would come." Kokurano reached into his mantle and pulled out another slip of paper.

"Naomi Williams will come after school." Yugi read.

"Well? You have no more reason to doubt my power, right?" Kokurano asked, his voice getting creepy again.

"Yeah, yeah. Believe whatever you want. Will you just tell me about this 'vision' you had of me?" I guess Kokurano took my sarcasm as just me being prideful because he took it like a genuine request.

"Very well. Let me see your hand." I held it out and he started rubbing it. "What a soft had!"

"_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!"_ It took so much self- control not to pull my hand away or make a face. _"Who does he think he is?! My boyfriend or something?! Gross!"_

He raised his hands in the air and I wiped my hand on my skirt. _"Finally!"_

"I see it! I see it! It's a vision of you! The man watching you from the shadows will soon show himself to you!"

"Really, now." My voice full of sarcasm but he didn't notice. "Today at 6. Wait in your classroom. There you will put yourself in his hands and he will save you from a terrible fate!"

I blushed at the thought of me in Yami's arms. _"Wait, why am I blushing?! More importantly, that was not the same prophecy..."_

Yugi rushed over and pulled my hand away. "This...this is a fraud!"

"What?" A girl reacted and Kokurano stood up. "What an interesting thing to say. So my super power is a fraud?"

"Because...because I've seen tricks like this before!"

"Oh?"

"For example, the time when Naomi came to you. You could have written a bunch of them, and then picked one for when she actually arrived! To make it look like you predicted it."

Kokurano tugged at his mantle a little and growled. "I see. It's true there are tricks like that. But what about the other predictions?"

"Oh...I don't know...but a prediction that there is someone watching over her is a lie!"

"_W-why is Yugi so mad?"_

Kokurano made this weird pose and grunted. "Master Kokurano!" The green-haired follower glared at Yugi. "Are you saying you don't believe in master Kokurano's power?!"

"I see it! I see it!" He yelled in his creepiest voice. "It's your future!" He pointed at Yugi. "Countless words will fall from heaven! A great misfortune will probably befall you!" He grinned cruelly. "You should be careful."

Yugi froze and I growled. "Don't you EVER threaten my friend again!" And I pulled Yugi out of there.

As we walked down the hall Yugi was looking at his feet.

"Yugi, cheer up! Not all predictions come true! Besides, he probably just said that to freak you out!"

He stopped and I did the same. "But...Naomi, you're going aren't you? To our classroom."

I laughed nervously. "Like I said before, I'm just curious! If it is true, it's probably a stalker and I'll be able to handle it! I'm a bit tougher than some guy who sits around taking pictures and stuff!"

I turned. "Anyway, don't worry! I'll be fine! See you later!" I ran off.

"Naomi!" Yugi called but I kept going.

* * *

I looked at my watch. "6:15. Well? Where is he? Come on! I wanna get this over with!"

I glanced at the door. _"Do not forget to hold your breath!"_

"I wonder...why everything is so...I don't know. And what's with me blushing all the time? I never used to do that...even when I had a cr-" I was cut off as the door opened to show Kokurano. He walked over to me.

"Looks like my prophecy was correct."

"I think not. See?" I gestured around the room. "There's no one here. Not a spiky head in sight." I smirked.

I held my breath just before he put the chloroform over my mouth and nose.

"Here it is..." He chuckled and held it there.

He noticed that I was resisting. "Oh? A fighter? Well, you'll see. Your destiny is to put yourself in my hands!"

"_Damn it Yami! Hurry up!"_ I glared at him.

He then came up with a really sick way to make me take a breath. I'll give you two guesses as to what.

"Ah! HEY!" I froze. "Oh, shit!" I suddenly felt dizzy and weak. _"Oh for the love of-! That was dirty! In more ways than one!"_

He put me down and started cheering. "As long as I have these powers, everything will go as I desire! I'll be eternally popular!"

"I wonder about that!"

"_It's about time!"_ I thought, and then I couldn't keep myself awake much longer. I let my eyes close just as I heard Yami say: "It's game time!"

Dream

_I sat on the ground drawing random lines in the dust. The sun was shining brightly over my village._

_Some other kids played or got chased around by adults. For a village of thieves, they really don't like it when one of their own steals from them._

"_Hey, kid." I looked up to see a kid bigger than me. He had curly black hair and blue eyes, he looked bigger than my big brother. "Hello!" I said cheerfully. "Do you want to play with me?"_

"_Sure! What do you want to play?" He asked. _

"_Oh, I don't know. Maybe...tag?" _

_He grinned. "Alright, I'll be it first." I stood up to run but he grabbed me and pulled me into an alley._

"_Gotcha!" He said it in a playful voice so I laughed. "HEY! That's not how you play!"_

"_I know. I got a better idea."_

"_Oh really?" I looked up at him curiously. "What?"_

"_It's a game only big kids are supposed to play."_

"_I AM a big kid!" I complained. "So tell me what it is!"_

"_Alright, hold on a minute." He looked down the alley and called out. "Hey, Koku! You got it?"_

_Some kid called back. "Yeah!"_

"_Good."_

"_Got what?"_

_He grinned. "He's got our backs. I know you're a big kid, but the grown-ups might not agree."_

_I blinked. "I know. So tell me!"_

"_It's this!" And he did something I'd only seen my mother and father do. He picked me up and put his mouth on mine._

_I screamed and tried to push him off. But he was too big. I started to cry._

_There was a flash of white hair and the kid let go, dropping me. "What the hell?!"_

"_Don't touch my little sister!" I watched as my brother punched the big kid again and then pulled out a knife. "If you ever do that again, I swear I will kill you myself!"_

_The kid spit and walked off. "Whatever..."_

_My brother turned to me. "Naomi, are you okay?" He asked._

_I sniffled and jumped to hug him. "I was so scared! He was mean! He said he only wanted to play with me!" I cried and cried._

"_Yeah, to him, that was playing, playing with little kids like you is what he does best. Come on, let's go home."_

_I nodded and tried to stop crying. He picked me up and carried me. "Thank you big brother..." I mumbled before falling asleep._

End

I woke up feeling like I was flying. I struggled to open my eyes. "Y-Yami...hey." I noticed his hand. "Y-your...hand...its hurt..." He looked at me. "I h-have to...have to..." I closed my eyes again. "Help..."

Next morning

"Damn it! I believed in him so much too!" Jounouchi complained. "All of it was fake."

"I told you it's better not to know the future." Anzu said.

"Miho knows it though!"

"Never mind you..."

I smirked. "But..." I pointed at Honda. "He's the one who got the most damaged from this."

Miho ran up to Honda. "Good morning, Honda! No need to be so down! You need to get your own future!"

"M-Miho..."

"Let's do our best together!"

They both pumped their fists up and cheered.

"Does he know what future Miho is thinking of?" Jounouchi asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "I don't think so. If he did...I don't even want to think about what might happen!"

"But Anzu, Miho and Naomi are right." Yugi said. "Who knows what the future holds."

I randomly imagined me raising my hand like an eager kindergartener saying: 'I know! I know!' and giggled. _"More or less. I wonder what that dream was about...it felt like...a...m-"_

"Hurry, you two! You'll be late!"

"Oh, right. Naomi! Let's go!" He ran to get with the others. As he did, I noticed the mark on his hand. _"That had to hurt..."_ I grinned and followed. "Coming!"

* * *

**Okay, that's all for now. Am I the only one who's annoyed that Naomi keeps denying that Yami likes her? What was that dream about?**

**Oh, Death By Candy, I get it, I found most of the shitennou boring myself, I actually need to do two of them. One of them is because I think he deserves to be in any story like this and the other for a reason I can't say yet.**

**Anywho, I should have clarified. Sorry. I do have some planned out. I just don't want someone to be like, 'NOO! I wanted that one!'**

**Also, Yami said 'ten fingers'. That includes thumbs.**

**Well, that's all for now! This went way faster than any of my other chapters! The first one I worked on for a whole month! This took me about three days**

**Hannah: Can I help with the goodbye?**

**Of course!**

**Naomi, Hannah, Yugi and WDG: Bye everyone! See you next time!**


	8. I hate bombs

**Hello! You guys are either going to love this chapter because of something that happens, or kill me for it because of something that already has happened.**

**It tore me up to write it.**

**I did this chapter faster to make up for last time. That...and Naomi threatened to kill me if I didn't...**

**Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, and or followed.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC's.**

**GOOOOOO!**

* * *

Chapter 8; I hate bombs...

"Hey! Did you read the newspaper this morning?"

"What is it, Yugi?" Anzu asked.

I looked over at them.

"Could it be those bombing incidents?" Honda asked, lifting his head off of his desk and I froze. _"B-b-b-b-BOMB?!"_

I looked out the window. _'Naomi, I'm scared'_ I shook my head. _"NO! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT THAT!"_

I tuned out the conversation.

"What a hurtful crime!" Yugi said and I nodded. "That's for sure..."

"You really like stuff like this, don't you?" Jounouchi exclaimed and walked off.

"Hey, Yugi. Can I look?" I asked, pointing at the newspaper. "Sure!" He handed it to me.

The mark on his hand was still there.

I looked at the paper and saw an ad. "Hey! Domino amusement park's pool is open! Hey, cool! It has a water slide!"

I looked at Yugi. "Hey, let's go there tomorrow! It's Sunday!"

"To an amusement park? I love amusement parks!"

"Then it's decided." I looked at the paper again. "What time does it open?" Yugi and I searched for the time. _"I guess today is a normal day!"_

* * *

What I didn't know, was that this WAS one of the episodes. There was one that I NEVER watched. Because I refused to. Oh, how I was going to regret that.

Next day

I wore jeans and a violet tank top, which really annoyed me because it was far too hot to be wearing jeans. _"Oh well. Can't be helped."_

"Naomi! Since it's just the two of us...is this a d-da-"

I put my finger on my chin. "We need to purchase tickets." I put my hand in my pocket for the money but Yugi ran ahead.

"I'll go buy them!" He ran up to the ticket booth. "Two students, please!"

"A student and a child, right?"

"Hey!"

"Who's the child?" He asked, confused.

"Boy, elementary school students get the child's price!" She smiled.

Yugi was embarrassed. "How rude! Despite my appearance I'm already in high school!"

I smirked. "Yeah, and I'm not a babysitter!" I muttered. "I wouldn't come here with a kid."

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" I walked up to Yugi. I was wearing a green two-piece. The bottom part was like a pair of shorts, and I had a thing that looked like a really long sock up to right above my knee on my right leg.

"Since we're here, we should do the waterslide first!" I grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him a little before letting go and we both went up some steps to the top of the waterslide.

We went down the slide on an inner tube with Yugi in front. Yugi was screaming and I was cheering.

We hit the pool and I swam down a little bit before coming back up laughing. "That was fun!" I exclaimed.

Yugi coughed. "Yeah..."

"Wanna go again?" He blinked.

* * *

"_Sunbathing, that's a funny word. I mean, we're not taking a bath in the sun. We'd burn to death! So why is it called sunbathing?"_ Yugi and I were on pool chairs just sunbathing. But seriously, why's it called that?

Yugi sat up.

I looked over at him. _"Y-Yami?"_

I opened my mouth to say something but a kid squirted him in the face with a water gun. "What're you doing?! You brat!" Yugi yelled and chased the kid.

"Must've been my imagination..." I layed back down. _"Ah! Dummy! He's not wearing the puzzle right now! Yami can't come out."_

I looked over at the pool and saw Honda and Miho playing.

I deadpanned. "I should've known they'd follow us here." I stood up and jumped in the pool.

* * *

"What ride should we go on?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno. What to you want to go on?"

"I don't know. I love them all!" He grinned.

"Well then..." I thought for a moment and then I noticed Jounouchi hiding around a corner. "Let's go over there!" I pointed and started walking.

"Okay!" Yugi followed.

I stopped and looked behind me to see Jou run behind a plant. _"Moron."_ I turned back around and kept going.

I randomly stopped, causing Jounouchi to bump into me. I turned around and slapped him, knocking him over. Yugi ran back to me.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Why were you following us?!"

* * *

"So Jounouchi and the others also came?" Yugi asked.

"Y-yeah."

"I repeat my earlier question, why were you following us?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I wasn't following! What are you implying?"

I rolled my eyes. "Then what do you call 'walking behind us the entire time'?"

"Hey!" Yugi cut in. "Since we're here, let's all play together!"

"Hey, Yugi..."

"The more the merrier, right?"

I sighed. "I suppose. Hey! Let's play tag!" I ran off. "Only you can catch me!" I called behind.

"Wait, Naomi!"

* * *

After a bit, I got on the Ferris wheel. Carriage number three. "Jounouchi, that moron." I muttered and looked out the window.

I saw Yugi run in front of the wheel and look around, trying to find me.

I smiled and leaned back. "I'll be down in a minute...AH!" There was crashing noise and I looked out the window again, smoke was coming from the controls and a siren went off.

Yugi spotted me in the Ferris wheel and called out something. _"I can't hear him!"_

"My I have your attention?" A voice said over the loudspeaker. "There is a bomb in the amusement park."

I froze. "BOMB?!"

"Customers, please follow the police orders and quickly evacuate the park." People started running to get out.

I was shaking. "No...No, no...Not again..." I whispered. I put my hands on my head and grabbed my hair. "No...Okay, keep calm. DO NOT think about it..."

Some policemen ran next to Yugi and said some stuff. Yugi replied and pointed to me. Another officer pointed to three of the carriages. I looked around. One had a lady and her kid, the other I couldn't see, the last was me.

My breathing went shallow. "No! Do not freak out, do not freak out! _DO NOT FREAK OUT._"

They did some more talking and then the inspector picked up his phone. My throat went dry.

'_So, which one will die today?'_

"_NO! Stop it!"_

Some other officers walked up with some balloons. The inspector listened to the guy on the phone, said something, listened, looked scared, said something, listened, turned around and grabbed a white balloon, then released it.

I held my breath as it floated by me, then it went by and for a second, nothing happened.

BOOM! One of the carriages exploded, number one. I screamed, I couldn't take it anymore. I curled up on the seat and circled my arms over my head, shaking and crying.

Flashback

_I woke up to find I was tied to a chair. I looked around and saw Hannah next to me. "Hannah! Hannah! Wake up!"_

_She opened her eyes. "Huh? What?" I sighed with relief. "You're okay!" _

_She noticed she was tied up and started struggling. "Naomi, where are we?"_

"_I don't know, but stop struggling. Someone will come get us soon! Don't worry." I had to stay strong, for Hannah's sake._

"_Where's mommy and daddy?" I shook my head. "I don't know, but they'll be fine. They're grown-ups!"_

_She nodded and calmed down._

_After a while, the TV in front of us turned on. Showing a man with a mask over his eyes. "Welcome, guests! To our explosion game! The police are coming, if they win, you'll all be safe! If not, well, that shows you the competence of the police department!"_

_He pressed a button. "Dear guests, some people are going to enter your rooms. Don't struggle! Or you'll die!" He laughed maniacally and the TV turned off._

_Just then, two masked men entered our rooms and strapped something to the wall behind us. They re-tied us so our arms were free but we were still stuck. "This is so you can comfort each other. You little brats!" And they walked out._

_I instantly grabbed Hannah's hand. "It'll be okay. We'll be fine." I comforted and she nodded._

_After what seemed like hours later, the screen came back on. _

"_Hello again, dear guests! The police have arrived! Time to begin our game! You'll see exactly what they're seeing on their screen." Another screen turned on separated into six sections. Three of them were rooms with a kid or two in them, including us, and three of them were pairs of adults. One of them was our parents, holding each others hands._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" Hannah screamed and started crying._

"_No..." I whispered. One of the kids was my best friend, Emily. "No...Mom, dad, Emily, Mrs. Howard!" (Emily's mother) _

"_Hello Mr. Police!" The man said joyously. "Welcome to this little game I've set up!"_

"_Bastard!" One of them yelled._

_He shook his finger. "Now, now, no need to be like that. If you're good at games, you have nothing to worry about!"_

"_Shut up! Hurry up and explain the rules!"_

"_Temper! Alright, I can see why you're a little high-strung. So I'll forgive you!" He grinned and his screen changed to a map of our town. _

"_It's a game of hide-and-seek! Only the stakes are higher and the rules are different. You must find each of these rooms one at a time. I'll give you little hints as to where they are. Only two hints each! You must find them each within a day. So, one day to find the little girl, one day to find the engaged couple, like that. If you don't...hee." He showed a box with six numbered buttons. "I'll blow them up!"_

"_Grr...Fine! Who do we find first and what's the first hint?" That was a policewoman._

_The man grinned. "Very good! So fiery! I like that! First, find the boy. I'll make the first round easy. The first hint is: 'In the outskirts, surrounded by arranged wood.'" He waved his finger. "Remember, only 24 hours!" _

_We waited for hours and Hannah stopped crying after a while. "Naomi, I'm scared."_

_I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand, since I couldn't hug her. "I know. Me too. But it'll be alright! The police will save us!" She sniffled._

_After a few more hours, the door in the boy's room crashed open. Some policemen went in and untied him, taking him out. Another group of people did something to the big black thing in his room._

_The man clapped. "Very good! You even diffused the bomb! Next, find the single lady!"_

_I gasped. "Mrs. Howard!"_

"_Her first hint has been sent to you and should arrive soon. Your time won't start until you get it. When you do, 24 hours! Guests, I'll let you hear each other now. I know which of you is family and friends. So I'll only let you hear them."_

_Suddenly, we could hear them. Emily was crying and calling for her mom. Mrs. Howard started trying to comfort her, and mom and dad talked to us._

"_Naomi! Hannah! Are you okay? Did they hurt you."_

"_No." I said and Hannah shook her head. "Are you okay?" _

_Mom smiled. But it wasn't a real one. "Yes, sweetie. We're fine. Don't worry about us."_

"_Mommy! Daddy! Why is he doing this to us?" Hannah asked, sobbing._

"_I...I don't know honey." Dad replied._

"_Alright! That's enough of that!" The man said and shut it off. "NO!" I screamed. "LET US HEAR THEM! YOU CAN'T CUT US OFF LIKE THAT!" _

"_Oh, but I can."_

_I glared and then Hannah tugged my hand. "Naomi, I'm hungry."_

"_I know."_

_After hours and hours later. Getting hungrier and hungrier._

"_Oh! Too bad! Your time's up!" He reached for the button. "NO! DON'T DO THIS! We need more time!" _

_The man shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. That would be breaking the rules!"_

_He pushed the button. "MRS. HOWARD!" Hannah and I screamed as her room exploded and the camera went out._

_The man laughed and clapped like this was the best thing in the world. "THAT WAS GREAT! Next, the little girl!" He started talking to the police again._

_I looked at Emily on the screen, she was screaming and crying, as anyone would be. "Poor Emily..."_

_Hannah started crying loudly. "Naomi! Is that what's gonna happen to mommy and daddy?!"_

_I shook my head, tears falling down my cheeks. "No. I won't let it happen."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_The police got Emily out safely, then the engaged couple, and then a little girl and her baby brother. That left us, and our parents._

"_HA-HA! Only two left! But can you hold on much longer? You've been without sleep for quite some time! So, which one will die today? The precious twin sisters, or their hard-working parents?"_

_Hannah started shaking. It was freezing in our room."Well, anyway. Who should you find next? Hmmm..." He rubbed his finger on his chin. "I know! The parents! Well, go find them! The first hint is at the convenience store on Noble Street. Go get it!" _

_We waited for hours. Nothing but silence as Hannah and I waited for them to get them out. "Please..." I whispered. "Please get them out..."_

"_NO!" I heard a policeman scream. _

"_Too late! Looks like the parents are next!"_

"_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Hannah screamed. "DON'T PLEASE! MOMMY! DADDY!" He pressed the button. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We both screamed as they exploded. Then we both went quiet._

_Hannah then started crying and screaming for them over and over again._

_I looked at the ground and stared, shocked. "No...Mom...dad...why?"_

"_YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED THEY WOULDN'T DIE! NAOMI YOU PROMISED!"_

"_I know...I'm sorry..."_

_Hannah kept screaming and blaming me._

_I just silently cried._

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_I nodded. "I know." I knew it was a lie, because she didn't let go. The man said something, but I didn't care. I just waited for us to die._

"_You're taking to long! Only thirty minutes left! I'm bored, so I think...I'll give this girl an example of pain!" One of the thugs came in and set a fire right under my right leg so my foot was stuck in the middle._

_I screamed and screamed._

_The police came crashing in ten minutes later and untied us. But neither one of us would let go and they didn't make us. They put us in an ambulance and wrapped blankets around us. They tied and icepack to my leg._

_Hannah kept sobbing. "I don't hate you." She whispered. "Please don't leave me..." _

_I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. "I won't. I promise, even if we get separated, I won't ever leave you permanently." She nodded. "Thank you." And passed out._

_A few minutes later and Bethany showed up and showered us with hugs and kisses. She said all kinds of things to encourage and comfort us and then went with us in the ambulance to the hospital. _

_I passed out from the pain in my leg on the way._

End

"mi...omi...Naomi!" I looked up to see Yami. He had his hand on my shoulder and was shaking me a little. "I-is it over?" I asked and he nodded. I stood up and he took my hand helping me out.

He told the inspector who the culprit was and then we walked away a bit. I turned to look at him, he looked so worried. At this, I broke down and started to cry.

He pulled me into a hug and sat us on a bench. I hugged him back and just said all kinds of what would sound like gibberish to him. "I didn't want...it wasn't my fault...they're gone...I can't...it hurts..."

I suddenly got afraid that he would switch back to Yugi and I gripped his shirt. "D-don't switch back yet. P-please, n-not yet. D-don't leave me yet. I-I don't want him to s-see..."

He petted my head. "I won't...It's alright...my melody." I blinked and looked up at him. "H-huh?"

He smiled. "You're my melody. You sing wonderfully." I could tell he was trying to distract me...and it was working. "W-when did you hear...?"

"After Souzouji."

"Oh..." I trailed off, calming down. I stopped crying but was still shaking a little. "Th-thanks, Yami. I...I-I'm okay now."

He nodded. "Good." He switched back to Yugi. "Naomi! You're crying! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I wiped my tears. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He tilted his head doubtfully and was about to say something but Jounouchi, Honda, Miho and Anzu ran over. Anzu and Miho pulled me off the bench and hugged me.

"Naomi! Are you alright?!"

"I can't believe you were caught up in that!"

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt!"

Miho pulled away a bit and looked at me. "Naomi, you're shaking!"

I nodded. "I'm fine! Wouldn't anyone be shaking a little after that?" I chuckled nervously.

"Hey! No need to hide it. We saw you." I turned to look at Honda. "All of it?"

He nodded. "All of it."

"I thought you weren't scared of anything!" Jounouchi teased.

I glared at him for a second. "When did I say that?"

"I never said you did. What was that about anyway? I know you're tougher than that..."

I shook my head. "It's not important. I...to be honest, I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on!" Honda conked Jou on his head.

"What was that for?!"

"Shut up!" Honda ordered.

"It's fine Naomi." I turned to Anzu. "Just promise to tell us when you can, okay?" I nodded.

Yugi blinked, having completely missed my breakdown.

* * *

"Hey, Naomi. What were they talking about at the park?" Yugi asked after we parted with the others on the way home.

I decided I had no choice but to half-lie. "I broke down after the Ferris wheel thing. You comforted me, don't you remember?"

He looked down. "Oh...no."

I decided to pretend I thought he was just being nice. "Hey, Yugi." I put my hand on the doorknob. "Thanks for that!" And I opened it and ran up to my room.

I jumped onto my bed and hugged the picture of my family against my chest. "I miss you guys..." And I silently started to cry again.

* * *

**WDG: See? What did I tell you? You guys are either going to kill me for this, or just love it. Please don't kill me! You can throw stuff at me but don't kill me! Or the story won't continue!**

**Hannah: Next chapter, a much happier note! YAY!**

**Naomi: Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Tell. Them. About. That?!**

**WDG: EEEK! Because I had to!**

**Naomi: Why?! **

**WDG: I can't say! All I can tell you is that there are two mysteries about you to be solved!**

**Naomi: What are you taking about?! *Starts chasing WDG around the room* GET BACK HERE!**

**Hannah: Naomi! Don't kill her!**

**Yugi: Oh well. Hey, Yami, what do you think.**

**Yami: Um, I have no comments at this point.**

**Yugi: Oh, come on!**

**Hannah: I guess we'll be doing the goodbye without them...**

**Yugi, Yami and Hannah: See you all later! Don't forget to review!**

**WDG: HELP ME!**


	9. Okay, who invited the pet maniacs?

**Hello there! This chapter is going to be much more cheerful than the last one...**

**Thank you those who have favorited and or followed.**

**Thank you guys who have reviewed as well! Guest and members alike!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC's.**

***Clap, clap!* We begin!**

* * *

Chapter 9; Okay, who invited the pet maniacs?

A week later, three days ago the doll-creep had been here, but nothing else happened since then. But I knew something was going to, and regardless of that, this I actually liked.

I looked around the classroom. _"Miho's late...and we all have a Digital Pet. Well, minus Honda...so that means..."_ I grinned. _"Oh yes! I love this!"_

There was a loud beeping noise and the teacher paused his lecture and looked for the source. "What?!"

Which was Jounouchi. He went under his desk and started playing with his pet.  
"Man! I just cleaned it! Here you go!" He whispered.

The teacher went in front of Jounouchi's desk and cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

Jounouchi sat up. "You don't know? It's the new Digital Pet!" He held his blue pet up. "I'm taking care of my pet. You have to take care of feeding it and taking it to the toilet." I tuned him out and picked up my green pet, she was turned off at the moment.

The teacher hit Jounouchi on the head. "I'm telling you not to do it during class!" I smirked as Jounouchi rubbed his head.

* * *

"Silly, why didn't you switch it off?" Anzu asked.

"It doesn't grow when the switch is off! I want it to hurry and grow!"

"Too bad, it takes time no matter what you do." I said and started playing with my pet, Hana.

Anzu played with her pet. "Well, I suppose that's its cute point."

"If you properly care for it you'll get a good outcome!" Yugi looked up from his pet. "It's like it's your child!"

I grinned._ "Sweet as ever."_

"Yeah!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Right now I'm devoting half my day to him!"

Honda suddenly burst through the door in flames. "What a waste!" He yelled and the flames died. "To waste time on that...Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!"

"What was that?" Jounouchi asked.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu yelled.

"Honda, this is fun!" Yugi exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Nope. I have no interest."

Jounouchi swung his keychain on his finger. "You mean you couldn't get one, right?" He teased. "It's sold out everywhere!"

I instantly tuned Honda out. _"Doesn't he ever get tired of ranting like that?"_ I wondered and played with Hana some more.

"Good morning!" Miho suddenly arrived and waved.

Honda blushed and waved back. "M-Miho...good morning!"

"What do you mean, 'good morning'?" Anzu asked with her hands on her hips. "Second period is already over!"

"Well..." Miho reached into her bag and pulled out a pink pet. "It's hard to take care of her. She also slept late last night." She held it out, smiling.

Tristan got hearts in his eyes. _"Oh for the love of..."_

Yugi grinned. "So you're doing it too, Miho?"

"I definitely want to go to Australia!" I silently let out a laugh and went back to playing with Hana.

Anzu tilted her head. "Australia?"

Miho held up a flier. "Here. This. Didn't you know? It's this Sunday! A pet competition. And the prize is an Australian trip!" She spun around once and I was still trying not to laugh. _"Oh, the irony of this!"_

Anzu nodded. "I see. So that's why Jounouchi is so desperate!"

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device."

"But, Miho is tired. I wonder if there's someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prize for me. And the Australia trip is for a pair too."

At this, Honda perked up. "P-pair?!" He took Miho's hands. "Miho, leave it to me! I swear as a beatification member that I will make you win!"

Miho squealed. "Really?!"

Jounouchi deadpanned. "Oi, what was all that before about humanity?"

Honda straightened up proudly. "I have just realized. There is no difference between the real and digital world!" I smirked. _"That's more true than you know. But not like this."_ And rolled my eyes. _"Because, as it turns out, you guys aren't digital."_

Anzu deadpanned. "Oh, really?"

"Good luck, Honda!" Miho said in a way that made it sound like she thought what he was doing was the most honorable thing in the world.

"Haiyama!" I looked over from Honda and Miho to see Yugi run over to a boy with black hair and square glasses. "Haiyama, aren't you going to play with Digital Pets?"

Haiyama shook his head. "I don't have one." I sighed as Kujirada showed up and called Haiyama to him.

"_Here we go."_ I watched Yugi follow after them and kept playing with Hana. _"Not like I don't know what happens. It sucks that such a sweet-seeming kid is actually off his rocker..."_

Third period

The teacher walked in and we did the salutation thing. "Well now, let's begin..." He noticed something. "Huh? Where's Honda?" I deadpanned. _"That moron..."_

A kid stood up and handed the teacher a note. "He left this."

The teacher opened the note. "Taking the day off to raise a child?!" He looked angry. "What's that supposed to mean?!" He demanded.

"It can't be?" Jounouchi quietly exclaimed.

This time I face-palmed. "What. An. Idiot." I whispered.

* * *

"Man, what is that Honda guy thinking?" Jounouchi wondered. "He hasn't been to school since that time."

I smirked. "He's thinking 'I will do absolutely every dumb thing imaginable to get the girl I like to like me.'"

Jounouchi laughed. "That's probably it."

Miho squealed slightly. "I look forward to the contest!" She had a big grin on her face.

I looked forward to see a bunch of kids crowded around a store window.

"What could it be?" Yugi wondered and we all walked over to see. He gasped. "A gold pet!" He exclaimed.

"What is that?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, a limited edition pet. Only a hundred were sold! They say you can raise an amazing pet!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "So you're saying there is no way you can lose the contest?"

Miho started swinging. "I want! I want!"

Yugi sweatdropped. "But it's 50,000 yen."

Jounouchi froze and sweatdropped. "50,000?!"

I nodded. "It's a premium item after all."

Miho was still saying 'I want!' Thank God Honda wasn't there. Suddenly Kujirada showed up and shoved everyone out of his way, knocking Miho over in the process.

"Isn't that Kujirada?" Jounouchi asked.

"OI!" I yelled. "YOU CAN'T JUST SHOVE PEOPLE OVER YOU JERK!"

"The gold pet is mine!"

I deadpanned. "He completely ignored me..."

He smashed through the glass and grabbed the pet.

The store manager came out furious. "Hey!"

"Price of wares and repairs." Kujirada took money out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to the manager. "Catch" He suddenly wasn't mad anymore and grabbed the money greedily. "Got it, got it, got it!"

Kujirada laughed and walked away.

"That bastard!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

I balled my hands into fists. "You said it!"

"He didn't even have money to but lunch before. Just rice money."

Anzu nodded. "But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, then he suddenly went wild! He was forced to change schools!"

"I wonder what happened."

"_He became the pet of a crazy kid, Miho."_

"Hey, Naomi." I turned to Jou. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you interested in the contest? It's a trip to Australia!" I couldn't take it anymore, I just burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?!"

I kept laughing and eventually stopped. "It's not your fault. It's funny to me because I have no interest whatsoever."

"Why's that funny?" Yugi asked.

"The reason is funny. I have no interest because Australia is where I'm from!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE FROM AUSTRALIA?!" Jounouchi shouted, shocked.

"Hey! No need to shout! It's not that big a deal! Didn't I tell you guys already?"

"No, no you did not!" Jounouchi said, still shocked.

Miho tilted her head. "But it'd be a chance for you to see your old home again."

I shook my head. "That's just it, it's not my home. Not anymore, and I see no point in going back to a place where there is nothing left there for me." I smiled and shrugged. "I don't want to go back. It's just ironic that there'd be a contest to go there." I turned around and left behind a very confused group of friends.

"She makes no sense sometimes..." Anzu remarked.

"How is there nothing left there? It's her home!" I rolled my eyes. _"No Miho, no it's not. Did I not just say that?"_

Next day

"Honda, that guy. He's been absent three days!"

I folded my arms on my desk and hit my head on them with each word. "Three. Bloody. Days! That. Is. Just. ridiculous!"

"Seems he's been watching over the pet all that time." Miho observed. _"Thank you, captain obvious!"_

She grinned. "Seems Miho's pet is a shoe-in for the championship!"

Anzu put her hands behind her head. "You..." The two of them walked over to us. Yugi was playing with his pet. "How cute! It's eating!" Miho exclaimed. Yugi's pet looked kinda like a pineapple with eyes. Except it looked more like him than a pineapple, which was really cool.

Yugi chuckled. "I call him Yu-2!"

"Yu-2?" Anzu giggled. "Mine is pretty good too!" She showed her red digital pet. "Here."

"Anzu's is cute too!" Miho exclaimed.

"Her name is Sumomo." A very fitting name, seeing as how she looked like a plum. "I'm pretty proud of her!"

I grinned and held up my green one. "I named her Hana!" She was a circleish shape and had striped hair that curled up a little at the ends. She looked kinda like me. I repeat, cool! "She's pretty cool. Don'tcha think?" I giggled. Miho clapped. "She's cute too!"

"Wait a moment!" Jounouchi cut in yelling. He grinned. "Too bad. The championship is going to my pet, Joe!"

"_Huh, irony all around recently."_

Miho deadpanned. "It's not cute." That was true. He looked like a radish with a question mark over his head.

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky." Anzu said bluntly.

"Shuttup! Hey Yugi, mind if we do a data exchange? We can make both ours grow!"

"Yeah!" Yugi looked at me. "Naomi, will you do a data exchange with me?"

I blinked. "Uh, sure."

Yugi smiled and looked at his pet. "Yu-2 is kind of timid, so it'd be nice to have Joe's wild characteristic and Hana's heart."

I blinked again, and then smiled.

"Alright, then link up!" Jounouchi said and he and Yugi connected their pets. Joe walked over to Yu-2's screen. "There he is! There he is!"

Joe then proceeded to kick Yu-2 several times. "He's bullying him!" Miho exclaimed.

"He really is just like you!" Anzu observed. Yu-2 touched Joe and then Joe walked back to his screen. "The data exchange is done!" Yugi announced.

He turned to me. "Your turn!" I laughed and we linked our pets. This time, Yu-2 came over to Hana's screen and waved. The Hana did something really un-expected. She leaned over and kissed Yu-2 on the cheek. I blushed bright red as Yu-2 went back to his screen.

Jounouchi laughed. "Somebody's blushing!"

"Shut up!" I shouted and smacked his head. "I-I don't know why she did that!"

He kept laughing. "Sure you don't."

I saw a flash of...sadness? On Anzu's face. _"Damn it, Hana! Why'd you have to do that?"_

Yugi looked at his pet, he was blushing slightly. "After this there should be some kind of change in his growth!"

"Hey, Naomi! Do one with me!"

I blinked twice. "Uh, ok?" Jounouchi and I linked our pets. Joe walked over to my screen.

Hana and Joe ended up kicking each other in the face and Joe went back to his screen. But it was actually Hana who had lost by the looks of it. "Well that went well." I said sarcastically.

"Alright! Australia is mine!" I rolled my eyes.

"He's taking it?" I scowled and we all turned to see Kujirada walk in. "Kujirada..."

"Ack! Guys! Hide your pets!"

"Why?" Anzu asked, confused.

"Just do it already!"

They didn't listen.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me!" Kujirada help up his pet with a cocky and disgusting grin on his face.

Jounouchi scoffed. "Kujirada, don't get a big head just because you have a gold pet! There's no way someone like you could raise one!"

"Oh really? This is my ultimate pet!" He shouted and showed us his pet. "He's DevilMaster!"

It looked like a big cockroach with a star in the middle.

"He looks like he has a lousy personality." Anzu observed.

"No way, that's yours?" Jounouchi sweatdropped.

Kujirada chuckled. "If you pay money you can learn plenty of secrets."

Jounouchi fisted. "Money again?!"

Anzu screamed as Kujirada took her pet and connected it to his. "His strength ain't just for show! Go DevilMaster!"

We watched helplessly as DevilMaster ate Sumomo. "My Sumomo!" Anzu called sadly.

"You jerk!" I yelled.

"Would you like me to show you again?"

"Say what? ACK! LET GO!" He grabbed my wrist and took Hana out of my hands. "Hana, no!" I yelled as he connected them. I stepped back as Hana tried to get a kick in but DevilMaster just ate her. "No way...Hana." He separated the key chains and tossed it back to me. I looked at the blank screen sadly.

Kujirada chuckled. "DevilMaster grows by eating other Digital Pets!"

"Kujirada, you bastard!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Shall he eat yours too?"

"Works for me! Try it if you can!" Jounouchi and Kujirada connected their pets. "Beat him up, Joe!" DevilMaster ran onto the screen but Joe disappeared and then reappeared, giving DevilMaster a kick to his head.

Jounouchi grinned. "Alright, good!"

"How cheap..." Anzu commented, scratching her forehead.

"No use! No use!" Kujirada shouted and DevilMaster finally ate Joe.

Jounouchi screamed, crying anime tears. "JOE!"

Kujirada chuckled, again. "The Australia trip is mine. Don't worry about it!"

"How mean, Kujirada!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah! How can you use other peoples pets to go to Australia?!"

I sweatdropped. "Miho, that's exactly what you're doing..."

"Kujirada. Everyone raised their Digital Pets with care. It's so wrong to eat them!" Yugi stated.

"Shuttup! In the world, those who have money win! I'll eat yours too!" He reached for Yugi but someone shouted. "Stop!" We all looked.

"Honda?!" Jounouchi said.

"What is it?" Anzu asked.

Honda opened his eyes, he looked very creepy with bags under his eyes and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed. "I have raised the ultimate pet."

"Ultimate pet?" Kujirada asked.

"Three days without sleep or rest, Digital Super Ichigo!"

I sweatdropped. "He named it strawberry..." He didn't look like one at all. He was a circle with arms and legs and a paper bag as his head. He was holding a broom.

The others laughed a little.

"Did you think I, a beautification member, didn't know?! This device will teach you!"

Kujirada laughed. "What can that pet do?! I will turn him into DevilMaster's food!"

Honda smirked. "Try it!" He shouted and they connected their pets. DevilMaster went onto Ichigo's screen and Miho screamed thinking her pet was going to get eaten. Then I laughed as Ichigo started cleaning DevilMaster off the screen. "What?!" Kujirada asked in surprise.

"He...he did it!" Jounouchi watched in disbelief.

Ichigo made peace sign. "Super Ichigo does not allow trash to exist!" Honda declared. "When he finds trash he completely destroys it! He's truly the beatification member of the digital world!"

Kujirada threw his pet down. "Damn it!" He yelled and stomped off.

Jounouchi laughed "That's what you get!"

"Hey, Naomi. How did you know that would happen?" Anzu asked and I froze. "Um...I saw him do it before!" Don't look at me like that! It wasn't entirely a lie!

Yugi noticed that I was uncomfortable and switched subjects. "Honda, that was amazing!"

"Great job!" Miho cheered.

Anzu leaned on Yugi's desk. "That truly is just like Honda."

There was the sound of someone dropping something and we all looked over to it. "Haiyama, what's wrong?" Honda asked.

"No...Nothing." He replied and left.

"What was that all about?" I fake-wondered.

* * *

"Hey, Yugi. What's wrong?" I asked as we walked home from school.

"I'm worried about Haiyama. I hope Kujirada hasn't done anything to him again."

I tilted my head in pretend confusion when I noticed Kujirada run by with something big over his shoulder. "Miho!" I shouted and ran after him.

Yugi followed me. "Naomi! Wait up!"

We followed him into a warehouse, Miho was hanging by her arms, Kujirada was on the floor with whip marks on his back, and a very crazy-looking Haiyama was talking to Honda. I pulled Yugi behind some boxes and held him there. "Wait." I whispered and held his shoulders.

"My pet is pretty pathetic isn't he? I was just punishing him."

"What was that?"

"He was my pet. He always had an inferiority complex...so I used money as a feed to make him grow. It was pretty interesting."

"Don't tell me...you...!"

Haiyama glared at Kujirada. "But...He lost a mere Digital Pets. He's useless." He looked back at Honda. "I want a strong pet!"

"You bastard!" Honda fisted. "How can you treat humans as pets?! You're rotten!"

Haiyama grinned creepily. "What's wrong with that? Using sweet feed to raise it, its fun!" He looked at a book. "But I did a poor job raising him. In the middle he transferred schools. And he got hospitalized."

"What?! His attitude suddenly changed...so it was your fault?! Unforgivable! I'll clean up guys like you!"

"Can you do it? At any rate, let me thank you for taking care of my pet." He flicked his whip and Yugi and I ran out. "Stop it!" We yelled.

"Yugi, Naomi, why are you here?"

"I was worried about Haiyama." Yugi replied. "So we followed after Kujirada. But this is how it is..."

"Haiyama! This is just sick!" I finished.

"You saw me during feeding time didn't you, Yugi? Oh, right." He held up a silver digital pet. "This childish game. Let me return it!" He tossed it to the floor by Kujirada.

"Haiyama!" Yugi ran towards him.

"You shouldn't have been looking around!" Knowing what was coming I ran up and shoved Yugi out of the way. The whip hit me and sent me through a pile of boxes and into a wall. "Ah!"

"Naomi!" Yugi and Honda yelled.

"I'm okay!" I called back but there was pain in my voice. I coughed into my hand and when I pulled it back there was blood on it. _"Great, just great."_

"You bastard!" Honda ran towards Haiyama, dodging his whip until his lack of sleep finally caught up to him and Haiyama hit him, knocking him to the floor. "Why must the damage of me staying up all night affect me now?" And he put his head down.

"Honda, finished already? Honda?" He jumped up and started waving his limbs around angrily. "Hey, I'm talking to you Honda!" He calmed down. "Actually I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you! "

"What was that?" Honda asked, struggling to keep awake.

"Its fun when you get used to it. The lifestyle of a pet. And for your feed..." Haiyama flicked his whip towards Miho, knocking off the bow on her uniform. Yugi gasped.

"What do you think?"

Honda stood up and glared at Haiyama. "Haiyama... you're the only one I'll never forgive..."

"A pet shouldn't look at its master like that!" He whipped Honda again, this time knocking him out.

"What a fool. But that's fine. Raising a resistant pet can be interesting." There was a glow and Haiyama turned around to look at the glow. "Yugi!"

"Now..." Yami said. "It's game time."

Haiyama stepped back. "What?"

"Hiya, Yami!" I greeted and he looked at me and nodded then turned back to Haiyama. "Haiyama, why don't you have my pet fight your pet?" He picked up Haiyama's silver pet and connected it to his.

The warehouse changed to look like we were in space and Yu-2 appeared behind Yami and a giant blue worm-thing appeared behind Haiyama.

Haiyama grinned. "Sounds interesting! I love this kind of thing." He poised his whip. "Go! Eat that loser!"

"Loser"? Yami repeated.

"If he's a loser than I'm a cat!" I yelled as the pets went towards each other and fought. The worm-thing punched Yu-2 and Haiyama laughed maniacally. "Such a weak loser is no match!"

Yami got a very fierce look in his eyes, well, more than usual. "It's okay...this loser can...beat you."

Yu-2 nodded at Yami and then attacked again.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!" Haiyama shouted as the worm-thing squeezed Yu-2 in its huge hand. I held my breath and then sighed in relief as a loud beeping noise played.

"What?" Haiyama asked.

Yami grinned. "The effect of the data exchanges has appeared. That is the sound that plays when a Digital pet evolves."

"What? Evolves?"

Yu-2 seemed to catch on fire. "The change caused by Joe's and Hana's data has appeared." Yu-2 changed to look like Yami.

"What?! I sense great energy!" Haiyama exclaimed.

Yu-2 attacked the worm-thing again, sending it down to the floor. "What?! Get up!" He yelled and started whipping the pet over and over again.

"Haiyama, the match is over." Yami declared. I got up and walked over to Yami.

"Not yet!" Haiyama protested and kept whipping the worm-thing. It growled and started to shake. "Alright, that's it!" The worm-thing got up and went towards Haiyama to eat him. "Stop it! I raised you!"

"The door of darkness opens."

Haiyama screamed as the worm ate him.

"Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at. You forgot that, so you lose." Yami said and then we walked over to the writhing Haiyama. "There's more to pets than food and whips..." Yami started and without thinking, I finished. "Love is needed. Looks like even in the end you never understood that. Moron." I smirked. Yami blinked at me and then nodded.

We looked back to Honda. Miho was lying on top of him. "Let's go to Australia together...mama." I laughed. "Poor lover-boy."

"You seem to be better." Yami remarked. I jumped and then laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, that was...erm...nothing! I mean, it was just...yeah, sorry about that."

Yami shook his head. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure..." I said and looked down to hide the blush slowly creeping onto my face.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

**I have the author's notes to myself because Naomi, Hannah and I are actually at a sleepover and I'm the only one with access to this computer! YAY! And everyone else is asleep.**

**Now, to go do the homework I've been procrastinating on. Can't I have one night where I actually get to sleep the whole night?**

**Later guys!**

**~WDG**


	10. Adult acts like a child uh, what?

**Hey all! I'm back again!**

**We hit the double digits in chapters!**

**Those of you who have favorited, followed, and or reviewed, you are all super-special-awesome people! **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, clearly you can see what would be different.**

**My apology which sounds oddly like Ritsu Sohma is at the bottom. V**

**Naomi: QUIT SCREWIN' AROUND AND START!**

**Alright, alright! Sheesh! (Lucky Star reference! I don't own that either. -_-)**

* * *

Chapter 10; Adult acts like a child...um, what?

"What is this?" Anzu asked. There was a very tall present on Miho's desk. Blue wrapping paper with purple stars and tied with a red ribbon.

Miho giggled. "It's a present! It just arrived!"

"Wait, Miho! It might be a bomb!" Honda warned.

"It's not!" I said. _"So, today is the day CapuMon comes! YESSSSSSS!"_

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I know who sent it, that's how."

"Present open!" Miho exclaimed as she pulled the wrapping away to reveal a prize-machine filled with Capsule Monsters capsules.

Everyone just stared at it for a moment. "That's a Gacha box, isn't it?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah" Yugi nodded. "A Capsule Monster one."

"Capsule Monster?" Jounouchi asked.

"Also known as CapuMon." Yugi started to explain. "They're popular with the elementary students right now. In the capsule is a monster, you use it in a game like chess. The one who defeats all his enemies wins."

I nodded. "What's interesting is until the game begins, all you know is your opponent's monster level."

Yugi grinned. "To be honest, right now I'm really into it too!"

I smirked. "Hey, I'd like to play sometime."

"Wait, how'd you know how the game works if you haven't played it before?" Jou asked.

I shrugged. "I heard it somewhere. Maybe grandpa was talking about it. I dunno." Yep, another lie, and it came far too easy for my taste. _"At this rate, they really will hate me when I tell them the truth...if I can ever manage to tell them..."_

Jounouchi nodded. "Oh, that makes sense. But..." He glanced at the Gacha box. "There's no way this would make Miho happy. Might as well be a trash-" He was cut of by Miho squealing with delight.

"A closed-heart necklace and earrings from Tiffany's!" I sweatdropped. _"How'd Warashibe get the money to buy those anyway?"_

Miho giggled. "It's all stuff I wanted!"

"Wow!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Honda looked on the verge of tears. "Miho..."

"Wait, Miho, just who sent this?" Anzu asked.

"A college student I ran into recently, Warashibe!"

"Eeh?!" Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda reacted.

Yugi just laughed nervously and I rolled my eyes.

After school

Yugi and I ran down an alleyway to see a line of irritated kids, waiting for a guy messing with a Capumon Gacha box.

"Cut it out!"

"What is this?"

The guy had a pile of Capsules next to him already, and he was still trying to get something. "Out, out, out." One came out. "Another level 1? Well, this time for sure..."

Yugi and I walked closer as the guy got another capsule. "Yes!" A level 5.

"Warashibe."

"Hey dude." I said._ "Why's he always eating a lollipop? You'd think it'd run out eventually."_

Warashibe turned to look at us and smiled. "Oh, Yugi, Naomi!"

* * *

"Was she pleased?" Warashibe asked as we walked through a playground.

"Yeah!" Yugi nodded.

"I really thought actual Capumon would be better but...Seems your advice was right. But that is not the end of my love with Miho Nosaka!"

"Uh, sure..." I mumbled.

"The memory of that shocking meeting!"

I rolled my eyes and tuned him out. _"Creepy stalker! When can we get to the exciting stuff? I wonder what's for dinner..."_

"I couldn't believe that Miho Nosaka was a friend of yours, my Capumon buddy. I felt so happy! But still...that's proof that we are connected by the thread of fate!" He shouted to the sky. "Right now I have to get Miho Nosaka before new Capumon and everything else!"

Yugi laughed nervously and I took a step back. _"I hate to say this but...I am SO glad I'm not Miho right now."_

"And that is not far off! Now my love with Miho Nosaka will only grow!"

"You know, you don't have to say her full name every time..." I mumbled.

He turned to us. "Right, Yugi, Naomi?"

Yugi sweatdropped. "Well..." He left off just thinking.

"Uh, sure. Whatever you say. Uh, Yugi and I should head home now..." I started to pull Yugi away and my nerves were evident in my voice. "Dinner to eat, homework to do, games to play...you know how it is..."

"Very well! I shall see you both again!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Warashibe!" And we turned around and walked away.

"_Whew!"_

Later, in the game shop

We looked up as Miho opened the door. "Hello!" She greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Miho" Yugi said.

I grinned. "Hey, what's up?"

"Welcome!" Grandpa greeted.

"Yugi, are there any Capumon left?" She asked.

"Capumon? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I'll get one." I handed her a Level 1 Capumon.

She opened it; it looked like a mutated-but not in a bad way- flower. "Thanks."

"But, what are you going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Not much." She said, turning. "But the face isn't very cute...What's so fun about collecting these?"

Grandpa chuckled. "Miho, Capumon aren't for a collection." Miho looked back at in in confusion.

"Capumon is the epitome of battle!" He reached behind the counter and pulled out a Capsule Monsters playing field. "Want to try?"

She backed up. "No, Miho isn't interested in battle. Uh, later Yugi, Naomi. See you again, Ojii-chan." Then she turned around and walked out.

"She's as peppy as always." Grandpa remarked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Hey! I'd like to try!" I turned to Yugi. "Will you be my opponent?"

He nodded, smiling. "Sure!"

We got our pieces, set them on the board, and started.

And uh...I lost. "Just you wait! I'll beat you next time Yugi!"

"This was only your first time playing!"

"Don't care. I will win!" I stated with playful determination. I snorted and started laughing.

The next morning

"YUGI! NAOMI!" Warashibe's shout from outside made me roll over and fall off of my bed. "Ouch, what the hell?" I sat up, rubbing my head.

I yawned and stretched. "Falling asleep after already getting up and ready, this is what I get for it. Ugh." I got up and went downstairs to the front door; also as you know the game shop door.

"What's up, Warashibe?"

"B-big trouble! Please, come right away."

Yugi blinked. I rolled my eyes and we followed him.

By the warehouse

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"My secret base."

"_Huh, childish. Though I guess that is the point."_

"Secret base?" Yugi repeated, looking around.

We reached the door and Warashibe pulled it open. We walked in and he turned on the lights, revealing that the room was FILLED with Capumon!

Yugi gasped and I said: "And these are just the ones on top of the boxes!"

We walked closer and looked at them all, all level 4's and 5's. "That's amazing!" Yugi exclaimed.

"They're all level four and five Capumon." Warashibe stated. "There is not a Capumon that I haven't obtained. When I add the goddess of Capumon, Miho Nosaka, to this room...it will be perfect! Don't you think?"

"Not especially no..." I said under Yugi's nervous laugh and reply. "But Miho isn't a Capumon..."

"Yes. That's right. But she already realizes that she's fated to be a Capumon goddess! Look at this!" As he was saying that, Warashibe dug through his bag and handed us a letter.

I facepalmed as Yugi read it. _"Oh, Miho...you can be so dense at times..."_

'Thanks for the present! Miho was so touched! I'm studying hard to understand these Capumon that you are interested in, Warashibe!'

Yugi shook the letter and the Capumon Miho got yesterday, the flower man, fell out into Yugi's hand and he gasped.

Warashibe stuck his lollipop in the air and swung it around. "The time is ripe! Now is the time to pick up the Capumon goddess!" He shouted, and then held the pop still. "But...for the fated meeting, we need to set a stage! Like a prince on a white horse..." He looked at us. "That's why I need your help!"

Yugi blinked and Warashibe leaned in to tell us his plan.

...

"EEEEH?!" Yugi shouted in surprise.

"Well? Wouldn't that be a wonderful production?"

I shook my head. "NO! It wouldn't work! It's not a good plan, she'd recognize Yugi and I in an instant! Even with the masks!"

He laughed. "Of course she won't recognize you! That's the point of the masks!"

"Don't say it like we've agreed to do it!"

"This is no good..." Yugi stated. "I think you should exchange more letters! To make Miho understand..."

I nodded. "Yeah, anyways, we have to go to school now..." We both spun around and ran for the door.

Then the bars came down and it landed ON MY FOOT! I held in a scream and pulled it out so Yugi wouldn't notice. Lucky for me, they weren't heavy enough to break it.

"You mustn't go."

Yugi looked back angrily at Warashibe. "Warashibe, what are you doing?!" He shouted.

"We won't help you if you do that!" I yelled.

Warashibe then started crying and thrashing in the ground. "Aren't we Capumon friends?! It's only natural to help a friend, right?!"

Yugi sighed and I sweatdropped. _"What a baby..."_

"Normally yes, but not in this case. Yugi, you can help him if you want, but I won't do this!"

That evening

I turned a corner just in time to see Miho hitting Warashibe with her bag over and over again screaming 'No, no, no!'

I just leaned against the wall and laughed.

"You also...you also love Capumon, right?!" Warashibe asked hopefully while trying to block the hits.

"Miho doesn't know the first thing about Capumon!" She screamed and hit him again, this time harder, knocking him to the ground and ran away crying.

"Why?! My baby!"

I walked up to him, surrounded by an anime aura of scariness. "And this is why I wouldn't help you, I knew this would happen. YOU MADE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS CRY!" I shouted and smacked him with my bag.

He just kept crying for Miho.

I sighed and walked over to Yugi. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure he is...Oh, well. Maybe he'll give it up now."

"Maybe..." I said doubtfully.

Next day

As we waited in line for lunch, Yugi and I told Jounouchi about what Warashibe tried yesterday.

He laughed. "I can't believe there's a guy who would use an old trick like pretending to save a girl!"

"That must've been terrible for you, Yugi." Anzu commented.

Yugi shook his head. "More importantly, I'm sorry, Miho. I just couldn't refuse..."

I nodded. "I'm sorry too; I should have just stopped him altogether."

"But...Warashibe isn't really a bad guy..."

"No, he is!" Honda stated. "He shouldn't even write letters with Miho! No, no, no!"

I sighed. "Can it, lover-boy. I doubt she wants to anymore, anyway. So don't get worked up about it!"

"What's with him?" Jou asked. "Just yesterday he was in such pain he acted like he was dead!"

Anzu nodded. "But the one most at fault is Miho. Anyone would have misunderstood that emotional letter."

"Miho just thought we could be pen friends!"

"Yes, Miho isn't at fault!" Honda defended. "Don't worry; I won't let that Capumon man near you again!"

"Thanks! Honda sure is reliable!" Miho grinned.

"Hey, I'll help you keep him away!" I offered. "He made one of my best friends cry, I'm not about to let him do it again!"

I thought of something as we sat down. "Ah, guys! Whatever you do, don't drink the water that's handed to you!"

"Why not?" Jounouchi asked.

"Just trust me on this."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "But I wish I could have seen that Capumon guy!"

Anzu smirked. "Normally you don't say 'Baby', right?"

Then a 'cafeteria person' came and handed a glass of water to Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and me...I guess he really was listening to what we said.

Jounouchi just picked his up and drank, Honda did the same thing. _"You complete morons..."_ Anzu picked her glass up but apparently decided to take my word for it and set it back down. I pushed my water far away from me.

In the infirmary

"I warned them not to drink it!" I muttered.

Jounouchi and Honda were asleep behind the curtain, and the rest of us were talking to the nurse.

"You're fine." The nurse said. "You just drank raw water. It's nothing to worry about. But...Why just you guys? The other students are fine."

I balled my hands into fists on my lap. _"Warashibe...I knew he'd do this but that doesn't make me any less angry."_ I glanced at the puzzle. _"I'm just glad he doesn't get away with this."_

* * *

"Yugi, Naomi." Miho called, her voice shook with anger. We turned to look at her.

"Show me to Warashibe's."

Yugi blinked.

As we got there, Miho stopped for a second. "Alright. Here I go, Yugi, Naomi." We nodded.

We opened the doors and stood there for a second. Miho's face was full of anger, Yugi's confusion, and I looked ready to murder someone.

Warashibe stood up. "My sweetheart! So you've finally come to jump into my arms?"

"Don't joke! Miho was kind of wrong, but...there's no need to do such a terrible thing to Jounouchi and Honda, right?!"

"And to attempt to do it to Anzu and I!" I added.

"I heard from Miho..." Yugi said. "Warashibe, that's too mean. I can't believe you would do that!"

Warashibe's glasses were glared over and I couldn't see his eyes. "I couldn't be helped." He shrugged. "They got in the way of my fate with you."

"There is no fate." Miho stated. "Miho is angry today. Listen! Never do this again!"

Warashibe raised his arms up. "You aren't very honest, my honey." He put them down. "But, if you're going to say that...Why not decide it with a game?"

He picked up two Capumon. "You've been practicing Capumon, right? If you win, I won't approach you anymore. But if I win...You will follow fate."

I wanted to puke at the creepy grin on his face.

Miho thought about it, then replied. "Alright."

"Miho!"

Warashibe set up the board, table and chairs, and set a Gacha box next to it. They sat down, and Yugi and I stood behind Miho.

"The field is version 7. Crisis hill. It's a good field for a beginner like you." Warashibe explained.

"You'd better not regret it!" Miho warned.

"What pep. Truly my goddess! Now, let's take turns pulling capsules. Ladies first, go ahead."

Miho walked over and got out a Capumon. Level 1.

"Too bad." Warashibe walked over. "Then...I'm next."

"_I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off of your face if you don't quit it, you bastard!"_

Warashibe's was a level five.

Miho got three level ones, a level two and a level four.

Warashibe got three level fives and two level fours.

"_Damn that cheater!"_

"I'm so sorry."

"_Lose the dumb smile!"_

"I can see the result of the match before starting!"

"You can't know that until we do this!" Miho retorted.

"That's the spirit! Then game start!" Warashibe said condescendingly.

They opened their capsules and arranged them on the board.

"Then...please go ahead!"

"Miho, you can do it!" Yugi encouraged.

"Go for it!" I said.

She moved her first Capumon.

"_No! Not there!"_

"Nice move! Then I'll use Gumbo..." He moved his piece and knocked out Miho's...eyemouth...I think it's called. "Okay, one down."

Miho screamed angrily. "So pissed!" She moved another piece. "Go, level 4 Great Pa!"

"I can see this isn't going to be any challenge." Again with the smug smile! "Hurry and give up. My dear."

I couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore. I gritted my teeth. "Quit calling her pet names! She's not your girlfriend! ..."

Miho stood up.

"JUST HURRY AND GO!"  
"...AND LOSE THE RA DAMNED SMUG SMILE!"

Yugi stepped back and accidentally knocked over the prize machine. "Huh? There's a strange device inside. Don't tell me, Warashibe...This is a trick!"

Warashibe's glasses glared over again. "That's right. It always switches between outputting low levels and high levels."

"YOU DAMN CHEATER!" I think it's safe to say that I was exploding with anger.

He turned to Miho. "I didn't want to put you through a long, painful fight."

"_Translation: You're too scared that you might lose!"_

"Stop it with your excuses! This is clearly against the rules! Okay, let's go, you guys. We win."

"That's no good." Warashibe said. He pulled a huge sheet off of something to reveal a human sized, clear capsule. "When you enter this, you will be the best! You are already mine! Mine, mine, mine!"

"WARASHIBE YOU DAMN SICK DISGUSTING TWISTED PERVERT!"

"What is this guy?" Miho asked. "Guys, let's run!"

We turned around and ran for the door. Warashibe pulled the bars down, again. But the support beam it was connected to on the ceiling broke and fell on us; I caught Miho and felt someone pick me up and out of the way.

The smoke cleared revealing to Warashibe, Yami holding me bridal style, and me holding up a passed out Miho.

"Warashibe. This prank has gone on too far." Yami said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're calling this a prank?"

Warashibe noticed the difference. "Yu...gi?"

"Game time."

Yami walked towards him and set me down, I kept holding onto Miho as he walked over to the table, crossed his arms and sat down.

"Game?" Warashibe asked. "Then shall we restart?"

"No, this is fine."

"Like this? With these disadvantageous monsters?"

"Let's see if they are a disadvantage or not." Yami said calmly. "I will take over for Miho's operation."

I grinned as Warashibe laughed. _"Now you really have no reason to be so cocky, so STUFF IT!"_

"Operation? A beginner like her, there's no way she'd have one!"

"At any rate, let's begin. However...the game we begin...will be a shadow game!"

"Then...let me start it." He moved one of his pieces in front of Great Pa.

His snake monster glowed and then started moving, as did Great Pa. The two monsters attacked each other and both lost, being at equal levels.

Warashibe grinned. "That's interesting! But they struck each other out. Makes no change in my advantage. Go, Dinosaurwing!" Said monster flew over and destroyed Yami's Flower Man. "Looks like the levels are too different, Yugi. Now you only have two monsters left."

Yami grinned. "That's right." He moved forward his castle.

"That's no good! My Headzacker is there!" I rolled my eyes. _"SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!"_

His dragon-skull monster moved forward and chomped on the castle thing.

I winced. _"Woah!"_

"Too bad, Yugi. The only monster you have left is a level 2! I win."

"Really?"

"Not giving up yet?"

I grinned. "Hey, pervert! Look at the positions of your monsters you moron!"

He did and gasped. "When did this happen? My monsters are all lined up!"

"And my last monster, Torido." Yami started. "His level is low, he can't turn easily. And he's not suited for close combat, but...he has one secret move." Yami's face grew a glare on it. "Only usable once, he can beat even a level 5 monster. He has a one-hit hissatsu attack for seven consecutive spaces."

Warashibe's jaw dropped and I laughed quietly.

"Here I go! Flight of the Gale!" Yami ordered.

The bird flew up and straight through all of Warashibe's monsters. I couldn't help cheering. "HELL YES!" And pumping my fist up.

Warashibe gasped. "My monsters!" And put his hands on his head as Yami walked back towards us. "Warashibe...Capumon isn't just about zealously collecting monsters. It's about how you use your monsters to win."

"I lost...I did..." Warashibe threw the table and started having a temper tantrum. "No, no, no, no, no! Miho Nosaka is mine!" He screamed.

"Oh, brother..."

Yami turned to glare at Warashibe. "The door of darkness...has opened." A capsule bottom appeared under Warashibe and then closed over him. I laughed; the capsule had a big 1 on the front. "How fitting..."

Warashibe started screaming again. "It's dark! It's cramped!"

"Oh, shut UP! That's a small punishment compared to what he could have done to you!" I yelled.

"Capumon aren't a collection. It's a battle game, better remember that." He kneeled down next to me. "Are you hurt?" I blinked at the concern in his eyes and shook my head, hiding the huge scratch on my right leg. "No...And Miho isn't either."

"Thank goodness." My jaw dropped a little and I shut it quickly. I really should be used to this by now. "Y-yeah. Heh." He heard the nerves in my voice and noticed me turning my leg away from him. He held out his hand. "Let me see."

"What? N-no! It's fine! Really! You don't have to-" He shook his head and grabbed my ankle. Considering that right there, if I resisted I'd end up falling backwards and my skirt would probably go up, which would be embarrassing even with the leggings, I sighed and let him look.

At first he just pulled a little at the torn fabric, and then he noticed something and rolled my legging up to my knee. "Naomi! What in the world-?!" He found my burn. And let me tell you, it's not just a little pink one; it's a scar from a third-degree burn, on my entire lower leg, turning it permanently black and blistery.

I winced. "Y-yeah...don't worry! It's really old, from long before I got here...a-and it isn't a big deal..."

"How did this happen?" He demanded and I winced again. "I told you! It's nothing!"

He glared at me, concerned. "Naomi, even if this happened when you were really small, you wouldn't be stupid enough to hold your leg in a fire! And if it had happened when a building was on fire, it wouldn't be just your leg that got burned! Tell me what happened."

I shook my head. "NO! It isn't...i-important...You're right, it wasn't my fault, and it wasn't in a burning building. B-but...I..." I looked down and shut my eyes. "P-please...don't ask me to say..." I whispered, slight hysteria filling my voice. "It'd just cause another flashback..."

He seemed to realize I was referring to our time in the park and dropped it. "Alright." I looked up at him; he reached into his pocket and pulled out some gauze. _"Where'd he get that?"_ I wondered.

"At least let me take care of your cut."

"O-okay."

He bandaged it, pulled my legging down and stood up, offering a hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

He then picked Miho up and started walking out. I followed right behind. "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

He smiled and we kept going.

Next day

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you got better right away!" Yugi said.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Jounouchi said.

"More importantly, I can't believe Miho fought that Capumon man for me!" Honda said, seemingly on the verge of tears. "I feel terrible!"

"Fool! Don't say Capumon! Each time you say that, my stomach turns! I don't want to remember it!" Jounouchi said.

"You are aware it wasn't just you? She fought him because he hurt and tried to hurt her friends. Which means, you, Jounouchi, Anzu and me?"

Anzu grinned. "But the Capumon man sure learned his lesson quickly!" I snorted.

"I said stop it!"

"Nope! Capumon!" What? He makes it too easy!

"Naomi you-!"

"Everyone!" We turned to see Miho running towards us. "Good morning!"

Honda's face lit up. "Miho!"

"Good morning!" Yugi greeted.

"Hey, hey! Miho just got this great Capumon..." We winced as Miho tripped and fell flat on her face, Capumon spilling out of her bag.

She laughed sheepishly and I facepalmed.

* * *

**Here we go.**

** I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! MY LIFE AND SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY! I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER EITHER TODAY OR EARLY TOMORROW MORNING TO MAKE UP FOR IT!**

**Okay, I'm done sounding like Ritsu. It's exhausting! I hope you enjoyed this, doubly because of the long time I made you wait!**

**I have locked a certain striped-haired girl in a closet so she can't kill me. ^_^**

**Naomi: W...D...G!**

**CRAP! I FORGOT SHE COULD PICK LOCKS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs for her life***

**Hannah: Hehe...I'll stop them in a minute. Anyway, please review! And never forget what skills your more violent friends may have. Anyway, I'm off! See you next time! NAOMIII! DON'T KILL HER! **


	11. Lucky-boy comes to play!

**As promised, this chapter comes much faster!**

**To my reviewers, followers, and or favoriters, THANK YOU!**

**Game start!**

* * *

Chapter 11; Lucky-boy comes to play!

"Big money! Game de Get Show!" The announcer said.

Yugi and I were watching TV _"So...Ryuichi's coming. This should be interesting."_

"TV viewers, once again, this week we have those seeking big money! Today's challenger is the talented, Mr. Naoki Sagara! And of course, he's facing this person. After 7 consecutive victories, the defending champion! A modern legend! A man loved by the goddess of luck! Ryuichi Fuwa!"

The audience clapped. "If the champion wins today, he'll get 80,000 yen. Now, today's game is Electric Roulette."

A big circle came down with numbers from 1 – 36 all around it. "The rule is simple. Press the switch and the one who gets the higher number wins. Now, we'll start with the challenger!"

The guy pressed the switch and we watched as the light slowly stopped. "Thirty-five! Amazing! Our champion has little chance of beating that! Next is the champions turn, go ahead."

He pressed the switch and we watched apprehensively as it slowly stopped, on 36. "There, there, there it is! The champion wins!"

"Amazing..." Yugi whispered.

"In all of humanity, has there ever been such a lucky man?"

I smirked. _"I can think of a contender. Well...in Duel Monsters anyway..."_

"Who will put an end to this man's advancement?!"

Ryuichi smirked. "Well, only a god or an alien can beat me. Because a normal human sure can't do it." He said and winked.

"Oh yeah? Try an ancient Egyptian pharaoh!" I said.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"NOTHING!" I said a little too quickly. "Yeah...I'm just gonna go now..." I said and quickly ran to my room.

"Shit! I can't believe I let that slip! I gotta be more careful or I really give something away!" I said to myself.

Next day

"Did you see the prize from last night's Game show?!" Jounouchi asked, his voice brimming with excitement.

"That champion sure is amazing!" Yugi stated.

"If he keeps winning, his prize'll just keep getting bigger and bigger!" Jounouchi said. "The first week is 10,000 yen, the second is 20,000 yen. If he wins the tenth week, that'll be 100,000 yen!"

"That's amazing! I wonder how much that champion's won?!" Miho asked.

Honda walked over and put his hand on Miho's shoulder. "That's no good, Miho. You mustn't dirty yourself by falling for this guy. Because it's best for humans to live steadily, bit by bit. Getting money so quickly, he'll be driven out of society. And finally, all that's left is to end your life at the guillotine."

Jounouchi grabbed Honda's collar and fisted him. "What are you babbling about?! It's 100,000! 100,000!"

I laughed. "He has a point."

"With that I can pay back the debt from my idiot father's gambling. With money I can run away!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Goodbye to my pathetic life!"

"Ah, your life is really like that?" Anzu asked.

Jounouchi clapped his hands over his mouth. "D-damn it! I didn't mean to say that."

I held in a giggle. Not at his life! At the fact that he accidentally said something! I did the same thing the night before!

"That's right." Honda said. "You've paid for your school and living expenses since elementary school, haven't you?"

"Y-yeah! I'm not like you, leeching from your parents at the leg! I'm the one who truly lives it steadily, bit by bit!"

I sweatdropped. _"If not 'leeching' off of your parents is living it bit by bit than I'm doing better at that than him...But, I suppose he does have a point."_

The door opened and the teacher walked in. "Order." Everyone went to their desks. "Respect." We bowed. "Good morning." Everyone sat down. "Today I will introduce a new friend to all of you."

The usual whispers started.

"Transfer student?"

"Did someone transfer?"

"_No, they're just starting school for the first time ever; of course they transferred you morons!"_ I thought as the teacher wrote a name on the blackboard. "He's Mr. Ryuichi Fuwa."

"Pleased 'ta mee'cha."

"It's him! The Game de Get show champion!" Jounouchi whispered. "No kidding!" I whispered back.

More whispering people. Yeah, yeah, I know that includes us.

"Yup, that's right." Fuwa said. "Just to get it out of the way, I don't give out signatures. And to the ladies, I know I'm handsome but...Please don't think you can be my girlfriend. I have no interest in kids."

I rolled my eyes. _"As if!"_

"Ryuichi is so cool!" Miho whispered with her hands on her face. This caused Honda to glare at Fuwa. Bringing the number of people in this group who do NOT think he's cool, to two.

"So, Fuwa's desk will be..."

Fuwa tossed his bag to make it land on the desk on Yugi's other side. "There!"

"Hey, I will decide your seat."

"Heh, teacher, its game time."

"_Not half as cool as when Yami says it...wait...why am I thinking about this right now?!"_

He held out a coin. "The rule is simple. I will flip a coin while you decide heads or tails. If you win, I'll sit where you want. And ya can have this coin!" He flipped the coin in the air, caught it, and then placed it on the back of his other hand. "Now."

"Heads!"

Fuwa lifted his hand off. "Tails. Too bad! I win." He said and walked over to his seat.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi Mutou."

"Oh, let's get along." Ryuichi replied with a glint in his eye. _"Why does every interesting thing that happens mean danger or at least pain? Just one transfer student that _doesn't_ try to hurt us would be nice...I guess that'd be me..."_

* * *

Once first period ended, as expected, a group of people crowded around Ryuichi's desk.

"Hey. Since you appear on TV, does that mean you get to meet a lot of stars?" Miho asked.

"Yeah, but they're all stupid. I have no interest in them."

"But you really are amazing!" A student praised.

"In one week you can get 100,000 yen!" Yugi said.

"How much have you received so far?" Miho asked.

"How am I supposed to know?! I spend the money immediately."

"How wonderful! Way too cool!"

"360,000 yen." I answered boredly. "If he wins this week, it'll be 450,000 next it'd be 550,000 yen." I then glared at Ryuichi. "And spending your money immediately is idiotic and childish." Then walked over to the other three.

"Miho...What's she see in that stinky guy?!"

"You certainly want to hit him from behind." Anzu observed.

Honda elbowed Jou. "Hey, say something, Jounouchi!"

I just sat down and glared at lucky-boy. _"Prick!"_

"Hey, actually, I want to appear on that show! I apply everyday!" A guy said. "Please tell me! How do you keep winning like that?!"

"Do you know why lions are strong?" Ryuichi asked. "It's because lions are born lions. It's the same way. There's no method for winning the game. Those that are strong are just born strong. That's all."

"_Cocky little..."_

"Big trouble! In next class we have a test with no warning!"

"Say what?!" I asked.

Everyone rushed to their desks to get their books to study.

"Man...Even if I study now I won't make it..." Yugi said. Fuwa reached over and flipped open his book to a random page. "Here. If ya study just this, you'll do well."

He looked at me. "You too." He showed what page it was and went back to his desk. I sighed. _"Might as well since he's right."_

"_Condescending little creep..."_

* * *

"Have the test forms been passed out to everyone?" Ms. Chouno asked.

"Yes."

"Then begin."

"_Yup, completely correct. I hate this, I hate this so much. But I'm not gonna fail just because I don't want him to be right. Well, here I go!"_

Fuwa shrugged and took his test up to Ms. Chouno and started to walk out. "Hm? Hey you, what is this?! It's blank!"

He looked back at her. "Yeah. I'm fine with a zero. My life doesn't exist for a petty test like this."

"H-how cheeky!"

"Well ya wouldn't understand would ya, Ms. Chouno?" He shrugged. "The chosen ones have a special life. That's it." He started walking again.

"S-stop!" Ms. Chouno demanded.

"I forgot to mention it. Yer makeup is off, teacher." He said and shut the door behind him.

I smirked as her makeup cracked. _"Now THAT was funny. Even with his annoying smugness."_

After school (Honda's POV)

As we walked from school, Miho put her hand on Fuwa's. "Hey. Miho is a Virgo, AB blood type. How about you, Fuwa? I think we're highly compatible."

"_Fuwa, that bastard. How can he seduce Miho?!"_ I scowled, and then glanced at Jounouchi and Naomi. _"Those two have been scowling at him since we were in school."_ I grinned. _"One or both of them will lose it soon!"_

Fuwa suddenly stopped and turned around. "Do ya want to eat anything? I'll treat!" He gestured towards an expensive looking Chinese restaurant.

"The food in this restaurant looks good!" Miho cheered.

"Ummm...this place looks expensive." Yugi pointed out. "Will it really be okay?"

"Seems ya don't know a thing 'bout me." He turned around. "C'mon." He walked in and a gong was rung and confetti was released over him.

"Congratulations! You're the 10,000th customer since the opening of this restaurant. All the food and drink today will be free!"

"Dat's how it is."

Miho put her hands together. "Wow!"

We all walked over to a huge round table loaded with food.

"Go ahead." Fuwa said. "Don't hold back! Eat up! 'Cause more food is coming!"

Miho clapped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!" and started eating.

"Itadakimasu." Anzu repeated.

Everyone started eating except Jounouchi. _"Yeah, Jounouchi! Just punch out this arrogant bastard!"_

Next day

We walked up by a sweepstakes game. The kind where you turn the wheel and if you get the different colored one, you get a prize.

"Hey! Let's do that!" Miho suggested. "We just now got tickets, after all."

"We get three chances, right?" Anzu asked.

"Yup, pretty much." Naomi's voice was completely flat with boredom, though there was a just barely detectible hint of annoyance. _"She really is ready to punch this guy as well. So come on! Do it already!"_

Fuwa looked at Yugi. "Alright. Wanna duel me?"

"Hm?"

"The rule is simple. The one who wins the A prize wins. The loser will do whatever the winner tells them. Well?"

Naomi's eyes widened and then she glared even harder at him.

Yugi nodded. "O-okay."

He walked over and took his three chances. "Get the prize, Yugi!" Anzu said.

"_Her reaction makes it seem like she knows what Fuwa is planning to have Yugi do...and now that I think about it...She seems to glare at a lot of people, Kaiba before we knew what he's like, Kokurano before we learned he was a fraud, she knew what the water would do to us and that Kujirada would take their pets, and she never seems truly surprised by much...Why is that?"_ I got so lost in wondering that by the time I got to that part, Fuwa had just took his turn and won.

The game holder rang his bell. "Congratulations! The special prize is a trip to Italy!"

"That's amazing!" Miho cheered.

"_No! Miho!"_

Fuwa held up his ticket. "Looks like I win, Yugi."

Yugi laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I lost. I guess I really can't beat you, Fuwa."

Miho squealed. "I can't believe there's a person like you, Fuwa!"

I glanced at Jounouchi. "No, I can't hold it anymore!" He muttered.

"_Alright, go Jounouchi!"_ He ran in front of Fuwa. "Fuwa."

"Hm?" Everyone blinked while Fuwa kept his big smile. "Fuwa!"

"_Knock him out the way you usually do!"_

My jaw dropped as Jounouchi got on his hands and knees. "Please! Please take me as your student! I also...I also want luck like you!"

"_This guy!"_ I facepalmed. _"He wasn't scowling! He was admiring him!"_ I glanced at Naomi. She was still glaring, I'm positive at least she was glaring, but there was also a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

Back to Naomi now!

Fuwa laughed. "Are ya dumb?" He asked.

I balled my hands into fists. _"Sure, Jou begging is funny but he's not dumb you...you...dumbass!"_

He turned to Yugi. "Yugi, I look forward to ya keeping your promise."

"Promise? You mean to do what you say?"

"Yep. Later." Fuwa waved and walked off.

Jounouchi stood up and followed after him.

Honda looked at me. "I thought he was scowling at Fuwa all day. You've definitely been glaring at him, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just making sure."

I blinked twice. _"And now I'm confused."_

* * *

"That guy...No matter how lucky he is, he's pathetic as a human!"

"Who?" Miho asked.

"I'm talking about Fuwa. Ryuichi Fuwa." Jounouchi replied.

Honda smiled. "So you finally awaken Jounouchi! I'm...I'm so happy."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but your reason for not liking Fuwa is completely different from ours."

"Really? He seems nice. Right, Anzu?"

"_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"_

"More than I thought. And that little bit of abalone from yesterday's Chinese was good."

Jounouchi slammed his hands on the table. "Don't turn traitor for food!" He shouted.

Anzu and Miho blinked.

"Yugi sure is late." Honda noted. "What's he doing? He's usually early."

"Yugi isn't coming today. He said he agreed to have a game with Fuwa." Anzu answered.

I stood up. "That's what I forgot!" I yelled.

"Wh-what?!"

I stepped out of the booth and headed for the door. "Fuwa is pelting Yugi with pool balls as we speak!"

"HUH?!" They all stood up and followed, Honda left behind money to pay for the drinks.

I facepalmed as we ran. "Dammit! I can't believe I forgot that!"

I didn't catch Honda mumbling. "Again, she knew something. And this time apparently forgot it!"

* * *

We burst through the door. "Yugi!" And were met with pool balls flying towards us.

I ran straight to Yugi. "Yugi! Are you alright?!" He slid to the ground.

"Fuwa! How dare you do that to Yugi!" Jounouchi yelled, he stood up and tried to walk across the pool table to get at Fuwa. "Now you're dealing with me!" His foot dug into the fabric and he tripped and fell to the floor. "This guy!"

"I'll show you the power of a true beautification member!" Honda shouted, grabbed a broom and tried to hit Fuwa with it. But it hit a light which fell on top of him.

"Fuwa you bastard!" I yelled and tossed a pool ball at him. He dodged, it hit the wall and came flying back at me, hitting me squarely in the forehead. "OUCH!" I rubbed my head and scowled at him.

Fuwa scoffed. "Fools, still don't get it? I'm protected with my powerful luck. Guys like ya can't even touch me."

Anzu stepped forward. "Hey! What are you thinking?!"

"How mean! I thought you were a nicer guy than this, Fuwa!"

"Keh. What are ya commoners prattling 'bout? Just be glad I let ya hang out with me. Gotta know your place." He laughed.

* * *

We were all in Yugi's room and Anzu and Miho were taking care of Yugi's bruises.

"Put up with it." Anzu ordered.

"Yugi, you're a big boy, right?"

I smirked. _"Don't make it sound like he's ten, Miho!"_

"Yeah but..."

Honda picked up a letter on Yugi's desk. "Yugi, it's a letter from the TV station."

"Grandpa must have left it for me. Can you read it?"

He opened it. "This...! This is a request for you to appear on Game de Get show!"

Jounouchi stood up and looked at it. "Really?!"

"Why me?" Yugi wondered.

"It says they want you to challenge Fuwa."

Jounouchi turned to Yugi and pointed at himself. "Yugi! Can you let me do that? Please!"

Yugi, Anzu and Miho blinked.

"Fuwa, that bastard. I won't be satisfied 'till I waste him with my own hands! And if I get the prize, it's two birds with one stone! I can repay my dad's loans!"

* * *

"Big money! Game de Get show! Once again this week, it's time to dream about getting big money! Today's challenger is Yugi Mutou from Domino High. He's sixteen years old. Seems his dream is to win the prize so he can pay off his dad's debts."

The audience clapped for 'Yugi'.

"Go, Jounouchi!" Anzu cheered.

"Don't lose to Fuwa!" Honda cheered.

I pumped my fist up. "You can do it, Jounouchi!"

"And the nine time winner. Our champ, as you know, it's him! Loved by the goddess of luck! The miraculous man! Ryuichi Fuwa!"

The boys glared at each other.

"Now, today's Electric Concentration!" A board came down with rectangles with the letters A – K on it. "The rules are simple!"

"_I'm starting to think they all are..."_

"The one that gets the most cards from the concentration board wins. But there is one Joker."

"_Who? Amu?"_ (Sorry, couldn't resist!)

"If you get that, all your cards go to your opponent. So the challenger goes first."

"A and K." Jounouchi guessed. The two cards flipped over, a three and a five.

"Too bad! Now the champion's turn!"

"A and C." Fuwa guessed. Two threes. _"Damn, that's annoying!"_

"Well done! It was correct!"

Jounouchi suddenly stiffened up like he was in pain. "Wh-what's wrong?" Honda asked.

I put my hand over my mouth. _"Jounouchi..."_

"Oh, I forgot to mention it. If your opponent obtains cards, you'll get a mild shock."

"Don't forget important details like that!" I yelled.

"Then champion, next please?"

"B and J."

"Correct!"

Jounouchi got shocked again. "That doesn't look like a 'mild' shock!" I said.

"No, it doesn't." Anzu agreed.

"E and G." His gleeful smile made me sick.

"Correct again!"

"_Shocked again."_

"D and K."

"Correct!"

"H and I!"

"Amazing! Amazing! Amazing!"

We all gasped.

"The champion has gotten all the cards in one try!"

Fuwa laughed. "What exactly is so funny about people getting hurt?" I growled.

* * *

We were all in a room backstage and Jounouchi was resting in a chair. "Are you okay, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose."

"But Fuwa, that bastard, he's not human." Honda stated.

"Right, I'm a god." We all looked over at Fuwa in the open doorway.

"Tch. You're no god. Not even close!"

He ignored me. "Jounouchi, yer workin' pretty hard fer your dad's debts. Keh. I suppose ya want me ta cry for ya. That kind of story is what I hate the most. How lazy! I'm disgusted!"

"Lazy?!" I screeched. "And what exactly isn't lazy about living your whole life relying on nothing but luck?!"

"It's not 'nothing'. I don't need ta rely on anything else!"

"And that kind of stupidity is exactly why YOU'RE the lazy one! NOT Jounouchi!"

"Keh. What exactly isn't lazy about going on a game show, instead of working, ta get money?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"I don't need ta work! People like him are too stupid. They think they can just suddenly be luckier than me! HA! I'm the only one who will ever be this lucky. Like I said, I am a god."

"And if you were suddenly not lucky at all anymore? What would you have then? Nothing, that's what. You'd just be a selfish, arrogant, asshole with a god complex that nobody likes or is willing to talk to! You're not a god! If you were, you'd be a pretty poor one!"

"Shut up! What da ya know? You bitch!"

"A hell of a lot more than you when it comes to the real world! Quit living in your fantasy! I've got more real-world experience in my right pinky than you do in your entire body!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me about said 'experience'!"

"Hmph. Ever had to fight for someone's life? Ever had to grow-up at five fucking years old? Ever had your le-" I cut myself off and slapped my hands over my mouth. "Shit! I didn't mean to say all that!"

"Ha-ha! Another disgusting story I see. You act all tough and independent, but inside you're just an attention whore! You do nothing but feed off of other people's attention! And with looks like yours...heh...I'll bet you have loads of fun with boys...Don'tcha?

The others gasped angrily and I fell to my knees, my hands still over my mouth. "I have never...What the hell makes you think...?" I whispered, while he laughed in his assumed victory.

"Fuwa! None of that is true! You disgusting pig!"

"How dare you say something like that about Naomi?!"

I blinked. _"Anzu...Miho..."_

Jounouchi stood up and took a few steps. "Bastard!" But then he collapsed in pain. "D-damn it..."

"Jounouchi!" Yugi went by Jounouchi and looked at Fuwa. "That's so mean, Fuwa!"

"Keh. Yugi Mutou? A pathetic guy that don't even live up ta da rumors."

Yugi stood up. "You didn't have to do and say all that!"

"I just want a game with Yugi."

"But...that..."

"Ya sure are nice, Yugi!" He brought up his leg and kicked Yugi in the back of the neck, knocking him to the floor.

We all gasped and Fuwa stepped hard on Yugi's head with a disgusting smirk on his face.

I glanced at the puzzle as it glowed. Fuwa left and I walked over to Yugi. "Are you okay?" I asked.

* * *

Yami and I walked into the TV station.

"Yami...kick his ass..." I growled. "He had it set up so that the shock was much more than it should have been. I could see it all over his face."

He tilted his head. "You're not mad at what he said about you?"

"Hell yes, I'm mad! But who cares about what mere words he said to me! He shocked Jounouchi into almost passing out! Not to mention he was still in pain afterwards! And he hit Yugi with all those pool balls!" I balled my hands into fists. "He needs to pay for that!"

"All that you let slip, you know the others will probably ask about it. And I am, right now."

"I'll tell them as much as I am willing to if they do ask. And you..." I looked at my feet. "I'll tell you tonight, if you really want me to..." I mumbled the last part. "But not right now, cause look." I pointed at Fuwa walking in.

He nodded, waited for him to walk further in, and then made himself known. "Fuwa."

He looked behind him at us, Yami had his arms folded and I had my hands on my hips. "It's game time."

He grinned. "Heh. I've been waitin' for this."

They walked onto the stage and got in the contestants seats, Fuwa in his usual, Yami in the challenger seat. I sat in the audience area. _"Kick his ass..."_

"The game is the same as before, Electric Concentration."

"Hm. Interesting."

"However, the shock is more powerful than before. And...we will take turns even if one of us obtains cards."

"Fine. If I do the same as before, I'll win in no time. Here I go. C and H."

I winced as Yami got shocked. "I and F." A two and a five.

"A and E."

I bit my lip, I could actually hear the pain in his voice.

"I and... F."

"Huh? The same as before? What are ya doing?" Silence. "Giving up? B and K."

I flinched.

"I and...F"

"The same again?! Did ya fry ya brains?" The lights suddenly went out. "All that electricity caused the breaker to blow."

A few seconds later, the lights came back on. "The backup electricity has activated." Yami said. "Now, continue the game."

"Heh. Ya still want to do it? Well, fine. Only five cards left. G and..." The card flipped. "Great! Five, the card you kept pulling!"

I smirked. _"And five four three two..."_

"In other words, the other five card is F."

Said card flipped over. "Nope! Joker!"

"What?! I see...when the electricity was cut, the cards automatically switch around. This is what ya were after!"

Yami grinned. "Looks like you're not the only lucky one. Now that you've picked Joker, all of your cards are mine. And...you get all the electricity in one shock."

I walked over to Yami. "That's what you get for hurting our friends!" Fuwa's chair broke and he layed on the floor, twitching in pain.

"Oh, and when in an argument, don't make up random shit to accuse a person of. When you do that, you automatically lose. Another 'real-world lesson' I learned."

* * *

We were all sitting in front of the TV in the game shop. "Big money! Game de Get show! TV viewers, this week..."

"Damn...Fuwa, that bastard. Today will be his tenth win." Jounouchi scowled.

I smirked. "Don't be so sure."

"Now finally the champion! The game will be the same electric roulette! The challengers have gotten two! It should be a piece of cake for the champ!"

Fuwa pressed the switch. And we watched it slowly come to a stop. "Oh! What?! It's one!"

"That can't be!"

"Unbelievable! The miraculous champion has lost!" Fuwa's chair came down twitching, and when it reached the bottom, it broke and Fuwa ended up on the floor.

"What?! The chair broke!" Honda said.

Yugi smiled. "Fuwa's lost his luck, it seems."

"Ha-ha. Yep!"

* * *

I sat cross-legged on my bed with my guitar in my hands. I put them in place and started to play.

"_You keep trying to get inside my head,  
while I keep trying to lose the words you said.  
Can't you see I'm hanging by a thread?  
To my life, what I know, yeah I'm losing control  
And..."_

"_Oh no, my walls are gonna break.  
So close, it's more than I can take.  
I'm so tired of turning and running away.  
When love ju-ust isn't safe."_

"_You're not safe. Mm-mm."_

Yami walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him, and just waited for me to finish.

"_I'm strong enough, I've always told myself.  
I never want to need somebody else.  
But I've already fallen from that hill.  
So I'm dropping my guard, here's your chance at my heart.  
And..."_

"_Oh no, my walls are gonna break.  
So close, it's more than I can take.  
I'm so tired of turning and running away when love ju-ust  
Isn't..."_

"_Everything you want, but it's everything you need.  
It's not always happy endings.  
But it's all the in between.  
It's taken so long, so long to finally see that your love,  
is worth the ri-isk." _

I felt hot tears run down my face as I kept going.

"_Oh no, my walls are gonna breeeaakk."_

"_Oh no, my walls are gonna break.  
So close, it's more than I can take.  
I'm so tired of turning and running away when love ju-ust isn't safe!"_

"_Oh no! My walls are gonna break!  
So close! It's more than I can take!  
I'm so tired of turning and running away when love just  
isn't safe."_

"_You're not safe."_

"_And that's okay."_

I sighed and put my guitar down. Yami walked over and sat on the bed next to me. I looked at him as intently as I could while crying, and he matched my gaze steadily, waiting for me to talk.

"I...I've noticed that...I kinda...well..." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I have a question first, why do you want to know so badly about me? Why do you seem to care so much? I know how much you fight for our friends, but I have never, ever seen you so concerned about anyone like that before. So why me?"

He smiled. "I want to know, because I care about you. I want to know more about you."

"But why?"

"I can't really explain it, and you are avoiding the reason I'm in here in the first place."

"I know...I'm just not used to putting my trust in someone. I don't even know for sure why...when you first came out of the puzzle, I felt safer than I had in a long while. At the time, I assumed it was because I knew what all you're going to do...but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you think it might be?"

"I think...I think I...well...I..." I blushed and shut my eyes.

"You what? Come on, tell me."

"_TELL ME!"_ I opened my eyes. "I like you alright! There! Now um, do you want me to tell you stuff or not?!"

And then I told him everything, from the bomb incident, to Zane and everything he did, everything I've done to keep my sister safe, and why, even with Hannah still being there, there was nothing left for me at home anyway.

I sobbed in his arms, the relief of telling someone everything without fear of someone I love getting hurt was so wonderful.

He just held me there and let me let myself out. This was the most honest I had ever been, and I told him that. All reason in my brain was screaming that telling him all this was stupid, but the part of me that had been locked up for so long beat my reason half to death. I could just imagine two mini-me's fighting over it.

"_Will you shut up?! I'm finally free after all these years and you're telling her to lock me back up again?! Geez! And you wonder why she hates you so much! Don't you see how happy she is?!"_

"_But she's only known this guy for a few months!"_

"_That's not true and you know it! She knows more about Yami than he does at this point! You and I BOTH know how trustworthy he is! Now get over here!" _

I imagined mini-me number two running and beating up mini-me number 1, and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not entirely sure. There's really nothing funny about two me's beating each other up."

Yami blinked, then just shook his head.

Eventually, I began to drift off to sleep. Completely exhausted from crying so much. Just as I was on the verge of it, I heard Yami whisper. "I like you too. My melody." And then I fell fast asleep.

* * *

**YAY! She FINALLY admits it! **

**Whelp, this took slightly over a day, but I hope you really loved this. Especially this Yami/Naomi moment at the end. **

**Oh, that song she sings, I don't own it. Britt Nicole owns 'Safe'. Go listen to it! It's really good and she is really good! **

**In case you were wondering, mini-me 1 looks like an adult Naomi and mini-me 2 looks like a kid Naomi.**

**Anywho, see you all next time!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Popular girls annoy the hell outta me!

**I forgot to do the disclaimer again last chapter!**

**Oh well. I'll just do it now.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I didn't last chapter either.**

**Followers, favoriters and reviewers...You guys are awesome!**

**YAAAAAAY!**

* * *

Chapter 12; Popular girls annoy the hell outta me!

I opened my shoe locker and blinked. "What the heck?"

Miho pulled some letters out of hers.

"Popular as always." Anzu said.

"You can have it then."

I pulled some letters out of my locker. "You want these too?" I asked.

Anzu waved her hands in front of her face. "W-w-wait a moment!"

"Well it's annoying..."

"Hey, you..."

I scratched my forehead. "I agree with Miho. Though for a bit of a different reason..." I thought about the night before, I still couldn't believe that I'd admitted it! I like Yami! I like an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh! _"Oh, Ra this is weird...Or is it good? DAMN IT! I don't know!"_

"I'm jealous you get that much." We looked over to a red headed girl with her two friends. She opened her locker and a ton of gifts fell out. "Oh, my."

Our jaws dropped. "I get sick of dealing with this everyday!"

"Unless you do something about your beauty, it's hopeless, Kaoruko." The girl with glasses said condescendingly.

"I suppose." And the three girls laughed.

I rolled my eyes and switched out my shoes.

Anzu blinked. "Just what you'd expect from Domino High's number one popular girl, Kaoruko Himekoji. There's nothing plain about her."

"Yes there is." I mumbled. "She is plain annoying!"

* * *

Jounouchi looked over the heads of all the students crowded around the billboard. "This is sudden...the student body sure has a lot of free time!"

Yugi and I pushed through the crowd. "Participants...The prize is tickets to the musical, 'Beauty and the Beast'!" Yugi exclaimed.

"No way!" I blinked. _"I forgot that was the prize! Maybe I will enter...I've always wanted to go to a musical!"_

I spun around and went to go find Anzu.

* * *

"Hey, Anzu!"

She turned around. "Hm?"

I stopped in front of her. "Did you hear about the popularity contest?"

She shook her head. "No, why are they having one?"

"No idea, but that's not what's important! The prize! The prize is tickets to go see the musical 'Beauty and the Beast'!"

"Really?!"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! And I thought, if we both entered, we'd have a higher chance of getting them!"

She smiled. "You have a point. Come on! Let's go sign up!"

I grinned and we headed off towards the gym.

As we got in there, we saw Yugi and Jounouchi standing by the sign-up table.

"Yugi!" Anzu called and the two boys looked over at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Jounouchi is entering the popularity contest." Yugi answered.

I sweatdropped. _"This is SO wrong..."_

"Got a problem with that?" Jounouchi asked.

"Well, kinda, yeah. You're seriously willing to enter a contest just to sell the prize?"

"How do you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't. Well..." I grinned. "At least I didn't..."

"Anzu, Naomi?" Yugi cut in. "Are you guys applying too?"

Anzu clasped her hands together. "The prize is for tickets to a Broadway musical. It's been tough because I couldn't get any."

I nodded. "I absolutely love musicals! I haven't ever been to one in person so this is the chance for me to go!"

Yugi pumped his fist up. "I'll definitely cheer for you! Do your best!"

Jounouchi lightly hit Yugi on his back. "Yugi, you'll be cheering for me!"

"_Like anyone else would..."_ I shook my head and walked forward to sign my name. _"Now, what am I gonna sing for it?"_

I spent the entire rest of the day humming different songs and potential tunes.

* * *

Just as Yugi and I walked out of the school's gate, we spotted Honda sitting on the curb looking quite upset. We walked over to him.

"Honda, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

He looked up and did this sort of...leap frog movement to get over to us, grabbing our wrists in a pleading motion. "Yugi, Naomi, please listen!" He started to cry.

"H-hey! We're listening! Just tell us." I said. _"Geez, I know what to do when a girl's crying but this...oh boy."_

"P-please! Convince Miho to join the popularity contest!"

"Oh, that's what you're crying about? Well..." I sweatdropped and looked at Yugi. He half-smiled and looked back at Honda. "We'll try." He said hopefully.

I nodded. "We'll do what we can...but please stop crying..."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Honda kept crying and I sighed. "We can't go talk to her if you won't let go..."

* * *

We ran down the street and looked around. _"Miho, Miho..."_ I pointed. "There she is!"

"Miho!" Yugi called.

She looked over at us. "Oh, Yugi, Naomi? What is it?" We ran over to her. "We finally found you!" Yugi exclaimed. "Hey, about the contest..."

"Yugi and Naomi are entering too?"

Yugi waved his hands in front of his face. "N-no! I'm not! Miho, why aren't you participating?"

"The prize is tickets to a famous musical!"

"I don't like musicals." Miho stated.

"Ah, I see."

"Hey, do you want to go get something to drink?" Miho asked and started walking. "I feel thirsty."

Yugi gasped as the puzzle started shooting out glowing circles at something. I looked up and put my hand over my mouth. _"Ryou! I completely forgot! This is..."_

The puzzle stopped glowing and Ryou gasped. "Did I do something to you just now?" He asked.

I shook my head furiously. "Nope!"

He smiled. "I see...I'm sorry, sometimes I lose my memory..." He put his hand over his heart. "I'm glad nothing happened."

Yugi's eyes widened. _"So Yugi has noticed..."_ I looked back at Ryou. _"Brown eyes...I hope that means the RPG game won't happen..."_

"Yugi! Naomi! What are you guys doing?" Ryou turned around and once Miho saw his face, she got hearts in her eyes. She ran up to him and started talking. "Hey, I'm from Domino High, my name is Miho Nosaka. This Saturday the school is having a popularity contest. I'm definitely going to win, so please take the role of escorting me!"

"Oh, Miho..." I whispered and facepalmed.

"Okay?"

Ryou just turned around and walked away. "Be sure to come! I'll be waiting!" Miho yelled after him, waving.

"_Poor guy..."_ I looked back at Miho. "Right, Miho is going to do her best!"

"Uh, Miho that's..." She turned around and started cheering 'Fight!' over and over again.

Yugi held his puzzle and thought for a moment, and then he looked back towards Miho and smiled.

I sweatdropped. "I can't believe that's all it took for her to join...One cute boy and she's already picked her final outfit..."

Saturday

"I'm so nervous!" Miho exclaimed.

"But Miho, I'm amazed you entered. What happened?" Anzu asked.

Miho giggled and blushed. "Just something."

I smirked. "She met Ryou."

"Who?"

"Uh, some guy she ran into that she now has a huge crush on."

"Really? Like how you have a crush on someone?"

I waved my hands back and forth in front of my face. "What?! WH-what makes you think I like anyone?!"

Miho stood up. "Alright! I am definitely going to win!"

Kaoruko opened the curtain. "I heard something about winning just now."

"You should know your place." Glasses girl jeered.

"It's not that absurd. There is dignity in just participating."

"Hey! You don't know who'll win yet." Anzu retorted.

Miho smiled cruelly. "Please be gentle, all we have is our youth. It's like the contest is between how tight our skin is!"

I laughed as Kaoruko scowled.

"How rude!" The brunette yelled. "Kaoruko is also..."

"Very well." Kaoruko cut the brunette off. "When the results are in we'll see." She turned around and closed the curtain behind her.

"Miho, that was great!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

* * *

"So now we'll introduce the contestants for the first popularity contest. _"You know, it's more a beauty contest than popularity...but that's not really helping anything right now..."_

"Entry number one, Kaoruko Himekoji!" The spotlight flashed on her and people cheered their heads off for her.

Two: A girl with blonde hair and green eyes, Chiya Suzuki

Three: Brown hair and blue eyes, Hikari Yoshida

Four: Green hair and brown eyes, Ami Ito

"Entry number five, Katsuya Jounouchi." The spotlight flashed on him cheering. "Yay! Yay! Yaaay!"

...Complete and utter tense silence...

"And to continue, entry number six, Anzu Mazaki!" Spotlight on her, she did a little curtsy and people cheered for her. No doubt Yugi was one of them.

I sucked in a breath realizing I was next, and walked on during the drum roll.

"Next, entry number seven, Naomi Williams!" The spotlight flashed on me and I grinned and waved. _"Now, where's...Ah! There's Yugi...and Honda...and...Wait, who else would I be looking for?"_

"Naomi!" I could hear Yugi cheering for me from the others. _"Wow..."_

Eight: A pinkette with light green eyes, Kanae Inoue

"And finally, entry number nine, Miho Nosaka!" The light went on her and I could hear Honda scream. "Miho, hang in there!"

Miho walked off the stage and the guy continued. "So let's quickly prepare for the free style."

I hid from the three populars and listened to the brunette's report. "Kaoruko, I just checked. Half of the female students are for Anzu Mazaki. Half of the first and second-year boys are for Miho Nosaka. And half of the second-year boys and one-third of the girls are for Naomi Williams."

"_That many?! Why no boys for Anzu?"_

"What?! That many?!"

"But...our fan club has hold of all of the third year males. We're also luring first-year males with the prospect of a date with you."

"Really? I see." She glanced behind her and I quietly walked away to go get ready.

"_Man those girls are annoying!"_

Free style

"Gah! Was the trumpet blare really necessary?!" I wondered.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone. Now, entry number one, Kaoruko Himekoji. Procession of courtesans!"

"_The, what of what?"_

I looked down at myself. From the bottom up, I was wearing black high-heeled boots, black tight pants, and a crimson top with transparent sleeves and shoulders, and a black leather jacket. I had softly curled my hair, somehow Anzu had talked me into wearing make-up for this and my nails were painted black. I had on my bracelet and my two necklaces. I gripped my blood-red guitar tightly in my hands as I watched Chiya, Hikari, and Ami's performances.

"To continue, entry number five. Jounouchi Katsuya! His performance is a surprise!"

My jaw dropped as Jounouchi walked ON STAGE wearing red high-heels, a purple spaghetti strap dress, a blonde wavy wig, and WAY too much make-up on his face. "Hi! My name is Papali Monlo!" At least, I think that's what he said, I could barely understand his broken English.

"Cut this bullshit, it's not funny!" Someone yelled and threw a can at him, pretty much everyone else joined in. Yelling at him to get off and other stuff.

I laughed as a pie hit him square in the face, as did everyone else.

He growled and took of his wig and jumped into the crowd. "Bastard! You've done it now! Who threw the pie?!"

The announcer blew a whistle. "Abandoning the stage calls for disqualification!"

"_Good! That was disturbing!"_

"Eh, to take our minds off this, entry number six. Anzu Mazaki's hip hop dance!"

The audience clapped and cheered as Anzu jumped onto the stage.

"Anzu, you can do it!" Yugi cheered.

"Oh no..." I winced as the wrong music began to play. "Oh crap, that bitch!"

"Hey hey, this contest isn't about you showing off your hometown!" The Kaoruko-loving guy yelled and all the followers of her laughed.

"_Poor girl..."_ I clenched my teeth. _"Kaoruko...that bitch is gonna pay!"_

"Do it! Do it! Your folk song hip hop dance!" Another guy jeered.

"If you don't perform you're disqualified." The announcer said.

"Anzu!" Yugi cheered.

She couldn't do it and walked off the stage. "Unfortunately, Anzu Mazaki is disqualified. Next up, entry number seven, Naomi Williams and her song, Heart Attack!"

I took a deep breath and walked on stage, the audience cheered.

"Naomi, go for it!" I smiled at Yugi. _"Thanks!"_ I walked up to the microphone and the music started, it was the full track minus the guitar and main vocals, that was my part.

'_Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!'_

"_Never put my love out on the line.  
Never said yes to the right guy.  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough."_

"_When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll.  
Won't wash my hair. Then make 'em bounce like a basketball."_

"_But you make me wanna act like a girl.  
Paint my nails and wear high heels.  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!"_

"_You make me glow!  
But I cover up, won't let it show.  
So I'm..."_

"_Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love.  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"_I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"_I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"_Never break a sweat for the other guys.  
When you come around I get paralyzed.  
And every time I try to be myself, it comes out wrong like a cry for help."_

"_It's just not fair.  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth.  
I gasp for air.  
It feels so good but you know it hurts."_

"_But you make me wanna act like a girl.  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you.  
Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!"_

"_You make me glow!  
But I cover up, won't let it show!  
So I'm..."_

"_Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love.  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"_I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"_I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"_The feelings got lost in my lungs!  
They're burning I'd rather be numb!  
And there's no one else to blame."_

"_So scared I take off and I run.  
I'm flying too close to the sun!  
And I burst into flames!"_

"_You make me glow!  
But I cover up, won't let it show!  
So I'm..."_

"_Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love!  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"_I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"_I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"_I think I'd have a heart attack!" _

"_I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

I smiled, slightly out of breath after the song finished, the audience cheered and clapped louder than they had before.

I bowed and walked off the stage, grinning like mad, I let out a little bit of a squeal. "That was awesome!"

I walked over to Anzu. "Hey, I'm sorry you got disqualified."

"Yeah, just you or Miho make sure you win! That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!"

I shrugged. "Well, now you and everyone else know." And laughed.

Kanae took her turn and then it was time for Miho.

She did a really cool baton twirling act. "Way to go Miho!" I cheered from backstage.

After this, only Kaoruko, Chiya, Ami, myself and Miho were still in it.

Bikini style

"Man, I'm pissed!" Anzu exclaimed. "I wonder who switched the tapes?!"

I looked at her incredulously. _"It isn't obvious?"_

"Miho, Naomi, one of you has got to win no matter what now."

Miho turned around. "Leave it to me! I bought a swimsuit that I really like!"

I laughed. "Well it wouldn't be very good if it was one you didn't like! We'll both do our absolute best!"

"Don't be surprised when you see!" She walked over and opened her locker. "Ta-da! AH!"

Her yellow swimsuit was ripped to shreds. I clenched my fists. "Damn that Kaoruko!"

"Miho, what are you going to do?" Anzu asked.

I snapped my fingers. "The drama club has a costume department!"

Anzu gasped. "I get it! Come on Miho!" She grabbed her hand and headed off. "Naomi, you just get ready!"

I saluted. "Roger that!" And opened my locker. "Phew! It's still here!" It was a turquoise bikini with a light-green wrap-dress and a turquoise knee-high sock looking thing for my right leg and dark blue heels. I tied my re-straightened hair into a partial ponytail.

"Now, entry number seven, Naomi Williams!"

I walked out by the pool and took off the wrap dress. Boys gasped and stared. I heard a few of them wonder about the swim-sock, as I have now decided to call it. But I didn't care. _"They wouldn't exactly want to know why that's there..."_

I did a shy wave and walked over to a corner, putting the wrap dress back on.

"Then to continue, entry number nine, Miho Nosaka! ... Miho Nosaka, if you'd please."

They waited. _"Come on! Hurry up you two!"_

"Miss. Miho? What's going on?"

"Miho! Miho hurry up and appear!" Honda yelled.

"Thanks for waiting!" Everyone looked up at the diving platform to see Miho in a mermaid costume, looking very beautiful if I do say so myself.

She smiled and waved.

"That's an amazing performance!" Honda cheered. "Our idol Miho Nosaka!"

I did a thumbs-up. "Way to go Miho!" I glanced at Kaoruko, she was scowling and I grinned in satisfaction.

Honda fainted and landed in the pool.

After this, the only ones left were Kaoruko, Miho and I.

Formal style

"Alright! One more step to victory!" Miho said as she hung up her costume.

"You'll have to beat me first!" I teased.

"I wonder if that person will come?"

We looked up at a knock at the door. Glasses-girl opened it. "Miss. Nosaka? There's a person who came to see you behind the school."

"Really?! Alright!" Miho squealed and ran off to the dressing rooms. I glared at glasses-girl and ran after her.

* * *

I got dressed in a long, honey-colored, shoulderless dress with a fabric butterfly in the center of the top by the edge, gold-colored heels; my hair was curled again and in a side ponytail and I had on corresponding make-up, which once again Anzu had to do. I know next to nothing about it. And of course, the jewelry. In a rush to try and finish before Miho so I could stop her.

Just as I finished and burst out the door, I groaned as the announcer called my name.

"Next, entry number seven, Naomi Williams!"

I quickly got on stage, smiled, twirled a few times, waved, and got off the stage.

I ran out and went to the back of the school; Miho was lying on the ground unconscious with the back of her dress torn. "Miho!" I ran to her and fell to my knees.

"I can't believe I didn't stop this..." I looked up at the sound of Yugi calling for Miho. "Yugi, over here."

He spotted us and ran over. "Miho?! Naomi, what happened?"

I started shaking. "Th-that bitch Kaoruko..."

His eyes widened and he picked up a piece of cloth on the ground and smelled it. "Chloroform?"

I held up the rose petal. Yugi looked at it and scowled.

"I have to go..." We looked at Miho. "I have to go...because I am going to win..." She whispered.

I put my face in my hands and started crying. _"I can't believe...I could have stopped her...Why did...how could...?"_ I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Yami.

"She won't get away with this." He promised, taking the rose petal from me.

I nodded. "I know, remember?"

He smirked and stood up. I did the same and wiped my tears. We took her inside and then walked to backstage where Kaoruko was chuckling.

Yami held out the rose petal. "You dropped this."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"If you're going to do cowardly things to your rivals..."

"Prepare to regret it..." I finished through clenched teeth.

"What are you saying?" She asked. "Whom are you addressing?"

"You, you cowardly bitch." I said.

"Pathetic person..." Yami took a step forward. "Play dumb all you want. However...only if you beat me."

"What?"

"It's game time." The atmosphere around us changed and I knew he had started the shadow game.

"What are you inviting me to do?" She asked.

"It's a really simple game." Yami answered and pointed at her bouquet. "We'll take turns pulling from the flowers you have. The person who pulls the last one loses. We're free to pick from one to three flowers."

She looked down at her bouquet and grinned. "You're right, it is simple." She held it out. "Then go ahead."

He reached over and pulled out one rose.

Kaoruko grinned and pulled out two.

One

One

Three

One

One

Two

And one, only six left.

She laughed. "Fool, I've won." She said and pulled out another one. "There's five left, whoever picks first will definitely lose. I wonder how many you'll pick?"

"I see." Yami said.

"_Don't be so sure, lousy bitch."_

"If you pick one, I'll pick three, that leaves one. If you pick two, then I'll pick two, and that still leaves one. If you pick three, I'll pick one. Still leaving one. Either way, the last one to pick is you."

"You're right, let's try it then." He pulled one.

"I told you, it's no use." She pulled three. "You lose." And she started to laugh. "Go ahead."

He reached towards the one she was holding out to him, then went past it and plucked the one from her hair. "I said the flowers that you had. I didn't say just the bouquet." (Hey, that rhymes!)

She blinked. "What?! That can't be!"

He pointed at her. "The door of darkness has opened." Wind blew through the room and the rose in Kaoruko's hand wilted. She screamed and looked in a mirror that just randomly appeared, in the mirror she looked like an old lady. "I...This is me..."

Yami walked over with me right behind. "Beauty does not last forever. Remember that." He said and turned around. She reached out and snakes curled around her arms. "Wait!"

I rolled my eyes and followed after Yami.

"Since Miho Nosaka forfeits, the winner is Kaoruko Himekoji!"

The curtain went up to show Kaoruko holding onto two ropes. She pulled on them, dumping water on herself. The crowd gasped and she walked off the stage in utter disillusionment.

"Um...well then...since apparently Kaoruko Himekoji also forfeits...the winner is Naomi Williams!"

I blinked. "Wait, what?!"

Yami smiled and handed me the rose. "You won. Now go on." I blushed and walked onto the stage.

I smiled and waved at the cheering audience. _"Seriously?! Me?! This is...holy Ra this is so weird! Or cool...or wait, huh? I...I won and it...Yikes! Yami just handed me a rose!"_ I glanced back at him; I could hear my friends cheering over the others. _"Thanks you guys! I'm sorry Anzu, Miho."_

* * *

On the way home I glanced at Yugi, he was lost in thought. _"He's getting there. Death T must be getting closer. I wonder whether it's gonna be the anime or the manga?"_

He stopped and looked at the puzzle. I stopped too and waited patiently, let him think, and then cut in. "Yugi? You coming?" He looked up and nodded. "Uh, yeah."

A limo drove by, I looked at it and I could have sworn I saw Mokuba through the window. _"I probably did."_

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Wow that was fast! **

**Though I doubt you don't know this, I don't own Heart Attack, Demi Lovato does.**

**Thank you grapejuice101 for the idea to use this song. :)**

**Anyone else excited that Ryou has showed up? **

**Did you enjoy this? I certainly hope so!**

**Please review!**

**Later!**


	13. Aileen, love key-chains and forbidden

**Hi everyone!**

**So, it's time for another chapter! This is going so well I can't believe it!**

**It's an extra long three-in-one chapter! **

**While I may not have a ton of readers, the ones that I do have really seem to love it and I'm so glad!**

**Thank you reviewers, followers and or favoriters!**

**I'm done ranting now.**

**Still don't own Yu-Gi-OH! Still nobody cares. :p**

**Haha!**

* * *

Chapter 13; Aileen, love key-chains and a forbidden game!

I watched as Anzu did the pose that Aileen told her to. _"Even though I know what'll happen, there's no way in hell I'm leaving Anzu alone in here with that tiger!"_

"Like this?" She asked.

"Yes." Aileen leaned closer. "Hold that pose, okay?" She whispered and Anzu froze.

I played dumb. "Hey! What did you...?"

She turned around and walked out.

I ran over to the door and tried it. Then I went to the center of the mirror and banged on it. "Yugi! Yugi!" I yelled. "Switch! Switch now!" Even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Then ran over to Anzu. "Wake up! Anzu!"

I looked back at the mirror at the sound of thumping. "Yugi! We're okay!" I looked down. _"For now..."_

I noticed a glow from under the door and smiled. "GO FOR IT YAMI! YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed, then I sat down and started singing 'Leather Shoes' to pass the time, doing my best to imitate all the voices.

* * *

"_Not that I don't like this plan but, what happens to me? Where am I in all of this while you go fight Yugi?  
Your fangirls will be glomping you all while I take your ring, so just be a good kitty cat!  
I'm not a kitty!  
Meow!  
Not a kitty!  
Meow!  
Not a kitty!  
Meow!  
How many times must I tell you? I'M NOT A KITTY!  
Stop talking, stop talking, I don't want to hear anymore! How many times have we heard these jokes befor-_AAAH!"

I jumped at the sound of growling, I slowly looked over to see a door rise up a bit, and a huge tiger paw lash out underneath.

Fear overtook reason at this point, and I screamed and started shaking Anzu. "Anzu...ANZU! WAKE UP, DAMMIT! WAKE UP!"

Yami's POV

"Stop it! This is in bad taste!" I demanded, my beautiful melody suddenly looked terrified and was screaming while shaking Anzu. She had been so confident earlier. _"Was the tiger not a part of this in her world?"_

"In ancient Raijinhai life and death were at stake! Now...let's begin."

I turned back towards her and put my piece down.

"Open!" She stated and the gate went down. _"King..."_

"Bye, bye Shogun. Curse your incompetent commander." She said with calm joy.

"_How can she put it out like that? Because I can't put it out? No... It's not that I can't put out a piece that can defeat a king. The problem is, how can she make those decisions?"_

"Look!"

I looked over and at the sight of the door going up further, Naomi started visibly shaking. I shut my eyes and turned back to the board. _"Naomi, Anzu, I'll definitely save you both."_

"Can't see your girlfriend in danger?" Aileen asked. "That's no good. You have to properly see. But I wonder, which one _is_ your girlfriend?"

I looked at her. _"Why is she showing me Naomi and Anzu? Why did she take them hostage? If she's one of Kaiba's shitennou, then I would have surely faced her at anytime. What's the purpose of putting Naomi in danger? Why?! Why?! Damn it! Why?! It can't be, this is your trick?"_ I shut my eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If I'm an ineffective commander...then I have no way of winning. Better leave it to luck." I picked up a random piece. "This will do."

"That's a bluff. You lost your shogun, you're at a disadvantage. Raijinhai isn't so easy that you can win that way."

I opened my eyes. "I let luck decide the piece for me. Now...hurry and pick yours."

"Okay." She put the gate up.

"Before opening, let me guess. You picked the elephant."

Her eyes widened and went back to normal in a failed attempt to remain expressionless. "What?!"

"I can see your trick."

"Guesswork?" She asked. "Or are you cheating."

"I remembered. You said you like games where you read and trick each other, not ones relying on luck."

"So what?"

"Raijinhai is a game based on probability and tactics as well as reading your opponents thinking."

She smiled. "Very good. You already understand the basic notion of Raijinhai."

"That's the problem. If you limit your opponent's thinking it becomes easier to read them. You limited me by putting Naomi and Anzu in danger. And you know my gaming ability from Kaiba."

"So?"

"It's my first game, but...there's a way to keep me from figuring out the basic tactics of Raijinhai. However, it requires prudent tactics. Taking them hostage was the only way."

"Open!" She opened the gate, mine was the cavalry and hers was the elephant. "See! I win!"

"Look, an elephant as I said."

She stood up. "You guessed!"

"To counter my randomly picked piece, you have no way to decide whether to pick a king, queen or Indra. There's a one in nine chance that I will pick a king. So...Since I don't have a shogun, you sent the elephant. It's the best choice based on probability and tactics. Am I wrong?"

She sat back down. "Think what you want. But you ended up losing another piece. Look, the door opens again."

I turned and the door had indeed gone up further. The tiger could now poke its head through the crack. Naomi had fallen to her knees, but at that she got up and stood between it and Anzu. I smiled and turned back to Aileen. _"I've figured out the game, my melody, just hang in there a little longer."_

"You don't have the luxury of losing pieces."

"I have figured out a strategy for beating you. I can read your mind."

I let her think for a moment, then we put our pieces down. "Open."

She had placed her Indra. "I win!"

"And you've lost your trump card, the Indra...to the weakest opponent, the soldier. I'm not cheating nor are there any tricks. I also don't have some supernatural power for reading minds. I'm just reading the probabilities and strategies. All you can do is decide based on your opponent's words."

She blinked. "But you don't have an established tactic. Raijinhai has 2,000 years of tactics behind it."

I pressed the switch. "Open."

She stood up. I had placed the king, hers was the elephant. "The king here?!"

I took the elephant and dropped it in the bin. "The origins of games...come from ancient Egypt. Open!" The gate went down, hers was the king, and mine was the queen. "I have 5,000 years of Egypt's knowledge."

She stood up and walked over to the window. "I...lose, don't I?"

I stood up as well. "There's one mystery left. Raijinhai may have a long history...But it doesn't give you the power to manipulate people. Did you use hypnotism on Anzu? And why didn't you do that to Naomi? Could you not?"

"I just use words to get into the crevices of people's hearts. Confused by those words...when they lose the game they lose something. They lose to the weakness in their own heart."

"Even though you lost the game, you didn't really lose anything. So it was just a good strategy."

"No...I lost something."

I watched her walk over to the door. "Lost? What?"

"I also have a mystery. When you closed your eyes to pick a piece, was that really random?"

"That was the only way. It was so I could read your strategy. I've fought many strong opponents before. But you were especially strong, Aileen."

She smiled. "Thank you." She unlocked the door and opened it. Naomi looked at us and then ran over, tackling me with a hug.

"It's okay now, my melody." I held her as she stopped shaking. "Was the tiger not a part of it in your world?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "No it was. I think fear overcame reason for me this time." She smiled and laughed sheepishly. She glanced at Aileen. "Will she wake up now?"

She nodded and Naomi walked over to Anzu. "Hey, wake up!" I blinked as Anzu slapped her, knocking her to the ground, and switched with Yugi.

Naomi now!

"_Yeowch! Was that really necessary?!"_ I wondered, rubbing my cheek where Anzu slapped me. "Stop it!"

"Anzu! What was that for?!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Naomi, what were you doing?! Aileen! Naomi got in the way!" She complained. "She was giving me a lesson too!"

Aileen smiled. "That's enough, Anzu. Don't forget the basics, okay?"

Anzu grinned. "Right."

"Anzu, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, that hurt!" I yelled.

"It's your fault for interrupting."

I rolled my eyes. _"No, it's fine! Not like your life was in danger or anything..."_

"How mean!" Yugi said.

"Sorry, sorry."

* * *

The three of us waved at the plane Aileen was on.

"Aileen! I'll surely grow up to be like you!"

I grinned. _"So long as she doesn't threaten anyone's life, that actually wouldn't be too bad."_

"I'll work hard!"

"Good bye!" Yugi yelled.

"Bye!" I yelled. I randomly remembered what she thought while on the plane. _"Wait...WHAT?!"_

A few days later

"Huh? Lovely Mate?" I asked. Anzu and I were talking over the phone.

"Yeah, it's a little heart-shaped keychain compatibility tester! You use the buttons to insert your birth date, name and blood type. I don't really know how it works, but once you input that stuff, it starts sending out a personalized signal. And if two 'Lovely Mates' with matching signals get close to each other, they'll both beep when you press the buttons."

"Really? It doesn't sound like a very interesting game..."

"It's not a game!"

"Oh, okay I get it. But I still don't find it very interesting."

"I think you might. If you get one and give another to Yugi, I don't doubt that they'd match."

I nearly choked on the Diet Coke I was drinking. "Say WHAT?! Wh-Wh-What makes you think I like Yugi?!"

She giggled. "Call it good observational skills."

My face turned completely red. _"Sure I like someone but it isn't Yugi..."_ I leaned forward. "But I thought you liked him?"

"Huh?! W-well I..."

I laughed. "We should both get one, get Yugi one, and see which one beeps with his."

"I suppose that makes sense..."

I nodded. "Mm-hm. You can give one to him. I really don't think I possibly could."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then, I'll walk with you guys to school tomorrow and give it to him then."

"You already got one?"

"Yup."

I glanced at the clock, I had time to go get one. "I guess I'll get mine tonight."

"Okay, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye!" We hung up. "Well this should be interesting. It's been a while since a manga chapter happened." I dawned on me that grandpa might have it downstairs, I still wasn't sure whether it qualified as a game or not but it couldn't hurt to check.

I went into the game shop and quickly found it, I wrote him a note letting him know why one was missing, and left the money for it, then shuffled back up to my room.

Sitting at my desk, I looked at the rose Yami gave me and smiled, picking it up and smelling it.

Next morning

"Yugi! Yugi hurry up or we'll be late!" I called up the stairs. _"What's he doing?"_

I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door, when there was no reply I opened it a bit and peeked through. "What in the world?!" I opened it the rest of the way.

Yugi was sitting on the floor, surrounded by white socks and staring at them intently.

"Yugi, what the heck are you doing?! We're gonna be la-"

"Don't distract me, Naomi! I'm trying to concentrate!"

I blinked.

"Okay! This one and this one!" He picked up two random socks and turned them over, they each had a heart drawn on them.

"Yes! Bingo! My best yet!"

I sweatdropped. "Yugi...what are you doing?"

"Heh heh. This is the sock matching game." He explained. "It's a game to improve your intuition!"

I smirked. "Okay, whatever. But hurry up! We're supposed to walk to school with Anzu this morning!"

"Eh?! Anzu?!"

"Yes!"

He stood up and grabbed his bag. "W-why didn't you say so sooner?!"

"You told me to be quiet!"

We ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Morning you guys!" Anzu waved. "I thought we might walk to school together for once."

"Yeah!" Yugi grinned and we started walking.

"Man, today is depressing." Anzu remarked.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Today is the day they release the aptitude test scores! They'll put all the names in order along the hallway wall."

Yugi and I grinned. "Oh yeah! Today is test result day! Awesome!"

"Eh?! What's good about that?"

"Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi and I promised to play a game with it! Loser buys hamburgers!" I explained.

"I can't lose!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You wanna bet?"

"Isn't that what we already are doing?"

"Oh...ha...you're right."

"A game huh? That's good you guys..." She reached into her bag. "Ah! Oh, yeah!" I smiled as she pulled out a 'Lovely Mate' and showed it to Yugi. "Know what this is? All the girls have one!"

"Huh? Never seen one before..." He took it and put it in front of his face. "A new keychain game?"

I shook my head. "No, not a game. More like a compatibility tester. It's called a 'Lovely Mate'. Kinda a stupid name if you ask me."

"But that compatibility stuff is so girly! Naomi, I'm surprised you have one."

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah well..."

I tuned out Anzu's explanation of how it works. _"He's right...I don't usually like this girly kind of thing...I wonder why I'm doing this?"_

**(I'm sorry to interrupt but I'd like to take this chance to point out Naomi's complete stupidity when it comes to her own feelings half the time! Carry on.)**

"...That means the two will get along!" Anzu finished and I nodded.

She pulled out another one. "Look I have another one! And as you guessed, Naomi has one too. You keep that one, Yugi."

"EH?! Awesome!"

I laughed.

"Input your information, Yugi!"

"I am! I am!"

Still laughing over here!

She whispered something in Yugi's ear. "Now it'll start sending a signal!" She then exclaimed. "Heh, Yugi. Let's test our compatibility!"

"EHHH?! Y-yeah!"

They pressed the buttons and...Nothing happened except I quit laughing.

"Ah...It didn't make a sound..."

Anzu was quiet for a second and then smiled. "It must be affected by your biorhythm. (*) It'll beep next time!"

"I guess...Hey, Naomi! Do you want to test it?"

"Uh, sure." We did and once again, nothing happened.

"Oh well." I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

* * *

"Aptitude test result rankings have been announced!"

"Move aside!" Jounouchi demanded as we pushed our way through the crowd of students.

"Yugi, Honda, Naomi! At last, we'll settle this game!"

"Yeah!"

"The aptitude test rankings bingo game!"

"Game start!"

We started coloring the boxes.

* * *

"Damn it! I didn't get a single one!" Jounouchi complained.

"Yay! I got three!" Yugi cheered.

"I got one." Honda grinned.

I clapped. "I got three, too! I was so close to beating you, Yugi! I was just two boxes away from getting four! Oh well."

"Jounouchi came in third place, so he buys hamburgers." Yugi reminded.

"Yeah! I'll keep my promise!"

"I don't think Yugi _can_ be beaten at any game." Honda mumbled, but I heard him. "You wait and see Honda, I'll actually win someday!"

"You four are pretty happy, eh?!" We looked over. "Grades announcement is fun, huh?"

We all froze. "Guidance counselor Tsuruoka!" Honda exclaimed.

"Not good!" Yugi and I stated simultaneously.

"While you were playing, did you notice your own scores?" He pointed at the board. "Jounouchi is #392! Mutou is #372! Honda is #380! And Williams is #373!"

I blinked. _"No way, I'M JUST BELOW YUGI?! Wow this is funny! I wonder where Anzu's and Miho's are at on there?"_

"WHERE'S YOUR FRIVILOUS LAUGHTER NOW?! You're the kings and queen of idiots!"

"Grr..."

"Don't shout it!"

"_Did...did he just pair me with these three?"_

"Hm! What is that in your shirt pocket?" He reached over and took the key chain from Yugi. "Ah...but..."

"You _actually_ brought this game to school?!"

"PLEASE GIVE THAT BACK! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!"

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK TO HIM!" Jounouchi and I demanded.

"Being a teacher doesn't give you the right to take stuff!" Honda yelled.

"Worthless back-talking failures like you four will never have rights!" Tsuruoka shouted.

I clenched my teeth. _"Don't call us worthless! You pathetic excuse for a guidance counselor!"_

"We educators can do anything to you dropouts, and be forgiven later. For example..." He dropped the keychain to the floor and put his foot over it. "...I can crush this thing!"

I gasped and the puzzle glowed.

"OH WE HAVE _WORTH_! WE HAVE WORTH THAT YOU COULD NEVER DREAM OF!" Yami shouted.

I smirked at Jounouchi's and Honda's surprised reactions. _"This was supposed to happen _after_ Death T. So they don't know about him yet."_

"For example, at games...I've never lost."

"At games...Ahh. Then play a game against me." He picked up the keychain. "The rules are simple. I'll hide this keychain somewhere in the school! If you can find it within an hour, you win! And then you can have it back."

"We accept!"

"Definitely!"

"You'll regret challenging Yugi!"

"But if you can't find it, you four will be suspended! And I'll smash this keychain!"

"Bad, huh?"

"Fine!"

"Good! The game starts in thirty minutes! I'll go and hide this! In the meantime, don't move!" And he walked off.

I guess Jounouchi and Honda noticed I wasn't surprised so they gave me questioning looks.

"Hey, Naomi...why's Yugi...?" Jounouchi asked, whispering.

"You'll find out later!" I whispered back, a warning growl at the edge of my voice. "For now, just go with it!"

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

~Thirty minutes later~

"Game start!" Tsuruoka's voice came over the loudspeaker and we started looking. I wracked my brain trying to remember where it was.

"Impossible!" Someone exclaimed.

"You can't find that tiny thing!"

"Oh, stuff it!" I yelled and they backed off.

Jounouchi and Honda came up to us holding tools. "Shovels and a pickaxe! We took them from a nearby construction site!"

"We'll dig a hole if you need one!"

Yami sweatdropped and I facepalmed.

"Thanks! But I don't think Tsuruoka went outside. The keychain is in the school building."

"Eh? How do you know that?" Jou asked.

"We saw his shoes in the teachers rack." I explained. "They weren't dirty!"

"Twenty minutes..." Yami mumbled.

* * *

"_Yami...he's so desperate to find that keychain...The one Anzu gave him..."_ I put my hands in my pockets and my hand brushed against my keychain. _"Wait a second! I have one too! And it's already programmed!"_

"Um, Y-Yami..."

He stopped and looked at me.

I held out my keychain. "Y-you can have this...i-it might be helpful." I said, blushing.

He took it and smiled. "Naomi! I can find it with this!"

"R-really?"

He nodded and took off, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and I followed.

* * *

We burst through the door.

"YOU IDIOTS! You think you can just barge into a teacher's office?! This place is sacred! Your search game stays out there!"

Yami smirked. "Your words confirm my suspicions. The keychain is inside this office!"

Tsuruoka froze. "Wha?! Impossible! I hid it where you can't get to it! It's somewhere else!"

"Can't get to it...or can't _touch_ it...As I thought! Where would I hide it if I were you? First of all, in a teachers-only place. That way, a student couldn't find it! Therefore, keeping it on your person would be best!" Yami shouted the end.

"H-heh...y-you...you can't lay your dirty hands on a teacher...I'LL EXPELL YOU!" Tsuruoka laughed. "That's it! You'll have to prove it without touching me!"

Yami held up the keychain and glanced at me. I folded my hands, pressed them against my mouth and shut my eyes. _"Please work...please beep...come on! Let me hear it..."_

*Bebeep, bebeep.*

My eyes snapped open and I grinned.

*Bebeep, bebeep*

"Where's it coming from?" Jounouchi asked.

Tsuruoka reached up and touched his hair.

Jounouchi spotted him and shouted. "The sound's coming from inside his head!"

"It must be the keychain!"

"Get it, Honda!"

The two of them jumped at Tsuruoka's head. "GET HIM!"

"WE'VE GOT EVEDINCE, SO YOU'RE NOT OFF-LIMITS ANYMORE!" They accidentally slid his hair off. "Huh?"

"He hid the keychain in his hairpiece!" Honda exclaimed.

"EEEEK! Please don't tell anyone my secret." Tsuruoka begged.

"Yugi wins this game!" Jounouchi cheered, handing Yugi's keychain back to him.

Yami turned around and handed me mine. "Naomi...thank you."

I nodded and took it, blushing again. _"It beeped...It didn't when Yugi was in control but it did when Yami was...so...is biorhythm an actual thing?"_

Next week

_I watched, suddenly defenseless, as the guy pointed my own knife at me. "Now...little brat...you'll pay for stealing from me!" His voice was in a drunken slur._

"_I only did it so I wouldn't starve!" I yelled._

_The guy laughed and started bringing his knife down. "Well, now you never will!" When he was suddenly barreled over by someone in a cloak._

_The cloaked person held out their hand to me. "Come on!" It sounded like a boy._

_I took it and he pulled me up and we ran. _

_I'm not sure how long we were running, but eventually we lost the guy, then ducked into an alley._

_I slid down the wall. "Th-thanks!" I said, slightly out of breath. _

"_No...problem." He replied._

_I looked at him, he still had his hood up. "Who are you?" I asked._

_He turned his head towards me. "Can you keep a secret?"_

_I nodded and smiled. "Yes! I'm an expert!"_

"_Okay." He reached his hand up and pulled his hood off._

_I gasped as I met with a fellow pair of ten-year-old eyes, though his were a deep crimson. "Y-you're the..."_

_He smiled. "Yep! I'm the prince."_

"_Wow! Wh-what are you doing out here?!"_

"_I snuck out." He said simply and I laughed. "What's so funny?"_

_I shook my head. "I kinda have always had this picture of royalty...being all serious all the time. But I guess you are a kid just as much as I am. Is it boring in the palace or something?"_

"_Sometimes." He stood up. "What's your name?"_

_I did too. "My name is Naomi...and um...Are you gonna...?"_

"_Tell on you? No, not this time."_

"_P-promise?"_

"_I promise. Just try not to steal again." He winked._

_I grinned. "Sure!" _

"_There you are you little brats!" I jumped at the sound of the guy from earlier and turned around to face him._

"_I'm gonna get you!" _

"_Look out!" The guy threw his knife and I screamed because the prince was in front of me, and therefore right in the line of fire. I froze at the crimson blood that dripped to the ground. _

"_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU DRUNKEN BEAST!"_

I bolted up and looked around my room. "WOAH!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Another weird dream? This is the third one since I got here..."

I felt sleepiness wash over me again and I laid back down, slowly letting my eyes shut again. I wouldn't ever remember what I whispered next. "I have to...stop...Atem's...bleeding..."

* * *

Jounouchi kicked a garbage bag and it flew into the back of Honda's head. He turned around. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't you get it?" Jou asked. "It's boring."

"How am I supposed to know that?! Go play with your trash by yourself! Let's go." Honda said and started walking again.

"Heh. Don't you feel empty? Every day the same school life. I'm fed up with it."

"Really?" Anzu asked. "Although you seem to be having plenty of fun."

"No! I want a more exciting youth! For example, Japan in danger of being destroyed! Japan is destroyed by a natural disaster, and I create a true paradise!" He pointed at Honda and I smacked him on his head before he could continue.

"Don't make wishes like that!" I shouted. "You honestly have no idea whether it would come true or not!"

"I never pegged you to be one who believes in wishes, Naomi." Anzu said.

I blinked and shrugged. "I wasn't until a little while ago. I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" I laughed.

"No. Stop it." A voice said. We all looked around a corner towards the voice to see an orange-headed boy being shoved by a teal-headed guy.

"_Hey wait a second, isn't that...?"_

"Hey, isn't that our classmate Imori?" Anzu asked.

"Seems he's being bullied by thugs from the neighboring class." Honda noted.

"_Teal-head and ponytail-boy."_

We walked closer to them.

"The rules are simple." Teal-head began. "There's a pot on the lawn below. The one that gets 500 yen in wins. If none of us get it in, then the one closest wins."

"I'll go first." Ponytail-boy shoved over Imori. "Move!" He threw his coin and it went in and bounced right back out of the pot. "Too bad."

"Come on, Imori. Your turn." Teal-head said.

"Ummm." Yugi cut in. "Can I go in his place?"

"Go ahead if you think you can beat me."

He grinned. "Thanks." He put his coin on his thumb and pointer finger and flicked it off. "Alright." It landed on the stair rest, then rolled off, bounced off a crate, then a larger pot, then bounced off a branch on a bush, then rolled around the edge of the goal pot a bit, and then fell in.

"Alright Yugi!" I cheered.

"What?! That wasn't fair!" Teal-head complained. "Redo it!"

Jounouchi put his face in teal-head's. "He didn't break any rules."

"Yugi wins." Honda stated. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Get that in your head and go!" I ordered. I was in a really bad mood, last night's dream was still at the forefront of my mind.

The two thugs ran off.

Imori smiled. "You're amazing, Yugi."

"Hehe. It's no big deal."

"You really are the son of a game shop owner!" Anzu stated.

"_Yeah, and the future king of games, best friend of a pharaoh that saved the world several times...or will save the world several times, and the nicest freaking guy on the planet!"_

"He's cool when it's not about strength." Miho said.

"Yugi, is good at all games, right?" Imori asked. "That is really amazing. I have no skills."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't believe that."

I nodded, only half-listening to the conversation.

Imori looked down. "I want to be like Yugi."

"_You've got a long way to go..."_ I shut my eyes. _"Why's that stupid NIGHTMARE bugging me so much?!"_

I unknowingly scowled and got a questioning look from Anzu.

* * *

During class, I was still trying to get that dream out of my head when I noticed Yugi notice something.

He pulled a note out of his book and read it, then glanced at Imori. _"So...he's going? I'll ask about it later."_

I shut my eyes again. _'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU DRUNKEN BEAST!'_

"_Was he okay? What happened? What did I do?! Wait...WHY AM I ACTING LIKE IT WAS REAL?! But...it really felt real...Ack! And what did I say? I know I said something before I went back to sleep!"_ I quietly sighed. _"This is gonna be bugging me all day."_

After class was over, I turned to Yugi. "Who's the note from?"

He smiled. "Imori wants us to go with him to his secret base!"

I blinked. "Wait, did you say us?"

"Don't you want to?"

"I never said that. I just wasn't expecting him to invite me too..."

At Imori's house

"_Holy Ra, his house is huge!"_

"Am I being a bother? I'm sure you're not having any fun around me..."

"Of course not!" Yugi exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Don't say that! I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Really?"

We walked down to the end of a long hallway. "There's a secret base here?" Yugi asked.

"Just look." Imori pulled on a rope in the wall and something clicked.

Yugi gasped as a section of the floor slid out, revealing a flight of stairs. "Your house is amazing, Imori! You have a cellar!"

Imori nodded and clicked on a flashlight, then started down with me and Yugi right behind him.

He opened another door and lit a candle in the center of the room. "This is my secret base."

"Woah..." Along the back wall were shelves lined with games. All one-player.

"Do you always come here alone?" Yugi asked.

Imori nodded. "When I'm here, no one bullies me. I can feel at ease."

"_Poor guy. I suppose I can see where he's coming from, though what he needs is to gain some self-esteem."_

Yugi finally noticed the games. "Imori, you like games too?"

He nodded. "Saying this to you two is embarrassing, but my family has a heritage of loving games."

I smiled. "That's so cool!"

"Seems we pay great costs to gather rare games."

"_Yeah, like one that can destroy the world if opened..."_

"Hey, Yugi, Naomi. Actually, I need a favor."

We looked back at him. "Hm?"

"Umm...if you don't mind...Will you two be my friends?"

I nodded and smiled. Not feeling especially talkative that day.

Yugi grinned. "Of course! Let's play a game together."

I winced as Imori started silently crying. "H-hey!" I was surprised that my voice was shaking. "Don't cry! What's wrong?"

He wiped his tears. "I'm so happy! Since my birth, I have never had any friends, and I just made two!"

I blinked. _"Okay...that's a bit...why was my voice shaking?"_

"I've got it!"

"Eh?"

"Yugi, Naomi, as proof of our friendship, I'll show you something good!"

"_Here we go..."_

"Something good?" Yugi repeated.

"It seems one of my family's heirlooms is a very rare game. I've still never seen it before. If I'm with you guys, I'm sure I'll be able to see it. They say in this world, it's a one-of-a-kind game."

Yugi's eyes widened. "In this world? A one-of-a-kind game?"

I grinned. "Sounds amazing!" _"Ra damn it voice quit shaking! What's wrong with you?!"_

We walked over to another door; Imori turned his flashlight on again and started down a flight of narrow steps. "I only know where the game is hidden."

At the rest, he turned but Yugi didn't, he almost stepped off the edge but on reflex I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"This way, you two." Imori said and kept walking like nothing had happened.

At the bottom he said. "This is it." And pointed his flashlight at an odd door. "Past this door should be the mystical game. It's a door with no knob."

"Let's push together!" Yugi suggested and the three of us did.

"This is no good. It isn't budging."

"I guess it _is_ no use."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Yugi. He thought for a moment then reached forward and slid a panel in the door. "I knew it! The door itself is a puzzle!" He slid another one up and another in its place.

I smiled slightly as he slowly put the pieces in place to show a picture of a dragon holding what –I shivered- based on later, was a soul.

"You did it!"

The door clicked and slowly opened, then we walked inside. _"There it is."_

Imori shined his flashlight on it. "This is the mystical game."

"_Forbidden."_ It looked like a jar, with a box tied over it and little seals all over it. _"Oh boy..."_

Back at the game shop

"Mystical game?"

Yugi nodded. "I brought it because I thought you'd know about it, grandpa."

Grandpa took one look at it and froze. "Th-this is...!"

Imori put his hands on the game. "Hey, let's open it. It's a game, so the best way is to play it."

"NO!" I shouted and grandpa pushed his hands away. "You mustn't open it!"

Yugi blinked. "Grandpa?"

"I'm sorry for yelling. But this seal must not be undone. This is Ryuuhai, called Dragon Block. A game passed down from China. This is the first time I've seen it."

"_What I wanna know is, what idiot came up with this game?"_

"Dragon Block?"

Grandpa nodded. "Dragon Block in the past was used to train those learning Taoism and Feng Shui."

"Feng Shui? That fortune telling?"

"Yes. Feng Shui is a way of controlling the energy coming from the land. It's said that it was formed over 4,000 years ago."

"_So, just 1,000 years shy of Yami's time...Why am I thinking about this?"_

I tuned out the rest. _"Yeah, yeah. If Dragon Block is unsealed Yin and Yang would be all twisty. I've heard it before. In other words, the land gets destroyed. You know, this game would be pretty cool and a bit like Risk if it weren't for the world-destroying part."_

"It's said that the Millennium Puzzle also has mysterious power. It's probably reacting to Dragon Block's energy. It's a power that controls fate. It's beyond human knowledge."

Grandpa regrew his serious face. "It's a power that people must not carelessly touch. Listen." He turned to Imori. "Be sure not to open this Dragon Block."

Imori nodded. "I get it."

After a bit more talking he took the game and left.

"_Hey speaking of risk..."_ I grinned. "Hey, Yugi. Do you have the game Risk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna play?"

He smiled. "Sure! I'll go get it."

"_Yes!"_

"Grandpa, you wanna play too?"

"I don't see why not."

"_Awesome!"_

Next day at school

"Hey, did you hear about Mizuno from the neighboring class?" Anzu asked.

"Mizuno...? The guy bullying Imori yesterday?" Jounouchi asked.

"_Oh, so _that's_ ponytail-boy's name."_

"Seems he lost consciousness and was hospitalized. Last night he was found lying down on a path."

I glanced at Yugi and we both looked at Imori. He had a completely different posture from the day before, he had his feet on his desk and his arms crossed. _"Here it comes."_

"Hey, hey. Did you hear? Miho's in shock!"

I looked at her. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"This Sunday I was supposed to go to the beach with my family. But a nearby island sank."

"Eh?"

"Didn't you hear?! It was on the news! Because of that, they worry it's the omen of something ominous. So my family cancelled the trip."

She started to cry and Honda walked over. "Jounouchi, this is your fault, isn't it?"

"Wh-what?"

"Bastard! You said you wanted Japan destroyed by a natural disaster, right? Your wicked mind ruined Miho's trip! Take responsibility!"

"Are you a dumbass?!" Jounouchi shouted. "If all my wishes came true you would have died a long time ago!"

I snorted.

Imori walked over to Yugi. "I want to talk to you. Can you come?"

"O-okay" He stood up and they walked out of the room.

I glanced at Jounouchi, nodded, and then followed after them.

Imori was trying to get Yugi to give him his homework.

"We're friends, aren't we? This is the least friends can do for each other."

"Are you a fool?" Jounouchi asked loudly and we walked around the corner. "Don't listen to that guy, Yugi."

Imori glared at Jou. "It's none of your business! Don't butt in."

"Wh-what?!"

He turned back to Yugi. "Now, hurry! Didn't you promise that you'd be my friend?"

"You've got a weird version of friends Imori." I winced at my own words. "Friends help each other, yes. But they don't, shouldn't, help each other cheat!"

"Don't tell me you're _both_ betraying my friendship?!"

Jounouchi put his hand on Imori's shoulder. "That isn't friendship! It's just selfishness!"

He brushed Jou's hand off. "Do you think so too, Yugi?"

"Th-that..." He looked down.

"Fine. I get it." Imori turned around and started walking.

"Imori!"

"I'm disappointed in you! You traitors!"

I rolled my eyes. _"See, if you had called me that when I was...about four, I would have been hurt, but now. Not so much."_

"What's with that punk?" Jounouchi asked.

In the pool

I laughed at Jounouchi as he got scolded by a teacher for chasing girls underwater, then I jumped in, quickly swam over to him, and pulled him under by his ankles. Then I quickly swam away before he could look to see who did it.

After a while, I got out and went over to the girls' cubby holes to get my clothes. "What the?! My bracelet's gone!" I checked through my clothes and found a note.

'I've borrowed your bracelet. If you want it back, I'm waiting at my secret base. From a messenger of darkness.'

I crumpled the note in my hands and glared a very murderous glare. "That little creep has no idea what he's done." I growled. "No one and I mean NO ONE! Steals _my_ bracelet and gets away with it!" I stomped off to go change so I could go get the little creep. Completely forgetting what he was planning to do.

In the secret base

"Imori!" My voice shook with anger. "Stop this, and give me back my bracelet!"

"Naomi, what are you doing here?" I jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice.

"This guy." I jerked my thumb towards Imori. "Stole my bracelet!"

"He took my puzzle."

"I've been waiting, Yugi, Naomi." We looked back at him. "You can have your puzzle and bracelet at any time. But you have to beat me in a game of Dragon Block!" He undid the seal.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Huh, sounds familiar...

"Since then I've learned various things about the game. For example, there is only one way of resealing Dragon Block."

"Sacrificing the loser's soul to the damn vase."

Yugi gasped. "Sacrificing the soul?"

"Yes. Mizuno, was hospitalized because this guy stole his soul."

"How did you know? Well, you're right. I punished him. This time it's your turn. Pick which one of you will try first. Doesn't matter if you both lose, one of you will live."

I growled. "I'll play you. Jerk. Just know that I won't lose! I don't intend to leave here until you give us back that puzzle and my bracelet!"

Imori nodded. "Sit, Naomi."

"Uh, Naomi..."

I sat down. "Don't try and stop me Yugi." My murderous glare came back. "I WILL get my bracelet and your puzzle back..."

Imori opened the box. "Let's begin the game. First let me explain the rules. We will use this map for the field." He spread said map of Japan out on the table and picked up a block. "And put this block with the word 'house' on it on the map. That becomes the base. However, I decide where the base is." He placed it where Tokyo was.

I growled and placed his in the middle of the ocean. "I know how the game works, so quit telling me the rules and let's get started!"

He blinked. "Alright then."

We each took turns getting our six blocks and placed them in front of us. _"I will get them back. I just have to concentrate. Let me see, I've got two metal dragon pieces. Good. Now, one more of it and I can summon it!"_

Imori switched one of his blocks for another one, than I did and then he did. And basically, the process repeated.

In case you forgot, fire beats metal, metal beats wood, wood beats earth, and water puts out fire.

I scowled at Imori; he had such a stupid, smug smile, and got the last piece I needed. "I've gathered two dragons!" I placed the pieces down. "I summon them!"

"I've also gathered them. I summon them!"

I watched and Yugi gasped as two metal dragons appeared behind me, and two fire dragons appeared behind Imori.

"CRAP!"

"HAHA! Battle! Dragon flame attack!"

I watched helplessly as Imori's dragons melted mine away into nothing. "RA DAMN IT!" I screamed.

"Metal cannot beat fire! I win!" He started laughing and the ground began to shake. "This game, as you know, has a terrible characteristic! The loser's base is hit with a natural calamity. It's the actual location marked on this map! In other words...Tokyo!"

"It can't be..." Yugi started. "So that uninhabited island..."

"Yes." I replied.

Imori grinned. "And the loser's soul..."

The fire dragon ran its claw straight into my chest and I could feel my soul being painfully ripped out.

"NAOMI!" I heard Yugi scream as everything faded to black...

Dream

_I stepped back, surprised that the prince could shout so loudly. The drunken guy had sliced the prince's shoulder as he dodged, and then the prince had ripped the knife out of the guy's hand and rammed it straight into his hand._

_I stared, shocked and frozen, at the blood pouring out of the drunken guy's hand, and out of the princes shoulder, he was kneeling on the ground, holding it._

"_A-are you okay?" _

'_I have to stop his bleeding!' I thought and nodded. "Y-yes, I'm alright." I finally forced myself to move and went next to him._

"_U-um, do you mind if I bandage that? I know the physicians in your palace would probably be better at it but your bleeding kind of badly and I wouldn't want you to lose too much and-"_

"_Yes." He cut me off. "It's okay."_

_I nodded and tore the edge of my dress off, then wrapped it carefully around his shoulder. "There." I said. "That should be good until it can be properly looked at."_

_He nodded. "Thank you." And stood up. "Will you be alright?"_

"_U-um, yes." I looked at the drunken guy, now screaming his head off and I could hear people running towards us. "B-but he isn't...a-and if we don't go now, we won't be."_

"_You're right." He nodded and took my hand. "Let's go." And we ran down the alleyway, behind the houses over to the palace wall. _

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye."_

_I nodded and smiled. "Thank you for saving me."_

_He smiled back. "Don't mention it. Thank you for bandaging my shoulder."_

_I blushed from embarrassment and waved my hands back and forth. "It's nothing anyone else wouldn't have done!"_

_He laughed. Ra, his laugh was amazing. "You're funny. Goodbye, Naomi!" _

"_Goodbye!" _

_And with that, he turned around and ran off. I wondered if he was really going home. "Thank you again." I whispered. "Prince A-"_

End

"What?! When did he get to the millennium puzzle?!"

I snapped open my eyes and sat up. _"Oh, no... He didn't..."_ I glanced at Yugi, Yami now, as he sat up and gasped. "He did!"

Yami seemed to have forgotten I was there and glared at Imori with furious fire filling his eyes and ripped the puzzle from around Imori's neck. "That was close. If I hadn't gotten back the millennium puzzle...then my soul would be consigned to eternal darkness."

I slapped my hands over my mouth. _"That's right! When he was still trapped inside the un-solved puzzle...oh my...that must have been so lonely and terrible...the shadows tearing at him bit by bit..."_

He glanced at me. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "I'm fine. Yugi...Yugi tried to save me?"

He nodded and sickening guilt plunged into my stomach. "I..."

He turned back to Imori. "Imori! This time I bet my other soul. I duel you to Dragon Block again!"

Imori sweated as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Yami grinned. "What's wrong? Scared? I'll choose your base first." He placed it in the middle of the ocean, like I had.

"F-fine. I'll fight you as many times as you want." He placed a home piece down, in Tokyo again. "Your base has to be here. My base is in the sea, so there'd be no damage. But if you lose...this time Tokyo will be destroyed. I have nothing but bad memories of that place!"

I watched as they silently got their pieces one by one. Each paused once to think.

"I've gathered two dragons." Imori stated. "I summon them!"

Yami grinned again. "I've also completed mine."

"Mine are a water and a wood dragon!"

"_No shit Sherlock!"_

"I'm an earth dragon and a metal dragon."

"_Yami, why must you state the obvious as well?"_

Said dragons materialized behind them. "Battle!"

"Go, water dragon! Bring them down with Dragon Water Attack!"

"The same attack won't work, Imori! Earth dragon, Earth Tear Dragon! The earth gives power to metal. And the metal is protected by the earth. Your attack won't work!"

Imori scowled. "Then next!" The wood dragon suddenly grew.

"This is..."

He chuckled. "Water dragon gives wood dragon power. Just like how trees grow from water!" The wood dragon shot out vines and they wrapped around the earth dragon, sucking its power from it.

"_Great at this rate...the earth dragon can't move! Come on, Yami!"_

The water dragon attacked but the metal dragon stayed standing. "How obstinate! Keep attacking!"

"_How does he win? Wait...I get it! The water dragon is wasting its power!"_ The metal dragon suddenly popped out of the water and cut down the wood dragon.

"That can't be!"

"Alright! Now the earth dragon is free. Earth Tear Dragon!" The earth dragon split the ground in two and the water dragon fell in it. Then the crack closed on it, crushing said dragon.

"I lost...it can't be."

Yami pointed at him "This time your soul will be sacrificed, Imori!"

A little glowing purple ball came out of Imori's chest and floated over and into the pot, causing a little golden glowing ball to come out. _"Yugi's soul..."_

"The vase is filled with one soul." Yami caught Yugi's soul and led it to his heart, sighing with relief. "My other soul has been recovered."

"Y-Yami?"

He looked at me. "Naomi."

"I...I'm really sorry...I should have-"

"Why are you apologizing?"

I gasped. "B-because I could have stopped him from taking Yugi's soul in the first place!"

He sighed and shook his head. "This is not your fault, Naomi! You should know that! You tried, and I thank you for that."

"B-but I..."

"Naomi." He reached over and hugged me. "You tried. I'm just glad that both of you are safe now."

I shut my eyes. "Y-Yami..."

"H-huh? Where am I?" We looked at Imori; he sat up and looked around. "Ah! Why is Dragon Block here?"

"_Imori's heart was invaded by an evil one, when he lost, Dragon Block took it. Now that that's happened, Imori is back to normal. If only all evil spirits were that easy to get rid of..."_

"Hey, Yugi, Naomi. Please help me return Dragon Block to its original location. I'll be in trouble if father finds out."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

We all walked down and placed Dragon Block back on its pedestal.

"Now we can relax." Imori said and we shut the door and relocked it.

"_Thank goodness."_ I looked up at Yami. _"Thank you. On Yugi's behalf, thank you for saving him."_

"Hey, are you two a couple?"

We looked at Imori. "What?!"

"Well, you two were hugging earlier and didn't let go until we headed down here. I was just curious."

I blushed bright red and Yami laughed.

* * *

**Well, I think that's a good way to end it. Don't you?**

**I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter!**

**(*) Biorhythm: A cyclic pattern of physical, emotional, or mental activity said to occur in the life of a person. (Yami and Yugi are two different souls sharing the same body, their emotions, physical strength, and of course, minds are completely different. So, Yugi had no effect, while Yami did.)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**I'll see you all next time!**


	14. Daimon, the best 'zombie' to ever exist

**Hello everyone. **

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you favoriters, followers and reviewers!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I doubt I could create a character as awesome as Daimon.**

* * *

Chapter 14; Daimon, the best 'zombie' to ever exist.

"Ah! This is cute!"

I sighed. _"How does Anzu manage to talk me into things?"_ We were all at a clothes store, shopping.

Miho picked up a light-pink t-shirt with little flowers on the front. "I like this one!"

"That's nice!" We all looked at Honda. "Nice! Miho is the best! Like a flake of snow on a rock!"

Jounouchi shrugged. "Keh. How so?"

Miho put that one down and picked up a white blouse. "But suppose I'll go with this one." Honda anime-jumped over to her. "That's also good! It's the best! Like a lovely rose petal fluttering down!"

I rolled my eyes. "Based on color, shouldn't that be the other way around?" I turned back to the clothes. I looked around until I found some things I actually liked. A crimson tank-top and a dark-green long-sleeve shirt, I turned and showed them to Yugi. "Hey, Yugi. Which one do you like?"

"Hm. Both would suit you, Naomi." Yugi smiled. "You should get them both!"

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled and I could have sworn I heard Anzu giggle.

"I suppose I'll have to go with this one." Miho picked up another one and Honda blushed. "Nice! Like, umm...A butterfly coming to a flower in a hat..."

I sighed. "You try too hard, lover-boy."

"Yeah, don't over do it!" Jounouchi said. "Your examples are becoming more random!"

"_Save the random compliments for someone who's better for you."_

* * *

After we finished shopping, Yugi and I split off from the others to head home. "We sure bought a lot today."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Ah, right. Yugi...Want to go to the amusement park tomorrow? I'll treat since you came with us today."

"Really?!" Yugi grinned.

"Yup!" _"Why does Anzu keep giving me ideas? Isn't she supposed to...? Ah, screw it. But this sounds familiar...HEY! NO WAY! DAIMON'S COMING SOON!"_

We kept walking and Yugi spotted something. "What's up, Yugi?"

"Look, over there! It's Duel Monsters!" He pointed at a shop that seemed solely for the card game. "No way!"

Yugi giggled and started to run over. _"Hey, wait...Daimon...then...!"_

I saw the car coming. "YUGI! WATCH OUT!" I ran over and jumped, running into him and pushing him out of the way.

We skidded on the sidewalk a bit. "N-Naomi! What...?"

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, are you?"

"Mm-hm." We looked over at the car, limo, and saw the door partially open and a man's limp hand hanging out.

I instantly shot-down what Yugi was thinking. "He isn't dead!"

* * *

"What'll I do, Naomi? It's my fault."

I shook my head firmly. "It is _not_ your fault! It isn't anyone's fault!"

"But I was the one who ran in front of the car!"

"And the driver was the one who went too fast around the corner! Y-Yugi, its fine. Really, no one is blaming you!"

"But..."

The doctor (Hospital doctor, not TARDIS Doctor.) walked in and we stood up.

"Doctor! Can you save this person?" He looked down. "It's my fault this happened."

"Yugi, I told you, this isn't your fault!"

The doctor leaned closer to Daimon. "Save? There are limits to what I can do. This patient is already dead."

I facepalmed as Yugi gasped. _"Not helping!"_

"I can't believe it."

"No, it wasn't because of the accident. This patient should have died many years ago."

I played along. "What does that mean?"

"Artificial heart, artificial lungs. And various other artificial organs. Just how did he live up to this point?"

"_The one time Kaiba does something kind, even if he doesn't know it."_

"Is he alive right now? Looks like he's protected by a cutting-edge science center."

"_In other words, Kaiba."_

Daimon opened his eyes. "Yes. I'm like a zombie, right?"

"_The best 'zombie' ever in existence!"_

"I-I'm sorry!" Yugi went right by the edge of the bed. "Because I jumped in front of the car..."

"Don't worry about it. That doctor is right. I am someone who is already dead. More importantly, it looks like you two also like games." He said, noticing Yugi's deck in his shirt pocket and mine in my jacket pocket.

I smiled as Daimon took out his deck. "Ojii-san, you also play Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Will you be my opponent?"

Yugi furrowed his eyebrows. "But..."

Daimon sat up. "Don't worry; games are what I live for." He put his glasses on and they handed each other their decks to shuffle. "They are what give me energy!"

I got a little table that could be put on Daimon's bed and set the field up while they handed each other back their decks.

They set their decks in their places and drew their hands. "Duel."

I grinned as I watched them duel, sometimes Yugi seemed on top, and sometimes Daimon was.

I left for a moment and got some oranges. "Ah. I lost." Yugi stated with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, well. This guy's seen more than you I guess."

Daimon nodded. "When you grow older, you understand people's minds. You lost because you are too straightforward in how you play your game."

"Hm. Want an orange? I'll peel it!"

"Oh, I'll peel too!"

I handed Yugi an orange and he started to peel it when the door slammed open.

"Daimon!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said.

"Yugi." Kaiba nodded to his two bodyguards. "Quickly transport Daimon to the Kaiba Medical Castle!"

"Yes, sir." They walked over and pushed Daimon out of the room. _"Bye..."_

"I see. So the ones who jumped in front of my car...were you?!"

"I'm sorry..." Yugi said.

"I repeat, not your fault!"

Kaiba turned. "Looks like we really are connected by the thread of fate. You can try to cut it, but it cannot be broken. It's the thread that entangles us."

"_Didn't Warashibe say something similar?"_

"How do you know that old man, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"That man taught me the basics of games when I was young. Master."

"_Sounds weird to hear Kaiba calling someone that..."_

"You should be honored to have been his opponent."

"_Now that's actually true."_

Yugi blinked twice.

At the amusement park

"Naomi...let's go over there this time." He grabbed my hand and started running. "Hey, wait a minute Yugi!"

I sighed and laughed. _"He really is like a little kid sometimes. I might just miss that later."_

We stopped. "Wow! A monster house!"

"Awesome!" I grinned. "Come on, let's go!" It was my turn to do the running.

I stopped in front of a huge green dino. "WOW! That's so cool!" I shouted and laughed at the confused look from Yugi.

I walked forward and screamed as another one grabbed me.

"Naomi!"

"Oh, crap. Um, help?" I yelled.

Yugi was suddenly lifted up by a platform.

"Yugi!"

"Naomi!"

At the top, Yugi turned around and walked forward. This would be where I could no longer see them.

"O-Ojii-san...Kaiba..."

"Yugi, its game time!" Kaiba stated.

"Still not as cool as when Yami says it!" I yelled, not really caring whether Yugi got confused or not.

"As you can see..." The monster lifted me up higher and I could see them again. "She's under attack by that monster's fangs. There is only one way to save her."

"_Oh for the love of...this is a bit overkill, don't you think?"_

"Beat Daimon in a game."

I felt the monster's jaws close in on me and I fainted.

Dream

_I laughed and picked myself up, my brother had beaten me again but I didn't mind. I was having fun!_

_We were out practicing our fighting skills, something mother had been a little apprehensive of me learning. _

_But thankfully, father had been able to convince her._

"_You need to learn to dodge faster! If you don't, you never know, you may end up with a knife through you!"_

_I nodded. "Right! I'll try again!" _

_We went on for another few hours, a seven year old girl and her older brother fighting was exactly what people would see if they passed by._

_But no, we were training! I knew we were, because he had told me so!_

_At sunset, brother decided it was time to go home. "Aw, but can't we go a little longer?" _

_He smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, we have to go home. Don't you want supper?"_

"_Oh yeah!" My grin returned and I bolted towards home._

"_Naomi! Wait for me!" _

_We were almost home when some men on horses with weapons rode by us. Big brother gasped and pulled me into an alley. "What's wro-?"_

"_Shh!"_

_Suddenly, the house directly next to us caught on fire. I screamed and big brother picked me up and ran back through the back alleys, avoiding places on fire as best he could, which was becoming progressively harder and harder. _

_Finally he found a place we could hide without being set on fire and we waited there. He looked through a crack and something made his eyes widen in fear. _

_He had told me to be quiet, so I did and peeked through another crack, what I saw made me sick. Father was being stabbed to death. _

_He noticed me throwing up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Naomi! You didn't look, did you?!" _

_I nodded. "I-I'm s-sorry." I coughed; it was becoming harder to breathe. "A-are you...g-gonna h-help him?"_

_He didn't say anything, just picked me up again and ran out, all the way out of our village. He set me down. "Naomi, stay here. Don't move, and don't come look for me"_

"_B-but...!" _

"_Stay here!"_

"_O-okay."_

_He stood up and ran back. _

"_Wait, big brother. What are you...?"_

_I sat down and waited._

_I waited until morning when the flames had gone down and the men were gone. I waited the entire next day as well. "H-he...he isn't...coming back?" _

_I stood up. "I h-have to...have to...I have to go find help!" I turned around and ran, as fast as my legs could carry me. _

_Until I broke down on the sand and started crying. "Big brother...big brother! BIG BROTHER!" I screamed, it suddenly hit me what happened, they were all dead, everyone I ever knew...was dead._

"_No...No it can't be...why? Who did this? Why would they do such a horrible thing?! Mother...father..." I sat up and screamed. _

"_BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG BROOOOOOOOOOOTHEEEEEEEEER!" And passed out._

End

I opened my eyes, I was on the ground again and the monster was letting me go. I let myself fall to the ground. "Since when do I faint?!"

"Y-you might be able to get it back..." I could just barely hear the conversation. "Bocchama's lost...kind heart."

"Kaiba's heart?" Yami repeated.

A bit later, the platform came down and Yami ran over to me. "Naomi! Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah, I-I'm okay." _"But that dream...what was...?"_

"Thank goodness. Come on." I looked up, he was holding out his hand for me. I took it and stood up. "Th-thanks." I smiled.

Yami nodded, let go and switched with Yugi. "Ah! Naomi, you're okay!"

I blinked. "Uh, yeah."

* * *

That night, I sat at my desk and tapped my pencil against the desk, not able to concentrate on my homework.

"What's with these dreams? I know I've only had four but..." I stopped tapping. "Why do they feel so real? The faces becoming more and more clear..."

I stretched and groaned. "Why am I wondering about this when Death T is going to start soon?! I have more important stuff to worry about! But I should tell them...I have to tell them!"

* * *

**Okay, slightly shorter chapter than normal but it really can't be helped.**

**And I couldn't help doing this so fast, I was excited! This episode has always been one of my favorites. :)**

**Next chapter, Death T starts! Will it be the manga version? Or anime? And when will Naomi tell the others? Wait and see!**

**Later guys!**


	15. Anime? Kaiba shows on screen

**Not much to say here.**

**Thanks followers, reviewers and favoriters.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! Blah, blah, blah!**

**The prologue for Death-T!**

* * *

Chapter 15; Anime? Kaiba shows on screen.

"_I have to tell them! I have to tell them! I have to tell them before it's too late!"_

"Today..." The teacher started. "Let me introduce a transfer student." I perked up at that. _"Transfer student? Does that mean?!"_

I watched as the boy with long white hair and chocolate-brown eyes walked in. "I'm Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you!"

"It's him." Yugi whispered.

Miho blinked. "No way...Why?"

"It's Ryou..." I smiled slightly at him.

* * *

After class, the expected group of girls crowded around Ryou.

"Hey, let me show you around the school!"

"_Oh brother. Not one minute into a new school and he already has fangirls."_

Jounouchi sighed. "He's lucky...Even with that weird hairstyle."

"You're one to talk!" I said.

"So are you." Honda replied. I smirked. _"He has a point."_

Ryou stood up and walked over to us. "Ummm."

Miho smiled. "Thanks for before."

"Eh?"

She pointed at herself. "It's me. You know."

Honda got a shocked look on his face.

"Ummm..." Ryou blinked. "I'm sorry...have we met before?"

I fell over laughing as the realization hit Miho.

"No fair, Miho!" A fangirl complained.

"Don't sneak a move in!"

"Ah! That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Well..."

"Yugi..." I quit laughing and turned to listen to the conversation. "Your...pendant there...It has an interesting shape."

Yugi smiled. "It's called the Millennium puzzle. It was found in an Egyptian grave by someone named...Aidyl Tomehs."

I froze. _"Say, WHAT?!"_

Ryou's eyes widened. "Can I touch it?" He reached out and grabbed it. Then he gasped and dropped it, clutching his heart.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"No...It's nothing. I'm fine."

I snapped out of it. _"I'd hardly call the ring digging into your skin 'fine', Ryou."_

* * *

"Yugi's and Naomi's home is a game store?"

"Bakura, do you like games?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I love them. Especially board games."

"The fundamentals!" Yugi said.

Miho walked up next to Ryou. "Then let's play a game to celebrate our acquaintance!"

"Great idea!" I said, smiling.

"Game? Where?" Anzu asked.

"The game center." Miho answered. "A new one opened past the train station."

"Ah. You're right, I haven't been there yet."

"Right? Let's go, Bakura. Okay?!"

He nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."

"Then it's decided."

Honda turned his nose up. "Miho...Just what does she see in him?"

"His eyes, his appearance, his personality. Why not?" I asked.

"What? Do you like him too?" Jounouchi teased.

I shrugged him off. "No." I replied indifferently. "But I know a good person when I see one."

"True." Jounouchi said. "He might be a good friend."

"_He will, but the spirit in the millennium ring won't be..."_

* * *

We all walked in and looked around. "Which one shall we play?" Jounouchi asked then he noticed something.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Looks like it's here, too."

"What's here?" I asked.

"Look, on the ranking list are names. This KAI guy."

"_Way to go, Mokuba!"_

"Not just here. Puzzle games. Fighter games. All the number one spots have this KAI guy."

Yugi gasped. "Such an amazing person exists?"

"The games are connected online to the rest of the nation's game centers. In other words, this KAI guy is a gamer that is reigning on top of all games in Japan!"

"I wonder what kind of person he is?"

"_A little annoying and mean when you'll first meet him but during and after Pegasus he is a total cutie!"_ (Meaning when you call a kid cute, BTW.)

Anzu folded her arms. "What are you three so excited about?"

"We came here to welcome Bakura, right?" Miho asked, scarily.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "Ah...right. Sorry."

"D One." Honda randomly said and we all looked at him.

"Geez, Honda too?" Miho said.

"Ummm...no..."

"At any rate, let's rewrite KAI's record with Bakura!"

"Mokuba's."

"Who's?"

I sighed. "KAI is Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba. Seto Kaiba's little brother."

"KAIBA HAS A LITTLE BROTHER?!" Jounouchi shouted.

I nodded. "Yup. A little brother. You can try to beat his record if you want, but honestly, I don't think any of us could do it in just one day."

"I'll bet I can!"

"I'll take that!"

We laughed and didn't even bother to really make one. Where's the fun in that?

"Ah! Bakura, you're good!" Anzu exclaimed.

Ryou was doing amazingly well at a crane prize machine.

"Wow! Get that next for Miho!"

Honda ran over. "Miho, please leave this to me!"

"Shall we go too, Yugi, Naomi?"

"Yeah."

"Sure!"

We all played different games for a while, Honda failed miserably at the crane game, Jounouchi got his ass handed to him by Miho in a fighting game, Anzu beat me in a dancing game, (Gee, I wonder why) and eventually, Miho spotted the car-racing game. "Let's do that next!"

Everyone got in a seat except for Miho. "Go for it, Bakura!" She cheered.

I smirked as Honda gritted his teeth.

"Start!" Yugi exclaimed and everyone took off except for Jounouchi. "I got left behind!"

"No duh!" I exclaimed, laughing.

A random black limo drove up and rammed into Jou. "What's with him?! Whose car is that?!"

I felt a stone drop in my stomach. _"Oh, no."_

"Pretty lousy." A voice I recognized as Mokuba's came through the speakers. "You won't get on the rankings."

"Maybe not today he won't!"

"That voice...is coming from the game."

"_Not even gonna say it."_

The window rolled down to reveal it was indeed, Mokuba. "That would never reach my high score." He laughed.

"_Who the hell are you and what have you done with Mokuba?"_

"High score?" Honda asked. "It can't be...he's..."

"Mokuba Kaiba." I finished.

"Let me show you a more fun game!" He threw a bomb at the screen and it exploded, I gripped the handle harder. _"Just virtual..."_

A big KC appeared on the screen. "What is this?" Anzu asked.

"Kaiba Corporation." Yugi whispered.

"They got the whole damn world wired or something?" I wondered.

Then Kaiba appeared on the screen. "Yugi, this time we will settle things."

Yugi gasped. "Kaiba!"

"Kaiba." Ryou said.

"Hey! What is all this?!" Jounouchi demanded.

"It's an invitation. Yugi, Naomi."

"_Me? Why me?"_

"Come to Kaiba Land."

"Geez. Can his damn ego get any bigger?" I wondered aloud and Jou smirked.

The screen changed to show a picture of Kaiba Land.

"What an arrogant thing to say." Anzu stated. "If you want to duel Yugi, then you should come here!"

"You have no choice but to come, Yugi, Naomi."

"Yeah, quick question. Not that I won't come but, why are you inviting me?"

"You'll see in a minute. Hey, Mokuba."

Mokuba came on screen again, laughed and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Hey, Yugi, Naomi, look at this!"

The screen switched. "Grandpa!" Yugi and I yelled.

"He's just and old man." Mokuba jeered. "He's just bait for a boy to come to Kaiba Land. The girl should come for two reasons, said old man, and this!"

The screen switched again and I felt as if I had been stabbed in the stomach. My hands were no longer on the wheel and were instead balled into fists on top of it. "Z-Zane..." I growled and started shaking.

Kaiba came on screen. "If you want the old man back, you have to duel me, Yugi. And we have various games you have to win if you want to get to me. If you lose on the way, you have to immediately retire...and the old man will face a punishment game."

Mokuba started jumping around and chuckling. "Punishment game! Punishment game!"

"Grandpa has nothing to do with this!" I yelled.

"Kaiba, why are you doing this?!" Yugi asked.

"Because I can not forget all the humiliation you have dealt me." Yugi blinked.

"_Oh brother!"_

"If you're not confident, then have those guys there back you up. If you lose, they face a punishment game with you."

"You'll face a punishment game if you lose, too, right?" Jounouchi asked.

"In the unlikely chance that happens, that won't occur. If you win you'll get a prize."

Mokuba flicked back on. "But big bro won't need to appear. Because you won't beat me."

Kaiba again. "We'll be waiting at Kaiba land tomorrow morning at 8."

"Mr. Kaiba." An all too familiar voice reached my ears. "May I say something?"

Kaiba nodded and faded out. The source of the voice came on screen.

"Hello there, Naomi. And her new friends!"

"Naomi, who is this guy?" Anzu asked. "What the-? You're shaking."

"Th-that...Anzu...is Z-Zane F-Finter..." I dug my nails into my palm until they bled.

"Ho? I can see by your faces that she hasn't told you about me. I think I'll let her divulge the full info. For now, let's just say I'm her step-brother."

"Step brother?" Yugi asked.

"DON'T JOKE!" I screamed. "IF YOU WERE MY BROTHER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE..." I shut my mouth. "He's the son of my former guardian's boyfriend. NOT my brother in any way, shape or form."

"Ah, details, details. Anyway, I have something that might intrigue you, little crown-thief."

I growled. "Damn him..."

"I have the key to your questions. Come and get it!" The screen flicked off and showed a 'Game over'.

Everyone stared, dumfounded, at the screen. "Why...?" Yugi asked.

"Those bastards..." I whispered.

The puzzle glowed and Ryou clutched at his heart again. "What's wrong, Bakura?" Miho asked.

He leaned against the steering wheel. "I'm fine." Then stood up and headed out. "If I go home and rest..."

"Bakura, Miho will walk you home."

I grabbed Honda's arm as hard as I could, my bangs shading my eyes, I become one scary-ass person whenever Zane's involved. "Don't you even think of getting upset about this she is worried about someone in pain." I growled.

"N-Naomi?"

I let go. "Just saying."

Honda looked utterly confused. "M-Miho, I'm going too. Jounouchi?"

"Yeah. Leave this to us."

The three of them walked out. "Are you okay, Bakura?"

We looked at Yugi; he was staring at the floor. "Grandpa...Why is Kaiba doing this?"

"Yugi..."

"Kaiba...Why does he hate me? Could it be related to my recent lapses in memory?"

"_Oh, Yugi."_

"At any rate..." Jounouchi cut in. "All we need to do is beat Kaiba at a game. We'll win and get your grandfather back. And we'll get the prize!"

"Kaiba is really powerful." Yugi said. "He's not easy to beat."

"Why are you showing weakness before trying?!"

"But if I lose, grandpa will suffer!"

"And if we don't play at all, he'll be stuck there forever!" I yelled, my voice shaking with anger. "I understand your fears...believe me...I know what it's like to make a choice like this...But _you_ won't be alone! I'll be there!"

"And so will I!" Jounouchi said, pointing at himself.

"No! Jounouchi...you're bad at games..."

"Why you!" Jounouchi picked up Yugi by his collar.

"Stop it, Jounouchi!" Anzu cut in, making him drop Yugi.

Yugi started walked to a fighting game and sat on the stool.

"Yugi is upset..." Anzu observed.

"Oh, gee, ya think?!" I said.

"That's right. If he weren't I'd knock him out."

"You almost did anyway." I said, trying to keep from growling.

"Anzu."

"Hm?"

"You've figured it out, right? About Yugi's...other self." I whispered.

She gasped and nodded.

"Well, you can't tell him. Not yet. He needs to figure it out on his own."

"H-how did you know what...?"

"Call it a lucky guess." I walked over to sit next to him, putting my face in my hands.

"Don't waste time thinking!" Jou cut in. "Go and win!"

"Jounouchi, let's leave them alone for a bit. 'Till they calm down."

"I'll go buy something to drink. Yugi, Naomi, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"I think I might choke if I attempted to ingest anything right now."

"You like cola, right?" Jounouchi asked.

"And Naomi, you like Dr. Pepper, right?" Anzu asked.

"Wait right there." They walked off.

A guy walked by and suddenly, Yugi's screen flashed showing he had a challenger. "Be my opponent." The guy said.

"Um...but..."

"Hurry up."

Yugi inserted 100 yen and they began.

Needless to say, Yugi won. The guy challenged him again and they played again.

I was remembering what would happen next, and prepared myself for it.

Yugi won again and the guy stood up. My murderous glare returned.

"Hey, brat!"

"_Holy beep on a beep sandwich he really does look like Dragon 1!"_

The guy punched Yugi, knocking him to the floor.

I smirked and looked up. "Big mistake." I stood up and sent my fist towards him; he grabbed it and punched me in the stomach. _"Again with the stomach!?"_

"Brat!" He yelled at Yugi. "Don't get a big head just cuz you won a game. I'll show you what a real fight is like."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, standing up. "Show me first!"

He scoffed. "I don't fight girls, but I do move them out of my way!" He brought his leg up and kicked my head, sending me skidding across the floor; my head feeling like it was splitting in two.

He then went over and repeatedly punched Yugi.

"YUGI!" I screamed.

When he finished, Yugi fell to the ground half-unconscious and he laughed. "Where's that victorious expression from before?! Try laughing again!"

I did just that. I laughed, sounding quite like a maniac. "Did you seriously think that one kick would keep me down?! Listen bud, I AIN'T SCARED O' YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE!"

I ran and punched, actually getting a hit in, but in the end I got as beat-up as Yugi. "D-damn you..." I fell, still conscious though.

"What an interesting pendant."

"You touch him; I will gut you like a fish!" I growled.

He ignored me. "I'll take this as payment for your real fight lesson!"

"No!" Yugi yelled.

Dragon-2 pulled the puzzle off of Yugi's neck. "Give that back!"

"Shut up!" He kicked Yugi again, sending him flying into the game. "Yugi!"

Dragon-2 walked away laughing. "Relieving stress through a real fight is the best!"

I reached my hand out after him. "Y-Yami! No, YAMI!" I screamed and put my arm down. "D-damn it..."

At that moment, Jounouchi and Anzu ran over. "Yugi! Naomi! What happened?!"

"Th-that b-bastard t-took Y-Yami!"

"Yami?"

"Ah! Jounouchi, look! Yugi's puzzle is gone!"

"As I said, Yami." I was so glad that they probably thought I had a concussion. "I'll go get it!" Jounouchi stood up and ran after him.

"Jounouchi...wait! He's really strong!"

"Shut up!"

"_Jounouchi..."_

"Leave it to me!" He kept going.

"Y-Yugi...J-Jounouchi..."

* * *

Jounouchi handed the puzzle to Yugi. "Jounouchi."

"Tomorrow, I'm going with you."

"But..."

"I'm not scared of some punishment game! We're buds, right?"

Yugi nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm going too."

"Naomi?"

"One, I was invited, two, there's no way in hell I wouldn't go with you anyway and three..." I looked up, the murderous glare back. "I have some questions for _Zane_ and if I have to go beat the answers out of him, then so be it."

Anzu turned to Jounouchi. "By the way, what'll you do about your weakness at games?"

"Shut up! I'll handle it somehow."

Yugi smiled.

"_How did Zane get here? He's probably just toying with me again. He's dangling the answers I need in front of me like a piece of meat and a starving person. He won't get away with this!"_

* * *

I layed sprawled across my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was doing it again, shutting down. "Why...?"

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said flatly and the door opened and shut. "Are you alright?"

"Are you nuts?!" I snapped. "Yugi's already terrified of you enough as it is! He doesn't need to 'black out' when I'm the only person nearby! He'll get worried over nothing that he's done something to me and...And...And..."

Yami looked at me, his gaze soft and that oh so mesmerizing crimson... "And?" He asked calmly.

"He's terrified, Yami. He's scared, his grandpa's been taken away and his friends are going to be in danger and I know two different things that could happen tomorrow and in both of them he is going to be most TERRIFIED OF YOU!"

I stood up. "AND I CAN'T TELL HIM A DAMN THING! I CAN'T EXPLAIN ABOUT YOU TO HIM AND I CAN'T TELL HIM THAT WE'LL ALL BE FINE! I CAN'T SAY WHO'LL WIN TOMORROW AND I CAN'T...I CAN'T TELL MIHO WHATS WRONG WITH RYOU! I CAN'T SAY A SINGLE DAMN THING TO ANYONE AND IT IS ABSOLUTELY KILLING ME!"

I started crying.

"I'VE BEEN DOWN THIS ROAD BEFORE! IF I KEEP A SECRET FOR TOO LONG, I SHUT DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO SHUT DOWN! I WANT TO KEEP MY FRIENDS AND I DON'T WANT THEM TO HATE ME WHEN I TELL THE TRUTH! WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL THE TRUTH?! AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID ZANE OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE TO COME HERE?! YOU KNOW WHO I'M SCARED OF?! ZANE! I...I..."

I swayed and Yami came over and caught me. "I...why? Why? Why? Why did he have to come here? WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I screamed.

I screamed and I cried, and Yami held me, comforted me in his complete silence as I broke down.

I had hit my breaking point. I had fallen away from it some since I got there...But Zane being back caused me to skyrocket and hit it.

He started stroking my hair. "Naomi, they won't hate you. They would never hate you."

"How can you be sure? I've been lying to them this whole time! And the lies...they so easily fall out of my mouth...I hate it..."

"They'll understand. You don't want to change the future."

...

"Hm. You know, you haven't been shutting down."

I looked up at him. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"If anything, you've been more open. If you were shutting down, you wouldn't be letting slip things about yourself, and you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"B-but...I..." I knew he was right and sighed. "I should...tell them...soon..."

"Yes. But for now..." I blushed as he kissed my forehead. "Sleep, my melody. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

I nodded and layed down, and slowly let my eyes slide shut.

He sat on my bed and right before I was about to drift off again, he whispered something in my ear. "I won't let him touch you. He won't hurt you ever again. I promise."

I sighed and whispered 'Thank you' back before falling asleep.

* * *

**Do not be fooled! I may still yet have a trick up my sleeve! Hehe! **

**FINALLY DEATH-T IS HERE!**

**See you next time!**


	16. Laser guns are awesome!

**I wanna hurry up and get started so...**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC's.**

**Thank you for the favorites, the follows and/or the reviews.**

**...LET'S JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Chapter 16; Laser guns are awesome!

I sighed as I got dressed the next morning. I was feeling pretty embarrassed for breaking down, AGAIN!

"_What is wrong with me? I used to never be even able to shed one tear in front of my own sister! Now here I go, screaming my head off and bawling like a baby...twice...thrice...I should apologize to Yami for yelling at him..."_

I frowned in the mirror. "Why do I trust in him so much?" Not that it's a particularly bad thing, I just wasn't used to trusting _anyone_, much less someone I only met a few months ago. It just felt...right...somehow, and because of my better sense...also wrong.

"Trust in who so much?" I jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice from outside the door.

I chose my words carefully. "U-um, I'll explain later. You can come in, by the way."

The door opened and Yugi's head popped through. "Okay, you ready to go?"

I sighed again and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." I was truly dreading facing Zane, and a part of me was screaming at me to stay behind. But I knew, and that part of me knew, that I couldn't ever do that. Turning my back to my problems or on people was not something I could ever possibly do.

Yugi smiled encouragingly and opened the door the rest of the way. "Don't worry, you won't be alone either. If you have to face Zane, even if we don't know what happened between you two, we'll be right there with you."

I nodded and smiled slightly in response. "Thanks Yugi. And we'll be right there with you when you face Kaiba. Now..." I slipped on my bracelet and headed out the door. "Let's go!"

He nodded and followed.

As we headed down the street, I kept shifting my gaze between Yugi and the ground. _"I have to tell them before this starts...but how? What should I say? I guess I can only hope that this truly is the anime version, or I'm screwed."_

At that moment, Jounouchi came running over, waving. "Hey! Morning guys!"

Yugi grinned. "Good morning, Jounouchi."

I gave him a half nod. "Morning." Still lost in thought. _"I could just come out and tell them bluntly...or I could draw it out...NO! I can't do that! We're in a hurry! GAH! Why is this so hard?"_ I knew why it was hard, I was still afraid that they'd reject and hate me if I told them.

"...mi...omi...Naomi!" I looked up and blinked. "Huh? What?" Jounouchi had been waving his hand in front of my face. "You were spacing out. I asked if you slept okay."

I blinked at Jou and then gasped as I realized what he said. "OH! Um, more or less, yeah." I said with a side-nod. Truth be told, I really hadn't. I had woken up in the middle of the night almost screaming because I got a damn nightmare about Zane. _"Good thing I'm good at hiding it."_

A look of concern flickered across Yugi's face but it disappeared so fast I thought it was my imagination. "Jounouchi, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Me?" He shrugged. "I was fine."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow as Yugi giggled slightly. "You don't seem scared anymore."

Yugi nodded. "Of course!" He looked between Jounouchi and me. "I'm not alone after all!"

Jou nodded. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Then he looked at me and tilted his head. "You on the other hand, do still seem scared."

I gave him a side-glare. "You would be too if you knew exactly what that bastard is capable of!" I snapped.

He put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. You're right; I am a little on-edge about all this."

Yugi frowned. "Whatever he did really hurt you, didn't it?"

I nodded. "You have no idea, but..." I waved my hand dismissively and half-smiled. "That's not important right now. So let's just drop it."

Jounouchi nodded and fisted. "Right. Let's go save your grandfather and humiliate Kaiba!"

I threw my head back and laughed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" _"And hopefully, I'll be able to knock Zane out of my life."_ My hopes weren't high though...

Anzu then came running up, with lunches for us all in hand and smiling. "Good morning!"

Yugi blinked. "Anzu?"

She tilted her head, still smiling. "Let's do our best today, you guys."

"Our best?" Yugi's eyes widened. "Anzu, don't tell me..."

I jumped over and half-hugged her from behind. "You're coming too? That's great!"

She nodded and pulled my arm off. "I came to cheer. But if I can help, let me know."

I smiled widely. "Sure thing!" Then inwardly sighed at Yugi's worried expression. "But..."

"We're friends, right?" Anzu cut him off and Yugi nodded, seeing that really, nothing was going to stop her, and cheered up again.

Jounouchi nodded firmly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm here. That'll be enough."

I scoffed. "As if!" Just then, Honda came walking up to us with...Oh no...A toddler on his back. _"So...Wait...huh?!"_

"The manly Hiroto Honda is here!" His perfectly straight face was enough to make me laugh my head off. "Honda...what's...with...the...baby?!" I asked panting and attempting to stop laughing.

He shrugged. "I got stuck taking care of my big sister's brat today." His face grew determined. Well, more than before. "But he won't get in the way! Expect a lot, you two!"

"_They're really all bound and determined to help...I knew about this...and it amazes me anyway."_ I shrugged and quit laughing. _"Go figure."_

Jounouchi tilted his head. "You're coming too?"

Honda nodded. "As a beautification member, I can't overlook Kaiba's dirty ways, right?"

I smiled. _"All who's left to come is Miho! Then I have to tell them..."_

Just then Miho came running up. _"Right on cue...oh boy..."_ She stopped next to us and smiled. "Everyone, do your best!"

Honda blinked and a light blush sneaked across his face. "M-Miho too?"

She nodded. "Miho is going to cheer!"

Yugi looked back and forth between all of us. "Everyone, thank you."

Jounouchi shrugged. "Thank us after we beat Kaiba."

A sickening sense of dread creeped into my stomach. _"It's now or never, Naomi. Just do it!"_ I shut my eyes._ 'Naomi, they won't hate you. They could never hate you.' _Yami's words rang clearly through my head and I opened my eyes._ "I just have to believe that that's true! Right! Here I go!"_

I stopped walking and they all turned to look at me. "Naomi, what's up?" Jounouchi asked.

"I-I...need, have to...t-tell you guys...s-something. B-Before we do this." I was terrified, massively terrified.

A look of concern crossed Yugi's and Anzu's faces.

Anzu walked closer to me. "Don't worry; we'll all be here for you too..."

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted. "S-Sorry, that's not what I meant...I need to tell you..." I gulped and looked at the ground. "Tell you...Um...This is k-kinda gonna be hard to believe but, I swear it's the truth!" I took a deep breath, effectively calming myself down a little. "You see, I kind of know...all that's going to happen...because I..." On spur of the moment I decided to just blurt it all out. "I'm from a different dimension where all of you are anime and manga characters! I don't know how, but I woke up in an alley and then I bumped into Yugi and then we all became friends and all this stuff happened and I...and I..." Tears welled up in my eyes and I started trembling. "I'm sorry! I know I should have told you sooner! You have absolutely every right to hate me for lying to you! You can go ahead and punch or kick me for it! I...I just didn't know how to tell you and I was...s-scared. I didn't want to lose the only real f-friends I-I've e-ever had..." I sputtered and then actually started crying! Ra, first Yami and now them? "I'm sorry! I will c-completely understand if y-you don't w-want me here any m- Huh?" What I said is true, aside from Hannah, my old 'friends' weren't really _my_ friends. They were Hannah's.

I was cut off as I was suddenly enveloped in a hug from Yugi, I blinked, shocked. "Y-Yugi? What are you...?"

He looked up at me, smiling. "Why would we hate you? We could never hate you!" I stared at him. "Y-Yugi..." I really didn't know how to react...I was used to a hug being because of one of two things, Hannah or Zane putting on a show of sibling closeness. I allowed myself to think only one thing. _"Yami said the same thing."_

Jounouchi shrugged. "Yeah, just because you're from another dimension, doesn't mean we'd treat you any different." I blinked.

Anzu smiled and nodded slightly. "You're our friend! Why wouldn't we want you here?" And Miho nodded in agreement. My jaw dropped. _"They believe me? They don't think I'm nuts? They don't..."_

Honda walked over and put on hand on my shoulder, to which I flinched a little. Old habits die hard, you know? "You lied so you wouldn't change the future, am I wrong?" I shook my head silently and he smiled in satisfaction. "Then we understand." I wondered how he guessed that. Well...he _is_ Honda, when it has nothing to do with Miho; he's actually kind of smart!

"_Honda smiling like that, it's nice. When it's not fueled by his un-healthy obsession with Miho."_ He put his hand down and the toddler HAD to speak up. "I think she's lying now!"

"Shut up, brat." I snapped. "No one cares what you think right now." This earned a few chuckles from the others and said toddler (I don't remember his name) huffing indignantly.

I finally put my arms around Yugi and hugged him back. "Thanks, you guys." I smiled in relief, feeling rather stupid for thinking they'd hate me. _"They don't hate me! They're still my friends! Thank you all so much..."_

Then I let go and pumped my fist up. "Right! Now let's go save grandpa!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered and we all started running forwards, ready to take on Kaiba. _"And me to take on Zane! With these guys behind me, maybe I can do it!"_ I grinned and wiped away my lingering tears. _"Ryou, I hope you enjoy watching us win! Grandpa..."_

"We'll definitely save you!" Yugi and I said in unison, and then giggled.

* * *

As we entered Kaiba Land, we could hear a lady talking over the speakers. "Thank you for attending Kaiba Land today. The opening commemorative battle will begin very soon. Everyone, please gather together on the first floor of the game tower."

Yugi looked around worriedly. "Grandpa...Where are you?"

"What a lot of people..." Anzu observed as she also looked around in awe.

Jounouchi scowled and walked closer to us. "Kaiba, that bastard. He challenged us to this duel. So where is he?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Um, don't tell me you already forgot I can answer that question?"

"Wha-? No!" Jounouchi retorted and I laughed. "We haveta go that way, towards the game tower." I told them, gesturing towards said tower. "Where everyone _else_ is going."

"I could have figured that out..." He mumbled.

I smirked and started walking. "Actually no, Honda and Miho would have thought of it." I glanced back at them. "You coming?"

Yugi grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Let's see!"

As we got to it, Miho ran up and leaned against the railing, gasping. "Wow!" And taking in the height of the thing.

"This is the game tower?" Honda asked, looking up and down it.

I nodded and frowned slightly. _"Why does it look like there's an extra level? 1...2...3...4...5...6?!"_

The others caught up and Yugi put his hand on the railing, his expression returning to a worried one. "He said if we win the game, he'd return grandpa." He looked up at the top. "What should I do, Kaiba?"

I stretched and pointed at an elevator. "We go in there once it's time." As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and a guy in a suit stepped out. "Please come this way." We all turned to look at him. "Master Kaiba is waiting."

Jounouchi took a step forward and raised a fist at him, scowling. "What do you mean, he's waiting?!" He shouted. "Show us the way already! Don't just summon us!"

"What about grandpa?" Yugi demanded.

Buzz-cut suit gestured to the elevator with baldy-suit in it with a bit of a cruel smile on his face. "Please get on this elevator."

"See? What'd I tell you?" I asked, walking forward and into it with the rest right behind.

We all stood there in silence as the elevator took us down to the first floor. _"Here we go, get ready. 'Cause this isn't gonna be pretty."_

The elevator stopped and opened to a dark room with a spotlight with a blueish hue shining on Kaiba and grandpa sitting at a table inside a big clear box.

"What is this place?" Anzu wondered while Yugi ran forwards. "Grandpa!" But the two guards blocked his path. He gasped as he saw what they were doing. "Grandpa and Kaiba are..." He whispered and I finished his thought. "...dueling." I muttered through gritted teeth, my temper rising again. Knowing what happens does not stop emotion.

We watched as grandpa drew a card, and the smile on his face told me exactly what he got, and then he stared determinedly at Kaiba. "Kaiba, I win."

From where we were, I couldn't see Kaiba's face, but he chuckled slowly indicating the smug smile that was without a doubt on his face. _"Kaiba smiled! Oh my Ra the poor puppy! Okay, not appropriate!"_

Grandpa showed Kaiba the card. "Blue Eyes White Dragon. With this card, the duel is over." He placed it down.

Kaiba put his hand on a card. "Then this is my card." He took it out and placed it on the field.

Grandpa's eyes widened. "Wh-what?! Blue Eyes White Dragon?!"

Kaiba chuckled and put another card down. "And one more Blue Eyes White Dragon."

I growled as grandpa started shaking slightly. "That's not possible! He has two rare cards?!"

"Three." I corrected. Yugi gasped and looked at me, worry all over his face. "What?!"

I glared at Kaiba. "He has three Blue Eyes." He chuckled some more, I could just picture that damn smug smile as he prepared to lay out his next Blue Eyes.

I squeaked angrily, because I could swear Kaiba skipped grandpa's turn to bring out his next card. "You lose." Grandpa backed up and out of his chair to the floor. "Why do you have three Blue Eyes White Dragons?!"

"_Because technically he _is_ destined to have them."_ Hey, I may not know his and Yami's pasts all that well but that point was kinda obvious. That, and people suck at not giving spoilers on the internet.

Three holographic Blue Eyes appeared and made to look like they were going to attack grandpa, while Kaiba disappeared from the box.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried. "Watch out, grandpa!"

Grandpa screamed and Yugi yelled 'Let go!' then Jou, Honda, Yugi and I shoved the guards out of the way with the girls following behind and we all ran towards him. "STOP IT!" Yugi screamed.

Kaiba appeared on a screen laughing and I glared at him. "Don't worry, Yugi." He said, annoyingly calmly.

Yugi looked up at him. "Kaiba..."

"What are you doing?!" Jounouchi demanded, glaring at him as well.

"CUT THIS OUT!" I screamed. It was infuriating that he was doing all this just to get back at Yugi! I mean, REALLY?!

Then the dragons and the box disappeared and Yugi and I ran straight to him, dropping on our knees next to him. "Grandpa!"

"It's virtual reality." Kaiba explained calmly. "The old man just received too much of a shock. And look at the sweet prize I won in my victory."

"_Crap!"_ I knew that line, and it was proven as he held up grandpa's Blue Eyes, and then ripped it in half. To which everyone screamed a little in response. "KAIBA YOU LOUSY, NO GOOD, SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

"Why would you do that?!" Anzu demanded.

Kaiba shrugged. "The Blue Eyes is a rare and powerful card, and this one will never be used against me."

"It that case, why not just tear up every card in the whole world?!" Yugi asked and I had to stifle a laugh.

Grandpa attempted to sit up. "Y-You came?" His voice was strained from the pain.

"Of course!" Yugi exclaimed, his arm around grandpa in an attempt to help.

I looked back at him. "Why wouldn't we?" I asked, my voice shaking with anger. _"Damn you, Kaiba!"_

"Are you okay, Ojii-chan?" Anzu asked.

"Yu-Yugi...Na-Naomi..." Grandpa started, panting. "I wanted to save you...but I wasn't able to...I'm sorry."

I put my hand over my mouth and my eyes filled with tears. _"He...was willing to put himself through this...not just for Yugi...but me as well? Oh grandpa..."_

"Yugi, here." He handed his deck to Yugi.

Yugi blinked. "This is...Grandpa's precious..."

Grandpa grew a bit of a furious look in his eyes. "Kaiba is a fearsome young man." He winced at the pain but kept going. "He's ruthless in games. Be careful, Yugi. My soul is in these cards. If you have it, I'm sure it'll give you power."

"Grandpa..."

Jounouchi grinned and put his hands on his hips. "Don't worry, Jii-san."

Honda nodded and took a step forward. "It's okay. We're with them, after all."

"Leave it to us." Jounouchi assured, his big grin turning to a soft smile. Again, not something you see too often.

"Yugi isn't losing." Anzu stated, also smiling. "I'm sure of it!" Miho folded her hands together and nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

"I won't let him lose!" I stated, amusement ringing in my voice.

Yugi smiled gratefully and looked at all of us. "You guys..."

I blinked and almost laughed as Anzu pulled out a sharpie. "Everyone come here, and put your hands together. And I'll mark us with a special sign."

"_This should be happening later, shouldn't it?"_ But I complied and stood up to put my hand in the circle.

She drew a big smiley face on the six of us' hands. As we pulled them away and looked at them, Jounouchi blinked. "What gives, Anzu?"

She smiled and turned it so her palm was facing her. "It's a symbol of our friendship. So when Yugi's facing Kaiba, and when Naomi's facing Zane, they'll know that they're not alone. We're all right there with them!"

Yugi nodded determinedly and I smiled gratefully, it was my turn to say: 'You guys!'

"I see." We all turned back to grandpa, he was smiling. "Yugi...right now I'm sure you'll win." He sniffled like he was going to cry. "Behind you are your friends. Friends that you have a deep bond with."

Yugi leaned forward and his face grew determined. "Grandpa, I'm going to win." He promised.

Grandpa nodded. "Yes, using everyone and the unifying power of those cards." And the puzzle, the puzzle helps. Ha!

Kaiba chuckled and we all looked back at him. _"Lousy bastard!"_

"The emotional exchange is over. Return the old man and let's begin the games."

Suddenly, a hole opened in the floor and grandpa fell through, screaming. "Grandpa!" Yugi and I yelled after him.

"Yugi, keep winning in the hellish attraction Death-T. Pass my location and the old man will be returned." He said, smirking.

I balled my hands into fists and growled. "Quit talking about it and let's get on with it already!" I yelled, I wanted so badly to punch him at that point.

Jounouchi raised his fist at Kaiba. "Hellish attraction?! Death-T?! What is that?!" He demanded.

"This is Kaiba Land's ultimate game." Kaiba explained and the title appeared on the screen. "Death-T."

Anzu blinked. "Death-T?" She repeated.

"The game tower has various games on each floor." Kaiba continued. "Start at the bottom and beat each game to go up. Of course, I wait at the top floor."

Mokuba walked on screen with a cruel smile on his face. "Wait, big brother."

"Cut it out, Mokuba."

"Don't forget they'll be facing me first. I don't know if they'll clear my game." He chuckled.

I froze as another voice came from the background. "Perhaps, but if they do, little crown-thief will have to face me, and she definitely won't make it." The icy, cruel voice of Zane struck through my head like a lightning bolt, causing me to shade my eyes with my bangs in an attempt to hide the look of terror and anger on my face. Scary-ass person, remember? I squeezed my eyes shut as I attempted to focus on something other than him, and was pleasantly surprised to have Yami's face pop up in the darkness. I smiled and then opened my eyes again, keeping the image of his eyes in mine as I stared directly at Zane, something he wasn't expecting, but was not affected by.

The others had been cheering for Yugi, and I did too. "Yugi will win, if he doesn't, I'll eat my deck." And laughed at my own joke. "And Zane, believe me I WILL beat you."

"We'll see..."

Kaiba scowled. "Fine. Then Death-T start!"

I threw my hands up. "Finally!" I yelled exasperatedly.

"Start." Mokuba repeated chuckling as the screen moved up into the ceiling. Then a bright light flashed causing everyone to shield their eyes. The when we opened them again, we could see the huge crowd waiting for us to start. Cheering their heads off. Just 'cause I knew he was there, I tried to see if I could spot Ryou while the announcer started talking, and everyone else just looked around in awe.

"Thank you for waiting. Now Kaiba Land's opening memorial event, game battle Death-T, begins. The challengers are those six boys and girls. –I smiled proudly at 'six'- They will challenge the games and try to reach the top of the tower. Now, the elevator to Death-T, open!"

Said doors released steam as they prepared to open.

"So, uh, Naomi." Jounouchi looked back at me, a bit nervously. "What exactly can we expect to find in there?"

I grinned. "My favorite part, a laser gun battle! I'll tell you the rest once we've completed it." I could feel a mixture of excitement and dread fill me as the doors opened. _"Here we go, once we clear this, I'll know for sure whether it's the anime or manga version!"_

"We're on stage..." Honda observed, wide eyed as the brat grinned and waved to the crowd.

I gave up looking for Ryou and rolled my eyes. "Thank you, captain obvious! Can we go now?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm and ran into the elevator, with the others right behind.

As the elevator made its decent, Jounouchi scowled. "What a way to set us up!" As he clenched his fist.

"And this surprises you...how, exactly?" I asked, laughter at the edge of my voice.

He shrugged. "I guess it doesn't..."

I nodded and stared at the floor. _"We'll save you grandpa...and Zane..."_ I scowled as the elevator came to a rough stop, causing Yugi to lose his balance. _"I repeat, I WILL beat you..."_ I absentmindedly traced two invisible lines across the palm of my hand as the elevator moved forward towards the door to Death-T one.

"Here we go..." I mumbled, I was still trying to figure out anime or manga? Because of the brat Honda had with him, that should mean the manga, but everything else should mean the frigging anime!

"Its pitch black!" Miho exclaimed, causing me to come back to reality and snap my head up. "Not for long..." Just then, red lights flashed and a siren played and everything started shaking as an explosion sound played. Causing Anzu and Miho to scream.

"Alright!" I cheered, gaining some odd looks from the others that I was enjoying this. I grinned and shrugged. "What? I told you, this is my favorite part! Well...Minus the death threat. But anyway!" I gestured to the vests and guns on the walls. "We need those, so everybody, grab a set!"

I reached up and grabbed a vest that looked like it'd fit me and the corresponding laser gun. I giggled and made a dramatic 'I'm going to shoot you' pose at the wall. "This is awesome!" I liked this, I really liked this.

I glanced at the others; Honda was looking at himself and the gun. "This actually looks pretty good on me!"

I laughed almost maniacally and rolled my eyes. "Of course! These vests make anyone look cool!" There was a 'see how good it makes me look' line possibility in there but, I really would rather not. So I didn't and smirked. "Let's see how you boys like laser tag!"

Anzu was trying to get Miho into a vest. "Miho too?"

Anzu slipped it over her head. "Of course!"

"But Miho just came to cheer!" I blew hair out of my eyes and turned around towards all of them. "Alright! If you've played laser tag before you know how to play, right?" I didn't let them answer. "Okay, we need to shoot the other teams sensors, which are over their hearts, to win. And don't even bother explaining, Kaiba, we know how to play!" I called without even turning my head. "We're fighting against three professional army guys, or guys and girl, depending. And before you complain, I know it isn't fair, Kaiba knows it isn't fair, and no one really cares! Considering he thinks that he can screw the rules because he's got money!" That earned some laughter form Jou and Honda.

I turned around and, smirking, pointed my gun at Kaiba. "Now that I've explained everything, would you please open the doors?" I laughed at Kaiba's dumbfounded expression. "What's the matter? Didn't expect me to know? Let me clear things up. Knowing you, of course our enemies are professionals, and I guessed the number." I winked at the gang to let them know I didn't guess. "Also, with the vests and the laser guns, it is pretty frigging obvious what the game is." He regained his smug expression, which I really couldn't understand why! I had just 'anticipated' everything he set up!

"Very well, gate open!"

I threw my free hand up. "Thank you!" I yelled and shot at him with the laser gun. "Adios! See you at the top!"

He scowled and shut the screen off, the gates opened and we all ran in. _"This is gonna be awesome!"_

* * *

**I'm being a bit mean and cutting it off here. But hey, the rest of it, and the next two parts of Death-T will be in the next one so. Why? Because shut up!**

**Anyway, I have something to tell you.**

**While I will TRY to work on this, my school year isn't over yet, I still have ONE WEEK left of it. (7 days) And I REALLY need to concentrate, I also have a trip to Florida to pack for, and I'm getting a new computer when I get there. So, this will be updated again sometime around the 12****th****. I know, I said no more two week breaks, but I have somewhat of a life outside here! And I REALLY want to get a good finishing grade! And I REALLY need that new computer! (This is my school one so...) I will devote as much time as I can this summer to this, but at the end of June, I'll be at a family retreat with my family. (Duh) And I won't be able to bring my computer along. And some week in July, (I don't know which yet) I'll be at camp! Again, no computer! I'm pretty sure that's all I've got planned so...Yeah, I'll keep you posted.**

**In the meantime, please be extra patient for the next chapter! Because I gave you a warning this time!**

**Naomi: Believe me; I won't let her slack off! **

**Okay, when I made this fic I actually hadn't watched GX yet...I just did and...THERE'S A ZANE IN GX?! Oh...my...wow...Whelp, too late to change it now! :p**

**Naomi & WDG: Later! Don't forget to review!**


	17. This world loves to mess with my head

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**That was a dare...Sorry.**

**But seriously, I'M BAAAAAACK!**

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but hey! I finished school! Not with flying colors but I did pass so that's something. Well, in science it was pretty rainbowy. And next year I'm going to public school for the first time! So THAT should be fun, or hell, I dunno. Guess I'll see! :) Oh, and my new computer hasn't been set up yet. -_- But hopefully that'll be done soon.**

**But anyway, let's forget about school for now and get on with the story!**

**I gotz a question at the bottom! (Read the chapter first please!)**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Thank you SO much for the reviews, follows and/or favorites. I very much appreciate them. (I'm running out of ways to say that. Haha.) **

**Death-T continues!**

* * *

Chapter 17; This world loves to mess with my head...

Miho leaned with her back against the wall and slid down, Jounouchi and Honda were at the ends of the small wall with their guns raised, I was standing behind Jou, Yugi was behind me and Anzu was next to Miho, somehow she had ended up holding the brat.

I silently tapped my foot against the floor in annoyance. _"Geez, and I usually like kids! But he's just frigging annoying! How the hell does a two-year-old become a pervert anyway?"_ We all stood in silence as we attempted to hear the pros.

Well, except for the brat, who was quietly talking to Anzu. _"Poor girl looks torn between trying to stay silent and not wanting the kid to get mad. Hey, at least he knows how to whisper!"_

"What's your name, kid?" Anzu asked, her voice in a fierce and apologetic whisper.

"My name?" The brat's voice was full of glee to match his face, though like I said, he was whispering. "It's Jouji!" He glanced at me randomly for a second then turned back to Anzu.

I rolled my eyes and looked towards Jounouchi. _"Oh, that's right."_ I crossed my arms and waited for a few more seconds before Jou peeked around the corner of the wall, then looked back toward us. "Hey! How long are we going to just stand here?" He asked, whispering, his voice showing the impatience I felt as well.

"Fool! If we move clumsily, we'll lose!" Honda whisper-shouted, raising his fist slightly for emphasis. "We have to wait for enemy movement."

Yugi nodded. "I agree with Honda's plan. Like this, the enemy will come our way." He looked like he was going to continue but Anzu accidentally cut in, an understandable worried expression on her face. "But they're pros. Can we win?"

Miho looked sadly at her gun. "Miho doesn't really like this..." She complained and yawned.

I put my arms down and looked at the gun in my hand, decidedly not interjecting. _"Yeah, sorry Miho. Huh...I was actually kind of hoping for the manga version. Oh well, either way I'm feeling a bit scared for my life. Even if I know we'll be fine..."_ I subconsciously fingered my necklace. _"I've gotta try and make sure Honda doesn't get trap-"_

My thoughts were cut short by Jounouchi yelling in my ear by accident. "A man should be charging in!" I clapped my hand over my ear as he began to pull himself onto the wall. "OI! That's my ear!" I yelled back and jumped up, just barely grabbing the edge and pulling myself up as well, though just to look over. "Hey, moron! You know this'll get you caught!" I hissed.

"Fools!" Honda whisper-shouted.

"Jounouchi, Naomi!" Yugi called, still whispering.

Jounouchi stood up on the wall. "I can't put up with anymore!" He yelled and jumped to the next wall. "Let's go!"

I sighed. "Idiot. I'll follow him." I let go, landing quietly and followed after him on the ground, though slower to make sure I didn't get caught. I stopped behind the wall he stopped on as he pointed his gun and exclaimed: "Found one!"

He shot at them and before the blonde bitch could shoot him I shot at her, turning her attention towards me. _"Yes!"_ She smirked. "_Two_ fools!" In two swift movements she shot both Jounouchi and I in the sensor/heart.

I attempted shooting back at her. _"Damn you, bitch!"_ I screamed mentally as the electricity painfully pulsed through me, causing me to collapse. "This won't be a very fun game if this is all there is." The bitch grinned and slipped away.

I could hear the others calling to Jou as I struggled to stay awake, because they couldn't see me and I hadn't made a sound, they weren't aware I got hit too. _"Come on, I'm not going to be useless!"_ I mentally shouted, I wasn't about to let Miho get all the fun. "He's lost consciousness!" Yugi exclaimed, worried. I couldn't see them from my spot.

"The sensor's destroyed!" Honda said. I glanced at my own sensor, in the exact same state as Jou's, no doubt. Destroyed and smoking, I really couldn't understand how I was still conscious. "This is no game!" Anzu yelled, getting angry at the realization.

"_No shit, Sherlock! The 'Death' part didn't tip you off?"_ I winced and attempted to call out, but I couldn't, my head was pounding and I pressed my free hand against it. _"OW!"_

I tuned out them figuring it out and focused on staying awake. _"Come on, you gotta let them know you're here! Come on! Get up!"_ I slowly started to inch forward, not letting the others see me. "Hey, guys, where's Naomi? She followed after him!"

I smirked and stopped behind a different wall, I could see Miho fast asleep and waited. Honda was whispering to the others about not getting caught. "If we're caught first, we're done for!" He stated, then a laser gun was pointed at his face by the black dude with the mustache. "That's right, boy!"

Orange-head was suddenly behind Yugi and the bitch was on top of a wall pointing her gun at Anzu. "No way! When did they...?!" She asked, bewildered and scared.

"I didn't even sense anything at all!" Yugi exclaimed, shocked.

Orange-head moved his gun closer to Yugi's face. "Of course not! Like we'd let amateurs like you detect us!" Yugi scowled and I unknowingly did the same. _"Funny, 'cause none of you have detected me yet. Well, since after the bitch got me. How am I still conscious, anyway?"_ I took a closer look at my sensor and saw that only the spot right next to it had gotten hit. _"Don't tell me something so small could keep me awake? Hey wait a sec...IT LOOKED DEMOLISHED EARLIER DON'T TELL ME I MIXED UP THE TWO! Wow...I now feel as stupid as abridged-Tristan."_

"An amateur is just an amateur after all." Mustache-man jeered, I rolled my eyes and pointed my gun right at his heart. (Or as best I could.) "I wanted to play more, but too bad." Honda knocked the guy's hand away, causing him to shoot, and they all took off, shooting at each other. "Run!" Honda yelled.

"_Dammit!"_ I growled and crawled over to Miho. _"If I don't get at least one hit in, I'm gonna be pissed! Come on!"_ This would be why I was with Miho, I wanted to be where they definitely would get hit.

I waited a moment, then Miho yawned and stretched. "Mornin'." I said, smirking as Miho sleepily crawled out from behind the wall, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Miho fell asleep..."

"Oh, oh. There she is." The bitch stated. Miho's eyes widened as she spotted all three pros lined up in front of her.

"Hiding your presence by sleeping, you're quite good, girl." Orange-head fake complimented. I rolled my eyes and stepped out. "I suppose I hid mine by pretending to be both knocked out, and eliminated then."

"Stay away, enemy!" Miho screamed and started shooting randomly. "Save me!"

"WITH PLEASEURE!" I screamed in reply and aimed right for the bitch, smirking in satisfaction as she got hit twice, one by my shot and one of Miho's random ones. "OH YEAH!" I screamed, pumping my fist up and laughing. "Hey, Miho. You can stop now." I said, Miho stopped and blinked as she saw the three pros unconscious in front of her.

"That's amazing, Miho!" Anzu exclaimed, the surprise clear in her voice. I was surprised that the little brat hadn't said a word since they left the first wall.

Miho blinked again in confusion. "What? What is it?"

The others ran over. "Are you two okay?" Anzu asked.

"Miho, way to go!" Yugi cheered!

Honda practically skidded to his knee as he got to her. "You're amazing for beating pros!"

I huffed. "Don't tell me, no one saw my hit?" I asked in mock offense, the laughed slightly.

Miho looked at him, still a little confused. "Miho just felt a bit sleepy."

Anzu spotted the hole in my vest and gasped. "Naomi! You got hit!"

I shrugged. "Yup, and I have no clue how I'm still conscious." I said, laughing a little. "Speaking of which..." Everyone seemed to have the same thought cause we all ran back over to Jounouchi.

Yugi lifted up Jou's head, his face full of concern. "Jounouchi! Wake up! We won!" I smiled as Jounouchi opened his eyes. "Yugi..."

Yugi smiled with relief. "Thank goodness! You're alright!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't scare us like that! I mean, even I didn't get knocked out!" I looked in the other direction. _"I was close though...maybe I'm just lucky? Ugh, I swear if I get so close to being useless again..."_

"You sayin' I was weak?!" He asked, angrily. I sighed and walked over to him. "No." I smacked him on the head. "I'm saying don't scare us like that again!" He stood up. "It's not like I was trying to get hit!" He retorted.

I turned and walked towards the door, dropping my gun and slipping off my vest. "Yeah, well the way you jumped in made it sure look like it!"

"So did you!"

"Because I was trying to help you!"

I turned around and stared directly into his eyes, hands on my hips and my eyes narrowed. "Because you are my friend, you're our friend, and we frickin' care!" I huffed and turned back around. _"Moron!"_ I stood by the door and waited for the others. _"And the reason I'm getting upset...Wow...I really do care."_ I looked back at them and smiled slightly. I mean, I always did care. But I think I was only just beginning to realize just how much. (And I'm not one to make attachments easily, at least I wasn't before.)

The door opened as they walked over and we all walked through. Jounouchi grinned and clenched his fist in determination. "Alright! Let's continue this wave!"

Honda smirked. "You're one to talk."

Jou glared at Honda. "What?!"

"You were the first one to fall!"

I smirked. "That's true."

"Hey! You were the second!" Jounouchi retorted.

"I got hit, not eliminated!"

Miho put her hands up and tried to calm us down. "Come now, at least we cleared it!"

Yugi grinned. "Yeah! Let's keep going on this wave!"

I nodded and pumped my fist up. "Yeah!"

"But..." Anzu cut in and we all looked at her. "But why do I have to carry this kid?!" The little brat was snuggling against her chest, and not in the cute-baby way. _"Oh for the love of..."_

Honda shrugged apologetically and sighed. "Sorry, Anzu! Jouji'll pitch a fit if you don't."

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed angrily. The brat grinned with absolute glee. "Heehee, Anzu!" She sweatdropped and looked at me. I put my hands up. "Hey, I can't help who the kid likes!"

"Anyway!" Jounouchi cut in. "Whatever's up ahead, we'll beat it!"

"Yeah!" Honda exclaimed then looked at me. "Speaking of which, Naomi?"

I opened my mouth to reply but the next door opened and what came out wasn't what I expected. "We-ah! What the heck?"

Everyone froze and stared. It looked like we had suddenly stepped into a haunted dungeon. The walls were stone and had skeletons embedded in them, more skeletons littered the floor and there were tombstones and spider webs everywhere.

"S-scary...Past this point, everything turns creepy!" Jounouchi observed, I wasn't paying attention to his face. _"What the?! I thought this was the anime! Um...that's weird..."_

I looked around, everyone was starting to look nervous. "Yeah...there's a chill going up my back!" Honda exclaimed. Miho squeaked and latched onto him, making him blush and undoubtedly very happy. I rolled my eyes and started forward. "Well, we have to keep going. So, come on!"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah!" And they followed, Yugi and Honda catching up to me, Miho still clinging to him. _"I wonder if she'll be able to handle this..."_ But Jounouchi slowed down to let Anzu walk ahead of him. "Ladies first, Anzu!"

"What happened to all your tough talk?!" She asked, nervousness very clear in her voice. _"He's scared of ghosts! HA! I actually forgot about that! Maybe because the trip to the museum didn't happen? Okay then..."_

Jounouchi was blue in the face and kept looking around. "I...um...I'm not good with this sort of thing!"

"Welcome to the horror zone!" A decidedly creepy voice cut through and Jounouchi shrieked and I flexed my wrist. _"I don't like this guy..."_ I was trying to keep my own nerves under control, and a freaked out Jou wasn't helping.

The guy I recognized as Kaiba's butler was wearing a black cloak and was carrying a lantern, he chuckled evilly and Jounouchi screamed. At this I jumped. "Do you mind NOT doing that?!" I took a quiet, deep breath as I listened to the guy continue.

"Honored guests..." He grinned evilly. "If you wish to keep your lives, you should not scream much past this point."

Jounouchi backed up 'till he was next to Yugi. "M-Moron!" He pointed at the butler. "He snuck up behind me!" I gulped. _"But he is right, screaming is not a good idea...Why's it feel like it's harder to breathe?!"_ (I am now just gonna call him 'Butler'. Since I don't know his real name)

Butler pointed forwards. "I will guide you to the next attraction..." He started walking. "Follow me please."

"H-He's right guys." I hissed. "You can't scream past this point. The result would not be good." I shivered.

We followed after him in silence, both Jounouchi and Miho looked like they were about to faint. _"I don't get it, Miho wasn't –wouldn't have been- creeped out by the mummy so why's she scared now?"_ I then thought about it and repressed a facepalm. _"Oh, maybe the impending threat to our lives?"_ I thought, drawing out the 'maybe'.

Butler cleared his throat, cutting through my thoughts and grabbing our attention. "Now then...Everyone please direct your attention here!" He said, gesturing to the ride. It was a metal platform that curled up at the front and had walls in the back, there were seven big metal chairs, the seventh was in the back and in the center. I subconsciously grabbed my wrist, thinking of the restraints that would appear once we sat down. All on wheels and sitting on a track which led to a large, old-looking wooden door.

"Huh? Are we supposed to ride that?" Yugi asked and I nodded, though I was behind him so he didn't see.

Butler grinned. "This enjoyable ride will take you to your _destination._" I scoffed. _"Yeah, right."_ The way he put emphasis on 'destination' made a chill run up my spine. I'm not particularly scared of ghosts and stuff like that, they just creep me out.

"W-We're supposed to ride this?!" Jounouchi asked, looking more and more nervous by the second. "A haunted house ride?!"

"Where does the ride lead?" Yugi asked. I pointed at the door. "Through a haunted house, like Jounouchi said, then to the next game." I bit my lip. _"Which if I'm not mistaken is the Death Mansion thing."_ Again, I grabbed my wrist subconsciously.

"I get to ride in Anzu's lap!" Jouji declared, Anzu was attempting to hide her disgusted face but was failing miserably.

"Everyone, take your seats please." We all walked onto and sat down. Jounouchi and Honda were in the front, Jou on the right, Honda on the left. Yugi and I were in the front-middle, me on the right, Yugi on the left. Anzu, Miho and Jouji were in the back-middle, Anzu with Jouji on her lap on the right, Miho on the left. And Butler was going to be on his own in the back.

I pressed my heels against the base of the seat and gripped the armrests as hard as I could, turning my knuckles white and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"These seats are too hard!" Anzu complained/exclaimed. (I could tell she wasn't trying to complain.) "My seat's nice and soft!" Jouji exclaimed happily. _"Really, kid, no one cares! The only reason I haven't full-out complained that you're here is for this game, and this game only!"_

"God..." I heard Jounouchi mumble. I gasped and Anzu and Miho shrieked as I felt the arm and leg restraints suddenly clamp in place and the helmet with a mic plopped onto my head. "What the-?! I forgot about the helmets!" I whispered, opening my eyes again.

"My head and arms are stuck!" Yugi exclaimed. "I can't move!"

"None of us can!" I said. _"Hurry up and get this over with!"_ I was still gripping the armrests. "Hey you!" Jounouchi yelled. "What the heck are you planning?!"

Butler chuckled again and began to explain, keeping his voice low and creepy. "The game of death has begun!" I bit my tongue. _"Kaiba, you are one seriously screwed up person, and I know your backstory!"_

"First of all, the place the ride will take you...is called 'Murder Mansion'."

"_Meh, I was close enough."_

"In all of Death-T, it is the one place soaked through and through with terror." I yawned, not intentionally. _"Seriously, can we PLEASE go now?!"_ I started tapping my foot quietly.

"And on the way to Murder Mansion, I hope everyone enjoys this mini game, 'Electric Chair Ride of Death!' Though...if you have no luck, this game might result in your deaths..." He chuckled again and I quit tapping.

"What the heck is an 'Electric Chair Ride of Death?!'" Jounouchi demanded. _"The fuzzy bed ride of fun! What's it sound like?!"_

"I shall explain the rules." Butler began. "As you probably know, you are all sitting in electric chairs. Throughout history, devices like these have sent countless criminals to their maker..." He pointed his finger up. _"Not the one that I've ran into that really deserves it...WHY THE HELL DID I LET MYSELF THINK OF THAT NOW?!"_ I gritted my teeth as he continued.

"You will be taking the Electric Chair Ride into the dark...During the ride, you might catch sight of something fearful, and scream!" I could see the glint in his eyes even behind his sunglasses. "However, if your voice is heard even once...The sensor in your helmet will hear, and jolt you with one million volts of electricity!"

"WHAT?!" I looked at Yugi, his eyes were widened and he was sweating, and I didn't doubt that I looked exactly the same.

"Everyone! What ever you do! Don't make a sound!" Jounouchi called back.

"N-No s-shit, S-Sherlock!" I called back, my voice shaking. _"Okay, I admit it! I'm scared! CAN WE JUST GO AND GET THIS BLOODY THING OVER WITH?!"_

"Jounouchi, you're the one we're worried about!" The others yelled back at him, simultaneously.

"N-No way..." He mumbled.

"WAAAAH! Miho wants to go home!" Miho cried and Anzu nodded. "I do too..."

"You guys..." I closed my eyes and whispered. "We'll be fine...Promise..." It didn't help that I could clearly recall making a similar promise, so I grabbed that memory and shoved it into an imaginary closet.

"Don't worry, Anzu!" Jouji yelled. "I'll protect you!"

I rolled my eyes and snapped back at him. "If you don't keep quiet, you'll kill her! So shut up!" I couldn't see him but I knew he was glaring and huffed. _"Yep, really annoying."_

The clang of the restraints told me Butler had gotten into his seat. "As your guide, I will also participate in this game! And of course, if I make a sound, I'll be shocked! My chair is just like yours! Now, prepare yourselves!"

Yugi and I glanced at each other, nodded, and then looked forward. I stared hard at the back of Jou's chair and clenched my jaw shut as the ride rumbled to life. _"Here we go...Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut!"_

"Game start!" The doors creeped open and the ride began to move forward. _"Come on, come on, come on..."_ We were surrounded by complete darkness as the doors shut behind us. I suddenly noticed that it had gotten harder to breathe, though I was sure that wasn't part of the attraction, since shortness of breath wouldn't allow for screaming.

I kept looking around, fear trying to grip every sense of me. _"What the hell?! I've never been scared of the dark before! So why...?"_

A small light appeared in front of us, then grew bigger as all sorts of monsters flew towards us. _"Shit shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"_ I kept my jaw clamped shut, and oddly enough it wasn't that hard to breathe anymore. _"Don't tell me I'm getting claustrophobic?"_

There was a faint beep and then a hissing sound as steam blew from the chair right next to my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my tongue against the roof of my mouth. _"Keep it shut, keep it shut, KEEP YOUR BLOODY MOUTH SHUT!"_ You know how in shows, if a person is from a different country from where they are in, they're thinking something and they think the country they're in's language? Yeah, NO ONE TRULY DOES THAT! ESPECIALLY IN SOMETHING LIKE THIS!

Another beeping sound and what I knew were tiny hands came out of the chair and started touching me, making it feel like things were crawling over me. _"ACK! I HATE THIS I HATE THIS! WHAT THE HELL?!"_ I opened my eyes and looked at one of the hands. _"Great, first a pervert two-year-old, then a pervert mechanical hand!"_

I could hear what I was positive was Jouji moving and mentally smiled. _"Just a little longer..."_ I really wished I could plug my nose because I could smell the kid's plan even from where I was. "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_There's one..."_

"GYAAAAAAAA!" The smell of something burning hit my nose.

"_And two...gross! He's been cooked!"_ I closed my eyes again. _"Even so, I wish the 'one million' thing had been a lie. The guy was a creep, but he didn't deserve to die...I think."_ I glanced at Yugi and gave a small smile, then relaxed and shut my eyes again. _"Now that the physical torture is over, if I keep my eyes shut, I shouldn't have a problem. Now that I think about it, I'm amazed Miho hasn't made a sound. Especially with Butler frying."_

Not much longer, the ride finally slowed to a stop and Honda sighed in relief. "Whew, made it to the goal. You can talk now!"

I opened my eyes, smiled and took off my helmet. Honda had already done so and had turned around to look at us. "Are you all okay?"

I stood up and stretched. "Yup!"

Yugi took off his helmet and smiled. "Yeah!"

Anzu nodded. "Yeah."

"Uh-huh." Miho's voice was shaking.

"Jounouchi?" I looked over the top of Jounouchi's chair and laughed. "He fainted!"

"What?!" Honda looked shocked and then deadpanned. "That's probably how he survived."

I nodded and took off his helmet. "Hey, wake up!" I pointedly did not tease him for fainting, seeing as how we were all terrified. Because as you probably know, I would have in any other place.

Jounouchi groaned as he woke up, then he screamed and stood up, hitting me in the chin with his head and sending me back onto my chair. "OUCH! Hey, watch it!"

"Naomi! Are you okay?" Anzu asked and I nodded, rubbing my chin. "I'm really glad I took his helmet off."

Jou was still screaming. "Jounouchi, the ride's over..." Yugi pointed out and Jou finally stopped screaming. "Besides..." I added. "If it wasn't, you'd be fried by now."

I got off the ride and sighed. _"What was that in the dark? I've never been scared of it before..."_

Yugi looked forward. "Hey!" We all looked in the same direction. "It's the next attraction."

"Welcome to Death-T two." I said. _"How the heck did he fit a mansion in here? Well...this _is_ Kaiba we're talking about here."_

"No more..." Jounouchi mumbled, pretty sure I was the only one that heard him, though.

* * *

**Okay, cutting it a little shorter than I first planned, but I'm posting the next chapter in a few hours so it shouldn't bother you guys too much. :) **

**Anyway, thank you all so much for being patient as I wrapped up school for the year. I must admit, this has been my favorite chapter to write so far. **

**Now for my question, do you guys want to see drawings of Naomi and the others? (Meaning Hannah, Zane, ect.) I'm not the best at drawing but I kinda think it'll be fun! :D Anyway, review and let me know what you think! Of this chapter and my question.**

**See you in a bit, bye!**


	18. Now I'm confused

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up! OH YEAH!**

**I just finished watching The Woman in Black...I...that...that was not...that was not what I was expecting...yeah...**

**Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you! For favoriting, following and/or reviewing.**

**I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't even truly own the computer I'm using...it belongs to my (former) school. Ugh.**

**LET'S GET A MOVE ON! :D**

* * *

Chapter 18; Now I'm confused...

We all stood in front of the huge mansion. "Murder Mansion..." Yugi whispered.

"Creepy..." Jou mumbled. I looked up and down it. _"Kaiba went to all the trouble of creating the outside when there's only one floor. If you don't count underneath."_ I shivered and looked at Yugi as he pulled his grandpa's deck out of his pocket and stared at them.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked, everyone else had turned to him as well.

"You've got something?" Anzu asked, tilting her head.

Yugi grew worried. "These cards are telling me grandpa is in a dangerous condition and might die!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Whaaat?!" I scowled and ran towards the mansion. "Well then, let's get going! Everyone has to go inside!" I ran up the steps to the door and waited for the others. _"If he's so bad the cards are reacting, we gotta hurry! Did they react before? I can't remember!"_

Just as they got to the top, Honda kicked open the doors. "Let's hurry up and beat this attraction!" He yelled and we all walked in slightly, then stopped.

"It smells like dust, and this stagnant air is choking." Honda observed and I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Don't move until your eyes get used to the dark!" Yugi ordered.

I took a silent, deep breath and waited for my eyes to adjust. _"Okay, what the hell is going on with me and the dark?"_

'_You'll be stuck here forever!'_

I blinked in surprise as a random, fuzzy voice rang through my head. _"Stuck where? Not here, considering I know how we'll get out. What is UP with me today?"_

I jumped as the door suddenly slammed shut behind us, we all turned towards it. "The door closed by itself!"

I ran to the door and tried it. "No kidding! Gah! It's locked!"

"We're trapped!" Jounouchi ran up to the door, I moved out of the way and he tried it. "Damn! It won't open! Does anyone have a wire? Anything with a sharp point! I can get this open!"

Anzu sweatdropped and I stifled a laugh. "You have weird talents, Jounouchi."

"_Yeah, so do I."_ I thought and smirked. "Anyway, why are you trying to leave through the entrance? We need to find the exit." I glared at the kid and he glared back. _"And that's a point where you don't get to say squat!"_

"Naomi's right!" Honda stated. "We need to find the exit to advance!"

Yugi nodded. "Everyone split up and look for an exit!" Everyone turned to start but Jouji just HAD to talk. "Since you all believe her, why don't you idiots just ask _her_ where it is?" He asked, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes. "If they wanted to know ahead of time, kid, they would have asked already!" I quickly walked as far away from him as I could. "Guys! There's no second floor, by the way!"

"Say WHAT?!" Honda yelled back and ran up. "She's right!"

"Told you!" I said, looking at Yugi as he found the 'Bllood' paper. "What the...What does this mean?"

I smiled nervously and looked for the guillotine. _"Oh boy..."_ I closed my eyes and waited for them to realize there was no exit. Keeping myself calm...

"Hey, this is weird!" Jounouchi yelled. "There's no exit!"

"_There will be in a moment."_ I thought and opened my eyes.

"Then what do we do?!" Miho asked, clearly still scared.

The large, holographic image of Kaiba appeared in thin air, with his arms and legs crossed and a smug expression on his face. "Unfortunately, we listen to the hologram, Miho." I said, glaring at Kaiba.

Kaiba chuckled. "Welcome to Murder Mansion, everyone."

"Floating in the air?!" Yugi questioned, his mouth agape.

"It's a hologram! Didn't I just say that?" I asked, not really caring but I'm pretty sure I called him a hologram.

Kaiba ignored us and continued. "You searched for an exit, but did you find one? If you don't escape this place soon, something terrible will happen!"

I gulped and clenched my fists. _"I really can't stand him..."_

"Let me explain why this is called Murder Mansion. Remember last summer when something happened near the lake outside Domino City?"

"No." I said, I honestly didn't remember this part.

He ignored me and kept going. "It struck fear into the heart of every person in Domino City."

"_Do you really have to say the whole name twice?"_

His bangs creepily shaded one side of his face. "One night, someone slaughtered ten boyscouts. They were chopped up so much that not even a puzzle expert could put them back together!" My face paled. _"Shit! Now I remember!"_

"The killer has been nicknamed 'Chopper Man'...and no one ever found him..."

"_He'd make a good ghost-story-teller."_ Everyone's eyes widened as they realized and I said it out loud. "Y-You've got him in here, right?"

Kaiba chuckled and the others gasped. "Right, 'Chopper' is hiding in this mansion!"

I scowled. _"And because he's rich, no one ever calls the cops. Damn him!"_

"Kaiba Corporation values employees with cruel minds. We brought him in to take charge of this Death-T attraction!" He grinned. "If you don't want to meet him, you should escape as quickly as you can, right?" He asked, laughing.

"YOU CALL THIS AN ATTRACTION!?" I shrieked, and he smiled. "Yes, but with so little information, this game is unfair...I'll give you a hint to the location of the exit! Look at the wall behind you."

We all turned to look. "There are six holes in the wall!" Yugi explained and I looked at the numbers. _"00, 01, 10, 11, 16, 19. Sixteen and nineteen aren't in the word 'Bllood' though..."_

"Inside each hole is a switch. Pressing the correct switch will reveal the exit! Now, if you have the guts, each of you put your hand in a hole!"

I instantly walked forward. "Guys, yeah, obviously a trap, but we don't have another choice!" I said, sticking my hand in a hole without even looking. I watched as the rest of them slowly and nervously put their hands in, all except Jouji.

I looked at everyone's numbers. _"Jounouchi: 00, Honda: 01, Yugi: 10, Anzu: 16, Miho: 19...then that means!"_ I looked at mine. _"Mine's it, 11! But I can't press it! Yugi has to figure it out! And what if I'm wrong?"_ There was a clacking sound as the restraints came up and locked all of us in.

"My hand is locked in!" Anzu exclaimed and Miho screamed. "Miho doesn't like this!" Everyone looked up.

"This is a guillotine!" Honda yelled and Kaiba laughed. "The game has begun! There are six switches! But only one is correct! If you press the wrong one, that huge blade will fall and chop off your right hands!"

Everyone scowled or glared at him. _"No, REALLY? I THOUGHT IT WAS OUR FEET THAT WOULD GET CHOPPED OFF!"_ I'm honestly not sure why I didn't say that out loud.

"And if you don't press the switch in five minutes, the blade will drop anyway. Remember, you have only one chance!"

"D-Dammit!" I yelled. "Kaiba you are so...so...sick and twisted!"

"Heh...the clue is hidden in this room. Good luck." The hologram of him faded and I looked at Yugi.

"Well this is a tight fix!" Honda stated.

"Which button is the right one?" Anzu wondered.

"No way...why can't we just try them all?!" Jounouchi screamed in frustration.

I sighed. "Yugi! The piece of paper you found! That and the numbers are they key!" I exclaimed, trying to keep the fear from being heard in my voice. _"Come on Yugi!"_

Yugi blinked and then pulled it out of his pocket. "Oh yeah..." He looked at it and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Blood..." I bit my lip as Honda took it from Yugi. "What the heck...?! Blood? Creepy letters..." He mumbled the last part.

"I found it in the room earlier!" Yugi explained.

"That's a pretty dubious clue!" Anzu stated, sweating.

"How is that supposed to help?!" Miho wined.

"Dammit!" Honda shouted. "How do the letters and numbers relate?! I'm no good at puzzles..."

I sighed. "And yet the person who solved the millennium puzzle is in here. Yugi!" I looked back at him. "Look at the shapes of the letters and numbers!" Yugi nodded and took the paper back from Honda, concentrating hard on it. "Blood...B... L... Wha...?" I smiled. _"Yes!"_ I glanced nervously back up at the blade. _"Come on!"_

"Only two minutes left!" Honda warned. Yugi kept thinking and started to sweat. _"Oh, Yugi! Please hurry up!"_ I mentally begged, I couldn't help it! I didn't remember him taking this long before!

"Yugi!" Jounouchi yelled, fear obvious in his voice. "Only one minute left!"

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. "TIME'S UP!" Kaiba's voice came from somewhere and the blade began to fall. "YUGI!" I screamed. "THE SHAPES!"

"I get it!" Yugi's eyes snapped open and he looked at me. "11, Naomi! Naomi press your switch!" I nodded and hit the button as hard as I could. The blade suddenly stopped and Yugi grinned. "The blade stopped! I was right!"

Everyone pulled their hands out as the cuffs came off.

"Whoo!" Honda cheered.

Jounouchi pumped his fist up. "You did it, Yugi!"

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. _"Way to go, Yugi!"_ I smiled at him.

"How did you figure it out?" Anzu asked.

I tuned out his explanation and looked at the exit that they hadn't noticed yet. _"I wonder...would it have been bad to just tell him? I mean...No...There are people watching and they would wonder how I knew...damn! I HATE THIS! But still..."_ I looked back at them and smiled. _"I'm glad at least they know."_

Honda pointed at the trapdoor that had been revealed, which was directly behind Jouji. "Awesome! Just like Yugi said, an exit opened in the floor!"

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" Jounouchi cheered.

"I was so bored!" Jouji complained, picking his nose. _"Hey, wait a sec..."_ Jouji scoffed. "I'm part of the group! Why can't I play too?"

I gasped as the trapdoor opened and a hand came out, then disappeared with Jouji through it. "CRAP!" I screamed while everyone else screamed his name.

"Something dragged him through the trapdoor!"

"No kidding, Honda!" I shouted. _"SHIT! I can't believe I forgot about this! I thought we'd just run into him down there! GAH!"_

"What if it's Chopper Man?!" Yugi wondered, everyone looked and sounded fully scared. I gulped and nodded. "Unfortunately, it is." I growled.

Jounouchi scowled. "I can't stand the little brat, but...we have to save him!"

Honda nodded. "Let's go!"

I ran over and pulled up the door, both not knowing and knowing exactly why I was hurrying. _"Why do I feel the need to confuse myself?"_

"Heeeey! Help me!"

"That's Jouji's voice!" Anzu exclaimed.

I jumped onto the stairs. "Yup, let's go!" I said and started running down the stairs.

"Wait, Naomi!" Honda called after me as they all got onto the stairs. "Kaiba's murderer might have set up traps!"

I was already halfway down the stairs. "Do you really think I'd go so fast if there were?" I didn't listen to his reply and jumped the last five steps, turned around and looked up at the others. "Come on!" They all reached the bottom and I pointed at Jouji, who was calling for us. "Over there!"

"Hey! Over here!" He yelled, waving his arms back and forth. "He's in that room!" Jounouchi stated. _"Why does everyone feel the need to state the obvious?"_

"Everyone! I'm over here! Come here! Hurry! Come on, I'm just a baby!" I rolled my eyes. _"Yeah, right, and Yami is just a guy. Whoops, sorry!"_

We hesitated, well, they hesitated and I purposefully stayed put. "This looks like a trap..." Honda said, and then called out. "Jouji! Are you alone in there?! Answer me!"

The brat furiously shook his head back and forth. "Yeah! Nobody here!"

Jounouchi deadpanned. "I don't believe the brat! It must be a trap!"

I nodded. "That would be because it is. The brat wouldn't think twice about betraying us all, and that's exactly what he's done." I growled. _"Stupid brat..."_

The brat began to look annoyed and looked behind him, pointing at us. "Mister, they won't come in here!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Jounouchi demanded.

"That little traitor!" Honda yelled and I rolled my eyes. "I told you guys that already!" I gulped. "Chopper is in there..."

"What do we do?!" Anzu wondered, Miho looked like she was ready to cry. _"She's being awfully quiet..."_

There was a ping and Kaiba's face appeared in the dark room right behind Jouji, to which the brat smiled with delight. "Mister Kaiba!"

"Welcome everyone." Kaiba grinned slightly, which was seriously beginning to creep me out. "Have you been having fun in Kaiba Land's death attractions?"

"Where are you hiding, Kaiba?!" Jou demanded. "If you had any guts, you'd face us in person!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed and he scoffed. "My favorite games are card games, and after those, chess. All of you are like chess pieces on the chessboard of Kaiba Land!"

I sweatdropped. _"Isn't he getting off-topic?"_

He kept going. "I corner you again and again, while looking on in secret... But I will enjoy this game like no other!" He put his hands under his chin. "Now to explain..."

I threw my hands up. "Finally!" He glared at me and continued. "You will play this game with Chopper Man, in this room! Only one person may enter this room!"

Yugi gasped. _"Who volunteers? I forget...DAMN! WHY DO I KEEP FORGETTING STUFF?!"_

"You'll never proceed if you don't win this game! And you don't want to see this kid's throat cut, do you?" Chopper Man's eyes glinted through the dark and he wrapped his hands around Jouji's neck and growled happily. "Chopper Man will obey my orders! If I tell him to kill him, it's the end!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed, everyone's lives being in danger was truly getting to me, even though I knew what would happen. _"D-Damn...W-Why?"_ I was having trouble thinking straight, I've locked memories and thoughts away before, but I could only ever do that for a short period of time. I clenched my fists. "Don't you dare..." I whispered, my head down and my hair shading my face. _"Don't you dare..."_

Yugi clenched his own fist. "Kaiba! Make him let go!" He demanded.

Kaiba lowered his voice. "Now, who'd like to play?"

"Help me!" Jouji screamed, only just realizing that the death threat was real.

Honda scowled and took a step forward. "Damn! I'll have to..." But he was cut off by Jounouchi who started walking towards Jouji. "Wait, Honda! Let me go, instead!"

"Jounouchi!" The others called after him as he got closer to the door. "That brat helped us out a few times before! Hateful as it is, it's time to pay him back!"

"_Jounouchi! Wait!"_ My mind was screaming but I stayed stock-still, my eyes shut tight. The door slammed shut and the others ran to it, grabbing the bars. "Jounouchi!"

"The door won't open!"

I could hear the kid, and Jounouchi talking but I couldn't hear what, I had stayed at the end of the corridor and they had stopped yelling.

"NOW EVERYTHING IS READY!" Chopper Man bellowed. My mind was screaming at me to go forward but my body wouldn't comply.

"GAH! I'M CHAINED TO A MONSTER!" Jounouchi screamed. _"Move! Dammit! You can't just stand here! MOVE DAMMIT! WHY WON'T I MOVE?!"_

"JOUNOUCHI!" Honda yelled. Tears started to work their way from behind my eyelids. _"No! Dammit! Why am I freezing?!"_ Suddenly, it was like the dam had burst in my mind because a million images I never wanted to see again, whether I had any clue how they were in my mind or not, ran through my head and made it pound. _"No! Stop! Please! I can't do this now! I need to come back to reality! DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL?! THERE'S NO REASON TO BE FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!"_

"GAME START!"

Muffled laughter, somehow they all sounded closer. "Now, which one will I use to shop you up?"

"YOU DON'T NEED A WEAPON! NO FAIR! Hey guys, don't you have anything pointy?!"

"I'll look for one, Jounouchi!" Yugi said.

A bit of silence, then the sound of a chainsaw starting. "He needs help..." Miho whispered. _"Wait, Miho? That's right!"_ I looked up, Yugi, Honda and Anzu were frantically looking through their pockets. _"He needs to pick the lock on his handcuffs!"_

"No good! We can't find anything!"

"Jounouchi!"

I reached my hand into my pocket and grabbed a paper clip.

"I'LL CHOP YOU UP WITH THIS ONE!"

"RUN, JOUNOUCHI!" I screamed.

"I'LL SAW YOU IN HALF!"

I ran to the door and grabbed two of the bars. Jounouchi was tugging on the handcuff on his wrist while Chopper had his chainsaw stuck in the pedestal in the middle. He looked back at us. "Anything with a sharp point?!"

"There's nothing out here, Jounouchi!" Yugi yelled back. I grabbed my paperclip again and waited. "Jounouchi! Over there!" Yugi yelled, pointing to the candle stick on the wall. Jounouchi ran over, grabbed it and started unlocking his handcuff. _"But he still needs to open the door..."_ I shut my eyes for a moment and heard a gasp from Yugi. _"Why's he gasping?"_ I wondered and opened my eyes as I got an idea. "Jounouchi, I've got an idea!" Yugi and I yelled simultaneously, we glanced at each other and then back at Jou as he came over. As we told him our idea, it turned out we had the same one.

Jounouchi nodded and did it just in time because Chopper started laughing. "I FREED THE CHAINSAW!" He started walking over, not wanting to run because of the slippery tar on the floor. "THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE! I'M GONNA CHOP YOU UP!" He stopped and decided to pull on the chain. "GET OVER HERE!" Actually, he pulled on it as hard as he could and Jounouchi stepped away from the chain and the rest of us from the door as he pulled it straight out of the wall.

"What the?! He unlocked the handcuffs and tied them to the door?!" Kaiba explained to himself. "AND A CANDLESTICK?!" Jounouchi smirked. "That's called 'using the enemy's strength against them'! Thanks for opening the door!"

Chopper froze in fear as the lit candle from the candlestick fell to the tar-covered floor, that he was standing on and Jou was not. "Kaiba...you and Chopper Man combined...are impossibly stupid and impossibly strong! Too bad that fire and tar are going to mix so well!"

We all turned as the candle hit the tar and Chopper screamed in pain, causing me to wince and pointedly NOT look at the fire. "Way to go, Jounouchi!" I quietly cheered.

"Thank you Jounouchi!" Jouji said in probably the most sincere way he would in his entire life. Jounouchi growled a little in annoyance.

I fell into step with Miho. "Thanks." I whispered.

She blinked at me. "For what?"

I smirked and shook my head. "You brought me back to reality when I was panicking. Thanks." And before she could reply, I ran forward to walk next to Yugi.

Everyone walked in silence for a while, until I noticed the walls and floor were different and Honda pointed ahead at another door. "Look! That must be the entrance to the next attraction!" He scowled. "With every stage we beat, we get closer to that Kaiba jerk!"

"Yeah! Let's hurry!" Jounouchi exclaimed then looked at me. "So, Naomi, what is it?"

I laughed. "Sick of surprises, huh?" I thought for a sec. _"Guess it can't hurt to tell them."_ I shrugged. "Big blocks. REALLY big. That's all I'll say." He cocked an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged and kept going.

I frowned and glanced at Honda. _"Right, I think I've done my panicking, so I need to try to make sure Honda doesn't get trapped..."_ We all started running forward. _"I bet I can pick up on the beat as well!"_

We stopped in front of the door, it had a big 'Death-T 3' written above it. "It's the entrance to Death-T three!" Honda stated and I sighed. "Seriously, why does everyone point out the obvious around here?"

They ignored me and we walked in as the door opened. "Let's go!"

Needless to say, they were all shocked to find nothing but a big white empty room. We all looked back as the door slammed shut. "The door!"

"Typical!"

"Now..." Jounouchi looked around. "We have to find the exit!"

"Everyone, check the whole room!" Honda ordered. "There must be a lever or something!"

They all started looking while I just looked up to find the exit hole, I spotted it. "Guys...guys..." I tried to grab their attention but they were all too focused. I sighed and shook my head as Honda yelled. "There's nothing here!"

I nodded. "That's what I was trying to tell you guys! It's up there!" I pointed high up to a big, rectangular hole in the wall. "How're we supposed to get up there?" Anzu asked. "We can't climb up a wall!"

I smiled. "No, we can't. The only way to get up there, if for the game to start." I looked back at the hole and frowned. _"Kaiba, I will _not_ let you have this moment of Yugi feeling defeated."_ I looked at Yugi and grinned. "The game just hasn't started yet, so no giving up, okay?" He gave me a small smile in return. "Right!"

"Anyway, it looks like we'll be here for a while..." Honda noted, I nodded and we all sat down in a bit of a circle. I sat on Yugi's left, Jou was on his right, then Anzu and Jouji, then Miho, then Honda, and back to me. I sat hugging my knees against my chest and resting my chin on them.

"Jouji's been fast asleep for a while now..." Anzu noted, looking at the snoring kid in her arms. Honda nodded. "He can only take so much excitement..."

I looked down at my feet, feeling an awful lot like that day that seemed so long ago, the day I first got there. Defeated, and I couldn't even understand why. I had my mind set on not letting Honda get trapped, I wasn't about to give up on anything... _"So why do I feel so lost?"_ I closed my eyes.

"_I've done everything I can, I haven't given up on anything...why do I feel like this? Why...why am I even here?_ _It's not like I don't _want_ to be here, but I can't shake this feeling, I'm not even sure what it is! I...I can't..."_ My eyes widened as I realized, because my hand had made it's way to my necklace again. _"Hannah! It's not me...Something's wrong with Hannah! Oh no...What's wrong?!"_ Something like this had happened before, the time I felt as if I'd cry when we went to go get my school uniform, and there were other times, times I didn't notice before, when I had felt emotions that weren't my own. But somehow, now I knew they were hers... _"How did I only pick up on this now?! That's why I was panicking earlier! Hannah's in trouble!"_

Yugi must've noticed fear in my eyes because he put his hand on my shoulder. "Naomi, what's wrong?" He asked, I looked at him, his violet eyes were full of concern. "I-I...I think there's something wrong with..." I shook my head furiously. "With..." I stood up, the others made surprised sounds. "With Ha-" I was cut off by a large block hitting the floor right behind me, causing the whole room to shake. Everyone screamed and I almost fell over.

"This would be the huge blocks!" I yelled. "The game has started!" Everyone screamed and moved out of the way as another block fell in the middle of our circle."Everyone, be careful!" Yugi yelled. "Another block is falling!"

Jounouchi and Miho moved out of the way of ones that almost fell on them. We all kept dashing around, trying to avoid them. "Anzu!" I called. "Anzu! There's a rhythm to the blocks falling! We just have to find it!"

She gasped and nodded as she ran out of the way of another one. Yugi began to climb on a block and pointed to the exit. "Everyone, climb on the blocks!" I pulled myself up onto one. "The game is to climb these blocks!" My attention was split four ways, the others, avoiding the blocks, trying to find the rhythm, and my recent discovery about me and my sister. _"Damn it Naomi! Concentrate!"_ I climbed onto another one next to Anzu as Honda explained about the blocks building up. "We get it! Now come on!"

Yugi stood up on another one. "Everyone, try not to get surrounded. If the blocks trap you, it's over!" I nodded and picked up on the rhythm. "Wait a moment..." Anzu said and we all looked at her. "I found the rhythm that Naomi was talking about!" I nodded. "Yes! There's a pattern to where they fall!" I said.

Yugi smiled. "I see! Anzu wants to be a dancer, her talent is detecting rhythm, right?" Jounouchi nodded. "And doesn't playing an instrument require being good at detecting rhythm?" Anzu and I nodded. "Exactly!" I shut my eyes. _"I found it, but this is Anzu's moment. I'm not taking it from her."_

She pointed over at a spot next to Jounouchi. "There!" And he jumped out of the way just in time. "That's amazing!" Jounouchi cheered. "You figured out where the block will fall!"

Miho clasped her hands together and smiled. "That's amazing! You got it exactly!" I shut my eyes again and listened for the next one. "There!" I shouted and pointed and Miho ran out of the way. "Wow!" Anzu and I unintentionally took turns telling the others where the blocks would fall up until there was finally a clear path to get up to the exit.

Jounouchi helped Miho pull herself into the exit and called back to the rest of us. "Everyone, hang in there! We've almost reached the exit!" Anzu was right behind Jounouchi, and Yugi and I were behind Honda.

"Yugi, Naomi, hurry!" I noticed the rhythm change and so did Anzu because we both called out. "Honda, look out!" The block landed right behind him. _"Shit!"_ I could see his clothes trapped between the blocks even though the others couldn't. "Are you okay, Honda?!" Miho called down. He sighed with relief. "Somehow..."

"Be careful!" Anzu warned. "The rhythm is going faster!"

Honda grinned. "Alright! Hurry!" He moved forward and noticed. _"Oh, hell no! I am not letting you stay trapped!"_ I mentally screamed, and actually did as another block almost got Yugi. I pulled myself up and Honda held his hand out for Yugi. "Yugi, give me your hand! Hurry!"

"Honda, you go ahead!" Yugi said. "Just hurry!" Honda ordered then looked at me. "Why are you standing there? Move!" I blinked. "Honda! You're...!"

"Just go! The exit will be closed off by the blocks!" He grabbed Yugi's wrist and picked him up, handing him to Jounouchi. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Honda, wait!" I yelled. He lifted me up and practically threw me at Jounouchi who had already let go of Yugi in the exit. There seemed to be a silent conversation between the two and everything moved in slow motion as Jounouchi caught me and pulled me in.

Honda gave a sad smile and Jounouchi seemed to realize. "Honda!"

Yugi gasped. "His clothes are trapped in the blocks!"

"NO, HONDA!" I screamed and stood up. Honda gave a thumbs-up. "Later." And the block fell in front of us.

"HONDA!" Jounouchi screamed.

Everyone was frozen except for me, I backed up a little, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. _"I...I failed!"_ I balled my hands into fists and looked down so my hair shaded my face. _"Dammit...damn..._DAMMIT!" I punched the wall and started shaking and silently crying, my other hand over my mouth. "No! How could I have let this happen?! Honda...I'm sorry!" I completely stopped paying attention to the others. _"How? Why? DAMMIT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO USELESS?! THIS IS MY FAULT! THIS IS..."_ I stopped as I noticed Yugi, he was on his hands and knees and shaking. _"Yugi..."_

Jounouchi turned around and I turned to face the wall. "Let's go guys! Honda is definitely alive! Let's save him!"

"Wait!" Anzu cut him off. "Something's wrong with Yugi!" I stared intensely at the wall and I could feel so much anger threatening to overspill, at myself, at Kaiba, at Zane, at Honda...

"Yu-Yugi?" Miho said, cautiously.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi gasped and looked up a little. "I-I...can't suppress it..." He whispered. "Something inside me." I blinked. _"Yami..."_

"Yugi...what are you saying?" Jounouchi asked in confusion.

Yugi closed his eyes. "I..." He opened them again and started shaking again. "...have been hiding something from you all." The girls gasped slightly and Yugi put his hands on his head. "Inside me...I feel there's another me that I know nothing about."

"Another Yugi?!" Jounouchi repeated.

Yugi looked down at his puzzle and held it. "Ever since I completed the millennium puzzle, sometimes I fade out of consciousness. I think that's when I change into the other me!" His eyes filled with tears. "Even though we're friends, I thought if you found out, you'd leave! I was scared of that!" He yelled.

I looked up. _"Now, doesn't that way of thinking sound familiar?"_ I smirked and whispered in a voice so low no one heard me. "Idiots...we're both idiots..." I turned towards them, looking at them but still letting my bangs shade my eyes.

Jounouchi's face grew deadly serious. "Yugi...I swear to you. Even if there's another Yugi in you..." He smiled softly. "No matter what it is, we'll always be friends." Yugi looked up at him. "Jounouchi...But..." He looked back and forth between all of us. "Are you really sure you want to be my friend?"

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

Yugi looked down. "Because it's my fault that this is happening to everyone. To Honda and to Grandpa..." He balled his hands into fists and I walked over. "If not for me, this wouldn't have happened!" He yelled.

SLAP!

Yugi reached up to the red mark I had left on his cheek, I picked him up by his collar. "Say that again..." I growled.

"Naomi!" Anzu shouted in an attempt to calm me down. "Keep quiet, Anzu." I growled.

I glared directly in his eyes. "I dare you...say it again..." He blinked in shock. "Don't you understand why we came with you?! Isn't it because we're friends?"

"Naomi..."

"Moron! Even if you had another HEAD growing out of the back of your neck we'd still be your friends! There is nothing that could ever cause us to not be friends! Look at the sharpie!" I said, turning my hand towards him so he could see it. "This is the symbol of our friendship! Do you understand what that means? We. Are. Your. Friends. This is our equivalent to the promise I made my sister! NOTHING IN THIS WORLD, OR ANY OTHER, COULD POSSIBLY TRULY TEAR US APART! Now, this is probably gonna get an angry pharaoh after me, but I don't care! You need to hear this! So..." I sighed and put him down. "Quit worrying about us not wanting to be your friends! No matter what, we'll always be your friends." Yugi blinked and his eyes watered. "Naomi..."

I reached up to my own face and wiped away my own tears, then I noticed Anzu and Miho put their hands out. I did too, not noticing the look of amazement I was getting from Jou. _"I can't believe I just made a friendship speech."_ I thought and almost laughed as Jou put his hand in. Yugi smiled and put his hand in.

Miho lifted up her other hand. "This one is for Honda..." She said and put it in. "Naomi is right." Anzu began. "We're friends, no matter what happens. Right, Miho?"

She smiled. "Yeah, of course!"

Suddenly, the irritating laughter of Mokuba rang out. "What rubbish. Let's end this display of solidarity here."

The floor suddenly started to move up. _"Here it comes, after Yugi beats Mokuba...It's me against Zane..."_ I scowled and crossed my arms.

_'Good luck, Naomi!'_

I blinked. _"Did I just hear...?"_

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'll bet you weren't expecting the Hannah thing! Heehee! :D Yeah, it may sound stupid but bear with me. I'm not gonna have Hannah popping in like that every chapter now. This won't come up again until much later.**

**I should have the next one up within the next couple days. I do intend to keep my promise of devoting as much of my summer as I can to this.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**OH! I have a new nickname for my username, it's Dreamer! (KuruKyu came up with it, thank you!)**

**Later everyone!**


	19. Hannah? No? Hey, it's Mokuba!

**Hello everyone and welcome to THE FIRST CHAPTER TO BE WRITTEN ON MY NEW COMPUTER! Anyway, I'm still getting used to the keyboard and stuff so blame any possible errors on that for this chapter. (I'll try to fix them all but, you know.)**

**So yeah, right from the first line of this chapter, you'll see my Hannah idea isn't going to be an issue for people who may think it's stupid. Well, I did do it for a reason. You guys'll just have to wait and see.**

**I was planning to have this up last night, but I was too exhausted and fell asleep. Sorry. :/**

**Anyway, still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**ARIGATOGASAIMASU FOR THE REVIEWS, THE FAVORITES, AND/OR THE FOLLOWS!**

* * *

Chapter 19; Hannah? No? Hey, it's Mokuba!

I blinked. _"Hm? Why do I feel like I've forgotten something?"_ I thought as I looked up at the bright light that we were getting closer to. _"Well...Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me?"_ I'm not usually one to shrug off things like forgetting stuff randomly, but I figured that Death-T was a bit more important. _"Oh well..."_

I stretched and smiled as the floor reached the top and we could see where it led. There was a huge crowd encircling the playing field, which consisted of four paths, one of which we completed by coming up, each of them had a small set of stairs that reached the game box with a table and two chairs. The table, I knew had a Capumon playing field on it. And down below there was a huge copy of the playing field on the table.

"_I thought there were only three paths..."_

The others looked around in awe while I started looking for Ryou again. _"If I remember correctly, the ring's started affecting Ryou again. He had better be alright."_ Hey, while we may not get to see _Ryou_ that often, he's still a friend and I still care.

"Th-This is..." Jounouchi said in realization.

"Death-T four!" Mokuba answered, we all looked over at him. He was wearing a red...sort of... robe-thing. "Welcome to my stage. Yugi."

"_Heya, kiddo!"_ Literally the only reason I didn't say that out loud, was because this was season zero.

"Mokuba!" Yugi said and Mokuba pointed at him. "Yugi! I challenge you one-on-one! Come alone into the battle box!"

I blinked and frowned. _"Game box, battle box, same difference...Both really dull names, though."_

"Yugi! It's dangerous to go alone!" Jounouchi told him. "We'll go too!"

Yugi looked forward with determination. "Let me go alone..." Jounouchi blinked in surprise and I smiled slightly.

Yugi looked at him and smiled. "It's okay. I have my friends. I have you all."

"Yu-Yugi..." Jounouchi said, shocked.

"You, Honda, and everyone taught me..." He told us. "Taught me true courage." We all smiled. _"YES!"_

He looked forward again. "I...I am no longer afraid of the other me..." He shut his eyes and the puzzle began to glow. The others gasped and I grinned as Yami took his place.

"Heya, Pharaoh!" I waved, but that and my smile faltered as he looked at me with a warning in his crimson eyes, setting a bit of unwanted fear into my heart. "What?! He kept goin' on an on about us not wanting to be his friends anymore!" I defended, simultaneously shaking off the fear. "Someone had to knock some sense into him!" I shrugged. "As I said to him, and I know you heard, he needed to hear that!" He sighed and shook his head but smiled.

"Naomi. Jounouchi. Anzu. Miho." He said. "I'll definitely win." I smiled widely.

"'Course you'll win!" I exclaimed jokingly. "You always win!" He chuckled a little and Jounouchi looked at him, shocked to say the least.

"Leave this to me." He told us, turning back towards Mokuba. "Jounouchi, can you find Honda and grandpa?"

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" He shouted. "Let's go, Miho! Anzu! And unfortunately the brat! Naomi, you stick with Yugi, please!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh...yeah, sure, okay...wasn't really planning on leaving..." I said, shrugging and we watched as Yami walked towards Mokuba with his hands in his pockets.

"Kick his ass, Yami! Well...go easy on him, he is just a kid after all!" He nodded, showing he heard me.

Jounouchi and Anzu turned to me. "Yami?" They said as their eyes widened in realization. No doubt about what I said in the arcade. _"I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut...or not. I dunno."_ I grinned and confirmed it. "Yes, _that_ Yami."

I rolled my eyes and looked out at the crowd. "Oi! People! How about you put a sock in it and quit sayin' he can't win! I can hear you, ya know!" I yelled. "Oh, and Ryou, if you're still here and feelin' bad, go home!" I crossed my arms and turned my attention back to Yami and Mokuba.

"Yugi, you did well to reach Death-T four." Mokuba told him. "I compliment you." I rolled my eyes.

"Mokuba, gloat while you can." Yami said.

Mokuba chuckled and continued. "Yugi, let me tell you something good. The last stage you seek, big brother's battle ground, is above here. Look, if you get on that elevator you can reach it."

"_Hang on, what about the stage that I have to do? He'd better explain that eventually."_

"Mokuba, you're saying if I defeat you, that road will open?" Yami asked.

"But that's impossible!" Mokuba grinned. "Yugi, you will fall here!"

I scoffed. "As if!" Jou and the others had left during their conversation.

I tuned out most of the rest of their conversation until the game had started and I watched as Yami and Mokuba set their pieces in their battle formations. I smiled the second I saw Yami's formation. _"Yep, Mokuba's toast! Damn! His laugh is ANNOYING in this season!"_

"Kick his butt, Yami!" I cheered and let out a gasp as Armorzaurus appeared on the field. _"This is so cool!"_ Admittedly, I let myself fangirl just a tad there. If you caught what I said when I first got here, you know there is somewhat of a fangirl in me. It just usually comes out over the game.

"Didn't you hear?!" Mokuba demanded. "It's your turn!"

Yami had his eyes closed and arms crossed. "I'm fine holding this formation." He replied.

"What?!" Mokuba gritted his teeth as he thought, then he moved his monkey-thing-guy-whatever forward.

Yami's move, still no order.

Big, green, ugly, one-eye moved forward.

Nope, no order.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at the announcers, they were getting on my nerves. "OI! Shut up!" I yelled, looking towards where I thought they'd be, then looked back at the two boys.

"Go! Flood the enemy territory!" Mokuba shouted and moved his spiky, black and purple piece forward. By this point, his monsters had surrounded Yami's. "Looks like the match is over, Yugi!" Yami opened his eyes and moved his worm piece forward.

I grinned. _"Seriously, don't those guys EVER shut up?!"_

Mokuba moved his Armorzaurus. "But it's too late, Yugi! Armorzaurus attacks!" I cringed as it burned Yami's little purple blob-thing piece to a crisp. "That puny monster is beaten in one hit!" I rolled my eyes and then almost shrieked as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand clap over my mouth. _"You've got to be KIDDING me!"_

The hands felt too big to be Zane's though, he was only nineteen and they felt like a grown man's. Maybe in his forties or so.

Yes, I know that sort of stuff.

Whoever it was, he held my head securely in place so I couldn't turn to look at him. "Hold still, _dorob__ō_. I'm not here to hurt you...this time." A gravely voice said in clear English, in an Australian accent, no less. (Aside from what he called me) "Just to keep you from tryin' anything funny." My eyes widened. _"I know that voice! But...It can't be!"_ I started to tremble. _"No way...no...no...DAMMIT! NO!"_ I forced myself to focus on the game and resisted the urge to kick him off me and run like a scared squirrel.

My eyes widened in surprise as I realized I had missed most of the game. _"Oh, come on! This was one of my favorites!"_

Mokuba and Yami had each commanded their monsters to attack, the ape and the beetle went past each other as they attacked...a few seconds, and the beetle fell.

Mokuba laughed. "HyperBeetle is defeated! Yugi, you're finished!" I rolled my eyes. _"Keep tellin' yourself that, kid."_

"Yugi, I know you have one more monster." Mokuba said. "Did you think I lost sight of him?"

The little gopher popped out of the ground and Mokuba chuckled. "BigFoot, grind that cowardly monster under your foot!" Mokuba grinned. "I've done it! I win!"

Yami smiled. "You don't know that till the end of the game!" Bigfoot lifted his foot up to crush the gopher, when his face cracked. Literally, right in half. I watched as bigfoot crumbled completely. _"Wow..."_

"I have won. Now let Naomi go." I blinked in surprise as the big guy did in fact let me go. Mokuba's face had a mixture of shock and terror on it. _"Poor kid looks like he's gonna cry!"_

"Oh, by the way, little dorobō." I spun around to look at him, and had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming and jumped away from him. "Hope you're enjoyin' bein' back home."

There was a mixture of WTF and pure terror on my face. "Wh-what?!" I stared at him for a few seconds in fear as he walked away, then turned back around, reverting my face to normal.

"Awesome, Yami!" I shouted.

"It can't be!" Mokuba shouted, holding his hands on his head. "It can't be!"

Yami stood up and looked at him. "Mokuba, I'm going." He said and began to walk away. _"Wait a sec!"_

"W-wait! Yugi!" Mokuba shouted, Yami continued walking. "I...I don't believe it! I-I can't lose! The Capsule monsters level and power! I had an overwhelming advantage! There was no way I could have lost to you!" He shouted, tears in his eyes.

Kaiba appeared on screen and Yami stopped and looked at him. "Kaiba!" He and I shouted, simultaneously. To which I had to suppress a laugh.

Kaiba laughed. "I was getting tired of waiting, Yugi." He said. "I was getting bored with today's events. Now, take that path to the final stage."

"I'm coming right now. Wait right there, Kaiba!" He shouted.

Mokuba and Kaiba looked at each other, and Kaiba glared at him.

"Big brother!"

"You understand, right?" Kaiba asked. "Only the winner is allowed to leave that game box. A punishment game awaits the loser! That is Death-T's law!"

Mokuba looked at him in horror. I watched as he was engulfed in smoke and a very realistic dinosaur appeared making Mokuba scream.

"MOKUBA!" I shouted and ran forward as did Yami, but I was faster and jumped right in. "Mokuba!" I shouted again and found him. I hugged him against me protectively and quickly spotted Yami's hand reaching through. "Naomi! Mokuba!" I grabbed his hand and he pulled us out.

I fell onto my back with Mokuba on top of me, having let go of Yami's hand as I fell, I was hugging Mokuba again. "Are you alright, Mokie?" He opened his eyes, I let go and he quickly got off me.

He blinked at me, shocked. "Y-You saved me? W-Why?" He asked as I stood up and shrugged.

I looked at Yami. "We're fine!" Then looked back at Mokuba and smiled. "Mokuba, Ya-Yugi, won because he has friends that reached their hands out to him."

"Friends?" He asked and I nodded. "Mm-hm!"

Yami and I turned to walk towards Kaiba's stage. _"Wait...Didn't Zane have a stage?"_ My question was answered by a clear box crashing down around me. "NAOMI!" Yami shouted and ran back over to me. _"Speak of the devil!"_

The screen turned on again and this time, Zane was on it. "Hello again, little crown-thief. Did you think I'd forgotten you?"

"Not really, I was actually, just wondering when you'd show up." I growled and he chuckled as he walked off the screen and Kaiba walked on. "Right, I almost forgot. Yugi, before you come to my stage, you have to make a choice."

Yami glared furiously at him. "And what choice is that?"

"Yes, Naomi does have a game to play with Finter, but you decide whether or not it becomes a part of Death-T. If you go with her, and she loses, it counts as losing in Death-T, and you never see your grandfather again. If you don't go with her...you risk never seeing _her_ again."

I smirked. "Hey, who's idea was it to make it his choice? Don't _I_ get a say?" I looked up at him. "_I_ say, I go in alone. Yami..." I looked at him and smiled. "I can't risk Yugi never seeing his grandpa again because of something I've done. I'll be fine! Just watch!"

He wasn't buying it. "No way. I'm definitely going with you."

"Oh, come on! Don't be stubborn!"

"Listen to me!" He yelled and put his hands on the glass, staring at me intensely. "You have a bad habit of intentionally putting yourself in danger for others, I'm not letting you do that this time. Not on your own."

I blinked and put my hands on the glass opposite his. "Yeah, but I'm used to fighting on my own. Like I said, I'll be fine!" I really didn't get why he wasn't letting me.

"Exactly!" He yelled and I gasped. "You've done far too much fighting on your own! It's high time you let someone help you! And NOT just when you have no other choice!"

I blinked in shock. "Y-Yami...?" Crimson locked with Turquoise and it just about took my breath away... the intensity in his eyes...

"Just...let someone help you...Let me...fight this guy _with_ you..."

I could tell he wasn't going to back down and sighed, smiling. "Ra, you're stubborn! Alright! Fine!" I laughed. "I still don't get why you're so worried about me!"

He shook his head and smiled. "Hopefully, you will soon..."

Someone started clapping slowly. "Brilliant show! I love a good cheesy romantic moment!" I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Zane. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever! You know, you didn't need the cage! I would've come anyway!" An invisible sort of door opened behind me and Yami walked in next to me. "Zane! Take us to your game!" He demanded.

He smiled cruelly. "As you wish!" He looked at Kaiba, who nodded and pressed a button, causing the cage to lift up with that section of the floor. _"How do they DO that?"_

As it went over the battle box, I gasped a little as Yami grabbed my hand. "Together, Naomi." He said and smiled. "Do you get it?"

It landed on the path opposite and we stepped out of the box and walked towards the other door.

I smiled back at him. "Yeah..." I whispered. "Together..."

* * *

**And, that's it for this chapter folks! **

**AH! THE BLINDNESS! IT'S KILLING ME!**

**Naomi: Okay, I am not actually that stupid, am I?**

**Dreamer: Weeeeell...**

**Naomi: I'm'onna hit ya...**

**Dreamer: An-y-way! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little fluffy/cheesy moment at the end. Please review and let me know what you all think. I do appreciate them so much!**

**Hannah: Though...I think she is starting to get it...a little.**

**Naomi: HEY! What do you mean by 'a little'?! What are you guys TALKING about?**

**Hannah: Heehee!**

**Dreamer: I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**All: Well, later!**


	20. The first of many, for both of us

**And we're back! **

**And since half this chapter is coming straight out of my imagination...Let's see how it goes!**

**You've probably noticed my picture change. Well, that poster was made by grapejuice101. So, thanks! :D**

**I AM BACK HOME EVERYONE! AND HOLY RA I AM EXHAUSTED! (She says while screaming her head off...No, really, I say what I write in these notes)**

**AND OH MY GOD WE'VE REACHED THE TWENTIES! :D**

**And I got some writers block, plus I lost some of what I did and had to redo it. Pluh...**

**Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Love the guest reviewer, guest reviewers are brilliant. Because they bother to come back and keep checking for new chapters while everyone else gets little e-mails! Don't get me wrong, I love the follows and the favorites and the member reviews as well and I really appreciate them.**

**Anyway, welcome to my first chapter of me (almost) completely winging it!**

* * *

Chapter 20; The first of many, for both of us.

I smirked as I read what was on the door. "Death-T four and a half? What? Was Kaiba too dull to come up with anything else?"

Yami chuckled. "Or perhaps, Zane came up with it?"

I almost laughed. "Yeah, he's not exactly the most brilliant person out there..." I said and took a deep breath. _"But he was smart enough to find a way here...And so was..."_ I shivered. _"Him..."_ I growled and Yami blinked in half-surprise. _"How did HE get here as well? WHY won't that bastard leave us the hell alone?!"_ I started shaking in anger and Yami gripped my hand harder and put his free hand on my left shoulder.

"Naomi? Are you alright?" He asked and I snapped up, blinking and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, one prick at a time..."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Anyway, why haven't the doors opened yet?" I wondered, Yami frowned at my switching subjects but nodded and took his hand off of my shoulder. "That's a good question."

"Sorry!"

I blinked in shock and smiled spitefully. "Since when do _you_ apologize, Zane?"

"Since I actually saw a reason to, the power for that door hadn't been turned on. It'll open now." Right on cue, the door opened and Yami and I walked through. My jaw was set and I glared ahead with determination. "I was merely apologizing because I want to hurry and get this game started, no other reason."

I rolled my eyes. _"Sure, whatever, I don't care!"_ The lights in the room had been dim but they now flashed full on.

"And the floor is a gigantic GAMEBOARD!" I then laughed at myself for doing the exact thing that I kept getting annoyed by. "I don't know why I said that..." But it was true, the floor was a big board game, and one I recognized as well. Apparently, Yami did too because his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did he twist this game into a dangerous one?" He wondered.

"Yeah...I mean, assuming we're the game pieces..." I trailed off, then was interrupted in my thoughts as Zane entered through a door on the other side of the room, chuckling. "Well, you'd be right about that. Welcome! Naomi and Yami! To my...game. Have you noticed that this game doesn't really have a name? Because I have..."

I gave him a look of WTF. "Um...you're acting weird..." I said and he laughed. "I suppose I am! That would be because we're on stage!"

My eyes widened and I mouthed 'oh' and nodded. "I see." Yami said, and I was surprised at how he caught on to what Zane meant. Whenever Zane was around other people, he'd act a little crazy, but in that case and that case alone, it wasn't the bad kind of crazy. Of course, it _was_ just an act.

I rolled my eyes and huffed in annoyance. "Great, your acting teen-nutso for this. Wonderful, just start the game already!" I demanded, switching into my default act, the face I always put on when Zane had this one. This made Yami blink in surprise but he said nothing, for which I was grateful.

"Yeah, good idea! But I guess you two need to hear the rules first, huh?" Zane said, smiling and I growled. "No shit, Sherlock! Now just tell them already!" I yelled, suppressing the anger and hate and fear I felt about him and only letting my annoyance at how long he was taking come through.

"Alright! Alright! Now, they're very si-"

"If you say the rules are simple I'll slit your throat." I growled, not wanting Zane to say one of the things Yami says so frequently.

Zane raised an eyebrow but continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, the rules...you both know this game I presume? Good. Now, go pick a number and stand there, we'll each have a button that rolls the die which will come in a moment."

"Very well." Yami said and we both picked our start number, mine was two and his was three. If he had picked one and I two then I'd be blocking him. Zane then came over, handed us each a red button (he had his own) and stood on the five space. _"HA! He's too scared to stand next to Yami. Then again, he knows as much about him as I do."_ Yes, I'm admitting we shared an interest for this show. When it _was_ _just_ a show, that is.

Zane cleared his throat. "Now, as you know, each of us rolls the die and moves the same number of spaces, but we have to stop if we land on a space of the same number. (For example: You roll a six, if you land on a six, you have to stop there even if you have two more spaces to move) Whoever reaches the goal first, wins! Got it?" (Can you guess the game yet?)

Yami repeated his earlier question. "Where is the dangerous part of this?" I nodded and glared daggers at Zane. "Yeah, and where's the die?"

Zane laughed. "The danger and the die? HA! The die is over there." He said, pointing to a clear box I hadn't noticed before. "A camera is zoomed in on it, in a second a screen will appear. When you press the button in yours, Yami's, or my hands, the base will pop up some causing the die to fly, and then eventually land on a number. The camera will catch it and that's how you'll know what number you got." He laughed again. "As for the danger, in other words the death-threat..." His bangs shaded his eyes and he smiled cruelly. _"That's more like him..."_ I thought, clenching my fists. (Yami had let go of my hand when we selected our spaces.)

"I think I'll make that a surprise..." Yami glared at him. "Tell us, now!" He demanded and I almost smirked. Again, I thought of 'TELL ME'! _"I've gotta stop doing that!"_

I sighed and shaded my own eyes. "Zane...I swear if you don't tell us right now I will tear you to shreds where you stand." I smirked and looked at him. "You no longer hold anything over me to hold me back, remember?"

Zane deadpanned. "Yeah, I remember. However, I'm still stronger than you." I gritted my teeth and scowled at him. "Barely..." I whispered and it was Yami's turn to scowl at him. "Zane I'm warning you, if you lay one finger on her, you'll have to deal with me."

Zane frowned. "Wow, you seriously like her? What the hell for? Anyway, don't worry, it's not like this game is the kind where you have to make physical contact with other people. I wont touch her in this game, I promise. Oh, and since there's three of us, the first two to win are the, well, winners." A glimmer of something I couldn't quite put my finger on had appeared in his eyes when he asked his questions, and it hadn't left yet. _"What's he thinking?"_ He looked forward and pointed at me. "So, she starts, since she's on the highest number."

My eyes narrowed and I nodded, pressing the button. As we watched the die roll, Yami took my hand again and squeezed it, then let go. I sighed and smiled a little. _"Right then, Yami and I have to win. I wonder if the loser simply gets a punishment game? No, he'd say it if it was that."_ I rolled a three so I moved forward, walking on a two, a one and another one.

I waited for something to happen but nothing did. _"So...is it a punishment game? Damn it Zane!"_

Yami took his turn and got a four, he walked on a three, another three, and then a two.

Zane's turn, he rolled a six. He laughed and moved over a five, four, three, three and a four.

My turn again, I rolled a five and my moves were a one, one, two, one, six.

Yami: He rolled a six and moved over two, one, five, four and three.

Zane: He rolled a three, five, one, one.

Me: I rolled a two and moved to a two, trying to clear Yami's path to get across the one line of numbers, also figuring that it wouldn't make much of a difference. I gasped as Zane started laughing. "AND NOW, THE DEATH-THREAT!" He screamed with delight.

"NAOMI!" Yami shouted. "LOOK OUT!" I looked up to see what looked like a blade-pendulum swinging straight for me. I dropped to the ground, careful not to leave my space and I felt a breeze as it flew by right over me. _"WTF?! Is he trying to imitate Saw or something?!"_ I was vaguely reminded of Saw because of the way I landed, it was like that one guy who got his hands crushed. I carefully looked up as Zane tried to contain his laughter. "Don't...worry...it won't...swing...back! Unless you land on a same-number again! Of course, who said they'd all be the same?"

"Naomi!" Yami yelled as I stood up cautiously. "Are you alright?" I gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I gave him a thumbs-up and he sighed with relief then glared at Zane. "Zane..." He said in a warning growl.

"Whaaat?" Zane asked, putting up his hands defensively. "This is _Death_-T! There's supposed to be a death threat! It's the way it goes!"

Yami scowled. "Damn you..." He said and pressed his button, continuing the game. I held my breath and then let it out when Yami didn't land on a same-number. When Zane took his turn however, I fully admit to hoping he'd land on one. And survive, I don't want him dead just gone, but still...

The game continued, Yami, Zane and I each landing on a same-number at least once. Yami landed on one once and he had gotten big spikes from below, he dodged them without leaving the space and we both sighed with relief while Zane frowned. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, smiling a little and I smiled in return.

Zane had done so twice, one was a repeat of what attacked me while the other was a big wrecking ball. "Seriously? Neither of you have anything to say?" He asked in mock disbelief. I smirked. "Oh, yeah. Next time, get hit, will ya?" He deadpanned and looked away from me. "Screw you."

I shook my head and took my turn. Which I was left with two choices, go on the space that's a same-number and block Zane for a bit, or go the other way and, well, let Zane through easily. I chose the same-number, a feat I was positive Yami wouldn't be too happy about. Do you remember that one trap Shadi got attacked by in Yami's soul room? The one that was a big stone mallet thing? Similar, only metal, is what came down. "Damn it!" I yelled, having no choice but to leave my space.

It went back up and I went back on my space. "If you have to leave your space, you get thirty seconds to return, by the way." Zane said, smirking. Yami glared at him. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Because I honestly forgot about it."

"Don't forget important...oh, nevermind." I said as he took his next turn.

* * *

There was a huge gap, in which we had to each jump over once we got to it. (Thankfully, we were allowed to get a running start.) Yami and I reached it at relatively the same time. He jumped first at his insistence. _"Seriously? Does he not think I can make it?"_ I did make it, and I was still confused.

As the game continued, there were more traps and I took each chance I had to block Zane. This only resulted in two other same-numbers thankfully.

Eventually, we were all close to the end. Yami was a few spaces ahead of me, Zane was right behind me. I rolled the die, and was left with a problem. I couldn't go forward without getting a same-number. "Crap!" I yelled, I rolled a one and the only space in front of me was a one. I sighed in annoyance and took a step forward onto it. "You know...I don't remember what this one is..." I heard Zane mumble. _"He knew what they all were! __Bastard..."_

"NAOMI!" Yami screamed and I looked up but it was too late, a big wood pendulum came down and hit me on my left side. I screamed in pain as I felt something snap in my arm and was thrown to the side of the room. "NAOMI! NAOMI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I nodded and quickly moved my right hand over where my left arm broke, knowing there were probably kids watching and I didn't want them to see an arm dangling.

"Thir-ty se-conds!" Zane jeered.

_30..._

_29..._

_28..._

I started inching back to my space, clamping my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream and trying not to let the pain show in my face.

_27..._

_26..._

_25..._

Yami made to go to me but Zane stopped him. "If you leave, the game ends and you'll lose." Zane laughed and Yami scowled at him. "Don't...you dare move, Yami!" I said.

_24..._

_23..._

_22..._

My head was pounding from hitting the floor and my arm was in excruciating pain, but I still didn't scream.

_21..._

_20..._

_19..._

_18..._

_17..._

I kept moving and Yami looked angrier and angrier at Zane every second who kept laughing.

_16..._

_15..._

_14..._

"_Almost there..."_

_13..._

_12..._

_11..._

_10..._

"_Come on, Naomi! Don't you dare pass out, you aren't even bleeding!"_ Of course, I knew I would be if I wasn't careful, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

"Come on, Naomi!" Yami yelled. _"Come on..."_

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

"_So close!"_

_2..._

"_I'm halfway onto it!"_

_1..."_BEEP!" Zane said laughing. "You're lucky you made it. I'll be taking my turn now."

"Naomi! Naomi, are you alright?" Yami asked and I half-smiled at him. "You asked...me that already...the answer's...the same. I'm...fine." I said, still in pain and trying not to scream. I struggled to stand up. "See?" I asked with a half-laugh, still holding my arm and wanting so badly to hold my head. _"__It didn't snap completely in half, so I'll wait for later to let him know it's broken."_

Being so close to the end, Yami won the game in one more turn, I rolled a three and made it as well, leaving Zane in the dust. "YES!" I cheered and then cringed. "Bad idea..." I mumbled. As soon as I made it across the line, Yami hugged me around my neck, keeping in mind something was wrong with my arm. "Let me see." He said and I shook my head. "Later, we need to move to Kaiba now!"

Zane begrudgingly walked over to us. "I can't go through the punishment from the middle of the game board." He explained and then grinned. "I'll do that in a minute, you may have won this time Naomi, but I will get you and take you with me when we meet again." Yami put an arm around me from the right protectively and glared at him. "No, you will not. You'll have to go through me first." He growled and Zane smirked. "Right, Mr. High and Mighty Pharaoh wants to protect his little Naomi. I forgot." He frowned and walked by me, purposefully bumping my shoulder with his. I wasn't expecting it so I accidentally let escape a tiny cry of pain. To which he smirked and got into another clear box that had descended from the ceiling. "I guess it's time for my punishment to start." He said with a...sad?!...smile and a wave. "Later, crown-thief."

The simulation started and he started screaming. "HOLY SHIT THIS REALLY DOES LOOK REAL! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I looked away, knowing he wouldn't die, I had no problems with him suffering for a while. "Come on." I said and started walking to the door.

"Naomi..."

"Just come on!" I snapped and then shook my head. "Sorry, just...we can have my arm looked at later. I know what to do with it in the meantime." I told him with a spiteful smile. "I've had to deal with a broken bone before more than once. I'm not bleeding, so if I don't move it too much, it should be fine 'till I get to a hospital. Besides..." I nodded towards the door. "You have a game to win with Kaiba to get Yugi's grandpa back."

Yami frowned and walked up to me. "You're sure you'll be fine?" I nodded determinedly. "Positive."

"Alright." He still looked doubtful, but nodded and glared at the door. "We're coming now, Kaiba." I grinned and we turned and headed to the door.

"Death-T five..." We both said, then the door opened and we walked through. _"I'm surprised Kaiba didn't have a 'come to my game now' dramatic thingy for when we beat Zane. Weird. Oh well, doesn't matter. Zane'll be back...of course he will. Ha! Just like Kaiba'll be back for Yugi again. We'll beat them both every time."_ I looked down. _"That is...I hope I will..."_

Kaiba walked through the door on the other side of the room with a smirk on his face. "Welcome to the final stage, Yugi."

Yami glared at him. "You are the only one I cannot forgive." I noticed my vision was going fuzzy at the edges. _"Oh, crap. Not good!"_ I looked over and up and saw Ryou walk in through one of the entrances the rest of the crowd did. He noticed me and I smiled at him, he looked shocked at my arm but smiled back, then I looked back at Kaiba. _"__Kaiba, you don't know it, but when you lose...there will be a sort-of punishment waiting."_

Yami looked at me and I nodded. "Still gonna be fine. Now move it before I kick you over there!" I said smiling and he chuckled a little. Then the two boys walked into the game dome and sat at the table inside it. "At this point, words are pointless." Kaiba said. "The only thing to decide our fate is the cards." He took out his deck and placed it on the table.

Yami took out his deck. "Mine are my grandpa's cards, with his soul in them." He said and placed it down.

"Before the game, we will cut and shuffle each others cards." Kaiba said and they did just that. _"Kaiba keeps smiling...ah! How many puppies have died today?"_ I hissed at the pain in my arm, quietly so Yami wouldn't hear me. _"Yami...you will win. I can't wait to see Exodia!"_ They gave each other back their decks and they put them in place.

"Duel." Kaiba said and they drew. Each, of course, started with 2000 life points.

Yami made his move first. "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress." He said and placed it down. "Attack!" Kaiba placed his down. "I block it with my card, Cyclops." I couldn't help but gasp as the two monsters appeared behind their respective duelists. _"AWESOME!"_ Yeah, the Capumon were cool, but these were duel monsters!

"Fireball Spit!" Yami ordered and WDGF shot out a fireball and destroyed Cyclops. Yami: 2000 Kaiba: 1800. Kaiba smirked. "Didn't hurt at all, brave Yugi." I rolled my eyes. "You still preserve your dignity for the first turn."

"_And the rest of the game..."_ I started shaking slightly. Kaiba drew his next card and smiled. _"Seriously! Leave the puppies alone!"_

"Evil Wormfeast." Kaiba declared. "Straight into battle." He placed the card and one of the creepiest monsters I'd ever seen materialized. I'm not even going to describe it, it's so disgusting. He ordered the attack and the two monsters battled. Wormfeast took a swing at WDGF but missed, WDGF turned and shot Wormfeast in the back, turning it to a pile of goo.

Kaiba smirked. "Makes no difference, the attack points were the same so I don't lose any lifepoints." He placed a card face-down. "Your turn." He said. Yami drew and placed his card face-down as well. _"Oh..."_ I had to blink a few times because everything was even more fuzzy. _"Dammit...what's going on?"_

He ended his turn and Kaiba smiled. "I see. Trying to fill the field before I draw my Blue Eyes White Dragon?" He turned his facedown over. "Blocking monster now in attack mode, Saggy the Dark Clown. But his offense right now cannot beat your Winged Guardian." He pulled another card out of his hand and placed it in the magic card row. "Dark Energy increases his power by three hundred." He ordered his attack and Saggy attacked Winged Guardian with a big purple electric ball, destroying WGDF. _"Oh no..."_ Yami: 1600 Kaiba: 1800.

"How do you find the combo of Saggy the Dark Clown with dark element magic?" Kaiba asked and I smirked. "Well, considering that's the whole point..." I mumbled and then realized I had to sit down, so I carefully got on my knees. _"This is really bad...I don't know how much longer I can handle this...my arm...it's excruciating!...I barely lasted forty minutes when..."_ I shook my head. _"Let's not go there. Just concentrate on the game, Naomi."_

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked. "This is where the battle begins!" Yami glared at him. _"Come on Yami, you can beat him. Just get those Exodia cards..."_ Yami drew and placed another monster facedown, only that one was already in his hand. _"Did he...?"_

"Then I'll defeat them in order until they're all gone." Kaiba said and Saggy attacked one of Yami's monsters. I glared daggers at some kids who were saying he was no good. "You can't know who the winner is until the end of the game! So, _children_...Quit saying he's no good!" I yelled at them, then winced slightly and turned back to the boys. _"Jounouchi, Miho and Anzu are playing with Fuwa and Aileen right now. Gah! Why am I the only one doing nothing right now?"_ I sighed.

"Yugi. You've slightly disappointed me." Kaiba jeered. "Looks like this match wont last long enough for me to use a Blue Eyes White Dragon." I scoffed. _"Right...ack! And I'm a zebra..."_

"I believe in my cards." Yami said and drew, then placed the monster down. "Gaia the Fierce Knight!" I smiled. "I love that card!" Yami ordered his attack and it ran through Saggy, obviously destroying it. "Way to go, Yami!" I yelled. Yami: 1400 Kaiba: 1300.

"I still have my trump card." Kaiba said.

"It isn't over till it's over." Yami stated simply and Kaiba smirked. "Don't get arrogant." He drew. "The conclusion is already set." He smiled at the card in his hand and chuckled. "I pulled a Blue Eyes White Dragon." He showed it to Yami and then placed it down. I watched in awe as the huge dragon appeared. _"This...is...for lack of a better word, awesome! GAH!"_

"And you pulled your trump card too...What a pity." Kaiba said and I rolled my eyes. _"Don't be so sure."_ I cringed and moved from sitting on my knees to just on the floor. "D-dammit..." I mumbled.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon attacks." Blue Eyes shot and destroyed Gaia and Kaiba laughed. "Yugi, I still have two Blue Eyes White Dragons in my deck. You're finished." Yami scowled at him as he continued. "Yugi, this is my power. I ruthlessly obtain my trump card! This is the power of my tenacity! Seems you believe in the fake power of your friends, but that's useless! Powerless before great tenacity that has discarded all pity!"

"_Not this shit again..."_ I noticed that Mokuba had walked in, he was looking at a picture, and I was pretty sure I knew what picture that was. _"Don't worry kiddo, he'll always be stupid, but he won't be exactly like this forever."_

Yami put out another monster and Blue Eyes destroyed it. "Now, put your next monster on the field!" Kaiba yelled, laughing. "Eventually, you'll run out of cards and lose!" I watched as Yami drew and put yet another monster in defense mode.

"Think I'm going to attack?" Kaiba's face was full of sinister glee. "I'm not. Instead of destroying those weak monsters, I'll draw another card instead and increase the number of cards on my field." He drew and smiled at the card. "Looks like the goddess of victory favors me. The card I picked is also a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

I bit my lip as the second dragon appeared. "On the next turn I will simultaneously attack with these two. It's quite hopeless, isn't it, Yugi?"

"Come on Yami!" I yelled, making sure no pain showed in my voice. "You aren't doing this alone either, remember?!" I then winced again. _"I'm not sure whether he really needed that reminder or not...oh well."_

"I've pulled Swords of Revealing Light!" Yami declared and played it. I smiled. _"Oh, yes!"_ Yami smirked. "For two turns I can escape attack from the Blue Eyes White Dragons."

Kaiba smirked. "But...this is the end of your bad luck. The Blue Eyes White Dragons are sealed for only two turns. What can you do in two turns?" I caught a glimpse of Yami's hand and grinned. _"Summon Exodia, for one thing!"_ He drew. "I'll put this monster in defense mode. The Blue Eyes White Dragons will take your life." He placed it. "Now, Yugi, it's the countdown to hell. Draw your card!"

Yami contemplated his next move and I swore I saw a glimpse of Yugi's spirit beside him. "Focus Yugi!" I yelled. "Gah...Don't give up!" I could only keep one eye open now.

"What's wrong Yugi? Hurry and draw your card!" Kaiba demanded. _"Three pieces...two more...come on!"_ I could practically see Yami figure it out and his eyes widened just slightly.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Trying to plead for your life by stalling?" Kaiba jeered, oh how much I wanted to punch him at this point. "Hurry and draw your card!" Yami drew and I just knew it was a piece of Exodia.

Kaiba drew. "Now the Swords of Revealing Light are gone." They faded and the dragons moved again. Of course, Kaiba's next monster was a Blue Eyes, all three dragons were now on the field. "On my next turn, all three Blue Eyes White Dragons will attack! Now, pull your last card, Yugi!"

I would have clenched my fist but one was out of commission and the other was holding my arm. "Come on Yami...one more...just one more piece..." I whispered, noticing Yami hesitate I yelled at him, well, at Yugi. "Didn't you hear me earlier?! I said focus, you aren't alone you dingbat and you can do this!"

I could see the fear completely disappear from Yami's eyes. "Kaiba, I have hope in hand." He drew and he smiled. "The card I drew..." He showed it. "...is the sealed Exodia!"

Kaiba's expression was now the one full of fear as he realized. "It can't be Exodia! Those cards really exist?!"

Yami nodded, still smiling. "Come forth, Exodia!" A green star appeared and out of it came first his arms and then the head of Exodia. _"Ho-ly...shit..."_ He was freaking huge and Kaiba now looked fully terrified as Exodia prepared to attack.

"The Hell Fire of Flame, Exodia Obliterate!" Yami shouted and in one huge attack, Exodia destroyed all of Kaiba's monsters.

"Kaiba." Yami said. "When cards and hearts become one, a miracle occurs. You lose." His eyes filled with rage as he continued. "And the loser receives a punishment game. Time for you to atone! Mind Crush!" He pointed his hand at Kaiba and the eye appeared on his forehead, then Kaiba screamed as his evilness was destroyed. "I have shattered your evil heart." I blinked. _"His eyes...it's hard to believe Kaiba's still alive..."_

"Big brother!" Mokuba screamed. "BIG BROTHER!" He ran to Kaiba and started shaking him to try and snap him out of it. "Big brother! Big brother! Big brother!" Yami stood up. "Mokuba. Right now Kaiba is in the darkness gathering the fragments of his heart. If any of his kind heart remains...he will surely return."

He turned and started walking out of the dome, still looking at the Kaiba brothers. I noticed that the others, including grandpa and Honda, had walked up behind me. "Are you okay, Naomi?" Anzu asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I carefully stood up. "See?" She looked doubtful but nodded and we all looked at Yami, who was just turning to look at us.

I smiled widely at him. "Hey, Yami!" Everyone else was also smiling and Jounouchi gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled back at us and then switched back to Yugi, who I knew remembered everything this time. "And now, hey Yugi!" I said and chuckled.

* * *

As we stood outside Kaiba land, Jounouchi breathed a loud sigh of relief and smiled. "Today sure was a hard day!"

"Yeah! I never want to go through that again!" Grandpa exclaimed and Honda nodded. "Agreed."

I laughed and looked at Anzu. "Hey, Anzu! You still got those lunches you made? I'm starving!" She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, I had to lose them." I frowned. "Well that...sucks..."

"Naomi, are you alright?" Yugi asked. "How much does your arm hurt?!"

"You look green!" Miho exclaimed and I shook my head. "I...oh...come ON!" I groaned as my vision went black and I hit the ground. "NAOMI!" They all screamed.

* * *

**Just to tell you now, she's fine. Pain's a bitch and it just slapped her hard...again.**

**Naomi: Nice.**

**What? Anyway, I'm SO sorry I took so long! Writers block is also a bitch and so's my computer. **

**I'm afraid I wont be able to do any writing for the rest of the week but I will try to have the next chapter up next week. **

**So, have a good night, day, whatever and I'll see you next time!**

**Dreamer and Naomi: Later!**


	21. To hell with it, English and Pegasus!

**I AM GONNA CHUCK THIS THING INTO SLYFER'S SECOND MOUTH IF IT EVER DOES THIS AGAIN!**

**I'm sorry guys, but since my computer decided to be a complete BITCH I lost my entire special. So I'm gonna have to do my plot points I had in there in this chapter. I didn't wanna keep you waiting...and I'm gonna remove the notes I had before on specials. I'm sorry if anyone was really looking forward to it, which I kinda doubt. I'm really sorry! Note what I said at the top. Slyfer's. Second. Mouth. Then Obelisk's Fist of Fury, then Ra's attack in his phoenix form. (I forgot what it's called)**

**So, on with the story! **

**I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh or flying horses. :p**

* * *

Chapter 21; To hell with it, English and Pegasus?!

I sighed and wiggled my left fingers, it had been a few months now, so my cast was gone. Thankfully, Pegasus hadn't shown up yet, so when he does, I'm still gonna get to duel.

Though, I had a feeling he'd show up soon. Because something a bit big changed on me, I woke up the morning before to have Yugi talking to me in English.

Flashback

I yawned and quite literally rolled out of bed, onto my face. "Ouch..." I mumbled, rubbing my nose and standing up. _"That was clumsy of me."_

I stretched and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning, Naomi!" I blinked and spun around on my heel to look at Yugi. "Say what?"

He just grinned. "I said, good morning!" I blinked again, completely in shock. _"He's talking English! What the...NO FREAKING WAY! This is...SO...What? __WRONG!__ I don't...Say, WHAT?! So does that mean..."_

Yugi frowned, walked up and waved his hand in front of my eyes. "Um, Naomi, are you feeling alright?" I blinked twice and shook my head, deciding to test it out. "Um, yeah, sure. I'm fine. Sorry. Morning, Yugi!" You have no idea how good it felt to hear my voice as it was meant to be. (It's a bit hard to keep up an accent in Japanese...Hence why no one guessed where I'm from, before.)

He smiled again. "Good! Now, are you gonna eat breakfast or stand there staring all day?" He giggled and walked to the table. _"I don't...believe it...this is so wrong! This is Japan, so it should stay Japanese! But now...please tell me it isn't gonna flip-flop on me again sometime..."_ I nodded and sat down at the table too. "Breakfast, definitely." I laughed a little and started eating.

End

So, everyone is now Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Miho had transferred schools last month. Poor Honda/Tristan had been bawling when he heard she'd be leaving. So, don't bring her up around him...

I chuckled a little and sat up. _"Sorry dude, but don't worry. __You'll get another crush."_ I'm going to admit right now, I've been rooting for Tristan and Serenity since...well...since I saw them meet. And that won't change just because this is reality now.

Anyway, I got off of my bed, walked over to my desk, and picked up a key. _"This key...why'd he give it to me?"_ Remember when Zane bumped into my arm at Death-T? He had slipped this key into my pocket then, along with a note.

"_When you need your answers. It's not the key now, it won't even be the key then. But it'll get you there."_

_~Zane_

It made no sense...Zane is a bastard, it's clear he hates me, and he said he'd give a key. But I didn't think he really would, nor that he meant literally. _"This note doesn't even make any sense!"_ I growled and took a deep breath to calm myself down. _"And now everything's switched on me! If we're still in Japan, everything should still be in Japanese! But NO. Even MORE messing with my head! Trying to confuse me! I wish I knew why this is so confusing..."_

As I got dressed, I decided something. _"No...I'm not going to mess up again and let anyone get hurt. Grandpa...TO HELL WITH IT! I WON'T LET PEGASUS TAKE GRANDPA! I don't care if I screw anything up...HE WON'T GET HIM!"_ I glared at the wall like Pegasus was standing there. "Do you hear me?" I whispered. "You will NOT get grandpa, not while I'm here." I smirked in half satisfaction, threw the key back onto my desk, and walked out of my room. _"I just hope he shows up soon...I wanna duel already!"_

* * *

"Tristan's right, you guys." Joey said, the three of us were at the jump bars. He had just gotten beat by Tea in Duel Monsters. "I do stink. I can't win at Duel Monsters to save my life! What is it, why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm doin' wrong!"

Yugi hopped down from sitting on top of the one bar. "Well let's start by checking your deck, Joey."

Joey reached into his pocket and handed it to Yugi, I looked over his shoulder as he flipped through Joey's deck. "Powerhouse lineup, don'tcha think?"

I sweatdropped. "Dude, even Yugi couldn't win with these!" I said and Yugi nodded. "Joey, your deck's filled with nothing but monster cards!"

Joey grinned proudly. "You got it, I packed it with every butt-kickin' monster I could find!" I shook my head. "That is not how the game works! Weren't you listening the first time we explained it to you?"

"I was!" Apparently not, then again, he hasn't really played much since we first explained it. He didn't really have his own deck then.

I sighed and tuned out Yugi re-explaining. _"Although I'm annoyed that it didn't stick to the real thing, I will admit, I've missed their voices."_

Joey gasped and ran around the bars. "See!" He put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "That's the kinda stuff I need ta know! Yugi, Naomi, you gotta help me learn more!"

Yugi blinked and I frowned. "That's..."

Skipping to the TV

I sighed, bored as we all watched the duel between Rex and Weevil begin. "Bug-boy versus Dinosaur-breath! What kinda match is that? That shoulda been me in there!" Joey said and I smirked. _"Not likely."_

"I know you've been training for weeks." Tea said. "But those guys are in another league. You're just not ready yet!"

"Sure, rub it in!" Joey said, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Plus, you're so exhausted you can't stay awake." I said, my point proven by him snoring.

"I think grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for him..." Yugi said and I shook my head. "Nah, he'll be alright."

We watched him sleep for a few seconds before Tristan leaned over with a smirk on his face. "You see, it's true what they say. YOU SNOOZE, YOU LOSE!" He yelled and Joey opened his eyes, glaring at him.

"I musta been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game!" Joey said, sighing and looking down.

"Time for your lesson!" Grandpa suddenly walked in and we all looked at him, Joey turned around in his seat. "Huh? We're not done?!" I blinked. _"Two packages? One must be regular mail."_

"Not by a long shot, you slacker!"

Joey groaned a little in protest. "Now, quit your whining, Joseph." Grandpa said. "I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist."

Joey smiled. "Gramps...Thank you!" He went to try and hug him, but grandpa moved out of the way, causing Joey to lose his balance and fall over the back of the couch and onto the floor.

I held back a laugh, apparently Tristan had stopped paying attention because he exclaimed. "Whoa! Guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil!" I shook my head and tuned out the rest of their duel while the others paid more attention.

* * *

"With all the excitement of the championship, I forgot to give you your packages!" Grandpa said and I blinked. _"But...there's only supposed to be one package!"_ He handed one to Yugi and one to me.

Yugi gasped a little as he read the label. "It's from Industrial Illusions!" The others gasped. "Isn't that the company that makes the Duel Monsters cards?" Joey asked and I nodded. "Not to mention that the owner created the game in the first place."

"What could it be?" Yugi wondered and then opened his.

"Some kind of glove..." Tea said.

"And stars!" Joey said, I couldn't help feeling excited. They looked at me. "What'd you get, Naomi?" Joey asked. I opened mine and held up the glove. "Same thing, minus the video."

"Maybe there'll be an explanation on it!" Tristan said and took it out. "No, don't do that!" I yelled, he blinked but it was too late, he had already put it in.

I scowled as we watched Pegasus show up. "Greetings, little-Yugi and Naomi. I am Maximillion Pegasus."

"Pegasus." I stated a bit coldly, the only one who seemed to notice was Yugi, though.

"We just saw him on TV!" Tea exclaimed.

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to Yugi and Naomi?" Grandpa said, surprised.

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you two." Pegasus continued and I blinked. _"Wha-?!"_

"Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much, that I decided to invite you to Duelist Kingdom. Naomi-girly, you come as well. I couldn't possibly let you sit around at home alone, waiting! Also, Yugi, I wish to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally. Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes, and when time's up, the player with the highest life points will be the winner! Are you ready?"

Yugi blinked. "Wha-?"

"Uh, wait a second." I cut in. "Yugi can't duel you right here, right now. Not that it wouldn't be an honor, but because there is no point in playing against a video tape! Right...guys?" I asked, looking at them and smiling nervously.

Joey nodded. "She's got a point dere, Yug. It really doesn't make sense."

"I agree." Grandpa said. "Something's not right."

Pegasus glared at me and I glared right back. For a second I thought I saw a glimmer behind his hair. _"Did he just...?"_

He then looked back at Yugi. "Very well. I shall duel you at Duelist Kingdom, Yugi-boy. I can't wait." He looked at me again. "Don't you forget to come, little-Naomi. What I've just learned about you, interests me." The screen went fuzzy and he vanished.

I sighed a little with relief and leaned back on the couch. _"So he _did_ read my mind. Hopefully he didn't learn too much...just enough to know I'd stop him."_

"Hey, Naomi." Joey said and I looked at him. "What woulda happened if Yugi dueled Pegasus?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't have stopped them if it was nothing." Tea agreed.

I nodded. "Mm-hm, Yugi would have pulled out Summoned Skull at the last minute to destroy Illusionist Faceless Mage, but he woulda run out of time and lost. Because he'd have less life points. And then..." I shivered and closed my eyes. "Pegasus would have sealed grandpa's soul inside a card."

"WHAT?!" They shouted. "Wait, how would he have taken grandpa's soul?" Tristan asked and I opened my eyes and stared at the floor. "By using his Millennium Eye." I looked up at them. "There are seven Millennium items in all. Yugi has one, he has another." I stood up. "I know it's obviously a trap, but we have no choice but to go. Now, if you guys'll excuse me, I have to go edit my deck and pack." I turned around and ran to my room. _"I'm glad grandpa's okay. That's us: one, Pegasus: zero."_ I smirked.

I picked up my deck and took out one card. _"This is useless."_ I shoved it under my mattress. _"And by that, I mean far too dangerous. I should just rip it up right now."_ I don't know why I didn't right then, but a few minutes later it was because I forgot about it.

Next day

"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom? Isn't that an island?" Tea asked, Yugi and I were showing the others the invitation/cards he sent us.

"So, that's where Pegasus is waitin' to duel ya?" Joey half-asked and I nodded. "That's correct. But the only way to get to him, is for us to enter."

Yugi nodded, looking at a card. "The boat's going to be leaving in two days."

"But you can't go!" Tea exclaimed. "It could be dangerous!"

"We have to go." Yugi stated. "After you guys went home, Naomi told me that Pegasus is planning something."

I nodded. "While I can't say what, we do have to go and stop him before he succeeds."

Joey frowned. "Man, and without invitations, we can't even go there with you! I wish we could help ya..."

"This is bad..." Tea stated and I nodded. "Yeah, well..."

"Hey, you guys!" Tristan said, we looked at him. He was holding up a card. "Check this out! According to this card...the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars!"

Joey blinked. "Three mil..." I noticed a bit of a glimmer in his eyes. _"Yup, three mil. Enough for Serenity's operation."_

Yugi smiled a little. "So what, Tristan? Who cares about money at a time like this?"

"Hey, gimme that!" Joey exclaimed and took the card from Tristan. "Ah, three million!" Yugi looked confused. "Guess Joey does..."

"Three million...in cold cash..." Joey said, still looking at the card and smiling.

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Three million. Now would you put the card down, Joey? It isn't made of the money..." I couldn't help the tiny smile that was on my face. _"For your sister...I know."_

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry guys. But hey! At least you wont have to wait for Duelist Kingdom anymore! Plus, I just realized, the specials would have been a waste of time anyway. **

**Why did Zane give Naomi a key? Why did everything go English on her? How much did Pegasus learn about Naomi? And what was that dangerous card? Those are questions that you will have to wait to learn the answer to. Two of them, a REALLY long time. **

**Anyone wanna wager a guess as to what Zane meant in his note?**

**Well, I'm out! I'll post the next chapter in a few hours. (Most likely in the middle of the night again) NO MORE SLACKING OFF! **

**Adios! Don't forget to review!**

**~Dreamer**


	22. On the way there!

**And we're back! See? A few hours!**

**I'm really, really, really excited for this! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks for reviews, favorites and follows. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or a boat!**

* * *

Chapter 22; On the way there!

"_It. Is. FREEZING out here!"_ I thought, having to restrain myself from shivering as Yugi and I stood in line to get onto the boat. Even with my jacket on I was still cold. I don't like the cold. At all. I can't stand it. I mean, a little cool is fine. Which is my I have nothing against spring or fall in the daytime. But at night in those seasons and in winter...Sorry, went off-track.

"Attention duelists! My hair is telling me it's time for you to board!" I clapped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"Hey you! Get out of here! Only official contestants are allowed on board!" Someone yelled.

"How do you know I'm not official?" A voice that could only belong to Joey asked. Yugi and I looked over to see some suits trying to drag a struggling Joey away. "Cause the official duelists aren't trying to sneak on-board through the lower hatches!"

"Joey?!" Yugi exclaimed and I sweatdropped. "What the-?!" We ran over to them.

"Stop your struggling, we're gonna have to throw you out!"

"No way! I came here to duel an' I'm gonna duel!"

"Leave him alone!" Yugi demanded. Joey stopped struggling and looked at us. "Hey, guys!"

"Joey, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying hard not to smile.

He smiled. "Did you really think I'd let you guys do this on your own?" We smiled back. "Come on, help me out."

"He's with us." I said.

Yugi nodded. "You gotta let him on!"

"Only people with a star chip can get on board!" The one suit-guard said. "There are no exceptions! Understand?"

"But Joey has a star chip." Yugi said and I tilted my head, pretending to be surprised. "Didn't he tell you?" I asked.

"I do?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded and held out his hand. "See?" He placed one star chip in Joey's hand, he blinked. "What's this?"

Yugi held up the starchip card. "Well, according to this card..." Yugi started. "A starchip is proof that one is a duelist." I finished for the hell of it. Joey just stared at the starchip in his hand.

"That may be." The guard said. "But all participants are given two starchips. You'll be at a disadvantage."

"Maybe." Yugi replied. "But I'd rather take that risk than be without my friend when we get to the Duelist Kingdom."

I nodded. "We need him."

Joey looked at us gratefully. "Yugi...Naomi..."

"What do we do?" The one guy asked the other, who got out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Mr. Pegasus. We've got a problem, sir." I rolled my eyes. _"Only because you made it one."_

* * *

Eventually, they let Joey on board and we all got on. We were standing by the railing, now. "I'm glad they let you on board, Joey." Yugi said.

"Only because you sacrificed one of your starchips for me." Joey said and I sweatdropped. "If any of the other players found out that we only have one starchip each, they'd try and take advantage of us."

"Then quit talking about it!" I said, having glanced behind me and spotting Mai. Joey grinned. "Yeah, sorry. Hey, this is kinda excitin'!"

I nodded and grinned. "Hell yeah it is!"

"Well what do we have here?" A voice I recognized as Mai's came from behind us and we turned around. I smiled a little and Joey instantly had some blush on his face. "So, you're those Yugi and Naomi kids everybody's talking about." I blinked. "They've been talking about me, too?" She nodded.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Joey exclaimed, I smacked him for that one. "Eyes front, soldier." I said.

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"You know perfectly well what it means!"

Mai walked over. "But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba!" She said, leaning towards Yugi. "You're famous, you know." Yugi looked nervous. "Thanks very much, I think."

She looked at me. "And so are you. You're his girlfriend, right?" There was no mistaking the blush that appeared on both our faces. "Wh-wh-wh-what?!" I exclaimed and she smirked. "No? Well, no doubt you will be." My face was now 100% red. _"Why, oh why do I blush so easily?!"_

"Hey, miss." Joey interrupted. "I'm a really good friend of the famous Yugi the duelist and his girlfriend..." I smacked him again and Mai glared at him. "Look." She looked back at us. "You're either champs or chumps. Cut this guy loose. He's fashioned challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." She smiled and walked away.

"He may be fashioned challenged or whatever, but Joey does not deserve to be crushed!" I yelled after her. "And hell yes Yugi's a champ!"

Joey sweatdropped. "Please...crush me?" Mai stopped and looked back at us. "I'll crush you all eventually. The name's Mai Valentine." She said and continued to walk away. _'Not a very subtle pun, but then again, nothing about me is very subtle.'_ I couldn't help thinking of that line, because it's kinda true.

I turned and glared at Joey. "Did you just call me Yugi's girlfriend?" He sweatdropped again and took a step back. "C'mon! You gotta admit, it's obvious! Besides, Mai said it first!" I facepalmed. "Does _everyone_ think we're girlfriend and boyfriend?" I asked Yugi.

"I guess if it's a rumor then there are people who think that." He replied, then noticed people walking inside. "I think we have to go in there, now." He said, intentionally switching subjects. I sighed and nodded. "Alright then." We turned and walked into what we learned would be where most of us slept.

"Hey! Is this a joke or what?!" Joey shouted at the guy who told us. "This is a luxury cruiser! I know you guys have better rooms somewhere!"

I facepalmed as more guys ran over. "You again?!" They grabbed him. _"Moron..."_

"We cut you a break and now you're causing more trouble?!" The one guy yelled. "Do you wanna get thrown outta here?!"

I sighed and noticed Weevil and Rex walk in. "Hey, aren't you that kid Yugi?" Weevil asked. Yugi turned around towards him and blinked in surprise. "Yeah, and you're...!"

"Bug-fr...I mean Weevil Underwood and Rex the Dino duelist!" I finished. I almost called them the Bug-freak and Dino-geek.

Rex smirked. "You're wastin' your time with those guys. The private rooms only go to the finalists in the last championship. Like us." He told Joey.

"_I think Death-T should count, but whatever."_ Yugi and I ran over to them. "Congratulations on winning the regionals, Weevil!" Yugi said.

"It was nothing." Weevil replied.

"Yeah? I went easy on him, that time." Rex said.

Joey broke free from the guards and walked over. "Yeah? Well this time Yugi, Naomi and I are gonna take the tournament! Right, guys?" He asked and I nodded. "Damn straight!"

"To tell you the truth, winning the last championship didn't feel like that much of an achievement." Weevil said, damn his voice is annoying! "I guess I can't really call myself the champion unless I beat the duelist who beat Kaiba."

Yugi blinked and the bug-freak grinned. "But I'm sure I'll end up battling you in the big tournament, Yugi. Frankly, I look forward to it." He said and adjusted his glasses.

Yugi smiled. "I look forward to it too."

"I'm looking forward..." Rex interrupted. "To some Dino-demolition!"

Weevil took a few steps closer. "Let me tell you a little secret. It's something none of the other players know about the games yet." He half-whispered and I frowned. "That's cheating, isn't it?"

Weevil's eyes narrowed and he grinned. "The other duelists will find out soon enough. But there are new rules on the island that require more strategy."

"Eh, rules are for wimps." Rex said. "In dueling, you either smash your opponent, or get smashed yourself. It's one, or the other."

"Right." I said sarcastically.

Joey smiled. "Strength is good, but you also need to combine them with other types of cards!"

Rex smirked. "Who asked you? Stay outta my way." He turned around and walked away. "Or I'll stomp you. Like everyone else."

Joey grew a stressmark on his head and scowled after him. "We'll see who stomps who, when we get to the island."

"Ignore him." Weevil said. "Let's scope out the competition."

"Whaddaya mean?"

He pointed at the other duelists. "Check out those chumps. They're already trading over there. Players here are swapping cards and strengthening their decks. Getting ready for the big tournament. It's also a good chance to get a feel for the other's cards."

I stretched and then facepalmed as Joey ran over with his cards out. "Whoa! Strong cards! Hey wanna trade? How about you?" He jumped around from group to group of duelists. "Anybody? Help me out here!"

"Guess Joey's trading." Yugi and I said simultaneously.

"If you've come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck, it proves that you've got to be pretty desperate." He turned. "I'll catch you on the flipside!" And he walked away.

Yugi looked at me. "So what do you think, Naomi?"

"I think he's a bug-freak and Rex is a dino-geek." I smirked and then looked around. "As for everything else..." I grinned widely. "It's freaking exciting!"

He smiled. "Yeah, it is. I wonder what other kinds of duelists we'll meet?" I stretched and turned. "You'll see when we get there! I'm gonna have a look around, if you don't mind."

He nodded. "Okay. See you later."

"Yup." I smiled and walked away. _"Let's see if I can find Ryou. I wanna talk to him."_

* * *

After maybe a half-hour of walking around. I really did wanna look around, I just thought I'd try and find Ryou in the process. I spotted him by a railing.

I smiled and ran over. "Hey, Ryou!" He looked at me and blinked. "Oh, hi, Naomi." He smiled a little. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm...not sure." He said, then corrected himself. "That is to say, I wasn't exactly invited." I tilted my head. "Really? Well, do you mind if I hang out with you for a bit?"

He shook his head. "I see no reason why not." I smiled and leaned against the railing next to him, looking at the water. "This would be a much better view if it was daytime."

He chuckled a little. "I suppose it would be. Hey, Naomi. Mind if I ask a question?" I shook my head. "Where'd you get your bracelet? Because I noticed it has the same symbol as the one on Yugi's puzzle." I blinked and looked at it. "Really? Huh, I guess you're right." I shook my head. "But it's not like Yugi's puzzle in any way. I know for a fact that it...well...nevermind." I sweatdropped, not wanting to get into magic right now.

Ryou looked thoughtful. "Really? Because I read an article somewhere that described a bracelet just like it." I raised an eyebrow. "No way."

He nodded. "Yes, it once belonged to an Egyptian queen. I can't quite remember her name though...Yugi's puzzle belonged to the pharaoh, her husband." I shook my head. "Well, it can't be the same one. My bracelet was found decidedly far away from any place her bracelet could have been found." I smiled a little and shaded my eyes. "It was found by my mom...she...well...let's just say she's not around anymore. But she could tell you the same thing. It isn't the same one."

He blinked at me in surprise. "I'm sorry." I sighed and turned around. "Nah, don't be. It was a long time ago and I really didn't need to bring it up." He smiled a little. "Shall we change subjects?"

I chuckled. "Definitely. I was wondering something myself."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, I..." I trailed off as I noticed Yugi and Joey talking to Weevil a little aways from us. "I..." We watched as Yugi handed what I knew was his Exodia cards to Weevil. "I'll be right back, Ryou!" I yelled, slipping off my backpack, deck holder and subsequently my deck and ran over.

I got there just as Weevil tossed them over. "Say goodbye to Exodia!" He yelled, laughing. I jumped up and grabbed them. _"Crap! I missed one!"_ I thought, stuffing the other four into my pocket as I fell towards the water.

"NAOMI!" Yugi, Joey and Ryou screamed as I hit the water. I swam back up to the surface and spotted the last card. _"Come on, just that one card!"_ I thought and swam towards it, I could hear the others calling for me.

The water was freezing and the current was really strong. _"I'm almost there!"_ I grabbed it, but was then barreled over by a wave and sent back under. I struggled back up, but two more waves crashed over me and sent me deeper.

It was like the sea wanted me to drown, because I kept fighting back up and more waves kept pushing me under. _"I can't keep going much longer..."_ My limbs were becoming numb from the cold and I had been without air so long I was losing consciousness.

Just as I couldn't move anymore and thought I was a goner, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up. I coughed and hacked, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. "Naomi...stay with me!" He yelled and I leaned against him.

"Ya...mi...?" I whispered and coughed again. "Stay awake, Naomi!" He shouted as he tried to keep both our heads above the water. "Yug, you got her!" I felt two more arms grab me and we started moving back towards the ship, I tried to help but I still could hardly move.

"Yugi! Naomi! Joey!" A girl yelled. _"Tea..."_

"Are you guys okay?" Tristan yelled, I looked up to see them throw over the end of a rope ladder. _"Guys..."_

"Climb up the ladder!"

"Hurry!"

"Tea! Tristan!" Yami exclaimed and he and Joey grabbed onto the rope and I closed my eyes.

"Naomi! Dammit, wake up!" Someone yelled and I opened my eyes, Yami was looking at me, worry all over his face. I flexed my hand and noticed the card was gone. "I'm sorry...Yami...I was so close...just one...card shy...of saving Exodia..." I apologized, breathing shakily and then coughed up water.

"Do you seriously think I give a damn about those cards over you?" He asked and I sat up, noticing Weevil being held up by the collar by...Bakura?

I chuckled at the sight of his nose bleeding and then winced.

"Naomi! Yugi!"

"Are you guys alright?!"

"What the hell, Weevil?!"

I smiled a little. _"Wait...why's Bakura glaring at Yami?"_ I wondered briefly and then passed out.

Dream

_I blinked and grinned as I waited for him to notice it was missing. "Naomi! You'd better have my puzzle!" He yelled and I giggled. "Come and get it, then!" I yelled back, holding it up and took off running as soon as he spotted me._

"_Naomi! Get back here!" I laughed and shook my head, skidding around a corner. "No way! That takes all the fun out of it!" _

"_GRAH! NAOMI!" I just kept laughing, knowing full well that he would catch up to me eventually, and get his puzzle back. And I wanted it that way, I would never dream of really stealing his puzzle, and he knew that._

_I ran into a room and shut the door behind me, panting and leaning against the wall. I looked at the puzzle, and the collapsed into a fit of laughter again. "This is far more fun than it should be!" I exclaimed, I couldn't help but love the rush that came with him chasing me. Or anyone, for that matter. Well...when they had no intentions of killing me, that is._

_The door slammed open and I jumped away from it. He stood in the doorway, panting and glaring at me. "Naomi...give it back...now." _

"_Um...no!" I teased and stuck my tongue out at him. "You do know you're acting as silly as Mana, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, why do you think we're friends?"_

_He chuckled. "Good point." He walked towards me, I walked back holding the puzzle behind my back. "You know, most people would get in trouble for stealing that."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Except, I didn't really steal it, and you know it! You always get it back!"_

"_Right." He said, we were still walking. "So why not speed up the process and give it back now?" I frowned. "Weren't you listening? That takes all the fun out of it!" I gasped as I felt nothing but wall behind me. "Oh, no."_

_He smiled and chuckled. "Now..." He came up and put both hands on the wall on either side of me. "You have to give it back, you can't run away anymore."_

_I nodded. "True, I can't run. But I can still keep it away from you!" He leaned his face closer to mine. "And how's that?"_

_My face had started to turn red from the closeness. "I can still...keep it away from your hands!"_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yes, really!" I tightened my grip on the rope used to hang it around his neck. He smirked and reached behind my back to grab it, but I switched hands and held it above my head. He tried to grab it but I moved it away in time. It went on like that for a bit, somehow moving across the room to the other wall._

_I gasped as he pinned both my hands against the wall, above me so I could no longer move the puzzle away from him. "HA!" He said. "Now what?" _

_I frowned. "I guess you win." I grumbled and he smiled in satisfaction. "Good." He quickly snatched it from my hands and put it back around his neck._

_Just then, Mana picked a fantastic time to walk in and a big, mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Atem! Naomi! I _knew_ you'd end up together!" She exclaimed and my face went completely red. "WHAT?!" I shrieked and ducked out from between his arms._

_She laughed and started running. "MANA! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, chasing after her. _

_Meanwhile, Atem frowned and leaned against the wall. "So close..." He mumbled._

End

I groaned and opened my eyes to a room full of people. My hand flew to my head. "Well, that wasn't fun." I said.

"Naomi! You're awake!" Joey exclaimed, smiling and I nodded. "Yep! One question though, who punched Weevil?"

"Yugi and Bakura both did. Several times." He answered. "Though I'm surprised that Bakura had the guts to do it."

I chuckled nervously. _"Bakura...he did that? Why? I'm a friend of Yami's...so he should hate me as well!"_

"Plus, Yugi was different, like he was at Kaiba Land." I nodded. "Yeah, well, we'll get more into that later." I sat up and smiled. "But anyway, where are the others?"

Joey grinned. "They're outside." He replied as I stood up. "So let's go!" I said and ran out the door. "Naomi! Wait up!" Joey yelled and followed.

I spotted Tea, Tristan and Yugi as we ran up to the front of the ship. "Hey, guys!" I yelled and they looked at me and smiled.

"Naomi! You're okay!" Yugi exclaimed and I nodded. "Hell yeah I am! As if half-drowning could keep me down for long!"

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you're alright." He replied, chuckling nervously.

Tea held out the stuff I had dropped before I dived in. "Here." I smiled and took them.

"Thanks, Tea. How long till we get there?"

"About ten minutes." Tristan replied and I grinned. "Alright! Almost there!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said and we looked out, we could just see the island on the horizon and the sun was rising. "Hey, look! I was right about the sun!" Tristan exclaimed and I smirked. "And your point is?" He shrugged.

"The three of us will do our best!" Yugi said and we nodded. _"It kinda feels like we lost the sentimental reason, but Joey's dueling for Serenity...and we're dueling for the innocent people that Pegasus would steal the souls of. Which reminds me...Mokuba's on that island right now...and eventually, so will Kaiba."_ I smiled. _  
We'll win, Pegasus! Just you watch!"_

* * *

**And, we're done! **

**Heehee, who liked Naomi's dream? Because I'm laughing my head off that Mana walked in. Poor Naomi. :P**

**In case anyone was wondering, whenever someone says Atem in her dreams, it's blurred out and she can't hear it. **

**Now, I'm gonna go so I can write more. I make no promises on having it up tonight. I'll most likely fall asleep! But I will have it up sometime tomorrow! **

**Later guys, don't forget to review!**

**~Dreamer**


	23. The bug-freak and the beginning!

**HI guys! I AM OFFENDED BY DARKNESS! Sorry, it's the middle of the night and I'm tired.**

**(Points to anyone who knows what that's from) **

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, following, and or favoriting my story.**

**I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh or darkness.**

* * *

Chapter 23; The bug-freak and the beginning!

I smiled as the boat finally docked and we were about to walk off. "Whoa, check out the suits." Joey said, looking at the weirdly large number of said suits.

"Attention all duelists, please disembark in an orderly fashion." A guy said over the loudspeaker.

Tristan sweatdropped and started getting nervous. "Hey, Tea. What if one of those security guys finds out we're both stowaways?!" He whispered. "We oughta just play it safe and swim back!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere lame-brain!" Tea yelled. "If you can just try and act normal, we'll be okay."

I scoffed. "Him? Act normal? Have you met him?" We sweatdropped.

As we walked down the ramp and onto the shore, Tristan was as stiff as a board. "Hey, you!" One of the suits called and we all looked back at him while he froze. "Don't look so nervous, you guys are our guests here!"

"That's right!" Tristan turned around. "I'm your guest." He bowed and then ran over to us.

We watched as he breathed heavily, resting with his hands on his knees as he tried to calm down. "I think I just had a heart attack!" He said, straightening up.

Tea deadpanned. "Way to play it cool, Tristan." I smirked. "That was completely unsuspicious." I said, sarcastically.

Then I grinned and pumped my fist up. "Yeah! We're all here safe and sound, so let's hurry up and...ACHOO!" I sneezed. "Oh, for the love of..."

Yugi frowned. "You wouldn't have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil." I shook my head. "It's not a cold, I only sneezed one time! Which reminds me..." I pulled out of my pocket the four cards I did manage to save. "I'm sorry I only got four of them, Yugi. I had the last one in my hand! Then a stupid wave got me and...well...you saw it." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

He shook his head. "It's alright, Naomi. But you didn't have to do that!" I looked off to the side. "Yeah, well..."

"Hey, speakin' of our wormy friend" Joey interrupted. "Looks like he just slithered his way off the boat and is already lookin' to start some trouble!" We all looked at him. "That slimeball, I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face!"

I scowled. "I second that..."

"Attention duelists!" Hair-guy said. "If you could all stop staring at my hair for a moment, you'll see that Pegasus' castle is just behind me. Please follow the unnecessarily long staircase to meet your host!"

I laughed a little and ran towards it. "Come on, guys! Let's go!" They nodded and we walked up the stairs in all seriousness.

"_So close and yet so damn far away."_ I thought, spotting Ryou but saying nothing.

Tea spotted him as well and stopped. "What's that?" We stopped and looked at her. "What do you see, Tea?" Yugi asked and she pointed. "It looked like, Bakura."

"Bakura?" Yugi repeated. "From school?"

I sighed. "No, from the beach. Yes, from school! You all saw him on the boat!"

"Why wouldn't he come talk to us?" Tristan asked. _"Because like you guys and Joey, he wasn't invited here. Not that I don't think you should be here, of course."_

"Where is he, Tea?" Joey asked.

I sweatdropped. "Well, he's gone now. We'll...probably run into him again, so let's go, guys." I turned around and started walking again. _"Yeah, and when we do, the spirit of the Millennium Ring will be there, not Ryou. Poor guy, Bakura had better not be hurting him too much!"_ I sighed. _"Who am I kidding? It's Bakura! Of course he is!"_ I scowled.

When we reached the top, we could hear kids talking about Kaiba's defeat. "Are you serious? I thought Kaiba was the best!"

"He _used_ to be the best. But Yugi's the kid to beat now." Joey grinned and nudged Yugi, who was blushing a little from embarrassment.

"Attention everyone, gather round! Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all." A guy on a mic said and I rolled my eyes.

Joey clenched his fist. "Boy...would I like to get just five minutes alone with that guy..." I scowled. "No, I'd be there too..." Ready to punch the living daylights out of him? Hell. Yes.

Pegasus walked up on the balcony and put his hands up. "Greetings, duelists! I am Maximillion Pegasus!" I tuned him out. _"No, duh! Hmm...I wonder what my dream last night was about? I've gotten so many weird dreams before that I almost didn't notice."_ I glared up at Pegasus. _"Anyway, I can't wait to get up there already!"_ Yugi and I slipped on our dueling gloves/gauntlets and I continued to tune out Pegasus. _"I...His name...why's his name always blurred out? Who the bloody hell is Mana? And why...oh, SCREW IT!"_ I scowled and we all glared at him as he finished. "When the skys light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" He said and walked back inside.

"Yugi, we're gonna win our way into that castle!" I exclaimed and we nodded.

I'monna skip to the duel

"So, what's your plan, Yugi?" Joey asked as we all walked down a path.

"Well, I might as well stick with Weevil. After all, we do have a score to settle." Yugi answered, glaring ahead.

Joey grinned. "I was hoping you'd say dat!"

I noticed him ahead. "And there he is!" I exclaimed.

Yugi blinked. "Weevil!" He shouted. "I challenge you to a duel!" Weevil just turned around and ran into the woods, laughing.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!" I screamed and the rest of them started running. "Hey, wait, guys! It's a...oh, nevermind. Wait up!" I yelled and ran to catch up with them.

As we ran after Weevil, a gigantic swarm of moths flew up around us. "What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Where are all these moths coming from?!" Tristan asked.

"Ugh, they're disgusting!" Tea exclaimed, looking thoroughly grossed out.

"He's fast, for a small guy!" Tristan yelled.

Tea put her hands on her head to try and keep them out of her hair. "Maybe you're just slow, for a big guy!"

I smirked. "She has a point! Especially since I got past you!" I laughed and looked at Yugi. "Hey, you know, this is clearly a trap!" He nodded. "It has something to do with the new rules, right?" I nodded and we reached a clearing in the middle of the woods.

"There he is!" Joey exclaimed.

"Welcome!" Weevil greeted. "Said the spider to the fly!" He grinned and pointed at us. "You flew right into my trap! Again!"

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "It's time you answered for what you did on the boat, Weevil!" The puzzle glowed and Yami came through with a smirk on his face. "Alright, Weevil. Time to figure out if you're as good at dueling as you are at running away!"

"Was I simply running away, or was I cleverly weaving you into my web?" Bug-freak retorted.

"It's time to duel!" Yami shouted and Weevil chuckled. "As you wish!" He yelled and the ground started shaking.

"What have you done?" Yami asked. "Nothing, the arena's just coming up!" I yelled and he looked at me. "You know, one of the arena's that we have to use to duel! In other words, more holograms!" Part of the ground split open and the arena came up. _"It's huge!"_

And now, I'm skipping to the end. **(Sorry guys, only writing Naomi's duels. Since you've all seen the ones that Yami/Yugi and Joey duel. If you wanna watch them, go do so and imagine Naomi's commentary. Haha)**

"Here's what I've got!" Yami said, a smirk on his face. "The mighty Summoned Skull!" I gasped and grinned as his monster rose up from the smoke.

Mai's eyes widened. "Whoa, what's that?"

"This is it, Weevil." Yami continued. "Your ultimate insect wont withstand my monster's attack."

I laughed as Weevil continued to think that he'd win. "Hey, Weevil!" I shouted. "You missed something!"

Yami chuckled and nodded. "My Magical Mist is still dampening this entire field." Weevil and Mai gasped while my laughter wound down to chuckling.

"Everything's wet!" Weevil yelled as he realized. "My Great Moth is totally soaked!"

"And what's Summoned Skull's attack?" I asked, arms folded and grinning. "Electricity."

"Making your waterlogged bug..." Yami continued. "A giant sized lightning rod! I hope you're in the mood for some fireworks, Weevil. Because all this water boosts my monster's attack points by one thousand!" SS: ATK: 3500. "Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!"

Summoned Skull attacked and destroyed Great Moth, burning it to a crisp. I pumped my fist up and cheered. "Alright, Yami!"

Yami's expression turned serious as he glared at Weevil. "It's over, I've won."

"No! Impossible! My moth's unbeatable!" I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Clearly, it isn't." Weevil anime-fainted.

"Alright, Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"Way to go!" Tristan yelled.

"You won! I knew you would!" Tea cheered and I smirked. "Of course you did, Tea." I looked at Mai. "Maybe, just maybe, Mai. He does need us?"

Mai just blinked, looking slightly impressed. "Impressive. I didn't think Yugi could ever beat Weevil." I smiled. "Yeah? Well we did."

I turned to Yami as the platform came down and he got off, I ran over to him and hugged him. _"I'm having a lot of 'to hell with it' moments."_ He chuckled and hugged me back, then we let go and he walked over to Weevil, who was on his knees, on the ground almost crying. "But I'm the regional champion! The regional champion!"

"You may call yourself a champion, Weevil. But you only won your duels through lying and cheating." Yami said, smiling and tossing up and catching the two starchips he gained. "True champions, play with honor." He stopped and just gripped them. "They play fair."

"Don't waste your breath on this slimy slug!" Joey yelled, right by Weevil's face and he jumped. "He's a duelin' disgrace! And I hereby relieve him of his dueling gauntlet!" He slipped off Weevil's gauntlet and put it on himself.

I smiled and then spotted something. _"Hm? What the...?"_ Some guy popped around a tree, held up his deck, and pointed at me, then disappeared. I rolled my eyes and pointedly looked away. _"Wanna duel me? Ask, moron."_

* * *

When we got out of the woods and by a small cliff, Joey put his fist in his hand and grinned. "Okay, bring 'em on! I'm itchin' to duel and I'm takin' on the next player we see!" He ran over closer to the edge of the cliff.

"You know, I'm not so sure Joey's up to this." Tea said and Tristan nodded. "Yeah, there are tournament level players here. But, don't you think he's smart enough to realize...?"

"Here I stand, the next Duel Monsters champion!" Joey cheered putting his hand up. We all sweatdropped and Tea sighed. "He needs a reality check..."

"Guess he's about as smart as he looks!" Tristan said and I watched as Joey's expression turned serious and I knew he was thinking about his sister.

I ran up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Joey. Don't worry." He looked at me and I smiled. "You'll get that prize money and help Serenity in no time." He blinked and then smiled back. "Thanks, Naomi." I nodded firmly and looked out. "No problem. I know what it's like to have a sister to care about."

He nodded. "Yeah, you told us about her." I laughed a little, rubbing the back of my head. "Yep. I did. But anyway..."

"Look there!" Tea accidentally interrupted and we all looked to where she was pointing, at a bunch of duel arenas and kids dueling on them.

"There's lots of dueling going on!" Yugi said and I nodded. "Yep, and just think, out of all those people and even more on the island, there's only a few that'll make it to the top!"

"Right! I'm goin' in!" Joey exclaimed.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Tristan asked. "If you lose, you'll give up your only starchip!"

"That's right." Tea agreed, Joey anime fell and I facepalmed. "Really, guys?"

"Don't panic!" Yugi said. "You can do this Joey. You do know that, don't you?" Joey got up and looked at him. "I hope you're right, Yugi. This'll be my first official duel and I can't afford to get knocked out at the start!"

"True. But not everyone here is a pro." Yugi said, looking at the other duelists. "I'm sure you can find someone on your level."

"Go for someone easy, Joey." Tea said and I sighed. _"__That's...not gonna happen."_

Joey frowned and looked at his deck. "I guess I should think about what kinda field my cards are best suited for. They're mostly monsters and fighter types. Uh...I guess that makes this meadow region my kinda turf!"

I nodded. "Exactly!"

"See? You know what you're doing!" Yugi said.

"You lost, crybaby, now give me your starchips!" Mai's voice came from behind us.

Tea glared. "A voice that annoying could only belong to...Mai!"

Said blonde was laughing with delight as she put the starchips she just won into her gauntlet.

"It's not fair! You cheated somehow!" The kid she beat protested. "How could you know what your cards were when they were still facedown!"

She looked at him. "I'm psychic, and you're done." She said and winked. Poor guy started crying and she went back to laughing. _"She's lucky she's not a bitch forever..."_ I thought, deadpanning.

She stopped laughing and gasped when she spotted us. "Well, look who's here! "

Joey blinked. "Wow, she's already won two more starchips."

Mai got a glint in her eye and then smiled and moved closer with her hands clasped together. "Hey, Yugi. Are your duels going well?"

Yugi blinked. "I'm making progress."

She grabbed his hand to look at his gauntlet. "So you have three starchips, do you?" I couldn't help but notice Tea's irritation. "I might be up for a little duel, myself."

"Take her." Tea growled to Yugi. "Huh?"

"Knock her out of the contest and off the island!" I sweatdropped. "Uh, Tea, that's a little harsh..." I whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's so..." She whispered back but I cut her off. "Flirty? Yeah, I don't get why that's annoying _you_."

"And I don't get why it _isn't_ annoying _you_!"

"_Because it's fake flirting and hardly even that..."_

"Hmm..." Mai said as she straightened up. "You know, I'm definitely in the mood for a duel right now!" She moved her finger to get ready to point. "So get ready because I choose to challenge..." She pointed. "You, Joey."

It took three seconds for him to realize. "Wha-?!" He pointed at himself. "You challenge me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you have the guts to accept?"

Silence. _"Didn't you hear her?"_

"Get it? I play you, kid."

Joey smirked. "Ha, guess you heard about my skill." He said and I shook my head.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said and Joey's eyes widened. "I overheard you, Yugi and Naomi talking on the boat and I know Yugi gave you the only starchip that you have. My motto is: Take out the weakest players first." She winked. "And considering that you wouldn't even be here if Yugi hadn't given you one of his chips, you've got to be _the_ weakest duelist on the island."

"Hey, do you have to be so...insultin'?" Joey asked and Tea deadpanned. "This time, she was being truthful."

I grew a stressmark on my forehead and clenched my fists.

"Mai's ruthless, don't duel her first." She warned.

"Don't you get it?" Tristan asked. "If you lose this contest, you're out for good!"

I could feel a growl rising up in the back of my throat.

"Yugi, stand up for Joey! You have to fight her in his place." Yugi looked between Mai and Joey, then back at Tea. "This is his decision to make." Joey blinked. "Show Mai what you're made of."

Joey nodded. "Right. She thinks I'm a pushover but she'll see!"

"Yugi!"

"You can't be serious, Joey!"

"I've never been more serious in my life!" Joey answered. "Don'tcha see? This is my chance to prove myself. To show everyone...Don't forget, gramps trained me. I mean...sure, gramps didn't get a chance to finish my training and...granted I wish I'd had a chance to practice more before getting' thrown into a tournament this huge..."

I cut him off. "Joey, Joey stop! When in a hole, stop digging!" I chuckled and looked at Mai. "Don't underestimate my friend just because he's new, Mai." Joey grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I think I can take her!"

Tristan looked down. "I hope you're right, Joey...for your sister's sake."

I nodded. "Yeah, well..."

Joey looked at Mai. "I accept. Let's duel."

Mai smiled a little, thinking that this would be an easy win. "Alright. Get ready to lose."

They walked over to the arena and got on. Yugi and the others started walking closer to it and I was about to follow when a hand with a cloth over it was clapped over my mouth. _"What in the hell?!"_ I wrenched away but it was too late and I passed out. _"Damn it..."_

Dream

_I looked at the light-haired child sobbing on the ground next to me. I sighed and pulled the cloak over the poor child's mother's face._

"_Why...? Why...why...?" Her whimpers just about broke my heart. I knew the feeling, she had just lost her only family. All the family she had ever known. "Mommy..."_

_I bit my lip and just let her cry for a while, my head bowed and eyes shaded. "You know...You still aren't alone." She gasped and looked up at me. "I...If you want...I can stay with you..."_

_She sniffed. "Really?" I looked at her and half-smiled. "Yeah, I...I'm obviously not...your mom. I mean, I'm not even an adult yet. But...I won't leave you alone. That is, if you don't want me too."_

_She gave a tiny smile and nodded. "Mm-hm." I gasped as she suddenly hugged me. "Don't leave me, palaiotera adelfi." I hugged her back. "What's that mean?"_

"_Sister. It means...big sister." I mouthed 'oh' and nodded. "Well, mikri adelfi, I won't leave you." She giggled at me using what very little Greek I knew. "Thank you..." She whispered._

End

I opened my eyes and glared at the guy standing right in front of me. "You just picked the wrong chick to kidnap." I growled and kicked him in the stomach, then stood up and made to kick him again.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" He screamed in an unnaturally high voice and I covered my ears. "WHAT?!" I screamed back.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DRUGGED YOU!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"WE SHOULD STOP YELLING!"

"YEAH!"

We just looked at each other in silence, I was glaring at him with my fists on my hips and he just kept blinking. I took the moment to observe him. He had light brown hair and light green eyes, he had on a dark green hoodie, faded jeans and sneakers. And a dueling gauntlet with just two stars. _"Hmm...Well, I think kicking his butt at Duel Monsters would be good payback. And if he is telling the truth...well...I have to duel someone at sometime."_ I smirked. "Well, how about a duel?"

He shook his head. "Wha-?!"

"Look, whether you _did_ drug me or not is irrelevant. Judging by the fact you only have two starchips, you haven't dueled yet either. So, why not me?" I said, pointing at myself with my thumb. "And besides...you don't really look like the kind of person who would. Plus, if you did want me for something, you would have tied me up or something."

His jaw dropped. "You..._do_ believe me?"

I nodded. "I'm not so thick. I notice eyes. To put it simply, I can tell the difference between a person who would kidnap, and a person who wouldn't. So..." I held out a hand. "I challenge you to a duel. Do you accept?"

He smiled and nodded, stood up, and shook my hand. "The name's Kyle." He said. "What's yours?"

"Naomi." I replied and we let go. "Well, let's get this duel started!" We nodded and walked over to the nearby duel arena, he got on the red side and I got on the blue.

The platforms went up and we started shuffling our decks. "I don't really want to kick anyone off the island yet, so how about we each wager one starchip?" I asked and he shrugged. "I got no objections. I don't want to kick _you_ off the island yet."

I scoffed, put down my deck and took one starchip out of my gauntlet. "I'd like to see you try!"

He smirked. "Oh, I'll do more than try!" He put down his deck and starchip.

"To quote my err..._friend_..." I started, smirking as we each drew our hands. "It's time to duel!"

* * *

**That's all for now! HAHA! I picked a wonderful spot to stop for now. ;) **

**Guess who the little girl in her dream is! YEAH! Oh, and so you know what the kid called her, I'll bet it's easy to tell what Naomi called her back. (At least I hope)**

**Anyway, next chapter *Deep inhale* WE FINALLY GET TO SEE NAOMI DUEL! HOW COOL IS THAT?! I'm out until tomorrow!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Bye!**

**~Dreamer**


	24. My first duel and FISH!

**And we're back! Again!**

**Happy 4th of July, those of you who celebrate it! :D**

**Let's hurry up and get to Naomi's duel, shall we?**

**If any of you are experts when it comes to the finer details of the game, sorry if I make any mistakes. Let's just use the young and exploitable excuse, please? I'll try my very hardest not to make a mistake! But please, point them out so I don't make them again. Thank you. :)**

**Thanks for reviews, follows, and or favorites!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or fireworks!**

* * *

Chapter 24; My first duel and FISH!

I bit my lip with excitement as I looked at the cards in my hand. _"This is awesome! Alright, not too bad a hand to start with. Now which shall I play first?"_

{Kyle: 2000 Naomi: 2000}

"I'll go first." Kyle said and I shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Right then, I summon Blade Knight in attack mode!" He shouted, the monster materialized and he nodded. "I'm done for now." ATK: 1600

I raised an eyebrow. "That's all? Alright then, I draw!" I never understood yelling every thing you did, oh well. I drew from my deck and smiled a bit at my hand again. "I summon Mystical Elf in attack mode." You make no comment! I'm not done yet! "Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

He smirked. "What? Don't have a good hand?" I rolled my eyes. _"Not quite. You failed to notice the fact that I just smiled at it...twice."_

"My turn! Draw!" He drew his card, thought for a moment, then played. "Hmm...I summon Command Knight in attack mode! And because Blade Knight is a warrior-type, he gains 400 attack points. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." ATK: BK: 2000 CK: 1400

I deadpanned. _"I've got an 800 attack point monster on the field and you've got a 1400 and a now 2000 attack point monster out? Really? Someone's a little power-hungry. That or he's new. Or of course, the facedown. I really hope he doesn't expect me to fall for anything. __Speaking of my 800 attack point monster...why didn't he attack?__ Okay then...Hmm...I can't target Command Knight...so I'll have to take down his Blade Knight."_ I drew. "Okay! I'll play Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode. Then I'll use Mystical Elf's effect to give her attack points to Breaker." ATK: 2400. "Breaker the Magical Warrior! Attack Kyle's Blade Knight!"

"Nope! Not gonna happen! Because I activate Mirror Force! I trust you know what it does?"

I smirked. "Of course I do, and I activate my counter card, Trap Jammer! Basically, Mirror Force is useless now and my attack goes through!"

{Kyle: 400} "What the hell?! No way!"

I laughed. "Yes way! Alright, make your next move, _Kyle_." I...sound really weird. _"I'm getting over-excited about this...oh well. First duel with holograms? I think I have a right to be excited! Wait...please please please tell me he didn't attack earlier all for that trap card? I...yeah I think he's a bit new to this..."_

He growled a little, frustrated that his trap didn't work. "Alright then! Command Knight! Attack her Mystical Elf!"

{Naomi: 600} _"Wonderful."_ I scowled and he smirked. "I end my turn."

"Alright then, pretty boy! Draw!" I yelled. _"Not a bad card..."_ I grinned. _"Not a bad card at all..."_

"Who're you calling 'pretty', shortie?!"

I growled and gained a stressmark. "You. Pretty-boy." I smiled widely, not letting the short comment even phase me. "I play..." I wanted to scream it for the hell of it. "THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" What? I said Seiyaryu was my favorite _after_ the Dark Magicians! In retrospect, I probably should have said both their names individually. Whoops...

"WHAT?! HOW'D YOU GET THAT CARD?!"

I sweatdropped. "Uh...the same way you get any card, dude..." I shook my head. "Now, since you don't control any other monsters, I can attack! Dark Magician Girl, attack Kyle's Command Knight and end this duel!" I smiled and Kyle scowled as she blasted Command Knight.

{Kyle: 0} "Dammit!"

"YES!" I cheered, pumping my fist up.

"I lost to a girl!"

I deadpanned. "Yeah, you did. Did you think it'd be an easy win?" I asked as we got of the platforms.

He shook his head. "Nah, 's just none of the girls I've dueled in my school ever beat me."

I tilted my head and grinned. "Really now? I find that a bit hard to believe. Unless none of them have _any_ idea whatsoever how to strategise."

He shrugged and then thought about it. "Wha-?! Hey!"

I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, you're just too easy. You really shouldn't use Mirror Force as your first trap card, it's too obvious. Especially when you pass up the chance to attack, just to put it down."

He tilted his head. "Whatever. Here, one starchip." He handed it to me and I smiled. "Thanks." I put it in. "Three down...huh...seven to go...sounds familiar." I turned around but kept looking at him. "Well, I gotta catch up to my friends! Later!" Then I turned and ran off.

"Later!" He called after me and I waved.

"_Yes! First duel, SUCCESS! And I got to use Dark Magician Girl! Of course, I've played her before, just not using holograms!"_ That's why I'm slightly more excited to use Seiyaryu, because I haven't played it in any duel of any kind yet. If I had to make a list of favorites, first would be Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, _then_ Seiyaryu, then...you know? That one's a monster I think I'll save for later to tell you about.

But anyway, when I found the others, Yami had just shown up and I ran up behind him while he talked. "Don't listen to her, Joey! We're here to help you! Just like you're always there for us."

"Huh?" Mai blinked, noticing me and Joey looked at him, confused. "Trust me on this, she's just trying to divide and concur, a strategy that's been used for centuries." The eye appeared on his forehead. "Believe me, I know." I smiled. _"More than you know, Joey."_

"When you get that look in your eye, I believe everything you say." Joey admitted.

I blinked and moved next to Yami. "Heya, glad to see you back." He turned his head to look down at me and crossed his arms. "Naomi, where did you go?" He demanded.

I laughed nervously and showed him my three starchips, deciding against telling him someone drugged me. "I was dueling. Guy was a bit of an amateur."

Mai laughed. "Do you really think Yugi wants you to be the grand prize winner? He's a duelist too, you know. To win, you'll eventually have to take him and his little girlfriend on."

I froze and blushed. I hate that I blush so fricking easily!

"She's right!" Joey's eyes widened a bit as he realized. "We will have to duel. But...they're my friends! What do I do? Maybe Yugi's right about dis ding. I have to stop listenin' to Mai's nonsense and start usin' my head." He closed his eyes and growled a bit in frustration. I sighed, closing my own eyes. _"I wonder if I can smell it, too? Can't hurt to try, so long as I don't say anything."_

Shall we take a peak at our world?

Hannah watched, wide-eyed as Joey figured out Mai's strategy. She had discovered last week where Naomi had ended up, and was watching each episode now to see if she was alright.

"Naomi...why?" She asked no one. She blinked and glanced at her pocket as her cellphone rang. She took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"HANNAH! DID YOU SEE THE CHARACTER THAT JUST RANDOMLY SHOWED UP ON THE SHOW?!" She opened her mouth but her friend didn't let her answer. "I'M AT THIS CONVENTION RIGHT NOW, AND THERE IS A SHIPPING WAR GOING ON RIGHT NOW! LISTEN!"

Her friend must've taken her phone away from her face because Hannah could now hear the background voices more clearly, and realized that must be why her friend had been shouting.

She took a deep breath and screamed. "LIZZIE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT A SHIPPING WAR, I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE SHOW RIGHT NOW!" And with that, she hung up. Feeling a little guilty about doing so. "Sorry, Liz." She mumbled. "A shipping war? Over my sister and a character and some other character and the same guy character. This is just sick..."

BACK!

"I'm gonna blast your Harpies outta the sky with dis!" Joey said, showing his card to Mai.

"Good call, Joey!" Yami told him and I sent him a thumbs-up. "Told ya he'd be fine!" Tea shook her head.

"Baby Dragon!" Joey said, said orange baby dragon appeared on the field. ATK: 1200.

Mai almost laughed. "That wimpy card is your grand play?" She waved a hand dismissively. "I only wish it was worth some more, so when I devastate you it would do more damage to your life points."

Someone else to check up on...

Lizzie huffed in annoyance as Hannah hung up on her. _"She's still upset about whatever family member she lost? Geez, and she won't even tell me who it is! She does not go through grief well."_ She shrugged. _"Oh well, I'll record the war so she can see it later!"_ She grinned and opened up her phone camera. _"Why didn't I think of that before?!"_

She started it and turned it towards the two groups of girls fighting over who was meant to be with who.

"YAMI AND TEA!"

"NO WAY IN HELL, NAOMI AND YAMI ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"AS IF! YAMI AND TEA ARE SO RIGHT!"

"HA! DID YAMI AND TEA EVER GET CALLED A COUPLE?"

"THEY ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER AND THAT'S FINAL! YAMI AND TEA!"

"NO, NAOMI AND YAMI!"

Lizzie giggled. _"Haha! This is gold!"_

"Hey, you. What side are you on?" Some random girl asked her and she smirked. "Neither. I'm still a puzzleshipper. Move along."

"Are you dumb? You can see that Naomi and Yami are together!"

She deadpanned and then glared at the random chick. "I couldn't care less, bitch."

"Dumbass!"

They glared at each other before they all out started screaming.

I'monna spare you the rest. Let's get back to Naomi and the others

"_I feel like I started something bad...what?"_ I sweatdropped.

* * *

"He did it! Joey WON~!" Tea cheered, jumping.

"I knew you could do it!" Tristan shouted.

"Nice going, Joey!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks guys!" Joey thanked, Yami gave him a thumbs-up, smiling.

"Ugh...How? How could I ever lose...to such an amateur?!" Mai asked herself.

"Hey, Mai." Joey said and she looked at him. "I tried to tell ya, there's more to Duel Monsters than just kickin' the other guy's butt. If you're ever gonna be a real champion, you gotta learn to care about someone other than yourself. Isn't that right, Yugi? Naomi?"

We nodded. "Yeah, Joey." I said, then blinked as Yami switched with Yugi.

* * *

"Whoo-we!" Joey yelled. "Hehe! Two stars! This is so awesome! I can't believe it happened! Am I cool, or what?" He chuckled.

Tea crossed her arms. "Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thirty minutes ago." We had been walking for maybe an hour, and not once had Joey shut up about having two stars.

"Cut him some slack, guys!" Tristan said. "Did you ever think Joey would actually beat Mai in a duel?" I deadpanned. "Uh, actually, I did..."

"So did I." Yugi said and looked at Joey. "I'm really proud of you, Joey."

"Yeah!" Joey grinned and then frowned as his stomach growled. "All that duelin' made me hungry! Did any of you guys remember to bring any food with ya?"

"Sorry Joey." The others said and Joey groaned and slouched down. "I did!" I said, grinning.

"That was yours?" Tristan asked and I glared at him. "Yes...seeing as how in was in _my_ backpack, _Tristan._ What did you do with it?"

He sweatdropped and took a step back from me. "Uh...nothing..." He said, chuckling nervously. "YOU ATE MY FOOD?!" I screamed and swung off my backpack and hit him with it. "Why would you do that?!" I demanded. "Wait..._when_ did you do that?"

"Uh...on the way here...when you were unconscious." A stressmark appeared on my temple. "And you just happened to decide to look around in my backpack?" I sighed. "Aw, forget it."

"What were we thinkin' comin' here with no food?!" Joey asked. "Minus you, Naomi. How're we gonna get through the rest of the competition without anything to eat?"

"Yeah." I said, leaning against a tree and holding my own rumbling stomach. "That's a good question. I haven't seen any McDonald's or any place to eat since we got here!" I frowned. "I really want a cheeseburger right now."

"_But I guess I'm gonna have to settle for fish."_

"Well we'd better do something fast!" Tea exclaimed. "I've gotta have my 5 basic food groups or else it's metabolic meltdown!"

Tristan smiled. "Hey, chill out you guys! I got it covered!" Too hungry to remember what happens I perked up with the others and smiled hopefully. "Yeah?"

He held up a book. "Check it out! The great outdoor survival guide!" We all deflated and groaned. "Can we eat it?" Joey asked.

Tristan started flipping through it. "Better than that! It lists all the plants, roots, berries and grasses we can eat!"

"Do I look like a squirrel you bastard?!" Joey asked angrily and I blinked. _"The hell? I thought this was 4Kids! Hey wait a sec..."_

"GUYS!" I yelled and they all jumped. "Paper! We can eat paper!" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

I sweatdropped. "Oh...um...How do I know that?" I chuckled nervously. "I...Look, that's not important! What matters is, WE CAN EAT IT!" What? Ugh, fine. Bethany had to get approval before she could become a foster mom to us. Don't ask me why, suits are stupid. So we stayed with someone else. Happy?

Joey sniffed the air. "I don't need the dumb book, anyhow. I smell somethin' cookin' thataway!" He turned, pointed, and then ran in that direction. Towards the ocean. "See ya!"

"ACK!" I yelled and ran after him. "Joey, wait up!" At this point, I didn't care that it was a trap. I wanted food! "Come on, guys, move it or lose it!" Plus, it's not like anyone get's hurt...

They shrugged and followed.

We stopped and crouched behind a tiny ridge to look at a few fish cooking over a fire. "See? I just love barbecued fish!" Joey said.

"It smells good..." Yugi said.

"Aw, yeah and I bet it tastes even better!" Joey said and jumped over to the fire. "Hell yeah!" I yelled and jumped over with him.

"_What_ makes you think those fish are yours to eat?!" Tea asked and I looked at her. "Absolutely nothing." I said, bluntly. _"Wow, I said that like I do this everyday...YIKES!"_

"Yeah, trust me!" Joey said. "We eat first, and ask questions later! Your stomachs'll thank us!" He giggled and we ran over to the fire and sat down.

"Joey! Naomi!" Tea called.

A few seconds later and... "Joey! Naomi! Save some for me!" Tristan yelled and ran over.

We each picked up a fish. "Man, this looks awesome!" Joey said.

Tristan stupidly poked the fish. "Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot!" And he blew on it. I sighed. "Why did you poke it? It was just over a fire!"

His voice suddenly sounded like Barney. "Because I like pudding!" I blinked and had to clap a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. _"When...did we go...abridged?!"_

His voice went back to normal when he and Joey both looked at their fish. "Ready. Set. Feeding frenzy!"

"Enjoy yourselves, you fish thieves! This is your last meal!" I jumped as Mako suddenly showed up and started yelling at us. We blinked and looked at him. "How dare you eat my fish, you thieving poachers! Has no one taught you manners?!" I couldn't stop from laughing as a wave came up and knocked him back into the water.

Everyone blinked again. "So, can we eat now?" Joey asked.

Mako climbed back up. "Alright, let's try that one more time."

Tea sweatdropped and facepalmed, the boys just looked shocked and I was munching on my fish. "I knew this was a bad idea." She said, sighing.

Mako scowled and glared at us. "How dare you steal my fish, you bottom-feeding thieves!" Joey stood up.

"Oi!" I yelled, my voice squeaking a bit. _"I have no idea why I reacted like that..."_

Joey stood up, his eyes wide and waved his hand. "Hey, chill out, guy, it's just a few fish!"

"A few fish that _do not_ belong to you!" He raised a fist. "And to steal a fisherman's catch is to prove you have no honor!"

"_Remind me not to steal any from one then. Okay, that was bad."_

Yugi blinked. "A dueling glove?" His eyes widened as he realized. "Wait a second, aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top-rank ocean duelist?!" I nodded, eyes wide and still munching on my fish while Mako turned to look at him. "And who might you be?"

"Hey, you're dat freaky fish guy!" Joey said. "I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY!" Mako retorted. "I am Mako Tsunami duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas!"

"_Still a freaky fish guy."_ I grinned, elbowed Tea and pointed at Mako's head. She blinked and laughed when she spotted it.

Mako looked at her, confused. "Uh, what are you laughing about?" She pointed at it. "Your head! Hehehe, you've got company!"

Joey started laughing, Mako growled and grabbed the octopus and threw it back to the sea. "Off with you!" Joey and Tristan screamed and ran after it to the edge, crying anime tears. "NO, DON'T!" Tristan yelled.

"I wanted to eat dat!" Joey said.

"You're demented."

Mako scoffed and looked back at us. "Are you telling me that those two are here as duelists?"

Yugi and I stood up. "I'm Yugi Mutou." He said. "And I'm Naomi Williams." I said.

"Sorry about your fish." Yugi said and blinked at me, I was holding my half-eaten fish in my hand. I chuckled nervously. "Ah, yeah...sorry about that."

Mako's eyes widened. "You? You're Yugi Mutou, the only duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba?" He smiled and chuckled. "What a fine surprise! It will be my very great honor to face you in a duel!"

"Same here, Mako." Yugi said.

"I must apologize. I've been ungracious!" Mako said and he looked at the two other boys. "If you are friends of Yugi Mutou, please, come sit down! Eat your fill!"

"Thanks!" They said and ran back over. "FEEDING FRENZY!"

"You're welcome." Mako looked at me. "And you, you're Yugi's girlfriend, Naomi Williams?"

I blinked and scratched my temple. "Eh, apparently..." I said, blushing and sitting back down...next to Yugi... _"This is...I don't even know what to think about these rumors...I kinda like them but at the same time...AH! SCREW IT! I'M JUST GONNA EAT MY FISH!"_ I looked down at it and sweatdropped. _"Or...what's left of it..."_

* * *

**Well, I think that's a good spot to stop for now. :)**

**I'm sorry the duel was so short, it was my first one and I don't know how good it was. Anyway, I'll come up with a more interesting opponent next. :)**

**Like I said, happy 4th of July to those of you that celebrate it! Anyone else, happy Thursday! :)**

**Don't forget to review! Bye!**

**~Dreamer**


	25. Two M's and a GK

**Hi guys! I dunno what else to say.**

**Haha the title of this chapter will make more sense in two minutes or three or however long it takes you to read it. :P**

**So, thank you for favoriting, following and or reviewing.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh sure as hell does not belong to me, and neither does fish. :/**

* * *

Chapter 25; Two M's and a GK.

We finished our fish and went through Mako talking about the boat he wants to get and of course the ocean.

"This was great." Joey said, standing up. "Thanks again!"

The rest of us stood up as well. "Nice meeting you, Mako!" Tea said.

"Maybe we'll meet up again in the competition." Yugi said and I sweatdropped. "Yeah...maybe..."

We turned and started walking away. _"Definitely. Is it bad that I was hoping something along the lines of abridged would happen?"_

"SOONER THAN YOU THINK, MY FRIEND!" Mako yelled. Yugi blinked and we turned to look, I dodged the harpoon while it landed right by Yugi's feet. "ACK!"

"Holy *beep* on a *beep* sandwich!" Tristan exclaimed and I almost laughed.

"Did...did you just throw a harpoon at me?" Yugi asked, his voice sounding strangely British.

"Um...I didn't want you to leave..." Mako said. "And I wasn't sure how else to get your attention." I clapped my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing but muffled bits still got through.

"Just ask! Just say..." He put his hand on his chin. "Hey, Yugi. Could you stay a little longah? Don't lob a freaking harpoon at me! Seriously! That's like the rudest thing evah!"

Mako blinked and then pointed. "Hey, Yugi. Could you stay a little longer? Maybe-" Yugi cut him off. "Well it isn't going to work now! Not after you almost _skewered_ me!"

Mako looked at his glove. "I'm not entirely sure what to say..."

"Maybe it would be best if we just left." Yugi said flatly, I stopped laughing and we started leaving again.

"No hard feelings about the harpoon incident, right?" Mako asked and Joey yelled. "Get bent, ya freaky fish guy!"

"I am _not_ a freaky fish guy!"

"Mako's a freaky fish guy!" Joey, Tristan and I sang.

"At least the ocean will never leave me!" Mako said, looking at said ocean. "Right ocean?" Dead silence. "Why don't you ever answer me, ocean?"

I sighed. "Because the ocean can't talk, ya nimrod."

And again!

"Holy...she's in the abridged series too?!" Steven exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "Who the hell is she?! And...she has the same last name as Hannah..." He gasped as something came to him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled and then quickly started to call his girlfriend.

Okay, we're back!

"That Mako guy was a f*cking psycho!" Yugi exclaimed.

Joey nodded. "It's enough to make you appreciate that Pegasus fella!"

"Attention duelists! My hair is assaulting you!" We looked over to see hair-guy holding up the pink-shirt kid.

Tristan went in to punch the guy. "I'm actually going to do something for once!" He picked up the guy and threw him. "My voice gives me super strength!"

"Yeah? Well my hair gives me the power to defy gravity!" Hair-guy did a flip to land on his feet, then jumped up and kicked Tristan in the face. "Oh the humanity!" He yelled as he hit the ground.

The kid tried to run but hair-guy grabbed him again. "Stop squirming!"

"Put the kid down, ya needle-head!" Joey yelled.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yugi demanded while I just blinked. _"Okay then..."_

"I somehow found out that this kid doesn't have any starchips. So I'm going to throw him off the island!" Hair-guy replied and then walked away.

Tristan groaned and sat up. "That bastard, I say we follow him!"

"Way ahead of you!" I yelled, having already started following the guy. "Wha-?! Hey, wait up, Naomi!" Joey yelled and they all started running.

* * *

Hair-guy tossed the kind into the boat, unfortunately meaning he got stuck sitting next to the bug-freak. "Hey, don't rock the boat, buttmunch!"

"But I didn't lose my starchips! They were stolen from me." The kid said. "I swear it on the life of my pink shirt!"

"Hey, you!" Yugi yelled as we ran up.

"The guy who stole your starchips!" I said. "What'd he look like?"

"Well I couldn't see his face." The kid replied. "It was covered with a bandana! But he was a little guy and he challenged me in the meadow!"

"He challenged you to a duel monsters game?" Yugi asked and I facepalmed. "Well, considering that's the whole point of the tournament..."

"Yeah, but as soon as I put my starchips and deck down, he ran off with them!"

"You shouldn't be kicked off the island for that!" Yugi said. "We'll get your starchips back!"

Hair-guy crossed his arms. "This boat leaves in exactly thirty minutes. Anyone without a starchip leaves."

I glared at him. "Thirty minutes? Oh, we'll find them in time, definitely."

Tristan cracked his knuckles. "We won't let you bully him outta the game!"

"Nope!" Joey agreed, clenching a fist. "We'll catch that little thief and bring 'em ta justice! Believe me, kid! You can count on us to track him down and get those starchips back!"

"But who _are_ you guys?" Pink-shirt asked.

"We're the guys that are gonna save your chips!" Joey said, and then grinned and pointed a finger up. "Don't worry. You got the ba-rilliant mind of Joey Wheeler on the case and I always get my man!"

We deadpanned and sweatdropped. "Even if he's just a kid!" Joey continued, then turned around and pumped a fist up. "Onward, troops!"

"What did you just call us?" I growled and it was Joey's turn to sweatdrop.

* * *

"So, what's your ba-rilliant mind telling you now, Sherlock?" Tristan asked sarcastically after we'd walked around for a few minutes.

Joey rubbed his head. "Ugh, beats me. Right now, the only thing my brilliant mind is doing, is giving me a brilliant headache!"

I smirked. "That's what happens when you think ten times more than your brain is used to."

"WHAT?!" Joey yelled and fisted at me. "NAOMI!" Tristan and I laughed. "Sorry, sorry." I said, waving a hand. "Let's stake out the SOTC." I said, pointing at the arena we were walking up to and running over to it and sitting down.

Yugi ran up with me and also sat down. "SOTC?" He questioned. "Scene Of The Crime." I stated shrugging as the others walked up.

"Think the thief'll come back?" Joey asked and I shrugged. "Most likely. Why wast time running around to different targets when you can just wait for them to come to you?" I blinked at how casually I said that but shook it off. "Yeah..." Yugi said. "Plus we can put our heads together and plan in the meantime." I nodded and pointed at him. "He has a point!"

"Yeah, but don't forget, one of those heads is Joey's." Tristan said as they walked over and sat down. "That's sorta like subtracting one brain!" I started laughing while Joey deadpanned. "Ha-ha." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

We all turned to look as a kid jumped out of the bushes. "Thanks to this awesome disguise, you'll never be able to figure out my identity!" He yelled and I blinked. "Oh. Hey, Mokuba." I said and we all stood up.

"That must be the kid that we're lookin' for!" Joey exclaimed.

"I can handle him!" Tristan yelled and Tea looked at him. "I hope so! You're twice his size!" I nodded. "I'm _not_ twice his size and I could handle him."

Joey started chuckling and I looked at him. "What?"

"You called yourself short!"

"Can it, Joey, or I'll can you!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Just try me, you big dorks!" Mokuba yelled and I glared at him. "What'd you just call me?"

"Back off, kid!"

"And hand over the starchips you swiped!"

"Hold on." Yugi cut in. "I think I know what this kid's after. He wants to duel." He looked back at Mokuba. "That's what you want, right? You wanna duel me?"

Mokuba nodded. "Oh, you better believe it!" They walked over and got onto the arena, Yugi on blue, Mokie on red.

"I don't get it." Joey said. "Why is Yugi going to da trouble of duelin' this guy, when we could just take those starchips away from him?!"

"You know, sometimes I don't think even _Yugi_ knows why he does half the stuff he does!" Tristan said and Joey grunted in agreement. "Yeah, it's kinda weird. Do you think it has somethin' to do with his Millennium Puzzle?" He asked and as he did so, the puzzle glowed and Yugi switched with Yami. "Heya, Yami!" I said and he nodded at me while the others looked at me. I blinked at them. "What?" I put my hands up. "I'm not telling you anything, so don't bother asking!"

Mokuba pointed at Yami. "You'll pay for what you did to my big brother, Yugi!" He said. I sighed and half facepalmed. _"__We went from normal, to abridged, to normal and back again!"_

"For the love of Isis! Are we going to duel, or just stand around having flashbacks?!" Yami asked, irritated.

"Thanks to you..." Mokuba continued. "Pegasus abducted me! And my brother's company is about to be taken over by corporate suits!"

I sweatdropped. "Did he snatch you out of thin air?" I mumbled.

"All because I beat him in a card game?" Yami asked incredulously.

"That's right!"

"You're some kind of moron, you know that?" Yami said, then Mokuba ran off and around the stage and grabbed some of Yami's/Yugi's starchips. "A moron who's got all your starchips!"

"Dammit, that kid moves fast!"

"Stealing makes everything better!" Mokuba yelled as he ran away.

"Wait, Mokuba!" Yami yelled and he stopped. "You mustn't do this thing! Think! What would your brother say if he saw you now?!"

A bubble with Kaiba's face on it appeared by Mokuba's head. "Well done Mokuba. Now steal something from Joey, too!" He said. _"Wow, he called him Joey, not dog or Wheeler. Haha."_

"Okay, what would he say if he _wasn't_ a complete douchebag."

"You're right, Yugi." Mokuba replied, turning back to look at him. "I'll return all the starchips. Just as long as you let my brother back on the show!"

Yami nodded. "That's fine by me!"

"And maybe you could give Bakura a bigger role, too!"

"Don't push your luck, kid!"

I sighed. _"And this would be why I never liked this."_

We all turned around and ran to the dock.

Mokuba ran up to hair-guy. "I brought the starchips!"

"Rejected!" Hair-guy yelled, knocking the chips out of Mokuba's hand, I tried to catch them as they fell but missed and hair-guy grabbed Mokuba. "I'm glad I took all those child-grabbing classes!" I growled and a stressmark appeared on my head. "Let the kid go, you bastard!" I yelled.

"Meet me at the dueling field in a few hours and we'll discuss it."

Time passes...

"Attention duelists!" Hair-guy yelled as we walked up. "I'm still not going to unhand him!"

"What a pointless interlude."

"Wait, guys!" Tea said, looking at the guy on the red side of the arena. "This time, Yugi." 'Ghost' Kaiba said. "You don't stand a _ghost_ of a chance!"

"Oh, no! He has even _less_ personality than before!"

* * *

**Sorry, guys. Much shorter chapter than usual. But I will make sure to have the next chapter up in a few hours.**

**Anyway, I'monna go now. Later!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Dreamer**


	26. Red Eyes and a campfire

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Who does what? What goes on? Bakura's comin' soon! And the finals come closer and closer! **

**I'm sorry this is late. While sleep is indeed, such a foolish mortal need (Haha! That rhymed!) I, unfortunately, _am_ mortal so I fell asleep. Then a friend popped by yesterday unexpectedly and as much as it annoyed me, I couldn't just kick him out! Especially since my sis likes him. So, we spent the entire effing day with him. :/ And it takes me maybe a day or so to write a chapter if I push myself. Anyway, I doubt you care so let's hurry up and start, shall we?**

**Thanks for reviews, favorites and or follows.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**It's time to duel! (No idea why I just said that)**

* * *

Chapter 26; Red Eyes and a campfire.

After Yami beat Kaiba, and a failed attempt to save Mokuba, the sun was going down and I knew Rex and Mai would show up soon. _"And then it's time for Bakura...oh crap...campfire..."_ I sweatdropped. _"Well that's a problem."_ I subconsciously hooked my right leg behind my left while the others pieced together exactly what was going on.

We all looked up at Pegasus' castle. "It's just another reason for us to win those ten chips and get in there!" Yugi said, clenching his fist. "No doubt." Joey said and I nodded. _"Sorry, Mokie...but we'll save you! I promise! I gotta stop calling him that..."_

Joey gasped as he noticed the cards on the ground by Tristan's feet. "It's my lucky day!" He said, bending to pick them up. "Oi" I said.

"Hand's off!" Tristan said. "Those are mine." Yugi smiled. "Cool, Tristan! I didn't know you were training to become a duelist!" I blinked. _"B__ut__ you already told him the rules...ugh...I blame 4Kids."_

Tristan swiped one of his cards from Joey. "Yeah, well I figure if a doofus like Joey can hold his own in the game then, hey! I'll probably be an expert at it!"

I nodded. _"Not really."_ And picked up a card of a pink...thing holding a spiked club. "Hey, Joey, don't you have a similar card to this?" I asked, showing it to him.

He took it, looked at it and nodded. "Yeah, I do." He took out his deck and looked for it. "Huh...bingo! Swamp Battle Guard!" It was a green copy of the first one. He held them together and showed them to Tristan. "Well, would ya take a look at dis! These two look like they're long-lost brothers!" Tristan blinked and Joey grinned. "Of course, that doesn't mean your boy packs the kinda wallop mine does!" Tristan's expression grew angry. "His 'wallop' is just fine! My Lava Battle Guard has never let me down! Try him out! You'll see!"

"Thanks." Joey said. "It does say they work best together." I nodded and smirked. "True. Ya know..." I used two fingers to point at the boys and the cards. "You two and the Battle Guards look like brothers yourselves." Tea nodded. "There is a resemblance between you two and the muscle-heads."

The three of us laughed while Joey and Tristan growled. "Laugh it up!" Joey yelled, waving a fist in the air. "I take that as a compliment!" This just made us, particularly me, laugh harder. "You take being a muscle-head as a compliment?!"

* * *

We eventually made our way to a field full of kids walking around and stuff. "Wow." Tea said. "After all the crazy duelists we've been running into, it's nice to see some normal kids for a change."

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but crazy people are more fun to duel! Still, I see what you mean."

"Yeah, how about it, tough guy?" Tristan said to Joey. "Any of these tikes puny enough for you to take on? Or do you wanna go lookin' for some three-year-olds?"

"Come on, be nice." Tea said. "You know Joey's just biding some time until he finds a dueling monkey to challenge." Joey scowled, Yugi laughed slightly, Tristan just laughed and I started laughing my head off. _"Oh, the irony! In GX there actually _is_ a dueling monkey! What was his name again...?"_

"Dueling monkey! Nice one!" Tristan said.

"Who wants some?!" Joey yelled and we stopped laughing. "Just one more word about duelin' monkeys and I'm gonna-!" He was cut off by laughter. "Aw, tell me that's not who I think it is!" I nodded. "Oh, it is." He turned around and there was Mai. _"Seriously! The dueling monkey! What _was_ his name?!"_

"How are you, Joseph?" Mai asked. "Glad to see me?" I tilted my head. _"Sorta. Mostly because Joey's gonna get his Red Eyes now. Monkey name...UGH!"_

"Ecstatic." Joey said flatly. Clearly, not. "So, Joey." Mai continued. "Is Yugi still fighting all your battles for you?" Stressmark on my temple. "Everyone knows if Yugi wasn't there to hold your hand, you wouldn't have beat me! Isn't that right, Yugi."

"That's bullshit, Mai!" I yelled and they all looked at me. "Oh, really?" Mai asked. "Then I propose he steps out of Yugi's shadow here and now. If Joey thinks he's so tough..." She pointed at him. "Let's see him play for himself!"

It took the gang a minute to register what she just said while I was still just trying to remember the name of that dueling monkey. "I'm waiting for your answer, Joey!" Mai exclaimed. "Think you have the guts to step up and face the duelist I have arranged for you?" I smiled a little, careful not to let the others see it.

"It's not you?" Joey asked and Mai smirked and chuckled as Rex stepped out from behind a tree. "I'm dueling on Mai's behalf." He said. "Recognize me?"

"That's Rex Raptor" Yugi said, blinking and I nodded. "We know."

Joey looked bored. "Dis twerp supposed to scare me or somthin'? I betcha he ain't so tough!"

"Don't you remember, Joey?!" Tea asked. "Rex placed second in the regionals!"

Mai smirked and put a hand on her hip. "Well, Joey? You gotta have mommy's permission or what?"

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"No, way!" Joey stated. "Dis is my fight!"

"_Joey_!" Tea and Tristan warned. "What are you trying to prove?!" Tea asked. "Really, bro, pick your battles!" Tristan said. "You guys really think he can't do it?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Oh, and by the way." Mai interrupted and we looked back at her. "If little Yugi or Naomi do any backseat dueling, then Joey is disqualified and the match automatically goes to Rex."

"Hey, wait a sec..." I said, pointing at myself. "I wasn't _there_ for Joey's last duel. -Speaking of which. Sorry about that, dude.- I didn't _do_ any backseat dueling then!" She nodded. "True, but if you had been there, do you _really_ think you wouldn't have said anything?" I opened my mouth but couldn't come up with a retort. "That's what I thought." She said, smirking in satisfaction. "So, what do you say, Joey?" She asked, looking back at him. "This is your big chance to prove yourself. Or are you gonna back out?"

"Of course he is!" Tea said but Joey cut her off. "No. Dat's the way I want it. Just me and him." The other three sweatdropped while my smile became more obvious. "It may cost me all my starchips..." He looked at them. "But I don't deserve to keep 'em if the only reason I'm winnin' is cause of Yugi and his smarts. All my life...people are tryin' ta help me cause they think I can't help myself! Well, I don't need to be babied this time!"

"You've lost it, Joey!" Tristan exclaimed. "You can believe whatever you want, but I won't just stand here and watch you throw your chips away!" He looked at Mai and Joey started growling while I got a stressmark and did the same. "I hope you guys don't mind, but little Joey wont be coming out to play. Maybe once he grows up we can schedule a play date!"

"THAT'S IT!" Joey and I yelled. Joey punched him in the face while I punched him in the stomach, the others gasped. Even Mai. "Hey, what'd you guys do that for?!" I stepped back with my arms crossed and let Joey keep his spotlight. I only punched him because I wanted to do that in the first place. Joey glared at him. "Didn't you hear what I just said, wise-guy?! I'm tired of everyone thinkin' they gotta come to my rescue!"

"That isn't how it is, ya moron!" I said and Yugi nodded. "Friends look out for each other..." He said and Joey cut him off. "Keep outta dis, You two. Just lemme do what I gotta do." Tristan stood up and glared at him. "Great idea. Do whatcha gotta do. Even if it means losing the chance to help your sister." I growled. _"He can and will do this, Tristan! Just you watch!"_

"Listen, let's just cool off a sec..." Tea said but Tristan cut her off. "Forget it!" He said and turned around. "If mister macho _wants_ to lose, he can do it by himself."

"Tristan, you..." I whirled around and almost grabbed the back of his collar but Joey caught my arm and shook his head. "Let him go." I jerked my arm outta his. "All of you are just pathetic!" I yelled, infuriated at Tristan and Tea. "You guys have that little faith in Joey?! REALLY?! And Joey, you..." I balled my hands into fists and clamped my jaw shut. _"You'll kick his ass, show him what you're made of! And then you'll get your Red Eyes and you'll make it to the finals and me not being able to say that is starting to kill me!"_

Rex smirked. "Ah, some trouble in paradise?" He jeered. "Stay out of this!" Tea yelled and Joey put an arm out in front of her.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Mai asked, smirking. "You gonna run off with your friend or start acting like a real duelist?"

Joey smirked. "I'm still here, ain't I?" He looked at Yugi. "Yugi, no offense but I want ya to keep outta dis one." He looked at me. "And Naomi, Mai had a point earlier. You keep outta dis, too." I nodded. "Right. We will keep our mouths _shut_. But for the record, I punched Tristan with you earlier because I wanted too. Plus...I forgot you'd be doing so. Anyway, kick his ass, Joey!" I gave him a thumbs-up and he nodded.

Rex grinned. "Alright. Then it's Dino feeding time!" He yelled and the arena came up.

"We believe in you, Joey!" Tea said as they got on. "Just don't forget what you're fighting for!" I smirked. "Trust me, Tea. It's not possible for him to forget what he's fighting for. Believe me, I know." I looked back at Joey. _"Besides, he's sweating because of _who_ he's fighting."_

"Rex, don't forget our deal!" Mai yelled up at him and he sweatdropped. "Beat him, and you get to duel with me!"

"I can't believe you reduced yourself to bein' Mai's attack dog!" Joey exclaimed. "At least I'm no dueling monkey!" Rex retorted and I gasped as the name came to me. "WHEELER!" I shouted suddenly and sweatdropped when they all looked at me in confusion. "Uh, sorry. C-Carry on." They blinked and then went back to dueling.

I turned around. "Yugi, Tea, keep cheering Joey on for me, I gotta go do something." Tea blinked and Yugi nodded in understanding as I started running.

"Naomi!" Tea called. "You're gonna run off to duel again?" I anime-fell. "No, that's not it!" I shouted back, standing up and continuing.

Eventually, I found Tristan by a pond splashing water onto his face and grumbling to himself angrily. "Big dumb...jerk..."

"Hey, you alright, Tristan?" I asked. "Sorry for punching you earlier." I said and he looked at me. "Naomi?! What are you doing here?!"

I crossed my arms. "I figured that since you left, and Joey doesn't really need me, I figured I should too."

"You're deserting _two_ of Joey's duels?!" He said, standing up. "You should be there convincing Yugi to help Joey! Without Yugi's coaching, Joey won't last two minutes against Rex!"

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, he will. Besides, Yugi _can't_ coach Joey. Joey has to fight this one on his own and Yugi and I have to let him."

"Naomi!" Tristan yelled, grabbing my collar and picking me up. I gasped and my eyes widened but I kept my cool. "Tristan, put me down and listen to me! First, if Yugi or I go back on our words then Joey'll be disqualified! Second, you don't know how important it is that Joey do this one on his own, anyway! He has to do this or he'll never think he can duel on his own and that's just plain stupid! Tristan, put me down now!" I was having trouble keeping calm. I believe I've said it before, old habits die hard. "You guys just have to believe in him or he never will! I already do, and PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He scowled and let go. "Yeah, well..." He turned around and I took the chance to sink to my knees. "Maybe I don't think he can win."

"Tristan Taylor, this is about SO much more than winning or losing one lousy duel!" I started, clutching where he grabbed me and looking at the ground. "This is about Joey being a strong big brother for his little sister, _without_ anyone's help. Being strong is something every older sibling has to learn to do on their own. Because if we can't rely on ourselves, how can we expect our little sibling to? For Joey, that's him and Serenity. But like all of us, he needs his friend's support. In his case, that's us."

"I don't know..." Tristan said.

"Tristan..." I said, calming down but still not standing up. "He. Needs. Us. He may not like to admit it, but that's the way it is. Not because he can't do anything by himself, but because like Yugi said, friends look out for each other. Joey just...hasn't figured that out yet."

"Yeah..." He said. "You're right." I smiled. "Come on, let's go..." He turned around. "Hey, are you okay?" I looked up at him. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Just don't ever do that again. Pick me up by the collar, that is."

"Okay, but why were you-?" He started but I cut him off. "Now, let's go!" I shouted, standing up and spinning around. Then we started running back to Joey.

* * *

Joey had won his duel, and now it was dark and we were sitting in a circle by a tree, while Tristan attempted to tell a ghost story.

"And when they pulled over to see what was in the backseat of the car..." He said. "It was over twenty pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs!"

I facepalmed. "You call _that_ a ghost story?!" I asked, but admittedly I was hungry too.

Joey stood up and growled. "If I don't get some food in me, I'm gonna be turnin' into a ghost!" I groaned and flopped onto my back with my hand on my stomach. "I hear ya, I NEED FOOD!" I shouted.

Tea looked at Yugi. "Those three and their stomachs, huh, Yugi?"

"Hey, my meal ticket!" Joey said and we all looked at him, he was grinning and staring at a mushroom. He went to bite it but Tristan grabbed him. "No!"

"Wild mushrooms are poisonous, you dingbat!" I yelled.

"So do us all a favor, and let him eat it!" Someone said, we looked over to see Mai holding a knapsack. "Heya, Mai!" I said, grinning. _"Finally we get to where she isn't a 100% bitch."_

"Now whaddaya want, Mai?!" Joey asked. She responded by taking a bite out of her candy bar. All of our eyes widened and we sniffed. Joey wrenched away from Tristan and fisted at Mai. "Dat's it! You can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not eatin' in front of me!"

"You're that hungry, are you?" Mai asked. "Okay then, give me your starchips and I'll give you some food!" Some drool came out of Joey's mouth but he shook his head. "Forget it! Potato chips...I mean starchips are priceless!" I was now trying to hold back laughter.

She closed her eyes. "I was just kidding, Joseph." She looked back at him. "I'll be more than happy to share if you can manage to ask politely like a gentleman!"

Joey narrowed his eyes. "Right. So then you can go make fun of me for dat, too?"

"Look." Mai said. "By tomorrow, I'll have won entrance to the castle, so there's no point in me keeping an entire knapsack full of food!"

Yugi smiled a little. "Sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach..."

Joey crossed his arms. "How do we know this isn't another trick?"

"Um, hello?" I said, putting a hand up but he ignored me.

"Gimme just one good reason to trust you?"

She held out her sack. "Cause it's either me or that poisonous mushroom." I gasped. "For Ra's sake, Joey! Just take the damn sack! We want food!"

* * *

"Look at all this stuff!" Yugi exclaimed at the food we had spread out on the ground. "Candy bars...!"

"Dibs on the candy bars." Joey said.

"Potato chips...!"

"Dibs on the chips!" Tristan said.

"Canned fruit...!"

Silence.

"Soda...!"

"DIBS ON THE SODA!" I yelled before Joey could.

"Sorry, kids." Mai cut in. "No dibs on anything, yet. At least not until you complete your chores." She looked at Yugi. "I want Yugi to go look for some firewood."

"Sure." Yugi said.

Joey was glaring at Mai for stopping him from getting his food right away. "And you two boys can go and fetch us some water." Mai told them. "You bet." Tristan said. Mai handed Joey a bucket and Tristan ended up pushing Joey along to go get it. "If she's not slingin' insults, then she's barkin' orders." Joey said, deadpanning.

"I'm willing to swallow my pride if it means swallowing some food!" Tristan said.

Yugi stood up. "I'll go and gather us up that firewood." He said and walked away.

I stood up, stretched and looked at Mai who looked at Tea. "What's your name? Tea, is it?" She nodded.

"Well, Tea, and you too Naomi. If either of you wanna freshen up a bit, there's a makeshift shower just over there." Mai said, looking in the direction of said shower. "Thanks, Mai." Tea said.

"Hanging out with those boys is no reason to have to smell like them. Even if you do act like them..." She looked at me. "..._Naomi._" I sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well...We'll have to take turns, though." I looked at Tea. "You wanna go first? I don't care."

She smiled. "Really? Okay then, thanks Naomi." I shrugged. "No problem."

When the boys came back, they set-up the campfire and started cooking while Mai and I were guarding Tea in the shower. I watched the boys cook with a small smile on my face. "Joey, I don't think we should cook the candy bars..." Yugi said.

"Back off, I know what I'm doin'."

"Look at you go, Joey." Mai said. "The only thing missing is a chef's hat! And a cute apron." I clapped a hand over my mouth and silently laughed. I could just imagine Joey's expression. "Geez! Alright, already!" He yelled, sounding exasperated.

"Now keep cooking!" Mai ordered. "You're tough, Mai." Tea said.

"Us gals have got to look out for each other." Mai replied, looking at the curtain for Tea and me. "Especially with a buncha bozos like them around. I don't see why you even bother hanging out with them!" She looked at me. "Even if one of them is your boyfriend, Naomi. I don't see why you put up with the other two."

"That's easy Mai." Tea said. "They're my best friends." I nodded in agreement. "Those goofballs?!" Mai asked incredulously. "In my experience their type is only good for moving furniture or fixing cars."

I shook my head. "Not those three. Joey's as loyal as they get, Yugi's the nicest person you will ever meet, Tristan's a knucklehead but he's also one of the only five people I've met that really cares about his friends. Or anyone but himself, for that matter. Just to add Tea to my descriptions, I'll tell you that she'd never give up on anything. And not in a way that says stubbornness. Plus...They all happen to be the only real friends I've had in my life. Not counting my sister, that is." Mai blinked at me.

"Hey, Mai..." Tea started then screamed a little. We went into the shower. "What's wrong?!" We asked, worried. "I heard something moving around right outside!" Tea answered.

Mai looked outside the curtain. "Well, it's gone now."

"Tell ya what, instead of us both guarding the front..." I started. "Mai, you guard the front and I'll guard the back! Don't worry about when it's my turn for a shower, you can just go back to the boys, Tea."

Tea nodded and we looked at Mai. "Alright." She said and we did so.

* * *

Dinner was ready by the time Tea and I both had taken our showers.

"Wow!" Tristan said. "It sure smells good!" I nodded. "Hell, yeah!"

"Time to dig in!" We all said and started eating. "Tasty!" Tristan said.

"This is great!" I said. "You did really good, Joey!" He really DID cook the candy bars!

He grinned. "Thank you very much!"

"Not bad." Yugi said. "How's yours, Tea?" She smiled. "Four stars!"

"Speaking of stars..." Yugi started. "I hear you've won a few, Mai!" I nodded. "You've got eight, right? I counted." I said, pointing at her gauntlet. "However many, it sound like you're in the zone!" Yugi said.

She finished her drink and replied. "Ha, don't think you'll fool me with your nice-guy routine, Yugi." Yugi blinked and I facepalmed. _"Apparently, she didn't hear me earlier."_

"It's only a matter of time before you..." She was cut off by Tea. "Can't we just forget about the tournament for one night?"

"Let's make fun of Joey, instead!" Tristan suggested. "That's always fun!" I laughed and Joey glared at the both of us.

"Okay..." Mai said. "Just as long as everyone is crystal clear about one little thing...Any duelist in my way is going down!" The others blinked and I just sighed and took another bite of my food. _"Close...very close. But not quite yet."_

She stood up and put a hand on her hip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk." She said and turned around and walked away.

Joey glared after her. "Man, she can really ruin a meal."

I swallowed my food and pointed at him. "Hey, cut her some slack. She's not used to having friends."

They blinked. "What do you mean, Naomi?" Yugi asked and I shook my head. "No, I'm not gonna tell you guys everything. Just know this, having friends is an entirely new concept to her." I then pointedly took another bite of my food. _"Kinda like it was for me...except I was at least close to my sister. Mai hasn't been close to anyone."_

"Hey, Naomi...why are you so far away from the campfire?" Tea asked. I gulped and sweatdropped. "Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean, you're hardly even in the circle!" I shook my head. "Is that really important?! So I'm a little further from the fire than the rest of you, so what?" I subconsciously moved my leg further away. I've told them about Hannah and Zane by now. That's it. Nothing else. Nothing about when we were five. No way. _I can't handle it yet._

* * *

**And, that's it! Next chapter is Bakura! YAY! No, really, I'm excited for this part! And I wont go to sleep until it's done!**

**Talk to you guys later! Don't forget to review!**

**Bye!**

**~Dreamer**


	27. Bakura and mini us!

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**And just to be nice, I'll only skip the parts where Naomi is not present! How's that sound? I REALLY like this duel! Even if it is one when Ryou is being possessed. That's literally the only thing I don't like! Actually, I found a way to include one part where Naomi isn't there. JUST BECAUSE I COULD! Oh, and this is the re-written version.**

**Well, anyway, reviews, favorites and follows are much appreciated.**

**On with everything!**

* * *

Chapter 27; Bakura and mini us!

After we finished eating and burned the trash...rather...they burned the trash and I just drew circles in the dirt, Joey stretched and yawned. "I'm fadin' fast here."

"Don't you think we should check on Mai?" Tea asked and we looked at her. "Good idea." Yugi said.

"She _has_ been gone for a while..." Tristan agreed. "It's probably some trap." Joey said and I flicked him. "It's not a trap, Joey!"

There was a rustle and Tea screamed, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey ran around behind her to see what it was. "What was that?!"

"Yep!" Joey said while they stared at the bush. "Betcha she's been waitin' dere the whole time! Come on out, Mai!"

The bushes parted and I smiled as Ryou walked out, not Mai. They gasped. "It's Bakura!"

"Heya, Ryou!" I said, waving. "What's up?"

"What're you doin' way out here, Bakura?" Joey asked.

"Same as you guys, I guess." He replied.

"You gave us a scare, sneaking around those bushes!" Tristan said.

Joey chuckled a little. "Yeah, for a minute dere, we actually thought we had somethin' to worry about! Pretty silly, eh?" I sweatdropped. _"Yeah...silly..."_

* * *

I drifted off into my thoughts while the others talked. _"What am I gonna do? Should I let this happen or not?! I guess the others need to learn about Bakura...but still..."_ I fiddled a little with my deck in my hand, looking for a card.

"The Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt!" Joey yelled and I looked up as he made a downward slicing motion as if he was holding a sword. "HA!"

Tristan stood up and held up a card. "Not mine guys, the Cyber Commander!"

Tea smiled. "You boys and your cards are hilarious!"

Yugi looked at her. "I think everyone has a card they can identify with. You should see if you can pick one for yourself, Tea."

She nodded. "Okay. I pick this one!" She said, holding up a card. "Magician of Faith!" I smirked. "_How very fitting."_

"What?" Tristan questioned. "You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"More like, the Magician of Freaks, if you ask me!" Joey said and I glared at him. "That card actually has the ability to save someone's butt in a duel sometimes, so..."

"Shut up!" Tea and I ordered in unison, they sweatdropped and hugged each other in fear. Apparently, Tea and I pissed off at the same time at the same person (or people) is a scary combo. (Cue the victorious laugh!)

Ryou looked at Yugi. "Tell me which one you identify with, Yugi."

"Oh, that's easy." Yugi replied and held up his card. "Dark Magician, hands down!" He said and smiled. Ryou looked at me. "And what about you, Naomi?"

I grinned and held up my card. "Oh, Dark Magician Girl, no doubt about it!" Joey laughed and I looked at him. "What?"

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl? And you wonder why people think you and Yug are together, Naomi!" Joey said, I blushed and hit him on top of the head. "I repeat, shut up!"

Tea tried to change the subject. "Maybe I'm just outta the loop, but don't you guys think it's a little silly to be comparing ourselves to playing cards?"

"Maybe a little." Yugi said. "But it's like Grandpa says, it's not about the playing cards, it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything that you care about. You know?" We nodded. "Yeah!"

Yugi looked at Ryou. "So which card do you care about most, Bakura?"

"This one is my favorite..." Ryou replied and held up a card. "The Change of Heart?" I said and smiled. "Nice! Not a bad card. When it's on your own side of the field, that is."

"_I repeat, how very, very fitting."_

"If you wanna see how it works, we could have a duel right now" Ryou said and I sweatdropped. "Not for starchips! Just for a little fun!"

"Sure!" Joey said. "I'm down with dat!" He looked at us. "After all this starchips stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached!"

Yugi smiled. "I agree. I think just a regular old duel sounds like a great idea!" I smiled. _"Remind me to have one with you later, because this is by no means gonna be normal."_

"Why don't you guys each put your favorite card into Yugi's deck?" Ryou suggested. "So it'll be like we're all playing!" I bit my tongue while the others replied.

"That's a good idea!" Joey said.

"Yeah!"

"Great!" Yugi said. "But I should warn you, that with this all-star team of cards, we'll be tough to beat!" He said and we handed our cards to him. "True." Ryou said. "But maybe I'll surprise you."

"_Not me."_ I looked at him and saw him smirk. Not an expression that really belongs on Ryou's face. _"So I guess...Bakura."_

We set it up on a tree stump nearby. "Alright!" Yugi said. "I'm all shuffled!"

"Now you're sure you don't mind playing alone?" Tea asked Ryou and Joey gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't you worry about a thing, Bakura! We'll go easy on ya!"

"Thanks." Ryou said and looked back at Yugi. I was the only one who noticed his change of expression. "Right!" Joey said. "Then let's get dis duel on the road!"

"Before we get started. There's a little something I'd like to share with you all." Ryou said and we blinked. "And especially with you two, Yugi, Naomi."

"What's dat?" Joey asked.

"You'll see." I bit my lip as Ryou, no, Bakura put his hands around what I knew was his ring and started humming. "Dis is getting' freaky!" Joey said and we watched as the Millennium Ring appeared.

"No, it can't be!" Yug said and I nodded. "Oh, it is! A Millennium Item! The Millennium Ring, to be specific."

Joey looked at me. "Hang on you mean you knew dis was gonna happen? Then why didn't you say anything!" I shrugged. "I'm honestly not really sure at this point." I said simply, then looked around at the Shadow Realm that had appeared around us. "So much creepier in real life..." I muttered.

Joey gulped. "Man, I hate magic!"

"Why are you doing this Bakura?!" Yugi asked. Bakura merely chuckled in response as the ring started to glow. I felt what I knew was my soul being taken from my body. Which actually hurts more than you'd think it would. And everything went black.

Dream

_I sat against the date tree with my head in my hands. "He's alive..." I mumbled. "After all this time...he's really alive..." I sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. "And I was stupid enough to run away that day..." _

"_Run away from where?" Someone asked and I looked up. "Oh, hello Atem. Nowhere, really. It was a long time ago." He tilted his head. "Really? How long?" He asked, sitting down next to me...really close... "I was seven." I replied, blushing a little._

"_You remember when you were seven? I don't remember when I was seven!" He said and I shrugged. "Yeah, well, nothing significant probably happened to you, then."_

_I leaned my head back against the tree. "Naomi." He said and I looked at him. "Yes?"_

"_Have you considered my question?" He asked and I blushed further. "I...your question? I-I Um...y-yeah but..." He sighed. "Don't give me any more 'you wouldn't be any good' crap, please. You'd be fantastic! Besides, I told you..." He leaned his face closer to mine and there was no longer any part of my face that wasn't red. "I love you, my melody." _

_I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find any words. "Dammit, I hate when he does this to me! I act so stupid!" I thought, then gasped as he suddenly kissed me. "What?!"_

End

I opened my eyes to see Yugi dressed as the Dark Magician, Joey as the Flame Swordsman, and Tristan as the Cyber Commander. I looked up and Yami and Bakura. I stood up and looked at myself, then growled as a stressmark appeared on my forehead and I blushed slightly from embarrassment. I was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl, only it was different from normal.

While the style was the same as the original, the colors were different plus the boots were higher. They went above my knees. _"Thank Ra!"_ The parts that were normally blue were black, and the parts that were pink were red. Same for the hat, and the staff. Said staff had a red orb at the end, rather than gold. But the rest was the same, meaning it was massively short and the top was showing some of my...well, you get the picture.

"Any of you make one comment and I'll hit ya over the head with my new staff!" I said, glaring at the three boys next to me. "More than once, plus I might throw in my actual attack."

"Relax, Naomi!" Yugi said, putting a hand up. "It's just an outfit!" I scoffed. "Yeah, a far to revealing one! I thought we already established that I dun do short!" Well, sort of. I wouldn't mind shorts so much except for my damned leg. Not _short_ shorts. But, you know, not pants. However, I have never worn a shirt in my life that wasn't near or at my collarbone or higher. (Swimsuits and that stupid contest in season zero officially do not count.)

I heard Yami chuckle and I looked up at him looking at me. I blushed even further and glared at him. "Oi! That goes for you to!" I yelled, waving my staff up at him angrily. "Don't make me come up there!" I half-joked, then noticed Bakura glaring at Yami out of the corner of my eye.

"Still the same kid I always knew." Bakura said and I blinked at him in confusion. "Hey, I'm not a kid!" I retorted. "Seriously, who calls a sixteen year old a kid?!" He chuckled and then glared at Yami again. "I still don't understand what possessed you to choose someone like _him_, though." I was utterly confused and it showed on my face. "The hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hang on a sec..." Tristan cut in before Bakura could reply if he was going to. "If Yugi's down here..." He looked up at Yami. "Then who's that up there?" The three of them looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Yugi's past life." I joked. Of course, I didn't think that was true.

"I don't know." Yugi admitted, his purple eyes gazing up at Yami, who looked down at us with his red eyes. "Don't you?"

"Well I have noticed sometimes, when I duel, it feels as if someone is guiding me." He said and Yami nodded, smiling a little.

I grinned and quoted Yugi's next lines with him. "And sometimes, it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my Millennium Puzzle." I shut up as he continued. "An ancient, powerful voice."

I got strange looks from the others but I just kept grinning. "I'm not sure what it's all about, guys." Yugi said. "But I'm pretty sure we can trust him!"

I nodded. "Yeah? Well I'm positive we can trust him! Don't forget..." I smiled up at him. "I know him better than you guys do." I looked back at Yugi. "For now, at least."

Joey smiled a little. "Hey, if the big guy is okay in you guys' book, then he's okay by me." He said and Tristan nodded. "Yeah."

"So now what?" Yugi asked and I pointed at Yami's deck with my staff. "We wait for Tea." I said simply.

I noticed all three boys glance at me then look away. "What?!" I demanded, a warning at the edge of my voice.

"N-Nothin'." Joey said and I glared at him. "One comment..." I reminded him.

Yugi sweatdropped and decided to distract everyone. "Tea must still be in the deck!"

"You're right!" Joey said, nodding. "We gotta try to get this over with before her card gets played!" He turned around and got his sword ready. "I'm gonna bash me some Bakura!"

"Hang on, Joey. Naomi and I were summoned so one of us has to attack." Yugi said, glancing at me who had at this point turned around with my arms crossed in an attempt to cover up. "Do you want to?" He asked, and me being the completely forgetful person that I sometimes am, shrugged and replied. "Nah, I don't care."

"Okay then." He said and pointed his staff at Bakura's facedown. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The card flipped over, revealing a Morphing Jar. I gasped. "No!"

"Another Morphing Jar!"

I watched in horror was Yugi's blast hit it and shattered it into pieces. Bakura chuckled, his shoulders shaking a bit. "We'll have to send all the cards in our hands to the graveyard again." Yami narrowed his eyes and put his hand into the graveyard, then drew a new hand.

Yugi turned back to us. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, man." Joey said. "I did the same thing!"

I looked at Yami, slight horror appeared on his face though I noticed it was less than what was portrayed in the anime. "'S alright, Yami!" I cheered, smiling at him. "You can do this!"

Bakura growled. "Considering who you are, you should be cheering for me. And you would have been, 5,000 years ago." I blinked again and he smirked. "By the way, isn't that Tea's favorite card? Do you suppose that her mortal soul is trapped within it?" He asked. "Hmm...I wonder...Maybe you should play it and find out!" I was even more confused by what Bakura said. "Will you quit spewing nonsense?!" I yelled at him. _"That sounded like a Kaiba line, considering what's happening right now. But really...what's going on?!"_

"But then again..." Bakura continued, ignoring me and taking a card from his hand and placing it in facedown defense position. "You don't know what I'm laying here. So you might be putting her in danger!" Yami growled and then put on an emotionless face. Like he did in all those shadow games he used to play.

"A dilemma." Bakura continued. "And while you decide..." He flipped over a card. "I'll just activate this trap card!"

"No!" Yami shouted and I gasped. _"Crap!"_ I watched a hand come up and grab Yami's head and drain the energy out of him. "YAMI!" I shouted in fear as he clutched at his heart. Bakura chuckled evilly. {Yami: 500} "Are you alright?!" I asked and he opened one eye. "Yes..." I could hear the pain in his voice. "But one more attack like that, and it's over!" I bit my lip and watched him decide what to do next.

He glared at Bakura and placed what I knew was Tea's card facedown in defense position. It glowed and the card came up, revealing Tea dressed as the Magician of Faith. Though something was a bit different. Her staff was pink, the crescent moon part was still gold, and the tiny orb inside was silver. _"What the-? Well, it's no weirder than my differences."_

"Hey! What's up?!" She asked, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, boy." Joey said, I ran over with the boys to try to hide her, we all sweatdropped. "Uh, guys?" She asked.

"Stay quiet!" Joey warned.

"It's a little early for Halloween, don't you think?" She looked down and noticed her staff. "What the-?! What's this?!"

"Shut _up_, Tea!" I whisper-shouted.

"Bakura and Yugi are big duelin' giants and are fightin' for our souls!" Joey said and I snorted. "Something like that. They are fighting for our souls..."

"But Yugi's right here!" Tea protested.

"Yeah, well...the big guy's not really me, but he's not really not me..." He tried to explain but ended up just confusing himself.

Tea's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I know it's complicated..." Yugi continued. "But it has something to do with the Millennium Items Bakura and I have. It's some kind of magic, and Naomi's somehow involved in this as well."

"OI! What makes you think I'm inv-?!" Joey put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Magic?" Tea questioned, looking back and forth between us. "So I'm not crazy!"

"Not unless we're all going crazy." Yugi said, looking at her and smiling lightly.

"Just think of it dis way, Tea." Joey said, still covering my mouth. "There's two Yugi's. The cool one up dere, and da puny one down here." Yugi anime-fell.

"Huh?"

He got up and glared at Joey. "Oh, that's not how it works at all!"

Joey let go of me and waved his hands in front of him. "Just a joke, man! Relax!"

Yugi turned around. "You forget that here, I have the powers of the Dark Magician!" He started walking forward. "Yugi, you idiot! Get back here!" I shouted.

"I'll show you who's puny around here!" He pointed his staff and my eyes widened. "Yugi, don't!" I yelled, holding a hand out.

Electric Lizard appeared. "Yugi, wait!" Yami shouted and Yugi pointed his hand. "Dark Magic Attack!" He destroyed the lizard, right after he fell to the ground and I could see the electricity pulsing through him. "Yugi!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"What was that?!" Tristan asked.

Yugi was shaking. "Whatever it is, it's making me go numb!" I knelt next to him and put my hands on his shoulders, glaring daggers at Bakura.

"Hang in there, pal!" Joey told him.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted and Bakura laughed. "You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some rather shocking feedback! A lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget." Yami growled and drew while I looked back at Yugi.

"Alright Soul Stealer! I play my next card, facedown!" He said, doing so. "And it's your move."

Bakura looked down at Tea and Tristan and Joey hurriedly tried to hide her. "Don't bother, you fools!" He said. "I can see her perfectly well!" Yami gasped. "Now I have all five of you right where I want you! Helpless on the field! Easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug!"

Tea stood up. "Man-Eater Bug? Glad I'm a girl!" I put a hand up. "I second that!"

"Yugi, what's that card do?" Joey asked and I cut off Yugi trying to explain. "It can automatically destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up." Tea gasped loudly. "Well that's certainly not good!"

Tristan rubbed his arm. "Guys, I really don't wanna go back to that graveyard!"

"Don't you worry, Tristan!" Joey said, taking a step forward confidently. "None of us are goin' back! We'll destroy that bug before he plays it!"

I shook my head. "That won't work. The exact moment we make an attack, that card will activate!"

"Graveyard here I come." Tristan said.

"What're you sayin', Naomi?" Joey demanded. "That one of us is gonna end up worm food?!"

"I'm sayin' that Yami has to play his damn trap!" I shouted. "And we're standing on it!"

"Right!" Tristan said. "The trap card that big Yugi laid down!"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it." Yugi said and I resisted the urge to smack him. "The card requires that we sacrifice a creature!"

"You mean...one of us?!" Tea asked, scared.

"Don't worry, Tea. I'll go." Tristan said, then groaned in pain as Joey hit him in the stomach with his sword hilt. "I guess you disagree!" He said as he fell to the ground.

"You just got back from the graveyard!" Joey told him. "If anyone's goin', it's me!"

"Joey, wait!" Yugi shouted and Joey began to run forward but I stuck my staff out, effectively tripping him while I stood up. "Wha-?!" He looked up at me and glared. "Who's side are you on?"

"Sorry, Joey." I apologized, whirling around and charging towards the bug. "But I can't let you do this!"

"What?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Naomi!" Yami shouted.

"Are you insane?!"

"No, stop!"

I ignored them and ran at the facedown, jumped up, shot at it with Dark Burning and landed on it's back, hooking my staff around one of it's horns and holding on. "Now, Yami! Activate the trap!" I yelled, the monster started moving around making it hard to hold on. "My life...doesn't matter...as much as everyone elses...!" It was clear he was reluctant. "Do it now! I won't let the others get ki-i-i-i-i-i-illed!" The bug started thrashing around harder, making it even harder to hold on.

"I'm activating my trap. Sacrificing my D-Dark Magician Girl to do so!" He announced and flipped over the card. "The Horn of Heaven! Blasting it's celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug!" I could see fear in his crimson eyes. "Obliterating him from the field, once and for all!"

"B-But, N-Naomi!" Yugi shouted, trying to stand up as light surrounded me and the bug.

"What's happening to her?!" Tea asked.

"She's disappearing!" Tristan exclaimed.

"DON'T YOU MORONS DARE DIE ON ME!" I screamed, my voice echoing and then I disappeared.

* * *

The gang just stared at the spot she had been, shock and horror written across their faces. "She's gone..." Tristan said in disbelief. "Just like that...she's gone..."

"What the hell was she thinking?!" Joey wondered, anger at the edge of his voice as he stood up. "I was gonna do dat! She didn't have ta..."

Bakura started chuckling, but the others didn't notice that it was a half-hearted one. "Don't worry. You'll soon be joining her in the graveyard! You can spend an eternity together."

Yami growled and glared furiously at Bakura.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was standing alone in a cemetery. "The graveyard..." I mumbled and looked around. "Much creepier in real life." I turned around and let out a scream as I saw the reaper of cards. "SHIT!" I screamed and started running away.

* * *

"I hope you don't harbor any illusions about rescuing your friend Naomi from the graveyard." Bakura said. "You've already played Monster Reborn, the only way to get her back." The others still looked horrified. "And soon, the Reaper of Cards will claim her soul forever!"

"Poor Naomi..." Tea said, tears welling up in her eyes. "She sacrificed herself..." She could imaging Naomi going 'No, duh!' at that and then laughing. A tear fell from her eye.

* * *

So, I'm a fairly good runner. I can run for a really long time...unless I trip over something. Which is exactly what happened. I tripped over a rock. "FUCK!" I screamed and landed in my face, then turned around and looked at the Reaper getting closer. I screamed, shut my eyes and started swinging my staff around, unknowingly vanishing. "STAY THE HELL AWAY!" I screamed.

"Naomi!" I heard the others exclaim, I opened my eyes and blinked as I realized. "Wait, what?" I sweatdropped and suddenly, the four of them ran over and Yami sighed with relief.

"You're back!" Yugi exclaimed. I blinked again and then grinned at him, giving him a thumbs-up. "Of course I am! Nothing can keep me down!"

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed.

"You waste your time and your turns, rescuing those foolish mortals!" Bakura said. I blinked as I noticed a glimmer of something I couldn't quite determine in his eyes.

"My friends are never a waste of time." Yami said, glaring at him. "Make your move."

Bakura chuckled. "Oh, I'll move. And you will lose! This is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle!" He placed a card down. "First, I will play the Lady of Faith in attack mode! And then the card that will turn your friends against one another! The Change of Heart!" He showed it.

"Change of Heart..." Yugi said. "Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?!" I nodded.

"And a very magical card it is!" Bakura said. "With this card, I can turn you against your comrades! The very friends you sought to protect, you will now destroy!"

"No, I refuse!" Yugi said.

Bakura smirked. "You won't have a choice in the matter! The Change of Heart card allows me to control _any_ opposing monster! And I choose you, little Yugi!" He laughed and Yami growled. "Leave the young one out of this!" I smirked.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked. "By simply destroying him, I defeat you as well! You're here to guide and protect hiiiiiim!" He yelled, putting his card down. "Then protect him against this!"

"Yugi!" Everyone called as a bright light came from the card and out came Ryou. "Ryou!" I shouted, grinning.

"It's Bakura!" Joey exclaimed.

"The real Bakura!" Tea said.

"No, duh!" I shouted with a laugh and then looked at him. "Hey, your soul was sealed into your favorite card, as well!" Yugi said and Ryou smiled a little. "I want to help, but we must act quickly, Yugi!" He said and went into the Lady of Faith. "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours!"

"Huh?"

"I'll control her while you attack me! You can win against the evil Bakura!" He continued.

"I can't!" Yugi said and I nodded. "That'd destroy _you_!" I said.

"I don't care!" Ryou said, his eyes filled with determination. "It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit!" He spread his arms out. "DO IT!"

"BE QUIET!" Bakura shouted. _"Right, same thing, if Ryou dies, Bakura does as well."_ I was surprised at the twinge of horror I felt about Bakura being destroyed. _"What?!"_

"I have a better idea!" Yami shouted and the eye of Horus or was it Udjat? Appeared on his forehead. "If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls _from_ people..." Bakura started screaming. "Perhaps the power of _my_ Millennium Puzzle can put them back!"

Bakura blinked and I grinned as his soft brown eyes told me Ryou was back. "Alright!" Joey exclaimed. "Our Bakura's back where he belongs!" Ryou looked around. "But where's the evil dude?" Tristan asked.

I pointed and everyone looked at the Lady of Faith, or should I say, Bakura. "This can't be!" He shouted.

"Listen closely, Yugi!" Yami said. "Use the power of the Dark Magician! Send him to the graveyard!" Yugi nodded and pointed his hand. "You got it! Dark Magic Attack!" I took a sharp intake of breath as Bakura was hit and sent to the graveyard.

I closed my eyes and could almost hear him scream as everything went black again. I knew we were going back.

* * *

I gasped, snapped open my eyes and then yawned. _"Well, that was fun."_ I thought, half-sarcastic as I looked over and spotted Yugi and Ryou.

I stood up and grinned at them. "Hey, Fluffy! Yugi!" They looked at me, both probably thinking I'm nuts. "We made it!" I laughed and ran over and hugged them both, which was kinda hard considering one of them was taller than me! Damn shortness...

I heard someone growling and looked around to see who it was, letting go of the boys. I gasped when I saw the faint outline of Yami. _"Wait, I shouldn't be able to see him! No, no, no! How in the world?!"_ I tuned out the boys' conversation and walked up to him.

Curiosity got the best of me and I reached out to poke his shoulder, rather, to see if I could. Then he grabbed my hand before I could and I gasped again. _"No...way...how in the hell is this happening?"_ He made a come gesture with his other hand and I followed him into the woods.

When we were a fairly decent amount away, (I couldn't hear the boys' talking anymore) he stood in silence for a moment while I became progressively nervous. Though I was careful not to show it. _"What's he thinking? He's not looking at me so I have no idea..."_ In an attempt not to start _really_ worrying, I let my mind wander into everything Bakura had said about me in there. _"__The hell was he talking about? He seemed...seemed to know me...but that's not possible..."_

"Naomi..." Yami's voice suddenly cut through my thoughts and I looked up. He was staring at me intently and I gasped. "Y-Yeah?"

"Naomi, why are you pushing me away?" He asked and I blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about? I'm not pushing you away! What with the things I've told you and what I admitted to you about how I felt, I think I've been doing the opposite!"

"I mean, recently." I blinked again, still not getting what he meant. He looked at the ground and then back at me. He started walking towards me and I instinctively backed up...into a tree...He put his hands beside my head. Even in spirit form, he was pretty intimidating.

"Y-Yami? H-Huh?" I asked and I started to blush. He leaned closer and my eyes widened. "Any other moments besides those, you push me away." He stared into my eyes and I was officially frozen on the spot. ___"I hate when he does this to me! It makes me act so stupid!"_

"I love you, Naomi." He said and I gasped. "Why can't you understand that?" He asked and kissed me. ON the ___lips_! An actual kiss! My eyes widened but quickly closed. He leaned back and I blinked at him, then gasped as suddenly the realization crashed over me. ___"That's why-! Ho-ly, RA! I'm thick!" _I pulled him closer and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. (Which unfortunately was only possible because he was leaning forward. I'm freaking short!) After a few moments, we stopped and I was bright red.

"I..." I stared at his crimson eyes and turned even redder as I said the next part. "I love you too, Yami." I admitted. He smiled slightly at me before disappearing, and then there was a scream. A very familiar one. ___"MAI...!"_

* * *

**And that's all for now! Haha! YAY! A kiss! I hope none of you think it was too soon, because I sure don't!**

**I hope this re-written version was even better than the original! (You'll have to tell me what you thought along with my next new chapter.)**

**Next chapter...aw, hell you know what it is. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**I'll be going now, bye!**

**~Dreamer**


	28. Panik fails at panic making!

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**Not really anything to say, sooo...**

**Reviews and favorites and or follows are very much appreciated and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 28; Panik fails at panic making!

I ran towards Mai's scream to catch up to the others and ended up there just when Yami showed up. _"Again?! I'm making a habit of this or something?"_ I thought, blushing a little.

"Now, let's see you try your intimidation tactics against me, Panik!" Yami said, confidently and then pointed at him. "I don't scare easy! Especially when I'm standing up for my friends! It's time to duel!" I smiled a little and walked up. "Hey, guys!"

"Naomi!"

"Where've you been?!" Joey asked and I sweatdropped, glancing at Yami nervously then back at him. "N-Nowhere, really. Just taking a walk!"

"You've gotta stop doing that!" Tristan said and Tea nodded. "We thought something had happened to you!"

I blinked. "Really?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry about that..."

"Yugi, huh?" Panik said and we turned our attention back to him and Yami. "Must be my lucky day! Pegasus has promised a generous bounty to the eliminator who defeats you!" He nodded towards me. "And who brings your little girlfriend to him." He grinned evilly. "I wonder...think he'd throw in some extra cash for inflicting bodily harm? To either one of you?" I cringed and Yami growled.

"Be careful, Yugi!" Mai warned. "Panik's ruthless! He had me totally terrified!"

Yami smirked. "I see how you work, Panik! Sneaking up on unsuspecting duelists because you haven't the courage to challenge them face-to-face!"

"Watch your mouth!" Panik shouted. "You insolent cur!"

"True duelists play with honor and respect!" Yami said. "Not the underhanded tactics of a poacher!"

Panik growled as Yami continued. "And to prove it, I'll wager all the starchips I have to win back Mai's!" As he said that, I couldn't help thinking. _"Please don't go manga on me, please don't go manga on me!"_

"It's a deal!" Panik said. "I'll give you all eight of her starchips! The bet makes no difference to me!"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"What I mean, little Yugi, is that when you duel against Panik..." Two restraints came and clamped around Yami's ankles. "You're putting much more than measly starchips on the line! Much more!" He started laughing maniacally, and I almost screamed in fear as flames were shot up, right beside Yami. Even from where I was standing, I could feel the heat and I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my fists. _"YAMI!"_

"What's the matter, Yugi? Can't take the heat?" Panik asked tauntingly. "Well get used to it, because you're strapped in for the long haul!"

"Turn it off, Panik!" Joey demanded and he did so. I opened my eyes. "I can see the fear growing in your eyes, Yugi!" Panik said, pointing at him. "I do believe you're beginning to Panic!"

"Get a life, you psycho!" Tea shouted.

"Forget dis guy, Yug!" Joey said.

"Yeah." Tristan agreed. "Let's get you down from there, Yugi! What do you say?"

"Are you finished blowing smoke, Panik?" Yami calmly and confidently asked. The others gasped and I just grinned. "It will take much more than cheap pyrotechnics to make me lose _my_ cool!"

Panik laughed. "The last time someone had the nerve to talk to me like that...I broke them in half! But I bet you wont keep so cool if your little girlfriend's life is at stake!" Suddenly, a wire noose shot out behind me and wrapped around my neck and metal things clamped over my feet.

"Naomi!"

"What the hell?!" I yelled. "Dude! Is this really necessary?! I wasn't gonna run!"

He laughed. "That's insurance that you still wont when I grind little Yugi into the ground!" I smirked. "Uh, yeah, not likely. And this..." I pointed at the noose. "Won't make him lose his cool, either. Because you said Pegasus wants me...that means _alive_! So, I'm pretty much safe!" I looked at Yami pointedly. _"Yeah, great, I'm a damsel in distress again. Just...great..."_ I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Kick his ass, Yami!"

He nodded and turned back to Panik. "Enough of your scare tactics! Let's duel!"

Panik scowled a little. "Fine." He looked at the others. "Any of you try to get her free, and the noose will tighten and choke her!" He looked back at Yami, who's eyes were narrowed but I could tell he still was calm. _"Nothing to do but wait this out. I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT THAT SO CALMLY! I HATE BEING STUCK DOING NOTHING!"_

Skipping to later...

I grinned as Yami summoned Catapult Turtle and used it to launch Gaia the Dragon Champion at Panik's castle.

"No!" Tea yelled. "It's still floating!" I chuckled. _"Not for long."_

Panik started laughing. "You fool! After all your threats, my castle still is unharmed! Your worthless attack simply knocked it's floatation ring off! And now that your attack has failed, I'll eliminate you once and for all! My monsters are still contained and protected within the chaos shield! When this turn is over, the paralyzing affect of your Swords of Revealing Light will vanish! Then on my turn I'll attack you with all my monsters and wipe you out forever!"

Yami smirked. "There is no next turn for you. This duel has already ended." I started laughing and Panik glared at me. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded and I calmed down. "Um, hello? Your castle has no floatation ring! It shouldn't be floating! Well, the only thing I can think of as to why, is Yami's swords! I mean..." I smirked. "They did lock everything on the field in place."

"Exactly." Yami said. "And when this turn ends, each and every sword will vanish!"

"Which means..." I started.

"It's over!" Yami finished. "And now your world's about to come tumbling down!"

"NO! NO ONE DEFEATS PANIK!" Panik shouted and I sweatdropped. _"More third-person? I don't understand why people do that!"_

Yami put out a thumb like he was giving a thumbs-up. "My turn..." He pointed it down. "...Is over." The swords vanished and the castle fell on the trapped monsters and Panik's life points (obviously) depleted to zero.

"Way to go, Yami!" I cheered.

"He did it!" Tea shouted.

"And Panik's not takin' it well!" Joey stated. "Panik's having a panic attack!" Tristan agreed.

"Nobody...defeats Panik...nobody!" Panik looked angrily at me and Yami, then raised a fist up. "I may not have defeated you, Yugi!" He shouted. "But I can still eliminate you!" He glared at me as he continued. "And you!" He brought his fist down on the controls, breaking them but still causing fire to spew at Yami. "We'll see who's the coward now! FIRE!" Once again, he smashed a button and my noose started to tighten. I instinctively started to pull at it while the fire grew bigger, I could hear the others yelling but I wasn't paying attention. The fire swirled up and created a cylinder of fire around the arena.

I was right by the arena and I froze because there was fire all around me now and I could feel the heat from it. _"__F-__FIRE__!"_ I wanted to scream, I tried to scream, I was shaking and I tried desperately to move away while my head started pounding. I could hear Yami and Panik talking but then everything started turning black. _"No! I...can't...pass out...now! I..."_

"OBLIVIATE!" I heard Yami shout and then Panik scream. _"Did Yami just throw a Harry Potter curse at Panik?!"_ The restraints on my feet came off and I fell backwards. "Naomi!" Yami shouted, there was nothing but blackness now, and the pain in my head was fading.

"Naomi!" I felt someone pick me up. "Stay with me!" His voice was muffled there was a faint glow and suddenly the pressure on my throat lifted and I took a big, loud gulp of very much needed air and then started coughing. _"Once again...close to death...by lack of oxygen...__This...must...NOT become a habit!"_

After I stopped coughing, I opened my eyes to see Yami's crimson ones filled with concern. "H-Hi..." I whispered. He sighed in relief and then hugged me against him. "H-Hey! F-for once I d-didn't put m-myself in d-danger on purpose!" I joked and then closed my eyes again, I was exhausted. "For once..." He mumbled, chuckling.

"_For once..."_ He stood up, helping me up at the same time. My entire body felt like led, but I forced myself to stay standing while Yami walked over to Mai.

She stared at him in astonishment. "Yugi...I don't know what to say..." He held out her starchips. "Here." He said. "These starchips are yours." She just blinked. "They're yours." Yami insisted. "Take them!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept them." Mai said. "I fight my own battles!"

"Mai!" Tea said. "Yugi battled for you! He risked his life for you!"

I nodded. "I did too."

"I know, but..." Joey cut her off. "Dere's no point in arguin'." He walked up to them. "She's way to thick-headed!" He grinned as he snatched the starchips out of Yami's hand. "But if she'd rather be booted off the island, I'll take 'em!" He laughed and Mai growled.

"You think me losing my starchips is funny, Joey Wheeler?!" She yelled.

"I thought you didn't want 'em, Mai!" I chuckled as he raised his hand as high as he could and Mai went to reach for it. "Give them back!"

He grinned and plopped them into her hand. "Of course you can have 'em. They're yours!"

She looked at them and then at him. "Really, Joey?"

"Didn't you learn anythin' from this duel?" Joey asked. "You can't always keep your defenses up! 'Cause they'll just get between you...and the other people who're tryin' to be your friends!"

Tea gave me a look but I didn't notice. "So can't ya let your shield down?" He asked. "Just this one time?"

"_And thus begins Mai's changes. From a real bitch to a friend."_

"Ha! I'm such a sensitiiiive guy!" Joey said, stretching and Tristan chuckled. "Yeah, when you're not being a pain!" We all started walking back to our campsite.

"Which is most of the time!" Tea said and we all laughed.

"Ah, my adorin' fans!" Joey said, sarcastically.

I yawned. _"Let's see, it's what? Midnight? All this happened in one night...I need sleep."_ I thought tiredly and not five seconds after we got back to camp, I passed out.

* * *

**I feel like I didn't do as well on this chapter...not to mention I wanted to do more but got stuck.**

**Well, I'll be gone for the week at camp. But I'll try to have the next chapter up next Monday. :)**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Later!**

**~Dreamer**


	29. The only thing I don't like is the pink

**Hey, guys. Got a few things to say! And my OCs are gonna help me do so!**

**Hannah: Dreamer updated and fixed up chapter 27. Because unintentionally it was too close to a same-episode chapter in a similar fic. She sends her apologies to the writer of said fic. Go check it out! (The fixed chapter)**

**Naomi: Also, my second duel is gonna happen in this chapter. So Dreamer would like to once again ask that you forgive any mistakes and that you point them out so she can fix them. Just don't insult her at the same time as helping her or I will jump through the screen and stab you with the Millennium Rod.**

**Dreamer: Riiiight...an-yway...And finally, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO, sorry I took so long. First week I was back from camp, school came back into my life. While I still haven't started yet, I needed to get enrolled and do all sorts of things to prepare because it's gonna be my first year of public school, AND highschool. (Let's hope I don't crash and burn. And I start on the 26th.)**

**Naomi: Second week, her cousins came over for a week and she had very little time to write. *Glares* **

**Hannah: First half of third week, the writers block came back.**

**Naomi: Second half of third week and fourth and fifth week, her internet went out. So, no information she so desperately needs on dueling or any chance of updating.**

**Dreamer: But, I'm back now and that's all that matters. So, let's just get you going, shall we? **

**To Katerbug418: Does this answer your question? Lol.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Not in the slightest.**

**I'VE GOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! EEE! YAY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU GUYS! :D**

**Let's GOOOO!**

* * *

Chapter 29; The only thing I don't like is the pink...

I opened my eyes and groaned as I realized it was still dark. _"I'm never gonna get a good night's sleep, am I?"_ I froze at the sound of someone moving and remembered that Tea and I were sharing the tent. At the boys' insistence. I watched her for a minute to make sure I hadn't woken her up. When she didn't stir, I silently sighed with relief and quietly crawled out of the tent.

I looked around and spotted Tristan and Joey sleeping next to the tent, the blonde snoring his head off. I sweatdropped. _"How'd I sleep through that? How'd ANYONE fall asleep through that?"_ I shook my head and spotted Yugi and Ryou sleeping by what was left of the campfire. I smiled a little and stood up and stretched.

Deciding that I probably wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, I decided to walk around for a bit. More directly, over to the cliffs that I knew where nearby.

The trees from the forest suddenly stopped to show a space of grass and cliffs that pointed out towards the ocean. I looked up at all the stars that were far more visible than they had been in any other place I have been in my life. "Beautiful." I whispered, then smiled as I pictured Hannah's reaction to them.

I sat down with my back against a tree and just looked at them. _"My gosh...How long's it been since I've seen my own sister? A whole year..."_ I felt a pang as I remembered, this was truly the longest that the two of us had ever been apart. We were inseparable when we were little, a little less and less as we grew up, but still close. We had never lived in two different places before. "I miss her..." I admitted to no one. I glanced back in the direction of the others. _"Hannah...she used to be the only person I trusted. That I was close to. But now..."_ I smiled lightly. _"Now...I can't imagine not being friends with those guys."_ I turned and looked back at the stars. _"I was like Mai, and just a little like Kaiba. I didn't think I needed anyone. Except for my sibling."_ (Sound familiar?) _"And even then, I kept that barrier there. Such as it was."_ I smirked. _"And now...GAH! I poured my heart out to Yami, and I've trusted these guys enough to tell them about you and..._him_."_

I leaned my head back against the tree. "If anyone could explain that, I'd really love them to! How did they manage to change me in the course of a year? How?!" I asked the air, listened to silence as my eyes slowly fell shut again.

_Flashback/Dream about 8 years ago._

_I was running down the street, honestly, I was lost. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, so I was really surprised when I suddenly slammed into someone. Sending me crashing to the ground. _

_I hissed, seeing as how every part of me that could be covered by clothes was covered in bruises, I think you know why. "Are you okay, kid?!" Someone, I'm guessing the person I ran into asked. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I said and sat up. "Let me help you!" The person, woman, said. She held out a hand but I ignored it and stood up on my own. "I said I'm fine!" I looked up at her. She had long brown and lime-green hair, brown eyes, had on a pair of dark red shorts, a black t-shirt, and green converse._

_Her eyes widened and she raised a hand up in defense. "Okay, okay. I was just trying to help. I _did_ knock you over, after all. You sure you're alright? Most people don't hiss as loud as you when they fall over. Actually..." She titled her head. The look in her eyes unsettled me, like she _knew_ about... "Most kids your age don't just hiss. They make a sound...but hissing? What's your name, hun?"_

_I blinked. "Why should I tell you that?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Well, you look like a kid I know named Naomi Williams. Actually, more like I've heard about her more than met her from her mom. And you fit her description very nicely. And not many kids have the kind of hair you do naturally and-"_

"_Yes. I'm Naomi." I cut her off, getting sick of her babbling. "Who are you?" _

_She smiled, a knowing smile that I could swear I've seen before. "You are?! Fantastic! Actually, I was charged to give you something on..." She looked at her lime-green watch like it could tell her what day it was. "Your eighth birthday." _

_I gasped. "B-By who?" She winked and got a small box out of her multi-colored backpack. "This. Open it when you get _home_." They way she said that sounded like she meant home, home. Not the place I was staying at. I took it and stared at it, then noticed she had started walking off. "Wait a sec, who are you?!"_

_She looked back at me, grinned, flashed the peace sign, winked and stuck her tongue out like it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'll see you again, kiddo!" She turned around again and ran off._

_I blinked. "I'm starting to wonder if I should really open this..." I looked down at it curiously. "I guess it can't hurt..." Then I gasped and ran to catch up with her. "Wait! I need a little help here! I'M LOST!" _

_She skidded to a stop and waited for me to catch up. She mumbled something that sounded like; 'Right, forgot about that.' and then smiled. "Alright, where are you trying to get to?"_

"_Well..."_

_End _

"Bakura! Am I seeing things or is your Millennium Ring actually glowing?"

I yawned and opened my eyes to see Yugi and Ryou talking. Ryou held up his ring, one of the pointy danglers on it was glowing and pointing. "If it's not, then we're both hallucinating."

"Make that three." I said with another yawn to make myself known and crawled over to them. (I was to tired to stand up! Sue me!)

"Oh, Naomi. What're you doing up?" Yugi asked and I shrugged. "I woke up, came over here to think, fell asleep again, and woke up just now and saw Ryou's ring glowing and pointing."

"It's almost like it's being tug towards the castle!" Ryou said, re-starting their conversation.

"Why would it do that?" Yugi wondered. "I don't know, but it did the same thing the day I met you." Ryou said, starting the flashback.

"I was watching you guys play Duel Monsters when suddenly, my ring started to glow and pointed right towards your Millennium Puzzle!" He looked at me. "It also happened while we were playing at the arcade you guys invited me to. Only this time I'm not sure what it was pointing at, but it pointed to the group of you two, Joey and Tea while you were crowded around that one game."

I raised an eyebrow. _"Pointing to the Puzzle twice in a row?"_ I blinked and nodded. "Yeah, that's because the Ring has the power to locate all the other Millennium items. Like Yugi's puzzle and the Pegasus' Millennium eye."

"But why would it point to the castle?" He asked and I facepalmed. "Because of the Millennium Eye that currently belongs to Pegasus who is currently inside there? I thought I said that already." I yawned and just fell back onto the ground, arms behind my head. "Now, I dunno about you two but I'm going back to sleep. Night!" I shut my eyes and was almost out again.

"Wow, she falls asleep faster than anyone I've ever seen!" Ryou whispered, earning a sleepy smirk from me before I really did fall asleep.

* * *

"Everybody! Wake up!" Joey's shout suddenly cut through my (for once) dreamless sleeping and I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" I growled, refusing to actually get up.

"Nah, nothin's wrong!" Joey said. "It's just a brand-new day of the tournament, and I'm hot to find us a DUEL!"

"Well, you don't have to yell about it." Tristan said and I thought of something. _"Hey...new day?"_

I shot up. "You mean I missed Joey's duel against Kaiba last night?!" I shrieked. "Why didn't any of you wake me up?!" I demanded, standing up and glaring at all four of them.

"We just thought you could use some extra sleep, Naomi." Ryou said.

I sighed and blew a hair out of my face. "Thanks for that, but that's the third duel of Joey's that I've missed! It's kinda annoying..."

"Hey, guys!" Tea greeted as she walked over. "What's all the commotion?"

"Good morning, Tea." Yugi said and I nodded. "Yeah, morning!"

"Where's Mai?" Joey asked. "Isn't she with you?"

"She said she had to go." Tea replied and took a note out of her pocket. "And to give you this note, Yugi." She said, handing it to him.

He took it and we all read it over his shoulder.

"I owe you eight starchips. See you around!"

~Mai.

And it ended with a SWAK at the bottom. Yugi blushed a little and I growled, then blinked as I wondered why. _"She means that for Yugi, not Yami! But she doesn't know that...__That doesn't matter!...why am I reacting like this__?!"_

"Kiss those chips goodbye!" Tristan said and Yugi shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe we really can trust Mai."

"And if not...well, we're still da team supreme, right?" Joey asked

"Right!" The rest said, I was caught off-guard because I had gone back to reasoning with my brain about Mai's letter that I wasn't paying attention. I jumped and nodded.

"Okay, then!" Joey exclaimed, pumping a fist up. "Move out!"

We nodded in determination and started off.

* * *

"I wonder how many duelists there are left on the island." Ryou wondered.

"They shipped a couple dozen home yesterday." Joey said.

"And I bet even more have been eliminated by now." Tea agreed and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"And some of them were really good players with powerful cards, too!" Yugi said. "We could be next."

"ARGH!" I exclaimed. "Should I just tell you guys already?"

"NO!" Everyone minus Ryou shouted. "That could change the future!"

"Me being here has already done that!"

"What are you talking about?" We all sweatdropped and looked at Ryou. "Oh, um..." I coughed. "T-That's kind of a long story...And...I promise I'll explain later but right now I wanna find my next opponent!"

"That's right!" Yugi exclaimed. "You've only dueled once so far."

I nodded and scowled. "Exactly and that's boring. Plus you guys weren't even there for that one!"

"Hey, that's your own fault for walkin' off!" Joey said.

"Hey! I di-" I cut myself off and put my hands behind my head. "Whatever. Let's just go!" I started walking and they followed.

* * *

After Joey ran off and we all split up to go look for him, I wasn't sure how long everyone would be looking but since I knew where he was, I walked around on my own.

"I wonder if I'd have enough time for a duel...I'm 99% sure that Joey isn't in any danger..." I frowned and looked around. "But if I'm gone too long, the others will worry..." I shook my head and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Oh, whatever, it'll be fine."

I walked over to a tree and sat with my back against it. _"Might as well hang out here for a while..."_ I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree...again. Haha. I decided a song's amount of time would be enough time so I just picked a random song.

"_Oh what a world to take my breath away.  
From canyon deep to star above.  
All take their place to start the symphony.  
Of a great big love."_

"_I've seen the valley from the mountaintop.  
Sailed cross the blue and back again.  
From east to west, majestic tapestry.  
I can't comprehend."_

"_But that's not where I long to be."_

"_That's not where I long to be..."_

"_Now I'm stuck here, but I...don't belong here.  
Though my, heart and soul incline to roam.  
Time is coming when I'll be with my la da  
But for now I'm far from home."_

"_Though I'm a stranger in a strange land...  
This land can be a lot of fun!_  
_I'd start a list of all that thrills me,  
and never get done!"_

"_But that's not where I long to be."_

"_That's not where I long to be..."_

"_Now I'm stuck here, but I...don't belong here.  
Though my, heart and soul incline to roam.  
Time is coming when I'll be with my la da  
But for now I'm far from home."_

"_Shupidu, badow!  
Shupidu, badow!  
Diggadum, bum badow!"_

"_But that's not where I long to be!"_

"_That's not where I long to be..."_

"_Now I'm stuck here, but I...don't belong here.  
Though my, heart and soul incline to roam.  
Time is coming when I'll be with my la da  
But for now I'm far from home."_

"_Now I'm stuck here but I...I don't belong here.  
Though my, heart and soul incline to roam.  
Time is coming when I'll be with my la da  
But for now I'm far..."_

"_So far...I wanna be where you are!"_

"_Maybe I'm not so far from home!"_

I grinned. _"Yeah, I wasn't lying when I said my old home isn't my home anymore. But...There is one piece of it that is."_ I sighed and chuckled. "I wonder what she's up to right now?"

"That's a nice song. Vic Mignogna, right? Though I somehow doubt you actually want to go home. Not without finishing the tournament."

I opened my eyes with a confused expression as I looked at who spoke. She had short brown and lime-green hair with part of it covering the right side of her face, brown eyes, had on a blue shirt with white swirly designs and tiny brown beads by the collar, jean kapris and green converse. I couldn't help feeling I'd met her before. "Um, yeah." I smiled like I had already won. "I have no intentions of leaving without making it to the top!"

I stood up and she grinned. "Yeah! But we can't get there if we don't duel! So..." She suddenly grabbed my wrist and started pulling me with her. "Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Taking you to an arena, duh! I said we're gonna duel!"

"Oh, THEN LET GO OF MY WRIST!" She dropped it and frowned apologetically. "Sorry, you still gonna duel?"

I blinked at her twice incredulously, then sighed. "I guess I am. But why the hell did you start to drag me?!"

She grinned again and winked. "BECAUSE I CAN!" She shouted and then spun around and started running. "MONKEYS!"

I stared at her for a few seconds before running after her. _"What am I doing?"_ I wondered.

We ran up to and arena, her cheerful grin was starting to look more competitive as she quite literally shoved me towards the red side. "I can't stand on red!" She said as she ran back to blue. "That's your color!"

"What does color have to do with anything?!" I asked as I stepped on the platform.

She just shook her head and her grin switched to a knowing one as the platforms went up. "Nothing, nothing at all." She held up her glove. "So, how many Starchips are we betting?"

"I've got three." I answered, placing them down.

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?! So do I! Okay..." She put them down. "Oh, my name's Lauren, by the way."

I smiled. "Naomi."

She blinked before she grinned competitively again. "Cool! Nice to meetcha! Anyway..."

**{Naomi: 2000 Lauren: 2000}**

"THE CHICK WHO FEELS LIKE YELLING FOR NO REASON IS GOING FIRST!" She shouted and I sweatdropped. _"This girl is too hyper for her own good."_ I thought but shrugged and she drew her hand.

"Okey dokey! I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!" I watched a big green dragon appear and I spotted Lauren mouth something out of the corner of my eye. "I'm done." She then said.

I nodded. _"Looks like she's calmed down __a little__. __But...now it looks like she's spaced out. WHAT THE HECK?!__"_ I shook my head and drew my hand. "I place a monster facedown...And that's all for now."

"_If she's really as spaced out as she looks, she'll fall for it."_ I thought and then sighed. "Did you hear me? I said I end my turn!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you!" She said, smirking. "But anyway..." She seemed to think it over. "Blackland Fire Dragon, attack her facedown monster!" It sent out a burst of flames, flipping up my card to reveal a creepy magician with tattered robes and a big red hat.

"You've just activated my Old Vindictive Magician's effect!" I said and she facepalmed. "Now, destroy her dragon!" Old Vindictive Magician pointed its staff and sent out a burst of energy, destroying her monster.

**{Lauren: 950}**

"Well that was a dumb move on my part!" Lauren said, putting her hand down and laughing a little. "But, live and learn! I won't be doing that again."

I nodded. "Good idea." Old Vindictive Magician vanished. "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "That's it? Okay~...I summon Fire Princess in attack mode."

"_Crap."_ A girl with grey hair, wearing an orange dress with a red robe, and a brown staff with a blue orb appeared. "Fire Princess! Deal some damage to her lifepoints!" She attacked and I flinched as my lifepoints went down.

**{Naomi: 700}**

"Then I'll throw down a facedown of my own and end my turn." She finished with a smirk. "And yes, I did just quote...someone..."

Not really noticing what she just said, but subconsciously making a mental note to check it later, I drew and grinned madly. _"FINALLY!"_

"Right! First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" She gasped as the card flipped up and shattered. "Next, I'll summon the...Oh, I know! The best dragon in existence! (In my opinion) SEIYARYU!" (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300)

"AWESOME!" She screamed as the pink (The only part I don't like about it) dragon materialized in a flash of light, taking me by surprise and she laughed sheepishly. "Sorry! Couldn't help it! But...oh, crap...haha! Not awesome for me!"

I shook my head. "Not so much. Now my friend, attack Lauren's Fire Princess!" Seiyaryu raised it's head and shot out strangely silvery flames at her monster, destroying it.

**{Lauren: 0}**

Lauren's jaw dropped as her lifepoints hit zero. "Wow...I..." She started laughing as the platforms came down and I looked at her in confusion. "Wow, that was fast! I can't believe I lost so quickly!"

She ran over to me just as I stepped off and held her fist in front of my face. "Wha-?"

"Here." She cut me off and turned her hand over and opened her palm, revealing her three starchips. "You won, I lost. You get the chips, I get kicked off the island." She chuckled and I slowly took them. "Yeah..."

"Anyway!" She continued, still smiling cheerfully. "I can't believe you played Seiyaryu against me! I thought...well...nevermind." She sweatdropped and took a step back. "It was really great to meet you, Naomi." She tilted her head and I nodded and smiled back. "You too, Lauren. Just out of curiosity...is your deck made mostly with fire-element monsters?" I asked as I put my chips in place.

She half-gasped and then nodded. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "Lucky guess." She smirked and then gasped. "Naomi! LOOK OUT!" She screamed and I turned my head only to have someone grab me and put a cloth over my nose and a hand over my eyes, pressing me into the man's chest.

"HEY! LET US GO, YOU BASTARDS!" Lauren screamed. _"They got her too..."_ I thrashed to try and get out of his grip but felt myself grow tired. _"Not again..."_

"Now, let's try this again." A gruff voice said with a chuckle. "You were from last time!" I said in a muffled voice, Lauren continued to scream as I felt my eyelids shut and all sound disappeared.

* * *

**How many times should I say I'm sorry? Like, a million? Well, unfortunately, that wont fit in this note but I swear on the life of...Marnie (my cat) that I truly am just that sorry and even more.**

**Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up within the week! However, my older sister is in the hospital so sorry if it's only on Saturday or Sunday this week that the promise is kept, but I'll try not to let that happen.**

**As I said at the top, I start school on the 26th. So, updates will be slower than usual. (You know, besides this overly-long update)**

**Thank you for reviewing! Don't forget to do so again! We're about to find out who drugged Naomi the first time! (And although he never told her so, Kyle actually saved her from the guy. And I don't mean by just being a witness, either.)**

**Naomi: Wait, WHAT?!**

**Hahahaha! Later!**

**Naomi: No, wait, Drea-**

**~DREAMER! HAHAHA**


	30. Important! Not a chapter!

Important! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but please read it! This must be stopped!

This is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

It has been brought to my attention that several other authors are bringing up the issue that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friend, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again, come darlings lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7  
InuFan21497  
WorldsDreamerGirl14 **(Come on guys, let's do this!)**


	31. Why is HE here!

**Hi guys! Told you so! Let's get to a (sort-of) regular updating schedule! **

**Actually, once school starts, I'm gonna try to update every Saturday-Sunday-Monday. Basically the weekend. **

**Sorry that this is late, but hey, I did warn you that this past week was gonna be hectic for me. Anyway, my first week of public school went swimmingly!**

**Anyway...30 chapters...SWEET! **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do, however, own my OCs! :D**

**...Let's just get a move-on, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 30; Why is HE here?!

_Third Person POV_

"Wake up, dweeb!" Joey opened his eyes to see a guy right in front of him, grinning and chuckling evilly and his eyes widened. "What? You?!" The guy chuckled again and Joey looked around in confusion. "What? Where am I?"

The guy chuckled _again_. "Da boss want's you." The platform Joey was sitting on suddenly started to go up and Joey shouted a little in surprise. "Wha-?!" When it reach the top he shouted again. "Aah! What is dis place?" He asked, everything was creepy and dark. And the arena he was somehow on looked like it was made out of random planks of wood. There were skeletons and tombstones everywhere.

A guy with blonde hair, wearing an American flag bandanna and big sunglasses chuckled. Joey looked straight across and shouted again. "GAH! A tombstone?!" From up behind it rose a boy with blue hair and a sunken face. He was grinning creepily. "Welcome, duelist." He greeted. "To the arena of lost souls!"

Joey sweatdropped and shouted in fear. "Abandon hope." The boy continued. "For no duelist gets out of here alive!"

"HELP! A GHOST!" Joey screamed. "AAAAAAH!"

"Prepare for your final duel." Ghost-boy said. "This arena will be your graveyard!"

"Oooh. Spoo-kaay!" The guy with spiky black hair said.

"Spot on, mate." His very obviously Australian friend with red hair agreed. "He's got the dweeb scared stiff." Joey was just standing there with a I've-officially-been-scared-to-death-and-am-border ing-on-evaporating look.

"I don't believe it!" Spiky-head exclaimed. "Looks like the guy fainted on his feet!" He laughed and flag-head snorted. "Yeah, so do somethin', Zygore. Get busy and wake him up!"

"You heard him dweeb!" He picked up a skull and chucked it at Joey's head. "Rise and shine!" Joey groaned and held his head as the skull hit it's target and ghost-boy let out a laugh. "The ghosts of the dead are all around you, Joey! There's no way to escape from your fear!"

Joey looked at him in surprise. "Huh? Who says I'm scared?"

"You can't hide the truth from the spirits, Joey!" Ghosty did a creepy laugh. "They see you frozen in fear!"

Joey sweatdropped. "Okay, I _was_ afraid. But not 'cause of the graveyard or your ooga-booga rap." He pointed at him. "It's your creepy face dat gave me da willies!"

The other three guys laughed. "You have to admit, he's got a point, Bones!"

"Yeah, you even spook me out, Bones! And I'm on your side!" Zygore agreed.

"Well, if you're on my side then stop laughing at me!" Bones shouted at them and then turned to Joey and pointed at his gauntlet. "So, are we gonna duel or just stand around talking?! Lay down your starchips, now!"

Joey growled and glared at them. "Hey, I never even agreed ta dis duel!"

"Tough luck!" Flag-head said. "You haven't got any choice, dweeb!"

"Not if you want to see your little friend again." Another voice interjected.

Joey blinked. "Wha-?"

Another person walked in from the shadows. He had icy-blue eyes and curly black hair, and an evil grin was spread across his face. "Hello, Joey Wheeler. My name is Zane, I believe Naomi has told you about me. If not, you may recognize me from Death-T not to long ago. I had a floor specially set-up for the little crown-thief."

"Zane!" Joey shouted and clenched his fists. "What da hellare YOU doin' here?! And...that friend..." His eyes widened as Zane chuckled and held up a computer with a picture of two unconscious and beaten-up girls. One was Naomi and the other one Joey didn't recognize. "What have you done to Naomi?!" Joey demanded. "Where is she?! And who's the other girl?!"

Zane chuckled again and put the computer away. "Hardly anything, _yet_. That other girl is...collateral damage, if you lose. And as for where they are...You'll find out if you win this duel!"

"An' what's stoppin' me from comin' over dere and forcin' ya to tell me where dey are?!" Joey shouted, his accent becoming more prominent in his anger. _"That __bastard's__ put Naomi through enough! __Why the heck does he still want her?!"_

"What's stopping you?" Zane laughed, and suddenly Joey understood why Naomi shivered every time she described it. "What's stopping you is that I've got her in my possession and at my _mercy_ and you have no idea where she is! And, because I'm feeling a bit...hmm...what's the word? I'm in the mood for a bit of a gamble, I've decided to let you _try_ and win her back!"

Joey gritted his teeth, he didn't like the way he had put emphasis on the word 'try'. Like he thought he couldn't win. _"__Zane musta picked me to duel for Naomi because he thinks that I can't win, and dat he'll be able ta keep her. Well, I'm not gonna let that happen!"_ He slammed his starchips down. "I _will_ get her back, Zane! Four stars!"

_I'm going to do a random thing and do Lauren's POV for a bit._

I woke up with a groan, my head was pounding and when I tried to move it, a sharp pain shot up my leg. _"Oogh, what happened?"_ I opened my eyes to a cave roof. _"Oh, that's what happened. Naomi and I got kidnapped by some assholes and they decided they wanted to beat shit up and thought we were perfect...Great. __I'm a target, now.__"_ I sat up, hissing and looked over at Naomi.

Her face was screwed up like she was having a nightmare and I frowned. _"That can't be good."_ And because I've never been a very...sensitive? Person. I crawled over to her and started shaking her awake. "Naomi! Naomi! HEY! WAKE UP!"

She jerked awake and then doubled over in pain, probably forgetting I was there. "Owwww..." I chuckled at the uncharacteristic open show of pain and she gasped and looked up at me. "Oh! Lauren!" She sat up and I suppressed rolling my eyes at that. "Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded with a grin. "Yup! Aside from a sprained ankle and a few bumps 'n bruises, I'm just fine!" I laughed and she frowned.

"Let me see your ankle." I stopped laughing and smirked. "Lemme check that gash on your stomach first." She glared at me and I knew why. _"Not to happy with letting your pain show, are ya?"_ Then she suddenly gasped and grabbed at her neck.

I tilted my head. "What's up?"

Her eyes widened and her face paled. "M-My locket's...gone!"

"WHAT?!"

_And finally we get to Naomi's POV!_

After a very loud shriek about the news that she shouldn't of understood why it was important to me, I frantically started looking around for it.

"Uh, where'd you last have it?" She asked and I stopped and thought. "During our duel."

She scowled. "So don't tell me those creeps took it!"

I shook my head. "I doubt it. It's not valuable to anyone but me. And...wait, how did you know it's important." She shrugged. "It's a locket. Aren't lockets usually important to the people who wear them?"

"Ah, good point."

"Right. So maybe it fell off your neck before we got here?"

"Where is here?"

We looked around, it was basically one large circular cave-room. Nothing special. _"No door? But if they got us in, then there's a way out!"_

"I tink..." I looked at Lauren, she was warping her voice into an accent that I was pretty sure didn't actually exist. "We ned to f'nd a _d_ow!"

I blinked. "Uh...I'm assuming that last word was door." She nodded with her eyes wide in a creepy way and I stood up. "Okay, then let's get moving." She said stood up as well, leaning on her uninjured foot.

"You be careful with that." I warned and she nodded. "Will do!" We then turned around and started searching the walls.

_Third person again...ugh._

"Tristan, look!" Tea said as she picked up a yellow wallet off the ground and opened it up.

"Hey, that's Joey's wallet!" Tristan exclaimed.

"With a picture of his sister, Serenity." Tea observed.

"Joey would never be careless enough to lose that." Tristan said as Yugi and Ryou ran up. "His sister means more to him than anything!"

"Hey, guys, have either of you seen Naomi since we started looking for Joey?" Yugi asked and the two shook their heads.

"Don't tell me _she's_ missing now, too!" Tea exclaimed.

Ryou blinked as something glinted at the edge of his vision and looked down to see he was standing on a necklace. He moved his foot then bent down and picked it up. It was a golden-colored heart-shaped locket and when he opened it up, he gasped. "Guys! This is Naomi's!"

"Really?!" They asked, Ryou handed it to Yugi and he held it out in the middle of the circle they had just made. On the one side was a picture of a much younger Naomi and another little girl with honey-blonde hair, both smiling and happily licking away at ice cream cones. And on the other side was a picture of a man and woman holding hands and sitting at a table next to each other as if the picture-taker was sitting in front of them. They were leaning their heads close together as they smiled warmly at the camera. The woman had long black hair and dark blue eyes while the man had honey-blonde hair and bright amber eyes.

"Whoa, they must be her sister and parents!" Tristan said in realization.

"Naomi would _never_ drop something this important!" Yugi exclaimed. "Her family means the world to her!"

Tristan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And we found this so close to Joey's wallet...This is starting to smell like foul play!"

Everyone looked around and suddenly Tea pointed. "Look over there!"

"A cave!" Tristan exclaimed. "I don't like the look of this..." He started towards it and the others followed. "Neither do I." Yugi agreed. _"Naomi must've found Joey and it looks like they _both_ went into that cave...The question is, whether they went in willingly, or not."_ His grip on the locket tightened.

_And Naomi once again_

"Hey! I think I found something!" I turned around to see Lauren holding her hand against one part of the wall. "What?" I asked and walked over.

"There's a crack that runs up the wall, then loops back around and comes down." She mapped as much of the path she could reach with her finger. "Looks like a door to me!"

I nodded and grinned. "Let's try it! Think you can do it with your leg like that?"

"Sure, if I push like this..." She leaned against the wall, her shoulder and her opposite hand pressed against it while she hooked her injured leg around her good one and placed that one as her foothold to push.

"Okay!" I put my hands on the wall and got ready to push. "Ready?"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" We started throwing all our weight into the wall...that really, we were just hoping was a door. But considering we hadn't found anything else besides a little camera that I smashed with a rock, this was our best bet.

After a while, we were just about to give up when we felt it opening...towards us. So we moved back and watched until we could see who it was. "You do realize that it wouldn't make any sense for your way out to be unlocked, right? Considering you got kidnapped."

I blinked and gasped. "_Kyle_?!"

_Third person ONCE AGAIN!_

**{Joey: 630 Bones: 1350}**

Pumpking was on the field boosting up Bones' three zombies, and Joey was stuck defending. Yet another one of his facedown monsters got destroyed and Bones smirked. "That defense monster was much too weak!" He taunted. "Why don't you give me something stronger to destroy?"

"You wish!" Joey shouted. "Armored Lizard, defense mode!"

"Ectoplasmic Fortification!" (Zombie Crawling Dragon: 2400 Zombie Crass Clown: 2160 Armored Zombie: 2250) "Power up my zombie army! And attack!" ZCD blew his foul breath and destroyed Armored Lizard.

"Well so much for Armored Lizard..." Joey said, frowning.

"Oh! This is so cool!" Bones exclaimed. "Boss, you're giving me great advice!" Bandit Keith grinned and Zane smirked. Having seen the anime like Naomi, Zane knew what Keith was planning but decided to build on it and taunt Joey. "Yes, he is. And that great advice is going to get me Naomi, forever!"

"Ha!" Bandit Keith laughed. "You're never going to see your little friend again, Joey!"

Joey scowled as Zane continued. "Do you know what it sounds like when Naomi screams in pain? Well, I do. It's a wonderful sound, especially when I'm the one that makes her scream. And after this duel, I'm going to be able to. Over, and over, and over. Until the day I finally give her a slow and painful death."

Joey growled and shouted "Shut up!" Before placing another monster down. _"Damn, I can only defend myself..."_

Bones attacked and destroyed it and then laughed. "I'm wiping them out one-by-one!"

"And with each monster Bones here destroys..." Bandit Keith began. "The further away you are from getting your friend away from this guy." He pointed at Zane with his thumb, who merely smirked. _"I have to find a way to win this duel or Naomi goes back to that bastard...and this time there wouldn't be anyone around to keep him from killing her eventually..."_ He put another defense monster down and Bones destroyed it.

"There's another nail in Naomi's coffin." Zane laughed.

"Come on!" Bones shouted. "Throw another card for my monsters to devour!"

"_This is bad..."_ Joey thought the obvious as he looked at his hand. _"There's gotta be someway to beat him! No way am I lettin' him keep his hands on her..."_

"Joey!"

"Joey!"

"Huh?" He turned to look behind him and saw Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Ryou. "Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. "You're really here!"

Zane and Bandit Keith scowled and at the same time they ordered Zygore and the other guy yo "Block 'em."

"What kind of Duel Arena is this?" Yugi asked and then looked around for someone.

"Are you crazy?!" Tristan asked. "Why in the world did you accept to duel in a place like this?!"

"Yeah, like I had a choice!" Joey retorted and then Yugi cut in. "Hey, Joey. Isn't Naomi with you?"

He shook his head. "Uh-uh. That's why I didn't have a choice." He pointed at them. "Those four bastards have got her locked up somewhere! Her and some other girl who's got nothin' to do with dis!"

"What?!" The four of them shouted and Tristan glared at the guys now blocking their way. "This duel's over!"

"That's not up to you, chum." The red-haired one said.

"I say it is." Tristan retorted.

"You wanna stop this duel, you gotta get through us!" Zygore said and Tristan ran forward. "My pleasure!"

Red-head then shot a pebble and hit Tristan in the head with it, distracting him enough that Zygore could go in and punch him in the stomach.

No one else had noticed that Bakura and Yami had taken over Ryou and Yugi, a dark, ready-to-murder, expression was on Bakura's face as he turned around and snuck off.

"Tristan! Are you okay?" Joey asked and moved to go down.

"Hold it." Zane said and Joey looked at him. "Don't forget, if you leave the arena, you forfeit the duel and Naomi becomes mine once again!"

"What?!"

"Let her go now, Zane!" Yami demanded, a furious expression on his face.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that. See, Joey's already accepted this duel and that means I won't tell you where she is unless he wins. And you know you have no way of forcing me. That room is set-up to crush her if you try."

Everyone's eyes widened. "_What_?!"

"You never said anythin' about dat earlier!"

"Well, I am now."

_Back to Naomi!_

After Kyle explained that he overheard Bandit Keith and Zane talking about kidnapping two girls, he had decided to find them and get them out. He didn't explain why, though. And oddly enough I was okay with that.

"Well...thanks for that...Kyle." Lauren said, looking between me and him. I had looked down so my bangs shaded my face and had my fists clenched.

"No problem." He shrugged. "Where are you guys gonna go now?"

"Well, I came to the island alone, so...Naomi?"

"_Damn...he's here, too? I guess that makes sense since he was at Death-T...but why...why does he still want me?"_

"Uh...Naomi?"

"_Why is he so damn determined to have me..?"_

"Naomi..."

"_Why does he want to cause me pain?!"_

"NAOMI!"

"WHAT?!" I looked up to have both of them staring at me. "Where do you wanna go?" Lauren asked. "Up and out or down to find your friend?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Down to find my friend."

She grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Okay! Then I'll come with you!"

Kyle nodded. "So will I. Since I found them earlier, I know how to get us to them."

"You did?" I asked and he nodded. "That's where I heard them! I just didn't think it might be the same Naomi I had dueled earlier that they were talking about."

I blinked. "Okay then. Let's get going."

"Alright!" Lauren cheered, pumping a fist up. "Lead the way Kyle!" She took a step forward and yelped and almost toppled over but caught herself on the wall. "Ouch...okay...Can one of you give me a hand? I think my leg got worse."

"Sure. Here." She put an arm around my shoulders and we began to make our way out.

* * *

**Okay! Originally, I was gonna have more in this chapter but...yeah, I ran out of time plus I wanted to get this up for you guys. **

**Like I said, I now have an update schedule! Which by far is one of the smartest things I have done all month!**

**Haha. What'd you think of my third persons? Yeah, they probably sucked. Do any of you honestly believe that I'm going to let Naomi, Lauren, and Kyle make it to the others without any obstacles? I hope not...**

**And yes, Lauren knows more than she's letting on, if you couldn't tell by the snippet in her point of view.**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you people think! :D **

**See ya next weekend! Later! **

**~Dreamer**


	32. Working our way up!

**Time. For. More. YU-GI-OH! And just because I wanted to say it, when Tristan punched the rock, he yelled "MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH!" I really wish I could have put that in last chapter...oh well.**

**Completely off-topic, but...I FINALLY GOT THE TRUE ENDING IN IB! (Tis a marvelous computer game)**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and or follows! **

**Naomi: I think they know by now that you're thankful...**

**Dreamer: Not the new ones!**

**Naomi: Yeah, they do. Now can we just start, now?**

**Dreamer: ...Just go.**

* * *

Chapter 31; Working our way up!

After maybe half an hour, I was more painfully aware that there was a cut on my side and Lauren was looking a little green, telling me that she had indeed made her leg worse and it was hurting her seriously. _"She used it to push, probably."_

I sighed and Kyle side-glanced at us. He had suggested we rest before, but the both of us had protested so vehemently he gave up after saying it three times. _"That may not have been the best choice on our part, but we can't go back on it now. Or at least I can't."_

Aside from telling Kyle that we weren't going to stop, Lauren had fallen quiet and kept glancing everywhere. I had to wonder if she was scared of the dark at all, because the cave was only lit up by occasional candles stuffed inside a skull.

"ACK!" She suddenly hissed in pain and we looked at her in alarm. "What's wrong?!" I asked and her eyes widened. "S-Something thin just dug into my leg!"

I gasped and looked down while Kyle took a step back and also looked. "Oh, crap..." He muttered and I knew he saw it too. A long, thin, wire with a tiny hook at each end was lying on the ground. "Trip wire!" Lauren exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes.

"When my friend stepped on a lose rock in here, a boulder went rolling after him and the others..." I told them.

Lauren gasped and looked behind her. "So...does that mean...?"

"Something is going to come for us." Kyle stated and Lauren looked up. "At least whatever it is, wasn't instantaneous."

I nodded. "Let's keep moving and hope we can avoid it." They nodded and we each took a step forward, before we heard three voices.

"I don't think so."

"That trip wire was an alarm."

"You're not going anywhere!"

I saw a pair of hands grab Lauren and felt a pair clamp on my shoulders before someone jerked us apart. Kyle grunted as his arm was twisted behind his back and he was shoved into the wall.

"If you creeps knock me out again, I swear to Ra that I will kill you once I wake up!" I shouted and I heard Lauren start to laugh. "I was considering killing them right now!" A pause. "Erm, mentally..." It was my turn to laugh until the creep that had me decided to yank on my hair.

"OUCH! HEY!"

"Shut up!" The guy ordered and glared at me. "I wasn't planning on knocking you out. We were just gonna throw the three of you back into that room and make sure you stay there."

I smirked. "Hey, I got a better idea. Why don't you duel me and if I win, you let us go."

Kyle decided to try to get his guy off him, but he was just slammed back into the wall. (The guy was really muscle-y while Kyle looked like he had about as much muscle as Tristan. Strong, but this guy was stronger.) "Jokes on you, there's already someone dueling for your freedom..." The guy said and then laughed. "And he's losing!"

I blinked. "Huh? You mean...Joey?" I tilted my head. "Who's he dueling?"

The guy holding Lauren laughed. "I guess you know who the weakest duelist in your group is, then? Haha! He's dueling our creepy comrade Bones!"

I sighed. "No, actually." I frowned as I thought about it. "Well, then. How about if I win our duel, you tell me where they are and how to get there so we can go watch?"

"Well, you're just itchin' for a duel, aren't ya?"

I smirked. "Yeah, actually. Or better yet..." I brought up my arm and elbowed him as hard as I could. "HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU LET US GO?!" He let go to hold his stomach and I whirled around to punch him in the face. During that, Lauren took the opportunity to slam down on her captor's foot with a scream of pain and Kyle's captor loosened his grip in surprise so he wrenched himself out of the guy's grip, spun around, hooked his foot around and kicked him hard in the back of his knee, knocking him to the ground.

Back to me, just before my fist made contact, Lauren's guy grabbed my arm, pulled me back, and then threw me into Lauren causing us both to slam into the wall. "LAUREN! NAOMI!" Kyle shouted, there was more grunting but I couldn't see what was going on because my eyes were closed.

I opened them and looked at Lauren. _"She's out cold!"_ I stood up slowly and then joined Kyle in fighting.

After a few minutes, one of the guys had me in a headlock and was pulling my hair as hard as he could (I wasn't screaming, though) the second guy pulled a knife and had Kyle backed against the wall with it pointed at his throat, and the third guy had picked up Lauren and was going to sling her over his shoulders when something gold glinted ahead of us and out of the shadows...

...Bakura slowly walked up with a murderous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. _"Bakura?!"_ The guy tugged my hair again and glared at him. "Who the hell are you? Don't think you can do any better than these runts have!"

"Oh, but I can. And I suggest you put her down before I kill you." The guy started shaking a bit but chuckled. "And what makes you so sure you can even scratch me?"

Now it was Bakura's turn to chuckle, the Millennium Ring glowed and I gasped and tried harder to get out of this guy's grip. "No! Bakura, don't do it!" I shouted while the guy holding Lauren backed up a few steps.

Suddenly, the guy holding me screamed in pure terror and let go of me. I stumbled to the ground and looked up to stare at Bakura. _"Why's he so furious? I don't get it! I'm...I'm in...I love Yami...so why...?"_

The guy with the knife spun around and charged at Bakura, who merely glared at him and the guy screamed and fell to the ground. Both were now either dead or in the Shadow Realm.

There was a thud and I looked over to see the last guy had dropped Lauren, who then woke up with a loud, sharp, gasp. He stumbled back a few more steps before pointing at him. "What the hell are you? The hell did you just do?"

Bakura walked towards him and smirked again. "I sent your friends to the Shadow Realm...where they will suffer for eternity for what they have done. You dare hurt them? You will suffer as well." I clapped a hand over my mouth as the last guy let out a scream of terror and fell limp.

"What the..." Kyle breathed and I looked at him, he was staring at Bakura in horror, who turned to look at him. "You know your way out, go."

He scowled and raised a fist up. "No way. I'm not leaving two girls alone to face y-"

"You're lucky you saved Naomi's life earlier or else I would kill you where you stand." The both of us gasped and I blinked at him. "Kyle? What did you-? Nevermind, do as he says and leave."

"But-"

"JUST GET OUT!" I screamed and he stared at me in shock. "No." I rolled my eyes and stood up, rubbing the back of my head. "Damn, you're more stubborn than I would have thought." Unbeknownst to me, my bracelet had started to glow. "He wouldn't hurt us, and whatever you did to save me from getting kidnapped earlier, I am grateful for. But he's only repaying the debt for saving me by letting you live so GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Don't get mixed up in the mess that we've put ourselves in! And don't tell anyone, either!"

"I..." I could tell he was conflicted, considering it's so obvious that Bakura's dangerous. "I'll go...but you'd better make it all the way to the finals so I'll know you guys are fine!"

I smiled. "I'll do that." I reached out a hand, we shook hands and when we let go, I noticed he had put something in my hand. "Wha-?! Kyle, you can't-!" It was too late, he had turn around and run off and all I could do was close my hand over the eight starchips he had given me.

"Keep them!" He shouted. "Like I said, get to the finals so I know you guys are okay!"

I put three of them in and slipped the other five into my pocket. "But you gave me too many! KYLE! Gah, what the hell?" I had started to mumble. "Who in their right mind would just give up their starchips? I...uh..."

I felt myself begin to fall back and then someone catch me. "Hey, Naomi! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that Bakura was the one holding me. "B-Bakura? What the-?" I gasped as he pulled me into an actual hug. _"I blacked-out...and before that...Kyle was here...did he listen and run? Smart...but last I heard, he wasn't planning on leaving. So then...wait, Bakura's hugging me?!"_ I pulled back and stared at him in shock.

He let go and then walked over to Lauren. "H-Hey!" I yelled and scrambled over to her. "Lauren! Are you okay?" She had propped herself onto her hands, and was staring at the ground wide-eyed. "I...remember..." She murmured and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey..." She looked at me. "You...and..." Her gaze flitted to Bakura and gasped. "You!" I looked at him to see he was smirking again. "So...do you remember me, now?" She nodded slowly, eyes still wide. "Shame Naomi doesn't yet."

She nodded again and stood up, so did I, keeping my hand on her shoulder. "W...W-We should...go..."

He nodded and walked towards her, I wanted to step in front of her but something was holding me back. "One thing, first." He lunged forward, pushed her into the wall and kissed her...wait, WHAT?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted, while Lauren just looked frozen in shock. I growled and pulled him off of her.

He stumbled a bit but just chuckled. "See you later..." He said and before either of us could react, he switched back to Ryou who started falling. "Ryou!" Lauren shouted and caught him. "Ryou! Are you okay? Say something!"

"L-Lauren...?" He slowly opened his eyes and then gasped slightly in surprise. "Uh, Lauren! What are you doing here?"

She sighed with relief as he stood up. "I came to duel and ended up meeting one of your friends on accident." She chuckled and hugged him.

I blinked. "Wait, you two know each other?" They nodded and Lauren grinned. "Yep! Sure do!"

"Naomi! You're alright!" Ryou exclaimed while letting go.

I smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh! Is Joey seriously dueling to get us free right now?"

He nodded. "Yes, he is. But I'm not sure...how I got...where are we?" Lauren sweatdropped and stepped forward with her injured leg and shouted. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay, Lauren?!" Ryou asked and she nodded. "Y-Yeah...bastards did something to my l-leg..."

He gasped. "You mean you were the other girl that got kidnapped?!" We nodded.

"Come on..." I said and held my hand out to Lauren. "Let's get to the others."

She smiled and nodded, slung an arm around my shoulders and leaned against me. "C'mon, Ryou! Let's go!"

He nodded. "Right! Let me help." He put Lauren's other arm around his shoulders and we all started forward again.

* * *

"Naomi!"

"Bakura!"

"Can ya hear us?"

"Naomi! Bakura!"

Lauren and Ryou stopped talking and we all paused. "Guys?" I called out. "Is that you?!"

"Naomi!"

"Is Bakura with you?"

"I'm here!" Ryou shouted and we looked at each other before walking again.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're on our way! We'll follow your voices!" I replied and wished we could go faster.

I could hear the sound of running and knew they were close. _"__Ugh, I said I'll find them! Why the heck are they still...oh, right. It's them."_ I shook my head.

"Guys...as much as I hate to admit it, I need a break. Can we let _them_ find _us_?" Lauren asked. Ryou looked at me and I nodded so we helped her sit down.

"Are you alright, Lauren?" Ryou asked. She tentatively touched her ankle and winced. "I should be, but I made my leg worse by stepping on that guy's foot and stuff..." She hissed. "Ah, I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"Don't say that!" Ryou exclaimed and I nodded. "He's right, you did what you had to do to get that guy off you."

She just stared at the ground. _"I wonder what's got her so upset all of a sudden? Does it have something to do with whatever she remembered?"_

"Naomi!" We looked up to see the others running towards us, Yami in front. I blinked and smiled. "Guys, hey!" I stood up while zipping up my jacket to hide the cut and blood spot on my shirt.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked as he stopped right in front of me. "Uh, yeah...yeah, I'm fine...I..." I looked down. "A friend who helped us out told me that..Zane was the one who-" I gasped as I was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Y-Yami! What-?"

"I'm glad you're safe." He said and I half-gasped, then slowly hugged him back. "Yeah..."

"Hey, there!" Tea said to Lauren. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lauren." She answered.

"I'm Tea! This is Joey and Tristan..." She started, nodding at the both of them. "And that's Yugi." She pointed at him. "And I guess you've already met Naomi and Bakura."

She nodded. "Yep! Ryou's told me about you guys!"

They continued to talk while Yami and I pulled apart. Then he grabbed my hand and lifted something up to my eye level. "Here, you dropped this."

I gasped as I recognized it. "My locket!" I took it and opened it, and breathed a sigh in relief as I saw that the pictures were still in-tact. "Thank goodness..." I put it on and Yami smiled.

"Hey! Now that we've all found each other and stuff..." Lauren started.

"Can we finally get out of this creepy pit?" Tea asked/finished and I nodded. "Hell yeah! I've had enough of this hole!" Even though we're going to be in it for even longer...wonderful...

Yami chuckled and I blushed slightly as I realized he was still holding my hand. _"Luckily it's dark enough in here that no one can see it."_

"I hear ya." Joey said, nodding.

"So let's go!" Tristan exclaimed and he and Ryou helped Lauren back onto her feet, then we all headed for the entrance.

* * *

After we discovered that we couldn't go out the way we came and Ryou's ring started directing us where we had to go, Yami switched back with Yugi (subsequently making us let go) and Lauren started explaining how she knew Ryou.

Apparently, they first 'met' because of a wrong number. Then a few months and several conversations later, Ryou found Lauren in an alley with injuries that consisted with being in a car accident.

"Actually, now that I remember, it was a bus!"

"HUH?!" Everyone shouted.

"You were in a _bus_ accident?" Joey asked.

"You remember what happened, now?" Ryou asked in surprise and she nodded. "Yeah...it happened when my head got rammed into the wall..."

"You mean when the guy threw me into you and we both went flying into it." I interjected. "Sorry about that."

She shrugged. "It's fine. Anyway..." She finished her explanation and we all fell silent for a while.

I noticed the floor and walls were starting to look more arranged when Joey finally said something. "So, we gettin' anywhere, Bakura?" He asked.

"It's like we've been walking forever." Tristan commented.

"It's not lookin' like a way out, it's lookin' like a big maze."

"That's right." Tea said and Lauren looked up. "Did anyone else notice that the walls and floor look arranged, now?"

"I did." I said. "Looks man-made."

"Do you think someone could be _living_ down here?" Tea wondered and I shrugged. _"I honestly don't know whether they live down here or not."_

"They'd haveta be mole people!" Joey exclaimed and Lauren laughed.

"Look at all these corridors!" Yugi exclaimed, looking around. "There must be a dozen different directions we could go." Ryou stopped and the rest of us did as well.

"So, now what?" Tristan asked. "Which way do we go?"

Ryou looked thoughtful. "This way." He said and we all looked at him. "Follow me!" He started forward and turned a corner. "The Ring is pulling me this way!"

We started after him. "Ryou! Slow down!" Lauren shouted, the strain coming back to her voice. "I can't run right now!"

"Sorry!" Ryou apologized but didn't slow down.

"Ugh, I hate that ring sometimes." Lauren groaned and did her best to not slow Tristan (who was helping her stay up, now) down as the Ring pulled us in a bunch of different directions.

Eventually, Ryou stopped.

"What is it?" Yugi asked. "Why have you stopped?" We caught up to him and waited for Lauren and Tristan to catch up before actually paying attention to the room Ryou had stopped in front of.

"What _is_ this place?" Tea asked and I sweatdropped. _"Here we go, the annoying rhymey brothers."_

"You have entered..."

"Sacred ground..."

"Where only duelists..."

"Can be found!"

"Yeah, well, we're duelists." Joey told the voices.

"Before you pass..."

"Across this chamber..."

Two bald guys, one in green and one in orange did a series of flips and stuff. "You must agree..." They did a long spin in midair. "To face the danger!"

"So let the contest..."

"Now begin..." They both landed back-to-back.

"Notify..."

"Your next of kin!"

I facepalmed. _"This is gonna be a _long_ duel..."_

* * *

**And that's it! I'm cutting it off there! **

**Sorry this chapter was kinda...filler-ish. But the next one will be SO much better! I promise!**

**Lauren: HI! I came to to author's notes!**

**Dreamer: Who said you could come?**

**Naomi: I did. *Smirks* **

**Dreamer: *Glares but sighs* Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**

**Later! **

**Lauren: BUT I WANTED TO- *Screen fades to black* **


End file.
